Man Eater: Final Fantasy X
by Big K Studios
Summary: So my PS3 transformed into an evil creature and ate out my organs. I woke up on Spira having been turned into monster and I have a taste for human flesh. My first actionhorror fic tell me how I did. FROM THE GUY THAT BROUGHT YOU WORLD DOMINATION.
1. Dark Chapter: Ep1

**_Dark Chapter_**

**_Episode 1: Reawaken..._**

_" In recent news lawsuits are being filed against Sony for recent deaths surrounding the new system Playstation 3... another dead body has been discovered with their innards eaten out." _

-CLICK-

"Damn..." I said turning off my television. I looked down at my playstation 3 Optimus. My body shuttered and my heart dropped at looking at it. Recently there has been a report going around not only america but the world that these Playstation 3's are devouring their gamers. It started out as a rumor and it pretty much still is...nothing has been proven. It only says that the playstation is covered in the gamer's blood.

It's a very chilling thing to hear especially if you have a PS3 already. Oh anyway you guys don't know my name yet, my name is Kelvis I'm the hero, villian and mysterious guy all at the same time in this story. Don't get my meaning? Neither do I so don't worry about it we're on the SAME page. Anyway again I'm 18 years old and a college freshman attending a near by university. I'm not really a geek or a smartass I just do enough to get me by.

Right now I was in my room on my laptop going to different Forums about this PS3 eating thing. It was really bothering the hell out of me and because I had a PS3 it made me feel even worse. It was messing me up so much inside that I wanted to take the damn thing back.

I went on an RPG CHATLINE and decided to ask afew questions.

Dreadlocksamurai(Me): Hey have you heard about the PS3 eating thing?

Crazydude99: Yeah I have, it's spread all over the web in like three days.

Dreadlocksamurai(Me):What do you know about it?

Galebread: Rumor has it that the PS3 kills whoever has emotional attachments to it.

Dreadlocksamurai(Me): Emotional attachments?

Galebread: Yeah like naming it and constantly referring to it as a being instead of a machine. I heard it slowly starts to gain a personality and kills you.

Dreadlocksamurai(Me): Uh...ok thanks Gale

Galebread: Anytime...when are you gonna update your friggin World Dom?!

I closed the RPG CHATLINE and my laptop, my eyes were wide and my heart was pounding as I stared at my PS3. I was even more nervous, I named my PS3 Optimus and I always refer to it as a he instead of an it. I would always pet it whenever it read a scratched disk like a puppy or something.

I suddenly felt that I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Optimus...er...the Playstation anymore so I stood up and grabbed my door handle. The second I placed my hand on the metal...a low but sturdy THUMP sounded in my room as if something heavy had hit the carpet. My heart sank and my bladder was on the verge of letting itself go...

I swung my door open and slammed it shut then ran to the bathroom took a piss and came back out. After relieving myself I stepped out into the hallway, the dark hallway was by no means helpful to the situation at hand. I heard that low THUMP sound again and I could feel my legs trembling. "Meh..." My mouth made a sound as I slowly crept up to the door and put my ear to it slowly.

ROAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!

O.o-Me

The sound of a scream like growl loud enough to rock the floor filled my ears. I was taken back and my eyes were wide. "Oh shit!" I jumped and took off running towards the front door until I felt a pair of sharp blade like jaws snap on my right shoulder. I felt cords wrap around my legs and I fell forward on the ground. RRAAAA RAAA!!

"AHHHHHH!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! GODDD!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in agony as I felt teeth dig into me, the floor around me got moist with my blood. I was turned over and jumping on me was a small creature with a big grin like jagged mouth. I bit on my chest and ripped it open and I screamed out of pain trying to escape the cords. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I felt blood spill on my face as a white light appeared infront of me light grew brighter and brighter as the creature ripped open my throat. "NOOOO!!! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

The sound of rushing water filled my ears..."Mm..." I moaned alittle. My body felt tight and my lungs could barely catch air. I leaned upward without much effort placing a hand on my stomach. I felt like I was gonna throw up...wait...what? I...I'm still alive?! I looked around to see that I was in the middle of an oddly familiar ruin. 

I stood to my feet and looked around...yes...this place...this place looks...really familiar.

Without thinking I looked at my right palm, I was looking down at a huge pitchblack arm with oversized black spikey fingernails. "Huh?" I looked at my left hand it was covered in nothing but black belts with silver and gold belt buckles. My arms were like gorilla arms they were really long and they hung at my knees. I looked down at my cloths, my body was wrapped in bandages like a mummy the only piece of clothing I had was a pair of baggy black pants that were rolled up above my ankles. My feet were big and had long untied chuck tylor sneakers that were rolled like a evil jester's shoes at it's tips.

"What the fuck?" I said with that I was taken back by my voice as well. My voice was deep and it sounded like a monster's voice... I took afew steps over to a puddle of water and looked down. My face was covered in bandages, I had long black teeth sticking out of the top of my jaw, my eyes were a golden topaz and my dreadlocks were messy and sticking up alittle. "AHH!! Wha...what is tha...is that me?!" I yelled taking afew steps back. "AHHH!!" I screamed placing my right palm on my head. "I...I'm ugly!! What happened to me?!"

"Hmph...compared to the others that I've seen your actually not half bad looking." A voice said. With that my eyes widened and I looked up to see a woman with long wolf like ears, red eyes and blue skin with a long furry tail.

"W-who are you..." I said taking afew steps back. For some reason I wasn't afraid of this woman, something strong inside of me told me that I should never be afraid of anything. This surprised me but I was still cautious.

" Congradulations...you've become a Maneater...I welcome you brother." She said disappearing. She appeared on the ground infront of me on all fours bowing. "Welcome..." she greeted.

" Maneater?" I said raising bandage.

" Yes...a monster who feasts on the flesh of man." She explained looking up at me. I merely stared at her as if she was stupid...

" Me?" I said pointing at myself with my huge finger.

" Yes." She replied standing up.

"Wha...Eat humans? That's sooo nasty..." I said waving my hands around like an anime character.

" You'll have to do it to stay alive." She explained rubbing behind her head and sticking her tongue out playfully at me.

"What?" I said stopping.

" Maneaters devour the flesh of man to stay alive, if you go three days without feeding you will surely die." She said looking serious for a moment.

" A-are you serious?" I asked.

" Yes...it's how us Maneater's live. We eat humans." She said. I have no choice but to eat humans if I wanna stay alive. This all happened so fast...one moment I'm sitting in my apartment the next I'm being eaten by my playstation and now this...

"How...how did this happen?" I asked slamming my large body down on the ground making somewhat of a thud.

" You were chosen by a Demi," She replied walking up to me and looking down at me. I looked up at her baring my teeth by accident.

"And what's a Demi?" I asked.

" It's like a Lava form of a Maneater, a baby like parasite. It was growing inside of your PS3, the more love and care that you gave it the bigger it got. It grew and grew until it ready to merge with you. Which it did successfully." The woman replied.

" Merge with me? That thing killed me!!!" I yelled slamming down my right palm causing a small crater which I disregarded.

" No it only removed your vital organs so it could get inside of you. Once inside of your chest it changes your phsyical form and gives you supernatural powers." The woman explained grasping a fist.

"Powers? I've got powers?" I asked looking down at my right hand. My left was longer than my right and wrapped in nothing but black belts by the way it was shaped I'd say I had some sort of gun for a left hand.

"Yes...super power that's on a different scale." She said taking my chin to look up at her. " Your world has changed...you are a Maneater now."

" But...what if I don't like eating humans?" I asked.

" You will, trust me...what is your favorite food?" She asked turning away from me and walking alittle into the distance then stopping to listen.

" My mom's homemade Lasagna" I replied.

"Well there you have it, whenever you eat a human it will taste exactly like your mom's lasagna." She said. My eyes turned into giant anime hearts.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I replied with my mouth watering.

* * *

**Author's Note: Love this story, if you people don't feel this then...I DON'T CARE!!**


	2. Dark Chapter: Ep2

**_Dark Chapter_**

_**Episode 2: Blackjaw**_

"Hey wait asecond." I said raising my palm before getting too excited. " I still have more questions...who are you? Where am I and why do you look more human than Man-Eater?" I said pointing at her.

" My name is...Ponzo, your on Spira and the reason I look more human than Man-Eater is because I'm a Type B." She said crossing her arms to her chest pushing her breasts up. Wow, looking at that spotted me, atleast I haven't lost my manhood. I guess it would be called monsterhood.

" Spira?" I said.

" Yes, you know that nutty world where.."She continued before I cut her off.

"Sin exists?" I asked.

" Yep, anyway skip all of your questions and save them for letter." Ponzo exclaimed. "Right now we have to get you something to eat, you were just born so the first thing you have to do is feast."

" Come to think of it I do...feel abit hungry." I said rubbing my bulky stomach.

" What is your name?" She asked bending over like I was alittle kid or something. Even sitting I still had quite a height on her.

" Kelvis." I replied in a deep voice as if trying to make it sound human.

"No...that's your human name...what is your Man-Eater name?" She asked. Without thinking my mouth spoke a name, I didn't catch it until after I'd said it. I said that name almost instinctively like it was an old nickname or a surname.

"Blackjaw." I replied.

"Come on Black. I'm abit hungry I haven't eaten in two days." She replied stretching showing off more of her body. I stood up and looked over her. "Which way do we go?" I asked looking around confused. I guess I sort of forgotten how Tidus got outta this place. Suddenly I felt my ear which was wrapped in bandages twitch alittle. The sound of footsteps filled my ears and the smell of lasagna filled my nose. Mom's homemade lasagna!

Walking through a random door in the ruin and cutting through the mist that the water left behind was a boy with a yellow hoodie and black overalls. He hugged his body while breathing out hot steam. "Tidus?" I said with my eyes opening wide. I looked down at Ponzo.

"We are not to eat anyone that has something to do with the story line in this world." She said looking up at me. "It's a rule in maneating."

"Hm, I had no intention of devouring him anyway." I said with a straight face. For some reason I could sort of feel my attitude towards eating humans change. I didn't want to do it, I absolutely detested it... But for some reason...I'm slowly shifting to eating them. Tidus smells like a hot italian dish right now and I was all for rushing and eating him alive.

"Whoa!!" Tidus yelled jumping back finally noticing us.

" He's spotted us, oh how cute." Ponzo blushed. I felt abit jealous, I dunno why I mean she wasn't my girl and I just met her like acouple seconds ago.

" F-fiends!" He pulled out his red curving broadsword and got in that dance like fighting pose. I just stared at Tidus, my instincts jumped. It was like spidey sense, whatever it was it was going crazy. I looked left and right in a panic...something was coming. Something that threatens my life!

" Relax Black it's your senses, your experiencing your Man-Eater senses because your life is in possible danger which could only mean that...another man eater is here besides us." Ponzo said looking around. Her face got more demonic like as her fangs grew out the side of her mouth like wolf.

Suddenly slamming down with a heavy thud was a large ten foot tall monster with a husky bulky upperbody. His lower body was something like a goat man's legs a saggitarius. His head resembled that of a boar and he had long spikey tusks. His body was well built he had muscles ontop of muslces and a ten pack abs.

He wrapped over his oversized hands around Tidus's neck and held him up. "STOP!!" Ponzo yelled aloud as she began to growl like a wolf. "It is forbidden for a Man-Eater to devour that who have been chosen by the planet...are you familiar with the Death Law you fool?!"

"I am familiar...but I haven't eaten in nearly three days I AM STARVING!" He yelled without moving his mouth.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tidus screamed as the boar's head opened it's jaws wide.

"I SAID STOP!!" Ponzo as she was running transformed into a blue wolf and leaped up at the tall bull red man-eater. He whipped his forearm out knocking her to the side. She flew into a pillar and went sliding off into the dust.

"Ponzo..." I was about to go and assist her but I heard Tidus scream again. I turned my head to see that huge guy slowly slipping Tidus into his mouth. What'll I do?! What'll I do?!

"Stop him!" Ponzo shouted jumping onto tall rock and leaped down dashing low like a predator at him.

"Stop him?" I repeated. I wanted to and by all means I wasn't scared too...that was what I was surprised at...my lack of fear. Normally I would have pissed my pants at just the sight of that guy but I wasn't afraid. Out of instinct I held my left hand up and I could feel the belts on my arm retract and unbuckle by themselves revealing a large metal cannon.

I pointed at the giant boar's chest and pulled back like a trigger, shooting from the cannon was a black sphere about the size of a softball. It slammed into his chest and he went flying back slamming through pillars and walls. Tidus dropped down and landed on Ponzo's back.

"I'll be back to help you in a second, please hang on I'm taking him to a safe spot." Ponzo said with that she dashed off towards a staircase. Something about what she said worried me, she'll be back to help me in a second? You mean to tell me that blast didn't finish him off?!

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!!

The sound of stomping filled the air and I could feel the ground shaking and breaking. In the darkness I could see the boar dashing towards me at highspeed. I held up my left hand to blast him again but he closed in on me wrapping his head arm around my neck. It felt like I was being held by metal bars. He kept running with me in his arm and slammed me through four or five walls. When he let me go I went flying through two pillars and slammed down in a nearby ruin outside of Baaj Temple.

Sure it hurt, but it wasn't enough for me to quit. I stood up throwing afew tall stones and boulders off of me. I looked around, to see that the boar was gone. My senses tingled and I turned around to see him standing over me. He punched me in my jaw which felt like I was being hit with a brick then took afew steps back from the bunch blasting him in the shoulder with my buster gun.

He wrapped his arm around my neck and slammed me into a wall then slammed me on the ground dragging me through the concrete. I held my buster gun up blasting him in the head twice with two energy balls. He squealed sounding like a hog while holding his face. He spun around with a backhand punch slamming his fist into my jaw sending me flying into another pillar. After breaking the pillar I flipped up and slammed both of my feet into the broken pillar sending it flying at him.

I landed down on some solid ground pointing my buster gun at him. He slammed his fist into the pillar that I kicked at him causing debris and dust to fly up in his fist. While distracted I stood my ground as energy began to get absorbed by the bustergun charging up for a massive blast.

Black mist and dark blue electicity pulsated from my arm weapon. When the boar came into sight I pulled back on the trigger shooting out a huge beachball sized dark sphere which was surrounded in blue electricity. The blast exploded on contact with him sending him flying off through the water skipping on it like a stone on a pond.

I held my gunarm up and the belts retracted buckling themselves up again over my arm going back to hiding it. Just seconds after I did that Ponzo leaped from pillar to pillar until she reached me whom was just standing there. I wasn't tired or hurt...well too bad. The pain was mild but not constant. I felt like my wounds were and swollen areas were healing immediately.

I turned to her, she was an actual blue wolf?! She transformed back into her human well half human form and looked up at me with surprise. "You...You defeated him?...No...it's faint but I can still feel his presences. He's still alive."

"Damn." I said turning my head to the distance.

"Man-Eaters never let go of their grudges he'll definitly be back and I'm sure he'll try to kill you." She said looking up at me.

"Well that's something to look forward to." I replied with a grin. I don't know what has gotten into me but...having to fight with my life on the line like that. Knowing that if I pulled the wrong move I'd be dead...that kind of thing. Excited me...I wanted to fight more. " Tell me more about Man-Eaters...I want to know all there is to know."

" In due time you will, I'll introduce you to the Death Law." She said walking towards the ruins. "But for now...let's get something to eat as I said before I am starved."

* * *

**_Death-Law: _**

**_A grand law with only three rules that Man-Eaters must abide by so long as they continue to live. _**

Rule 1.) Never eat or kill a Planet's Chosen people or disrupt the fabric of time.

Rule 2.) Never eat or kill children under the age of 13.

Rule 3.) Never eat a fellow Man-Eater. You may kill at all times but feasting on one another is strictly forbidden. 

* * *

What?! Only 2 reviews?! THAT BLOWS!! Anyway got anyway think this story kicks ass? Have a kick ass monster that you'd want to contribute? Then throw down a BIO TODAY!!

Bio Example:

Name: Kel (M.Eater Name: Blackjaw)  
Age: 18  
Height: 7'3  
Eye Color: Gold  
Looks: Has long black dreadlocks which are wrapped in gold rings. Body wrapped in bandages, long black pants rolled up at the ankle. Chuck taylor sneakers and the left hand wrapped in black belts.

Personality: Gets excited when in a battle but doesn't like to show it, abit childish. The other Man-Eaters consider him to be an annoying newbie.

Favorite Type of Humans to Eat: Bullies, Fat People and Evil Doers.  
Man-Eater Type: C  
Special Ability: (Dark Alchemy)- Can use alchemy to alter his gun arm into different weapons.

Background: You know it.

* * *

Incase anyone's wondering:

Man- Eater Types:

Type A: Humanoid, looks most like a human, easily disguisable among humans and the weakest Man Eater class.

Type B: Animaloid, looks most like humans with animal attributes such as tails or ears or claws or fur. They have the special ability to transform into a single animal.

Type C: Mechaniloid, has monster like bodies with metal prostetics or added body parts. Like metal wings, or a metal arm or leg or head or a full body prostetic.

Type D: Darkloid, a phantom like man-eater, isn't the strongest class but the swiftest.


	3. Dark Chapter: Ep3

**_Dark Chapter _**

Episode 3: Death Law! 

I sat down on the ground on the ground with my long feet spread out, I looked down at my old school sneakers and smiled abit showing my jagged teeth. That's one thing that was odd, my teeth were pitch black. Not black as in a dirty 'I never brush my teeth in a thousand years black' But an actual black like it was covered in paint or something.

I guess that's why my name is Blackjaw.

Anyway it was just afew hours after the battle with that huge B Type monster. "So what are we waiting on again?" I asked looking over at Ponzo who sat high up on a tall broken pillar with her tail wagging happily swishing left and right.

"We're waiting on my clan to come.." She responded.

"Clan?" I repeated sort of cocking my head to the side.

" Occasionally man-eaters team up into groups and protect and look out for one another, that is called a Clan." She replied. " I came out here because I knew you were being born."

"And how'd you know that?" I asked as my eyeball rolled over to view her.

" When a Man-Eater is about to be born he or she will appear as a dark star in the sky, and everyday that start will get closer and closer to the planet until it finally falls." She explained.

" Days? But it seemed like I only fell asleep and woke up..." I replied.

" That's right in that short time it took you an entire week to wake up, the nucleas inside of you had to evolve your body into a shape that would support it." She said raising her finger on the subject.

" Really? Well...why did you wait for me then?" I asked. " Surely other man-eaters are being born?"

" Well, yeah but Type C Mechaloids are very hard to come by, this world is mainly full of A, B and D types. Mechaloids are very rare Man-Eaters and most find it a blessing to have one in your clan."She explained. Oh I know where this is goin.

"So what do you want me to join?" I asked looking down at the water infront of me.

"..." She didn't respond at first. " Will you? My clan Bloodstreak, used to be the most powerful Man-Eater class in all of Spira. We killed as many humans as we wanted and practically owned this place until...one day an Unknown Man-Eater Type came along claiming himself to be a Thunder God. His name was Raiden...He wiped out nearly a 3rd of my clan...we fled all over Spira running with our tails between our legs."

" Hmm horrible story..." I said looking up at her now. For some reason this is the part where I would be scared if I were human. But as a man-eater I felt soo...care free...I liked that. I think I like being a Man-Eater. "How is me joining Bloodstreak suppose to change anything?"

" Because your a Type C, our clan leader Flare was a Type C." She said.

"But we're two completely different guys...I mean Man-Eaters." I said waving my hand off. " Instead of putting all of your trusts into one guy, why not recruit awhole bunch of Man-Eaters to help you against this Raiden?"

" There are nearly a thousand Man-Eaters on Spira, and 83 percent of them works for Raiden." Ponzo replied.

"Wow so you guys are pretty much boned unless you have some strong Man-Eaters with you." I said with an evil grin. Battle excites me, back on earth I wasn't much of a fighter. I mean if I had to I WILL FIGHT, but if I didn't have to and I seen some kind of way out of a situation I'd take the less painful route. But...on spira...I feel like I want to get into with acouple of motherfuckers.

" I'm sorry for forcing this on you, you may be a maneater but you still have a conscience." She replied turning her head away from me. I slammed my heavy arm down on the ground using it like a cane to pick myself up. Then I looked up at her with a somewhat scary grin that showed my jagged teeth again.

" It's ok...I want to join you." I cooed. I held up my belt wrapped left arm like Megaman.

" Hmm please don't be suckered in by my sappy story, although you are a C Type, you were just born you don't have that much battle experience." Ponzo said jumping down from the pillar and standing just infront of me. I was about 3 feet taller than her.

" It's alright, all I have to do is beat down on afew people and then I'll have experience, now...explain to me the Deathlaw." I replied grinning even bigger. She stared up at me awhile then turned her back on me.

"The Deathlaw is something that all Man-Eaters must abide by, A Man-Eater's lifespand is precisely 690 years, everytime a Man-Eater breaks the Deathlaw years are shaved off of that lifespand." She explained. "Not only that but you are sentenced to hell when you die."

"Wait what? Aren't we going to hell anyway? I mean we're eating humans here." I said.

"Actually there is a third place for us Man-Eaters we go to a place called Makai when we kick the bucket, it's a combination of both hell and heaven for us." Ponzo said with a smile.

"What is Makai like?" I asked.

" You'll find out sooner or later stud." She turning to wink at me. "That is...if you live a normal life and devour humans."

" I see..." I replied. "So what are the laws?"

" Deathlaw Number 1, Never eat or kill a planet's chosen people. Aka the main characters of this story, if you kill them you'll shave off some years on your life and your going to H-E double L." She spelled pointing at me.

" Is there any atonement for breaking a Deathlaw?" I asked.

" No, there is no atonement or forgiveness in this M-E life." She said pointing at me. " So if your gonna fuck up, you'll be ruining yourself for all afterlife...anyways Deathlaw Number 2, Never eat or slaughter children under the age of 13...I'm not sure what the meaning of that is but the Man Eater God hates people who kill children under that age."

" Understandable, even if it was permitted even I wouldn't do that." I said.

" You say that now, but when your on the verge of starvation you'll settle for anything even if it means breaking the Deathlaw." She said. "So don't let yourself get too hungry or you'll go berserk."

" Ok." I nodded.

"And the last law, Deathlaw Number 3...Never feast on a fellow Man-Eater no matter how wicked or evil he was...I mean we're all pretty evil and wicked but don't eat another man-eater...I've never done it before myself but I hear the taste is awful, like eating dog shit." She said waving her hand like a highschool girl.

" That's the Deathlaw, those three rules?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes. Besides that anything goes, rape, torture, incremation, drowning, stabbing, crushing, choking you name it." She said. My eyes sort of jumped, I can strangle somebody in the night and I WON'T go to hell or to jail? Oh my gawd you can't tell people from Earth this kinda shit. I'd go back to earth right now and slaughter afew people.

"Just for kicks I could just kill off a human even if I wasn't hungry?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Yup, I do that all the time it's how I relieve myself of stress." She said with an evil giggle.

" Hehhehehahahahahhhaahahaha!!" I laughed for no damn reason it was all too exciting to me I couldn't wait to get started! Wait...what am I saying? " And sex? How about sex? Can a man eater have sex?" Her eyes glenned and she jumped down and walked up to me standing just three inches infront of me. We were face to face.

"Do you want to find out?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." I said rubbing my chin.

"Miss Ponzo!!!" A voice yelled. I felt a sharp heel in my jaw sending me flying into a wall. "Raahhhhhh..." I raised my head up and twisted my body around to see standing infront of Ponzo was a tall goat like man with a horse's lowerbody...I forget what these creatures are called.

"Oh Pan..." She said.

" Miss Ponzo are you alright?! What is this lowly Man-Eater doing here praying upon you...I shall stomp his skull to death my love!" He said with that the horse like goat bastard ran towards me and raised his two front feet up.

"AHH!!" I yelled raising my hands up.

" Wait Pan! Don't!!" Ponzo yelled aloud. The horse foot laid his hooves on the ground and stared at me. You know what this guy looked like Motaro from Mortal Kombat. Walking out of nowhere from behind a pillar was a blonde with black and pinkish highlights. She didn't have the scent of a human so I guess she must be a Man-Eater too.

"Hey Ponzo, is this the guy?" She asked walking up to her and then looked over to me.

"Yeah, he's exactly what we're looking for a Type C." Ponzo responded. The girl walked up to me, as she got closer and closer I was starting to mistake this girl for different things. She looked like a goth for acouple of seconds then as she got closer she just seemed like one of those types that don't know the meaning of layered clothing. She stared at me with a straight face, while inspecting my body alittle.

"Well? You say he's a Mechaloid...where is his metal prostetic? He doesn't look like a bionic to me." She said standing up completely and shrugging. "Unless this guy is a phony."

" I'm no phony...I am a C Type fo real." I said standing up from my recent kick. I looked down at my left hand and the black belts unlatched themselves and receded abit to my elbow revealing a metal bustergun.

"...That's it?" She said not sounding the least impressed. "Sorry but your a flunkie of a Mechaloid...hahahahaha I've seen better prostetics on a retarded kid." My rage grew inside of me and I wanted to snap this girl's neck.

" My name is Dark Eve, and that's Pan and Ponzo behind me. We're the remaining members of Bloodstreak and just who the hell are you?" She asked pointing at me.

" My name is Blackjaw..." I replied.


	4. Dark Chapter: Ep4

**Dark Chapter **

**Episode 4: Blood Bath!**

It was around mid night or so I thought, the sky was dark and the moon was fully as we all road past it. We were high into the air riding on a huge black wave like cloud that Dark Eve was controlling. It seemed her monster ability was over darkness, which only meant she could be a D or an A type.

" So uh Fuckjaw..." She started again. What compels this girl to be such an absolute bitch to me?

"It's Blackjaw! I told you a thousand times already!" I said clenching my right fist. Pan and Ponzo were cool with me, well Ponzo's been cool but Pan is cool too. The freaky half horse half human half goat looking guy, he's actually a pretty nice fellow when you get to know him. For some reason he was really quick to tell me the size of his penis...he said since he was half horse it was the longest in the universe among man-eaters. I mean I barely know the guy and he was safe with telling me that shit...But anyway Pan and I grew to be some pretty tight buddies but Dark Eve...I think she just hates me. Everytime I say or do something she jumps on me about it...

" Anywayzzz...didya eat yet?" She asked. Sounding just like my mom oddly...

" No." I replied simply.

" Good cuz I'm hungry too lets drop near here and get some food." She said. For some reason my spine tingled when she said that. FOOD?! We she ment humans we're going to go and devour some humans...I know this wouldn't be the time but yet again I was surprised at myself to find that I've been waiting on this moment since I got here. Like a new video game that you want that finally came out...you know..I felt now like I did when Kingdom Hearts 2 came out.

The dark dragon like cloud lowered through the air and we all landed among afew trees. I hung on a tree with my right hand like a gorilla, Pan was along afew bushes, Dark Eve was standing upside down in a tree afew yards ahead peeking through some bushes and Ponzo was standing in a tree in her wolf form.

I gorilla jumped over to another branch over by Dark Eve looking through the bushes. "Geez can ya be any louder newbie?" She whispered and kicked me in the head. Her spikey heel didn't feel none too good either. Anyway we peeked through the bushes to see a camp of bandits camping out near the Moonflow.

" Have you ever gone hunting before fuckface?" Dark Eve whispered while jumping on my back for some reason. She leaned up and whispered in my ear while her hands were on my neck. " It's easy...all ya gotta do is rush out there screaming your head off...you've seen monster movies right."

"Mmm..." I nodded.

" Well its just like that, do what you see in those movies and you'll be fine...or not." She replied. In an instant she was off of my back and standing upside down in a branch. "So whose turn is it to scare them up?" She asked.

" Not mine I did it last time." Pan whispered from the bushes below.

" I'll go..." Ponzo said in her wolf form.

" No Ponzo, stay back...let the newbie go..." Dark Eve said gazing at me deviously.

" What?" I said looking up at her.

" It's simple, we like our humans to be scared first, it sweetens and tendors the meat...now go down there and scare the shit out of them." She ordered kicking me in the back of the head which made me go flying out of the bushes. As soon as I hit the ground I flashed white and stood up looking at the humans. They all were staring at me with wide eyes...My heart was racing and the smell of lasagna was all in the air.

I inhaled one good time and exhaled with a "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!" My mouth opened three times it's length and a mouth opened up on my chest and roared at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AHHH AHH!!!!!!!!!!"

One of them got up and ran off, Ponzo zoomed past me like a furball bullet and chased him down Djose Highroad alittle until she jumped on him following a snapping sound. In the distance you could only see Ponzo's head bobbing and pulling up strips of his flesh and eating it.

Dark Eve jumped off of my head and stabbed both of her spike stiletto heels into two men as they screamed. She landed on her hands and flipped backwards with her heels stuck in the two men. The blades ran up their faces nearly chopping their whole heads in half. And Pan finally came through and stomping on three men with his huge hooves while making "nyaaaaaaaa!!!" sound that horses make.

"What are you waiting for it's supper time newbie!" Dark Eve looked up at me with demonic like eyes, her chin and mouth were covered in blood as she ripped out one man's heart while he was still alive eating it like it was an apple.

"GAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Pan picked a man up and ripped his arm off then started to nibble on it like it was a carrot or greens. The man screamed in agony as he tried to crawl away but Pan stomped his head flat like a pancake with one of his large hooves.

"AHHH!!!" A man that Pan had stomped stood up and started to limp off.

"Get him newbie!" Dark Eve's voice had completely changed she went from sounding like a normal girl to a bloodthirsty vampire mixed with a demon of some sort. I turned towards the man and ran at him.

This is it...this is my time...here I go!

I jumped into the air and slammed onto the man's back then grabbed his head from behind and slammed it into the dirt four or five quick times until I was sure he was dead. I turned him over and like a zombie from resident evil I took a bite out of his neck and ripped off afew tendons then started to chew on it...

-chew-

-chew-

-chew-

-swallow-

"Mmmmm this does taste like mom's lasagna." I said grabbing his arm and ripping it off like it was a chicken wing. I started to bite on it as the blood ran through my teeth and down my chin. The blood was like the spagehtti sauce, the muscles was the meet and the skin tasted like that yummi cheese on the pasta slabs.

While chewing like a gorilla on a bambo stick I looked back at the others.

Dark Even was sitting down on a guy's chest while eating a slab of meet and tossing some of it to the side then ripping off other pieces to eat.

Pan was picking up his dead victims and ripping them apart eating certain pieces of their bodies like the arms or legs.

Ponzo managed to eat through someone's leg and chew on his bones. After all she is a wolf which is technically a dog which really loves bones.

I managed to eat his right and left arms, pieces of his collar and his left leg.And I ate both of his eyeballs apparently they tasted like warmed over marshmellows.

My stomach was full and I stood up tall wipping my face of the blood. I walked over to the others, Pan had a small branch and was digging in his teeth using it as a toothpick. Dark Eve was still sitting down and she had one of the guy's brains in one hand and licking it. Ponzo was lying down in human form sleeping.

" Ponzo..." I said starting to walk over to her.

"Leave her be she always does that after a meal." Dark Eve says standing up finally. Pan trotted over to her like some sort of stallion and picked her up putting her on his back.

" At anyrate you handled yourself pretty well newbie, my first time I was freakin out." She said looking up at me with narrowed eyes. "I guess your not such a dumbfuck after all..." She leaned up and licked what little blood I had left off of my cheek. She tossed the brain and away and burped so loud she made the ground rumble. She must be...a high leveled man-eater.

"Come on let's go back to the Nest I'm tired now." Dark Eve said raising her left hand weakly. The black cloud appeared before us and we all climbed on. The dark cloud took off over the skies of Spira and below I could see lots of sights, the Djose Temple, the place where Operation Mi Hen failed...pwahaha those fools and even the ocean.

Pan laid Ponzo down then sort of crawled over to me and sat his huge horse body beside mine. " You seem like a pretty decent fellow and I've yet another man to talk to since our clan's fall. So I guess I could show you my...secret place when we reach the nest."

"What's the Nest?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nests are like hideouts for Man-Eater Clans, like a secret base." Pan replied. I guess he just rememeber that I was just born. " And at our Nest I will show you what I like to do after meals, it really works off the poundage."

" If it's masturbation...I won't no part of it." I said with a straight face.

" Hmhmhmhmhmhm, I believe you will be fairly surprised." She said baring his teeth as blood dripped out of them alittle. Hmm now that's a smile only a Man-Eater could love.

We flew around the Calm Lands and into that weird temple where you get the Magus Sisters. The cloud landed down before this temple and everyone stepped off. Pan grabbed Ponzo and I leaped off myself while walking behind Dark Eve who stretched out alittle. "Come on..." She yawned.

We walked up to the front door and she placed a hand on it, the door opened and we walked in. Inside this large dome like room was two areas that stood out more than the others. One area had a small tent over a bed, and lots of books stacked around it. Pan walked over to that bed and laid Ponzo down. And another area just to the right of Ponzo's area was a small stable with a table infront that dumbell weights on it.

" Everybody gets their own area in here, pick a spot and set it up Black." She said actually referring to my by name this time which I found amazing. Dark Eve walked up to the Cloister of Trials door which looked to be ripped off and walked in. I walked in after her and she looked back with wide eyes like she'd never seen me before. "GET OUTTA MY ROOM!!" She drop kicked me in the face and I went flying out of the room sliding along the ground to a stop.

"That's the one and only rule in this Nest, never enter Dark Eve's room." Pan said helping me up. "The only time Eve wants anybody in her room is if she's feeling lonely or she has a mission for you to do."

" She's the only one who has a specific room while the rest of us all sleep in the same room like some sort of camp or some shit." I said.

"Well we are a clan." Pan replied rubbing his spikey chin.

" Anyway what's this special place ya gotta show me?" I said looking up at him again.

" Oh...riiiggghhhhhttt...come." He started to run off, I think this fool forgot he was a horse and horse RUN REALLY FAST. But all that aside I ran with my arms hanging low like a glutton beside him. We ran out of the Bloodstreak Nest Temple and down towards the Calm Lands. We ran around and into that hidden chocobo ranch underground spot...We stopped our run and walked abit. As soon as the doors opened I heard nothing but screaming...the screaming of women.

We walked through different stalls to see different women tied up in a bondage like way. Some of them were hanging upside down and they were all naked. " Pan, what is this?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"This is where I come to pleasure myself..." He said all of a sudden losing the gentlemen like tone he had. He walked into a stable where a small girl was probably 15 or 16 years old.

"Heeeee!!" Pan snawed as he jumped onto of the girl.

"AHHH!!! PLEASE STOP NO!!! NO!! I WANNA GO HOME PLEASE!!!" She cried aloud.

"Heeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Pan slobbered.

"IT HURTS AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

O.o- Me "Holy fuck...I'm outta here!" I took off running towards the exit.

"Blackjaw grab a girl and pleasure yourself work off the human meat you just ate!" Pan's voice rang through the entire stable followed by the loud screams of teenage girls and middle aged women. I covered my ears as I ran out.

My Clan is full of weirdos...

O.o


	5. Dark Chapter: Ep5

**Dark Chapter **

Episode 5: HUNTERS 

It was morning and I could feel the rays of the sun beating down on my face but I didn't open my eyes, I didn't move. I was really tired for some reason, so I kept my body still and it relaxed on the hard floor of the temple. I honestly didn't know how I could sleep Pan's snoring sounded like a dying goat...dying very...very slowly and...painfully.

It took me three hours to get used to the noise and actually fall asleep. Just when I was gonna doze off again my ears caught wind of something.

"So what do you think of the new guy?" I heard Ponzo's voice.

" Hmmm he's alright looking for a Mechaloid, wait what do you mean?" Eve's voice said.

" Do you think with his help we'll be able to..."

"Just shut up right there Ponzo, nobody's as strong as Flare...and Flare was taken out by Raiden...give it up the guy is unbeatable and you can't really expect some rookie to come along and take on Raiden."

" I know but...but...what if ya know!? What if he had some sorta hidden potential and stuff!"

" He doesn't if he did I would have sensed something, he's just a plain old Type C nothing special."

" That's the same thing you said about Flare!"

"..."

With that I was able to finally doze back off. It felt like forever since I'd slept and just seconds after dozing off a large hoove slammed on the ground clacking off infront of my ear. I quickly covered my left ear with my right hand and slid up off of the ground to see Pan standing over me.

"Good Morning comrade!" He said with an evil grin.

" What the hell is your problem?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Ready for breakfast Blacky?" Eve said walking up behind me.

"Uh sure..." I said rubbing my ear while standing up completely.

" Well come on...we'd better get movin quick we got alot of stuff to do today." Eve said cracking her neck left and right. Eve started walking out of the temple, Pan and Ponzo started out too but Ponzo stopped at the door and looked back at me.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah..." I said jumping alittle and starting a slow jog behind them. I wonder what kind of guy this Flare dude was...he must be pretty ass kickin for Eve to give him props. We all ran to the edge of the cliff to the Calm Lands and jumped off landing on the lowergrass near the monster arena. The guy standing the door stared at us with wide eyes and ran into the area. I looked at him for asecond then walked on...seeing as though nobody stopped I sort of knew we weren't going to eat him.

We stopped behind one of the large spikes in the Calm Lands and sat in what looked to be a dugout hole. "We'll wait here for the tourists that pass through." Even said sitting against the spike and looking at me for some reason.

I stared at her then turned my head off to the side looking into another direction. "Hahahaha...what you see something you don't like about me?" She asked.

"No it's just I don't make it too much of a habit to stare at people for no reason." I said turning my entire body to the side and sitting down. I was pretty much used to this tall built body.

" I see, don't be like that Blacky we're like family here...think of me as your love confused cousin." She appeared beside me shoving me in my forearm. I looked to my side and she was gone, she appeared on my shoulders sitting on my shoulders with both her thighs wrapped around my neck and her blades to my chin.

"This is all too weird...even for Man-Eaters." I sighed. My ears jumped to the sound of feet tapping and cutting the grass below.

"I hear someone." Ponzo said as we all looked around the pillar to see a woman walking harmlessly along the Calm Land grass. All of us at one time boar our fangs...my grip on the spike grew hard so intense that I cut through it.

"Ponzo and Pan...if you'll do the honors." Eve said with a smile.

Ponzo transformed into her wolf form and ran around the spike with Pan running behind her. They both dashed at the girl, my mouth was practically watering. The smell of pancakes and syrup was in the air...this must be my breakfast senses.

Just as Ponzo and Pan drew close.

BOOOM!!!!!!!

An explosion caused the both of them to go flying up like limp animals. My eyes widened, rising up from the grass with grass like camo were Yevonite soldiers with crests on their helms that I've never seen before. "PONZO...PAN!!" I broke off running from around the spike.

"NO BLACKJAW WAIT!!!" Eve called. I felt her jump onto of me forcing me into the ground. "NO NO NO!! DON'T GO DON'T GO YET!!" She tried calming me down. The men wrapped the both of them up in nets and dragged them along the ground as they struggled and roared others poked them with tazor like batons.

Riding out from a distance was a large truck with hundreds of soldiers marching around it with rifles.

"Hunters, come on we have to get out of here." Eve whispered in my ear. She grabbed my arm and pulled me along. Come on...She wrapped me in a viel of darkness and we both appeared suddenly back at the Nest.

"Wha...WHAT THE...DARKEVE WHAT HAPPENED WHO WERE THOSE HUMANS?!" I asked swooshing my arm out to the right. "We've got to go back and help Ponzo and Pan!"

"JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" She screamed to the top of her lungs." I know...I know ok we have to save them I know...just calm down..."

"Who were those men Eve?" I asked.

" Their called HUNTERS, they are a special unit under New Yevon who are specially trained to deal with Man-Eaters." She explained looking up at me. "Right now...Ponzo and Pan are gonna be taken back to Bevelle and they'll probably do one out of two things with them...study them or execute them."

My eyes widened. "No...we've got to go to Bevelle and res..." Before I could finish my sentence Eve jumped on me like a cat with her head resting on my chest.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT YOU IDIOT!" She said looking up at me. "...These HUNTERS are bad news!"

" I DON'T CARE!!" My palm wrapped around her human like wrist and I pulled her off of me. " I'm going to save them..." I pushed her away from me and started towards the door.

" W-wait!" She called. I stopped and looked back at her..."I...I'm coming with you."


	6. Dark Chapter: Ep6

**Dark Chapter **

Episode 6: HUNTERS 2 

ZOOM!

I was dashing through the Macalania Forest at high speed and Eve was riding along my back. There was only one thing on my mind, getting Ponzo and Pan back. I know I only just met them but I felt something inside me...something that yerned for them to be by my side again. It was like getting a new bicycle and having it stolen from me.

Along the way Eve was explaining these HUNTERS.

" So this is the low down, you see HUNTERS are sort of Man-Eater slayers like I've said before they're specially trained to destroy us." Eve explained.

" So what their just abuncha humans, I doubt we'd have trouble takin em out." I replied.

" Yeah and that's ploy one on how they lure you in. The best way to take out a Man-Eater is by using another Man-Eater." She explained. My eyes widened when she'd finished her sentence.

"Wait so their fighting fire with fire here?" I asked.

" Exactly, Man-Eaters who detest eating humans join the HUNTERS to help destroy their fellow breathren." She said.

" Noway...those fucking switchouts!" I said cutting through lots of paths.

"Turn left here!" Eve said gently patting my shoulder. Like a dog I obeyed and took a sharp right at the fork in the pathway leading far off into another direction.

"So where are they taking Pan and Ponzo?" I asked keeping my eyes forward.

" HUNTER bases are set up all over Spira, the closet one is the North Base their probably going there, which is set up just below Macalania Temple." She explained. As I was breathing I could see mist gather out on my breath. I came to a sliding stop in the snow just infront of Rin's Inn. Afew humans walked out of the Inn and in an instant I leaped up and flipped forward slamming ontop of the Inn with a big thud. I could feel Eve huddle on my back and tremble...it is cold out here. Since she's an A Type Man-Eater she's more vulnerable to things like catching colds and feeling sickness. And since I'm a Type-C I can't really feel cold or get sick.

I looked around, the first thing I had to do before advancing was to make sure that Eve was ok. I looked around abit then crawled over to the window upside down like Spider Man and looked down into the window. I smashed the window and my left arm's belts retracted revealing not a buster gun this time but a metal hand with long claws. It stretched inside of the room and pulled out a cover from one of the beds. I stood up straight and wrapped the covers around my body. Eve sort of calmed down with trembling abit and soon stopped. "Thanks." She whispered. "Anyway let's get going."

" Right." I said leaping up. I flew about 20 feet into the air and slammed down on a high ice pillar. In the distance I could see a tall stone spire. It was the temple of Macalania. But the HUNTER's base was below it...I jumped high up and down and started running along the ice roads and ice towers. I didn't take the way the FF characters did with those sled things...

I jumped around through ice towers it was a route I've never seen before but it had to be the backways heading towards the spire. Since Eve didn't say anything I don't think she had any objections on my current route. But it was at the same time that we both noticed that the ice torrain turned into tall spikes. I stopped and grabbed onto one of the spikes like a gorilla while looking around. My long black spikey dreads swayed in the ice wind and the clacking of the rings around my dreads tapping against eachother filled the air. I looked left and right...

"Someone's here..." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Yes." Eve said. "Fuck, we so don't have time for this!"

I don't know how but I had the feeling and it was a strong one, someone was definitly here and following us. The air smelt of dust and iron and the air was tense and pressured. My sneakers skitted along the ice making that sound like when your on a basketball court. SKEET...SKEET..

" And we just can't go...if we leave this whoever this is...will definitly report us to the others at that base." Eve said. While Eve talked and tried to analyze the situation, I was steady looking around because whoever this was his scent would appear and disappear all over the place. What the hell was he doing...he was scattering his scent then covering his tracks.

CRACK...SNAP...CHINK..

I looked up the spire of ice I was clinging two like King kong was breaking. I leap frogged to another and wrapped my right palm around it while my left arm hung and my feet were standing on it pushing my body away from it alittle.

TICK TICK TICK!!

The sound of a chizzle like spike was the next sound to come and it sounded really fast like a cockroaches quick steps. Suddenly appearing behind me was a ripped white cloth with jagged like eyes and an ice scythe. It was like a snow type grim reaper! My eyes grew wide as I jumped to another ice tower as he slashed horizontally slicing the ice pillar in two. I landed on another ice pillar while looking up at him.

The ghost like creature turned it's head towards us, the only thing you could see was a hood and a blue mist in it's hood with jagged blue icy eyes. " Man-Eaters." He said in a ghost like high pitch voice that rang around the entire icy area. He disappeared in mid air and appeared again infront of me with his wide ice scythe. I turned my back to him and like a frog I leaped with my legs and arms off of the ice spike and slammed my back against him which was Eve. "AHH!! WHAT THE FU..."She started but couldn't finish as we all slammed into another ice spire.

BOOM!!!

When the icy cold dust cleared Eve was staring at me angrily. "What the hell were you thinking?!!" She said punching me over the side of my head. " It was a stupid move!" She screamed jumping on me and biting my shoulder like a vampire. "Dumbass!"

"It was a stupid move...or a smart one." I said pointing at the Type D Ice Man-Eater infront of us. It was sprawled out his eyes were closed.

"Eh? Oh..." Eve said looking over at him. She then turned to me and kicked me in the side of the head..."Your still a dumbshit though!" Eve walked over to the Ice man-eater and raised her right hand. Out of nowhere a lance made of pure darkness appeared in her palm. Just as she was about to stab him, I jumped up and grabbed the spear stopping her. "What are you doing we have to finish him." She said. I looked down at him then kneeled down alittle inspecting his body. I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up.

"Ehh...grrr..." He started to come to.

" Hey!" I said right in his face.

" GAAHH!! Man-Eaters!" He shouted.

" Shut up...your a Man-Eater to don't try to sell yourself short." I said with a grin.

" We are not Man-Eaters we are Man-Protectors." He replied.

" Pwahahhahahahhahahaaa...Man-Protectors that's a good one...this guy is killing me...now let's kill him." Eve said laughing then getting serious all of a sudden and started to stab him again.

" No Dark Eve just chill for asecond." I said having to grab the spear end again and pushing it back.

" We have to kill him before he gets into contact with the base." Eve said.

" I know that but first he's gotta tell us afew things...Where are the new captives?! Two Type B's a Chimera and a Wolf! Where are they? Did they come to this base?" I asked shaking him like a police officer.

"...Yes, two Man-Eaters did come in through here. The male will be killed and chopped down and the female will be raped and killed the same way." He said casually. I raised an eyebrow...

"I'm pissed about what's suppose to happen to them but I'm more surprised as to why you gave that info up so easily." Eve said crossing her arms to her chest...and same here.

"Doesn't matter if you know or don't know...General Frostbite'll make popsicles of the both o ya." He said. I stood up straight and Eve stepped up, she stabbed his head gushing up blood with her dark lance. The dark lance disappeared into particles and Even climbed onto my back again. " Now let's move!" Eve ordered pointing ahead at the dark spire.

I started jumping from ice glacier to ice glacier. " I can't believe Frostbite is here, well guess this is gonna get abit tricky." She said.

" Whose Frostbite?" I asked.

" He's a Man-Eater...well Man-Protector General in the HUNTERS. You see there are 17 Generals that work under HUNTERS and they all govern a base in a certain district of Spira." She explained. "And their made generals for a reason their pretty damn strong...you have to chill out in here Black, their stronger than even me...so we're gonna have to break out if we see Frostbite around."

Just seconds after she said that I landed down close to the temple and slammed down next to a wall then leaned against it. Outfront were just abunch of preists and Yevonite soldiers walking around. Even jumped onto my shoulders and put her ear to the wall. She closed her eyes to listen.

"Ok...their are exactly...236 grunt soldiers, about 13 Man-Protectors and 9 Man-Eater prisoners." She said with her eyes closed. My eyes widened...that's amazing..by just listening to a wall of the upper base she can hear all of that and count them up in her head just like that? Is there anything this chick can't do?

Eve jumped off of my shoulders and looked up at me wrapped in those bed covers. "Can you use your arm to make some kind of power saw?" She asked pointing at my left belt wrapped arm. I closed my eyes to concentrate abit. Then the belts unraveled from my left arm revealing a double blade saw with a red glowing like along the chain. It slammed it into the wall and began to slice open a wide enough hole for the both of us.

After the hole was severed and pulled out, Eve climbed in first and I climbed in second. We were both climbing through this long tunnel, I don't remember cutting open a tunnel this damn long. We were crawling for like two minutes until Eve suddenly stopped and my face smacked straight into her butt. "Eh..." I sort of pulled back quickly expecting her to hit me.

" Hey.." She started.

" What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" I forgot to give you something she said reaching into her pocket." She struggled alittle.

" Can't you wait to give it to me after we got out of here?" I asked.

"No..." She responded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because as soon as we get out we'll be on enemy grounds." Even said.

"We're kinda on enemy grounds now." I repleid. She kicked me in the forehead and I held my head with my right palm. "Ow..."

"Shut your ass up don't get smart with me!" She started to yell.

"Ok...geez...fuck what do you want to give me?" I asked rubbing my head.

" Ok hold on." She said struggling. "Eh...ow...eh...ok ok" She turned all the way around to face me and held up a small white and red pill. " Here take this...just incase things seem intense." She smiled innocently.

" What is that?" I asked.

" It's a Stamina Tablet, when humans use it, it doubles their HP and health but when Man-Eaters use them it doubles our strength and even unlocks afew hidden skills." She explained. "So here's one, I only have two so your gonna have to use it when things are looking hairy...ok now let's go." She turned around again after struggling to turn back around and started crawling. We crawled through the long tunnel and after spotting what looked to be a vent, Eve kicked it open and flipped out like a gymnist while I simply climbed out like friggin sewer monster.

We both found ourselves in a long hallway that looked something similiar to the Via Infinito undermines. "We're finally in..." Eve said.

"Mmm." I simply nodded. Now we can get Ponzo and Pan back... now where are they?


	7. Dark Chapter: Ep7

**_Dark Chapter _**

**_Episode 7: HUNTERS 3_**

WEEEEOOOO WEEOOOO!!

INTRUDER ALERT!!

INTRUDER ALERT!!

MAN-EATERS DETECTED IN BLOCK-X

"OH MY GOD BLACKY YOUR SO FUCKING STUPID!!" Eve screamed as we both ran down a blinking red hallway.

"All I did was touch the fucking laser." I replied with a straight face.

"AND I TOLD YOU NOT TOO!! HAVE YOU SEEN THOSE SECRET AGENT MOVIES?! TOUCHING THE LASER MAKES THE ALARMS GO OFF!!" Eve screamed as both ran.

"I know that." I said calmly while running.

"THEN WHY'D YOU TOUCH IT?!" Eve shouted.

" I dunno just to see what would happen." I replied with a straight face still.

"THAT'S IT!!" Eve paused and dove on me and she started strangling my neck. My body hang limp in her hands as she shook me back and forth.

CLICK CLICK CLICK...

I looked up to see ten to eleven HUNTER soldiers with rifles pointing at us. Eve and I looked at once another then back at the soldiers. Eve leaped like a frog off of my body and I rolled forward like a bowling ball and struck a soldier breaking his legs into a reverse like order. CRACK!!! "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

POW POW POW!

"Kill em!! Kill em dammit!"

I flipped out into my feet and slammed my entire fist into a soldier's chest. "Ehh uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The man cried with his eyes wide. I grinned evilly as blood spilled out on my palm. Eve flipped off of my shoulder and landed on a soldier sinking her fangs into a soldier's neck as he fired his gun off randomly killing other soldiers. "GET HER OFF!! GET HER OFFF!!!!! GAHHHHH!!!" He screamed before Eve ripped his throat out with her teeth along. Blood was all over her lips and mouth as she spit his flesh out her mouth.

There were just five soldiers left they stayed loyal to their paychecks and fired off rounds at us. Eve dodged left and right clearing afew bullets then flipped over leap frogged over two soldiers. She shot her legs outward kicking two soldiers back into the walls.

While she was in mid air I rushed forward clothslining the two soldiers she jumped over leaving one left. Eve pulled out a dagger from one of the satchels on her hip and flipped it up and tossed it at him. The knife struck him right in between the eyes and he dropped to his knees.

As I ran I bulldozed him aside and started running throwing my arms back and forth like a trackstar. Eve caught up with me and we both ran down the long hallway. "Here!" Eve said making a sharp right at one of the other hallways. I slid like a baseball star and ran down the hall behind her.

Three of those kicking Machina were standing in ourway. One of them slid towards me and swept me off of my feet then kicked me in my side sending me flying back I flipped in mid air and slammed fingers into the ground sort of braking my speed. The belts unraveled from my left arm revealing the buster gun.

I pointed it up at the machina taking four shots blowing both of it's leg off, a piece of it's chest and it's head. Eve swept one of them off of it's feet then while it was in mid air, she grabbed it's leg and slammed the body into another machina.

I started dashing past her and down the hall some more.

INTRUDER ALERT!

INTRUDER ALERT!

As we ran slamming infront of us from the right was three thick metal doors that blocked off the entire hallway. "Great..." Eve said biting her thumbnail out of frustration. I bet she was mad at me... Suddenly out of nowhere a bomb like grenade blast slammed into the wall just infront of us. We both turned around to see a blue dinosaur like man-eater with metal prostetics. A Type-C, it had tank legs and machine guns for arms and on it's head was a cannon. Sticking up from it's shoulders were missile launchers...and crawling out and running along the walls was a Type D man-eater which was cloaked in a dark cloth which had blade like claws on it's arms and feet. It crawled along the walls like a lizard towards us at high speed.

" You get spikey, I'll take homeboy." I said pointing at the giant tankersaurus man-eater. I started pouncing like a cat forward on all fours dodging his bullets as he fired at me trying to catch my pattern but I ran forth dodging left and right like a panther. I then jumped up on his left shoulder. I grabbed the his rocket laucher and twisted it as if I was ripping someone's neck and it twisted with CRACK sound then I kicked the launcher off.

"Get offa there!" The Tankersaurus yelled reaching up with his machine gun arm and fired off at me. I jumped off of his but with his other gun arm he swatted me out of the air like a fly. I hit the ground hard, from his side came out a robotic arm. It grabbed my foot and slammed me into a wall.

I pointed my buster gun towards the robotic arm's joint and fired off three times busting off it's arm. I kicked it off then ran towards the Tankersaurus again. I crawled up it's spinal cord and as it struggled around firing off into all different directions.

I jumped on it's thick head and fired off twenty to thirty rounds of laser into it's head with the buster gun. It's skull cracked it's body grew nimble as it's blood shot up from it's head like geyser. I must of blasted through to his brain.

It's body slammed over to the right hitting a wall causing a large dent. I looked over to Eve to see that she'd dropped her opponent already with nine black spears piercing it's back. I jumped down and we both ran towards the hole that the Tankersaurus made when it was rolling up.

As we ran through the three doors we entered what looked to be a prison. Most of the cells were empty, we stopped our runs because most of the sirens were way behind us now. It was dark and all I could see were crimson eyes peeking through dark cells and arms shoving out of the cells.

"SAVE US BROTHER AND SISTER!! SAVE US!!" They screamed.

" Don't help them." Eve said while continuing to walk.

"What?!" I said as the belts unraveled from my left arm revealing my double chainsaw.

" You heard me don't free them it'll only cause a commotion!" Eve shouted. I ignored her and started to cut through the bars. Standing in the cell was a ghoul like man-eater who was down on his knees practically pleading his gratefulness. "Black what the hell are you doing I said.." Eve started before I quickly turned around and grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her close to me. She grew silent...

" I REFUSE TO LEAVE THEM HERE!! THEIR MAN-EATERS JUST LIKE US THEIR NOT SWITCHOUTS THEY NEED HELP AND THEIR BEGGING US TO HELP THEM!! THEIR OUR BRETHREN YOU ALWAYS ASK WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME...NOW I'M ASKING YOU WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANNA GET CAUGHT YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP THEM!?" I pushed her away. " SO WHAT IF WE GET CAUGHT BY FROSTBITE I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT DYING OR LOSING MY LIFE LIKE THIS...ATLEAST I KNOW I'D HAVE GONE OUT TRYING DO SOMETHING RATHER THAN RUNNING!!"

I turned back to cutting open the bars. I cut the bars and bent them upward so that the ghoul could crawl out. He was small like alittle green troll, he grinned at me. " Do you think you can help me get the others out?" I asked.

The little ghoul nodded and we both went to the next cell over and started breaking open the next cell. This monster a cyclops with wings and a fur like bottom body. We started to slowly but surely free everyone. Eve even started to help but when I asked her why even bother she told me to "Shut up" like always.

As soon as everyone was out we all gathered in the center of the prison room. There was one particular man-eater who stood out from the rest. She was very short and she looked exactly like Soi Fong from that anime Bleach just a shorter verion over her. She had everything even that black shinigami outfit...left eye was a blind white eye and her right was sort of a golden. All golden...a gold eye? Or was it some sort of stone stuck in there. At any rate she was a cute little thing... "Head straight down this hall here and take a left until you reach a hole in the wall...that hole will lead you out of here." I instructed.

" Right...thank you brother." A rapter like man-eater said as eight of them took off running out of the room. The one that remained was the little soi fong lookalike...this little one was just too cute. She stared at me with a straight emotionless face.

" Did you not hear the directions?" Eve asked with her arms crossed.

" I heard them." She said. Amazingly her voice was more womanly, it didn't sound like a kid at all.

" Then what are you still doing here." I asked. "It's not safe..."

" I know, but I have unfinished business with Frostbite." She said walking past both me and Eve.

" Tch, Frostbite will skin your tiny little ass missy." Eve smirked. I merely blinked, and the girl was gone. When I looked at Eve she held up a dark gun to the girl's face as she held up a katana to Eve's face.

"Hmm your pretty swift kiddo." Eve said with devishly grin. It's just as I suspected, she was either an A-Type or a D-Type. Those types are the most likely to turn out human looking, I can see the bits of darkness in the air and pieces that are melting off of her body. She's holding her form together subconsciously.

Suddenly all of the lights in the dark prison cell shut on and the sounds of thousands of cocking guns filled the air. I looked around to see that we were surrounded by HUNTER soldiers.

"So these are the parasites raiding my base?" A cold voice filled the air.

We all looked up to see a tall man eater standing at 7 feet like me, he had a snow white wolf's head with iciciles for teeth and blue eyes. He was wrapped in an black cape and had metal shoulder pads. On his back was a large battle axe.

" Hmhmhmhmhmhmh..." He smiled.

" Frostbite." Eve and the short girl said nearly at the same time. They both pointed their sword and gun towards him.

" Awww Eve, long time no see." He chuckled.

" Yeah and how I wish it'd have been longer." She replied. I didn't even wanna know the connection between these two.

" And Lost, your looking well my young queen." He said referring to the short girl. She phased out and appeared just infront of him.

"Today you die Frostbite!" She shouted. He raised up his hand and slapped her down towards the ground, she was falling to fast and head first. At this height even if she is a Man-Eater that fall'll kill her. I ran towards the spot wher she was falling and caught her. She had blood running from her forehead.

" And we have a new guest in the house, who might you be?" He asked looking dead at me. I looked down at the girl who Lost, I didn't even know her but I felt an obligation to help if only just alittle maybe it was because she was so cute, I mean seriously she reminds me of my little sister and if I think of her as my little sister. I narrowed my eyes and grinned showing my teeth.

"The guy whose gonna kill you." I replied. Because nobody fuck's with Kel's little sister...


	8. Dark Chapter: Ep8

_**Dark Chapter **_

Episode 8: Blackjaw vs. Frostbite 

" And we have a new guest in the house, who might you be?" He asked looking dead at me. I looked down at the girl who Lost, I didn't even know her but I felt an obligation to help if only just alittle maybe it was because she was so cute, I mean seriously she reminds me of my little sister and if I think of her as my little sister. I narrowed my eyes and grinned showing my teeth.

"The guy whose gonna kill you." I replied.

"Oh..." He asked with a wide grin showing his jaws as well. His voice sounded, and I fucking swear on my unborn child's life that this guy sounded exactly like Vegeta from Dragonball Z. I rested Lost down behind me, then looked over to Eve whom was staring up at Frostbite. " Eve, take Lost with you...go and find Ponzo and Pan they should be around here somewhere...Ponzo's woman scent is in the air." I said.

"Heh, and who the hell are you all of a sudden. You must have forgotten that the clan leader is me...I call the shots here." Eve replied.

" Yeah I know that but even if you told me to go and find them I wouldn't I'm gonna stay here and fight." I said. Like I've mentioned many many times before it isn't in my nature when I was human to fight. I resented fighting if there was a way to resolve the situation through a conversation. But like I've mentioned...as a man-eater, fighting is something I enjoy. And I could feel serious pressure when I'm even standing in the presence of Frostbite. I could tell he was a seriously strong guy...

" I told you before Black, your just a rookie...you were just born...staying here and fighting him is suicide." She said walking up beside me.

" I don't care..." I replied. With that she raised her eyebrows and looked up at me, my body was practically trembling from excitement. I'm a war maniac. She looked at me and sighed, then picked Eve up tucking her under her arm to the side. " If you die here we'll just move on as a clan, you won't be missed."

I grinned showing my black spikey fangs. If I were human that would have caused me alittle harm... " Nothin to worry about..I'll be back anyway."

"You don't get it do you...this guy is...one of the strongest man-eaters in the world your just a rook...eh..do whatever you want, I hate talking to idiots." She took off running with Lost out of the Prison room. Slamming down in the center of the room causing the ground to crackle under him was Frostbite. The belts on my left arm covered over the buster cannon then when they receded the Buster Cannon was a three fingered metal demon like arm..like demon automail.

" You should have listened." Frostbite laughed.

" If we'd all just ran away you would have just come after us and kill us all in one swoop." I replied. " So if I just took you out now then we shouldn't have anymore problems."

" Is that so?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Well I'd like to see that with my own eyes."

" With pleasure!" I took off running towards Frostbite taking large strokes with my right fist raised to clobber him. I leaped forward and just as I was about to punch him moved to the right grabbing the huge battle axe from his back. He swung it down towards me vertically and I pounced to the side dodging the huge axe.

When he slammed it into the ground I shot up quick and slammed my right fist into his jaw. He spun his body around returning with a cross heel kick which slammed into my jaw. I did a full front flip in the air then slammed on the ground face first.

I lifted myself up by my hands along and jumped back away from him sliding to a stop.

"Heh, for a long skinny man eater you have quite a punch on you." He said spitting out a fang.

" I've got more where that punch came from." I said tightening my fist.

" No thank you, I think I've had just about as much as I could stand for today." Frostbite said with a grin. His kick to my jaw although I'm acting like it was nothing it actually throbbed like hell of pain. Frostbite grasped his beige cape and ripped it off of his body showing his muscular physic under silver armor with ice like nodes on the shoulders and one on the chest plate with the chinese character for cold on all the nodes. Compared to Frostbite I was skinny...hell I was never really all that ripped anyway, I was just sort of skinny buly like Luffy from One Piece.

"Hmm your the first in years that I've actually shown this armor to." He said with a wide grin as he breathed cold mist out of his nose and mouth.

" I'm flattered." I said holding my right arm over my left as the metal transformed before my eyes with a dark purplish aura from a claw to a sword like switchblade. I dashed towards him, Frostbite ran on all fours towards me. He jumped up on both feet then swung his right arm to the left with a horizontal swipe. I ducked low then shot my left arm up to stab him but he quickly slid to the side and grabbed my arm. He then pulled me close and punched me in the face my body whipped back but then he pulled me forward again and slammed his furry clawed fist into my chest sending me flying back and hitting the wall.

I slid down on the wall alittle and dropped to my feet while looking at the ground. My eyes dilated with blurry-ness, he punched me so fucking hard I could barely move. Is this guy really so strong as to do that with two blows?

I looked up to see Frostbite dashing towards me on all fours again. It was taking awhile but I finally got my eyesight back, as he drew close he shot his fist forward but I ducked low with my arms drooping to my side then did a full backflip while shooting my leg up kicking him in the bottom of his snout with a rising flip kick.

He snorted as he felt the kick and flew up alittle, he quickly recovered and slammed both of his feet into my chest flipping off of me as I hit the wall again. I brought myself off of the wall quick and ran after him alittle. When he landed from his flip I shot my fist up, he dodged then punched at me and I leaned back dodging his fist. We swung back and forth while side stepping and thrusting forward.

It looked like two monsters having a boxing match.

He punched me in the jaw.

I punched him in his jaw.

He kicked me in my stomach.

I kicked him in his side.

He slammed a karate chop down on my shoulder.

I punched him in his stomach.

We then went into an all out punching melee disregarding blocking and dodging, he fired punches off at eachother. All of his fists felt like being hit by a metal weight. I'm not sure what my punches were doing to him but I was pretty sure that they were causing less damage. I felt dazed and like I wanted to throw up but I kept at it. Somebody had to fall and I was gonna make damn sure it wasn't going to be me.

We ended the melee spree with one final punch. I slammed my fist into his jaw and he slammed his fist into mine. We both jumped away from one another. I was breathing hard and my body was trembling out of pain... I don't know how much longer I could take.

" Sir Frostbite!" A soldier shouted from the upper levels where the soldier spectated our fight.

"What is it worm?" He asked.

"Leader Baralai has called forth a General Meeting sir." The human saluted as he stepped into line.

"Hmm a meeting huh? Couldn't have called me at a worse time..." Frostbite said looking at me. "Tch." He slipped back on his cape and turned his back to me. He phased out and appeared on the upperlevel above me.

" What...your gonna run!? Get your ass back here!!" I shouted.

" Heh, run? I won...can't you tell?" He said without facing me. "Your body is a wreck after that first punch your punches and attacks got weaker and weaker with every blow...The outcome of the fight was predetermined."

" DAMN YOU GET DOWN HERE I'M TELLING YOU NOW!!" I shouted starting to walk alittle with one step I felt pain.

"I'll fight you again...what is your name?" He asked finally facing me.

"Blackjaw." I responded.

"Good I'll remember it...till we meet again Blackjaw that is speaking if you make it out of here alive." Frostbite said starting out of the large door. Jumping down from the higher levels was about fourty to fifty Yevonite soldiers. They all pointed their rifles and flamethrowers at me. I took one step back. Just seconds before I was going to start running flipping down infront of me was Eve, phasing in behind her was Lost, Ponzo and Pan!?

"Whoa! Guys..." I started.

" Just sit tight Black," Ponzo said in her wolf form.

" We'll handle the rest." Pan kicked forward flying into the crowd and stomping on the heads of two soldiers splattering their blood everywhere. Ponzo jumped up and ripped out a man's throat as the soldiers started randomly firing in all sorts of directions Lost disappeared and ran amongst the crowd in high speed slicing through men's armor and sides even cutting their heads clean off. Eve ran through the crowds using the spike heels on her stilettos to stab men's eyes out and stab them straight in the foreheads.

After nearly four minutes all of the men were dead lying along the ground. The four walked up to me and crowded around...they were all stained in blood. Ponzo transformed back into her human looking state. " Blackjaw, I heard of how you came to save u.." And that's just about all I heard from her before I fell back and hit the ground hard. Upon hitting the ground my eyes shut immediately and for some reason I could hear a computerized voice say. "System shutting down."

* * *

"System Reboot...Initializing...Starting up...48 percent...69 percent 82 percent...start up complete."

My eyes slowly opened and I found myself back at the Bloodstreak Nest, I was lying down in a small area to the side of near a sort of room like area with a cloth over my body this was my area of the Nest. I leaned up and looked around, no one was here. I sat there on the floor for alittle with my eyes closed as if getting myself ready for something.

"Oh your awake finally!" A voice said. Walking up to me with big clog like steps was Pan. I looked up at him and grinned evilly.

" How long have I been out..." I asked holding my forehead.

"Nearly a month." He replied.

O.o-Me

"WHAT?! Then...how am I still alive?" I asked.

" I don't know, Eve said because of your a mechaloid type your brain is half machine or something, so when you were knocked out or whatever your body shut down all of it's functions its heart, digestive track and all that." Pan said. " Or atleast that's what Eve said."

" Man...I got such a migrain..so where is everyone?" I asked.

" Out hunting for food for you, I was assigned to stay here and watch over you and the Nest." He said. There was a white sort of slob like liquid leaking from Pan's mouth that looked disgusting.

"What's that all over your face?" I asked.

" Huh? Oh it's cum...buddy there is nothing more tasty in this world than a female human's pussy juice." He said peering at me as if he wanted to kill me if I asked to share or something.

" Eh..." Was my response and I sort of looked away from him.

"You know my whore museum is still open to you Black, if you want that is." He laughed. "Oh once you try it with a human while being a man eater it's so fun, hearing them scream makes you want to rape them even more. It's so fun..."

"Yeah I bet..." I replied my eyes started to narrow abit as I got annoyed with the conversation. Then he said something that caught my eye...something that actually made me turn my head to face him.

"There is nothing in the rules saying that we can't...rape the world's chosen people." Pan said with a grin and low roar. "I remember back on earth when I used to watch my kid brother play this game...and I remembered all of the females Lulu, Yuna and Rikku! Muahahahaha...I wonder what they...hah taste like."

" It's forbidden to eat them." I said with a straight face.

" No I'm not talking about eating heeeeee..." He said making that weird horse naaay sound. "I'm getting all hard just thinking about them."

"Can you get anymore perverted?" I asked.

" Come on how can I not? I have a horse's penis! Do you know how lucky I am to have one of those?" He asked pointing at me.

" I stand corrected." I said quickly jumping to my feet. I was hungry...very hungry... Pan and I started towards the front door and just as I was going to open it the door slung open to see Lost standing there with a severed human's arm in her hand. She stared at me awhile with an expressionless face. "You gonna finish that?" I asked. She had blood around her lips and mouth, I immediately knew she had just got through eating. She held up the hand offering it to me and I took it from her like it was a chicken wing or something.

I started to chew on it then peel the skin off...mmm sweet cheese. I closed my eyes and chew savoring the goodness of home cooked lasagna. "I want to thank you..." She started. She bowed her head and her upper body completely to me. " I thank you personally Blackjaw-sama, for saving my life."

" Hey it's no big deal." I said eating through the meat of the arm and nibbling on the bone abit.

" No it is..." She looked up at me. " General Frostbite had taken away someone very important to me...I won't rest and I won't let myself be killed until he's dead."

" Revenge huh?" I said eating the meat off of the bone to about the wrist then I tossed it over the edge of the bridge just infront of the temple.

"Yes." Lost replied.

" I don't really care about your reasons, but seeing as though your here and walked in so casually I'd say you were apart of the clan now right?" I asked.

" Yeah, Eve let me join." She walked up behind me alittle. Pan followed up behind her.

" She's really cool Black like alittle mini ninja man-eater." Pan said. "We went out hunting together and she sneaks up on the humans so well they don't know what the hell's goin on hahahahhahaah!"

" That's probably somethin to see." I said looking up at the clouds in the clear blue sky.

"Well look whose up."

I looked back down to see Eve walking up with a dead human with his neck ripped out on her back. Eve smiled wide showing her fangs sort of like an Ed Elric smile. " Here we brought you some more food. Are you hungry?" She asked.

" Alittle." I replied holding my stomach.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!

O.o-Everyone

"What the hell was that?" Eve asked looking at me.

" My stomach." I replied.

" Well let's fill that tummy as soon as possible." Appearing beside me sitting on the bridge was Ponzo. She was in her human form with the dog ears and furry tail. She had her feet cross and smiled at me. I grinned back evilly then took the body from Eve.

* * *

**  
**

**YOU'VE READ THROUGH THE DARK CHAPTER SAGA. **

**CONGRADULATIONS, YOU'VE UNLOCKED TWO NEW MAN-EATER CLASSES.**

**Type E: Undead Man-Eaters, Man-Eaters from beyond the grave. They are most weak against white magic but are pretty much invincible to any other form of attack. **

**Type F: ****Perger Man-Eaters, Man-Eaters who have the ability to transform or become one with a certain element. Like transforming into pure sand or pure fire or pure wind. They are the most conveniat Man-Eaters and are perhaps more rare than the Mechaloids. Perger Man-Eaters are the most difficult class to kill. **


	9. Blood Chapter: Ep1

**Blood Chapter **

Episode 1: Mob Control 

_The Manda Clan, a clan of peaceful man-eaters who lives deep in the Kilika Forest. The clan doesn't feed on humans while alive, they dig up graves and feast on their bodies so they won't give off a negative image to the humans. The Manda Clan believes in world peace between the Humans and Man-Eaters. _

The Manda Compound is a huge japanese style castle built deep within the Kilika Woods. It's whereabouts are unknown even to the villagers of Kilika.

It was a calm night over Kilika and sitting in his room was a small boy with silver hair and two curling goat like horns sticking out his head. He wore an all white hakama kimono and was playing with afew toys laid out for him. Watching over him was a woman with long black hair and three eyes. Her third eye was on her forehead, she wore a pink summer kimono with cherry blossoms designed on them.

" Uzi-chan!" The boy said playing with his toy doll.

"What is it Naota-kun?" She asked with a gentle small.

" How come I look so different from all the other kids?" He asked setting his doll down just infront of him in an orderly fashion. The woman's eyes sort of wavered. "They don't like me...they call me a monster." The boy started to cry when the Uzi eased over and gently pulled him towards her into a hug. The boy sobbed into her breasts as she pat the back of his head.

"It's alright Naota, your special..." She said with smile. "The other kids don't realize how special you are...but in do time they will... I promise."

" Hmm..." The boy sniffled and looked up at the girl with a ragged smile.

Sliding wooden door behind them slid open and quickly rushing in was a Gorgoyle like Man-Eater made of stone. "Uzi-sama, Naota-sama...they have come Nobunaga and his men! They have come to claim the Manda House, I must escort you to safety!" The creature bowed his head before the two.

Uzi's eyes grew wide at the report. " No-Nobunaga? What of the treaty we signed with him?" She asked.

"It was all a hoax m'lady he has betrayed us!" The gargoyle said. Just seconds after he said that a spear slammed through his chest spewing blood forth almost instantly. Jumping up around him were four demonic undead samurai in crimson red samurai armor. They all drew their katanas and stabbed the gargoyle simutaneously until the creature lied motionless on the ground.

ROAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!

The sounds of slaughter and screaming women and children filled the air.

* * *

(_Meanwhile Outside) _

Rushing up the stone steps were hordes of undead samurai in the same red and black armor with katanas and spears in their hands. Walking up the steps slowly was a boy standing at 6 feet tall. He wore a black longsleeved coat with long black jeans and black sneakers, on his head was a red baseball cap that casted a shadow over his his eyes and a crimson red scarf wrapped around his neck covering his nose and mouth. His face looked to be none existent.

" Why did Nobu-chan give me such a boring mission?" He said as he walked up the steps with his long lanky legs. Carrying with him on his shoulder was a crimson staff. He made it to the stop step looking up at the burning castle as his soldiers spread out slaughtering everything that moved. The female guards of the castle rushed out with katanas but were cut down instantly. He didn't fight at all, all he did was walk around. "Eh...this is too boring." He sighed tapping his staff on his shoulder.

He looked off to the side to see a girl in kimono with a boy running into the forest beside the castle escaping the massacre. "Hello..." The boy said turning towards them. He started to walk in the direction where they escaped. Slamming down just infront of him was a man with long gray hair. He had long loose black sleeves, under them were powerful claws.

" Will not allow you to take another step!" He shouted pointing his sharp blades at the boy with the staff.

" Hmmm...things have just gotten interesting." The boy said grinning behind his scarf.

" My name is Gorogoro! I am a high leveled Man-Eater who have served the Manda House for 13 years...I have protected this house with my life and today shall be no different. In the name of Manda you will die here!" Gorogoro dashed towards the boy while dragging his claws along the ground causing sparks to shoot up form the scraping. The boy stood firm then shot his staff forward, Gorogoro, spun to the side then stabbed his claw forward.

The boy stepped back alittle then side swung his staff from left to right and Gorogoro ducked. All of a sudden a staff shut up slamming Gorogoro in his face causing him to sort of float into the air.'What?' Gorogoro thought. As the boy spun his staff around striking Gorogoro left and right two hands appeared from behind the boy's back each hand holding spears. They joined in beating Gorogoro left and right, some of the staves stabbed through Goro's arms and legs and ripped them off. Two more hands appeared behind the boy's back and joined in beating Goro as well, the staves ripped into Gorogoro's body and pulled off body parts until all that was left was Goro's head and torso held up with one staff.

"Uhh...gahhh..." Gorogoro spat up blood. "I...You...Takeda...the 5 Spear!"

With those words he passed.

" Actually..." The boy said throwing the torso off of his spear. "It's Takeda the 12 Spear...I don't think I had to use my other 6 arms to take out an old fool like you." He lowered his scarf revealing that he had no lower jaw, just a long slimy tongue and some spikey upper teeth. He looked up and the shadow under his hat disappated revealing that his eyes were sown shut and bloody.

* * *

"Naota that's it run..." The girl said holding his hand as they dashed out towards Kilika. "There it is..."

Just as they crossed the bridge where the big Ochu used to stand, slamming down infront of them was Takeda. He looked up at the both of them with his long tongue sticking out. "Ohh...Uzi and Naota of the Manda clan." He said taking a step forward. "Sorry but your little boat ends here."

Uzi dropped to one knee down to Naota's level. " U-Uzi chan I'm scared." He cried.

"I know...I know...but..you must get on the ferry and get away from here." She said hugging him. " Here...take this...and find a Man-Eater named Dark Eve...find Dark Eve ok."

" U-Uzi chan!" The boy squealed alittle as the girl handed him a pink dagger.

" Be strong Naota...Be strong...now I'll distract him...find Dark Eve remember." She said. She dashed towards Takeda and Takeda merely stood there with his staff tapping it on his shoulder. The boy dashed into the trees beside him then ran around Takeda as he grabbed Uzi by her neck.

"You know what...your actually not all that bad looking up close." Takeda said licking her cheek.

"Ehh..." Uzi struggled. "Naota...kun..."

The boy dashed off into the distance leaving Uzi behind with the psycho man-eater. "Uzi chan!" Naota cried as he ran away. " I'll rescue you I swear it!"


	10. Blood Chapter: Ep2

**Author's Note: This is just a beforehand warning, this fic has serious lemon like flavors so for those of you who can't bare GORE/LEMONS at the same time then I suggest you just stop reading here.**

Blood Chapter 

Episode 2: The Fallen Prince 

Standing in a single room was four demonic samurai like zombie man-eaters and Takeda. Uzi was lying on the floor naked with bruises all over and both her right and left arms from the elbow down were chopped off. "Lift up her leg." Takeda said as he pulled up his scarf to cover his nose and the bottom of his face then pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. One of the zombie like man-eater samurai grabbed her left foot by her ankle and lifted her leg up.

Takeda then stuck his pole in between her legs into her vagina and she immediately screamed as blood leaked onto the pole. "Where?! Where is the fucking kid?!" Takeda asked shoving the pole deeper in as she screamed louder trying to fight but the man-eater samurai grunts kicked her body back down.

"I..I...I will never...betray Naota-kun..." Was Uzi's only response. Takeda smirked then pulled his staff out of her then slapped her across her face with her own blood and cum. He nodded to the samurai undead man-eaters and they grinned as they all jumped on her at once. "NO! STOP PLEASE...STOP!! AAAAHHH!!!!" Uzi screamed as the zombie men laughed and moaned.

Takeda stepped outside and sat down on the steps just infront of the castle. "Dammit..." He said squeezing his staff. "Nobunaga isn't gonna like this shit...I have to find that kid and kill him..."

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Thunderplains _

**(Blackjaw's POV)**

BAZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!

"AHHH!!!" I screamed after being struck by lightening for the 246th time. I dropped to my knees and fell out with anime swirlies in my eyes.

BAZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

Pan slammed down beside me after being struck by lightening as well.

"Ow..." I leaned up looking at Ponzo and Lost as they were easily dodging the lightening as it struck down. Lost was phasing out and phasing in like Tensa Zangetsu and Ponzo was running in zigzags dodging the lightening. We were all out at the Thunderplains for training or whatever. Eve said dodging lightening is the best way to improve endurance and evasion skills.

"How are they doin that?" Pan asked in a daze.

" I...I dunno..." I replied. Slamming down on my back from seemingly nowhere was Eve.

"Are you two morons even trying to dodge the lightening?" She with a straight face. "Look at Ponzo and Lost they seem to be doing fine? Why's it so hard for you dreks?"

" Oh yeah well what is wrong with us...we're only DODGING LIGHTENING!!" I shouted.

" Oh wait that's that new thing people are into...what's it called oh yeah...sarcasm." Eve said jumping off of my back.

" What the hell is the matter with you dodging lightening is impossible!" I said jumping to my feet as well.

"What dodging lightening is easy, I can do it with my eyes closed." Eve shrugged.

"Then do it!" Pan shouted jumping up to all four of his horse feet.

Dark Eve flipped backwards once then closed her eyes and held her hands out. A bolt of lightening flew down in a flash and she side stepped dodging it. She flipped backwards dodging another then spun off to the side with a full twist dodging another. She rolled on the ground dodging three lightening bolts at once. Then ran up a lightening tower and flipped off of it dodging another then as she was flying down in mid air she moved her body to the left and right dodging lightenin bolts as they shot down towards her. She slammed down just infront of us and opened her eyes.

O.O- Me

O.O- Ponzo

" See it's easy." Eve said resting her hands on her hips.

"Soo...Dodging is for girls anyway." I said waving my hands off the subject.

"Yeah we're guys we don't need to dodge and evade." Pan said stretching and showing his muscular bod.

" So dodging is for girls huh?" Eve said grinding her teeth together while staring at us.

"Yeah you have to protect your wimpy bodies so you move around and crap.." I laughed pointing at her.

"But us guys are built to the core, so we don't have to dodge...we can block bullets with these chests of steel!" Pan said with that we both tightened our muscules around our chests.

"Girls" Eve said calmly. Lost phased in beside her and Ponzo ran up to Eve's side transforming back into her human like form. " Our boys here are saying that dodging is only for girls and their so macho that they don't have to dodge...now since they won't dodge let's find out how long they can dish out our hits." They all grinned easily.

"So what...you guys are wimps it's not like we'll feel anything." I said. "Besides your sissy girl taps."

"Chicks suck." Pan said as we both highfived on it. "Guys fuckin rock!"

_(Three minutes later)_

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh..."

We both fell out beside one another. "Eh...Lost kicked me in my sack like...twenty times...they all...hurt...really really bad." I coughed. " I think...I'm gonna like fuckin cough up blood."

" So who rocks?" Eve said sitting on my back. Why does she sit on me all the time like I'm her personal meat chair or something.

" Girls...rock..." We both groaned in pain.

" And who sucks?" Lost said crossing her arms.

" Guys...suck..." We both said weakly.

" Good...good practice." Eve said. "Let's continue tomorrow."

Eve, Ponzo and Lost started to walk alittle towards the Macalania Forest. Pan weakly stood up and started to trot alittle behind them in pain. I didn't move I just laid there...my nuts were killing me and the rest of my body was aching. Pan slammed his back feet on the ground causing the earth to push me up into the air, I flipped through the air and landed on his back then he started to carry me along.

We made it to just about the Macalania Forest when all off sudden Eve, Ponzo and Lost stopped. Pan stopped and I fell off of his back and hit the ground face first.

Oww...

"Huh what's...Naota?" Eve said running over and kneeling down to pick up a small boy in a kimono who was lying down on the ground.

" He's a man-eater." I heard Lost say.

" Uuuuugghhhh..." I groaned.

" Come on, let's take him back to the nest. Blacky move your ass we gotta get back home." Eve shouted running with the boy in her arms. I stayed on the ground alittle bit lying there while holding my package. The pain was starting to subside but I still laid there. Walking up beside my body were three samurai like zombie man-eaters, they looked like those old school samurais from back in the dark ages.

" Lowly Man-Eater have you seen a small A Type around here? He's a boy..." The samurai asked. Maybe their referring to the boy that Eve carried off.

" Whaddaya want em for?" I asked.

" That's none of your concern peasant...now where is he?" They asked starting to draw their katanas.

" Well I was gonna tell ya but your attitude made me change my mind." I said.

"Well you'd best reconsider." A voice said. I turned around to see a stone like Man-Eater about 8 feet tall he was bulky and oh did I forget to mention he was made of stone? Oh man...

**Author's Note: Sorry but this fic is like that OK! Anyway, my internet is down so my updates won't be as fast. This story will be updated in huge clusterfucks so it'll be like 3 or 4 updates every one or two days. **


	11. Blood Chapter: Ep3

**Blood Chapter**

**Episode 3: Oni **

I stared up at this fat man-eater made of stone. When I say he was made of stone, rock, rubble, boulder...I mean it. He looked like that huge guy from that Neverending Story movie. Boy was that movie ever a waste of my time...anyway back to this guy, he was about 8 feet tall and he was wearing one of those weird sumo wrestler thongs. He was fat the only thing about him that was fat was his boulder like belly...everything else was muscular.

He stared at me with blood running from his rocky jaws. It smelt like it was fresh too, I'd say he just got out of eating some humans. "Who are you?" I asked tilting my head to the side alittle.

"You ignorant man-eater, do you not know Soichiro-sama of the KATANA?" One of the zombie samurai asked.

"...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...negatory." I said looking at one of the zombie samurai.

"FOOL! Soichiro-sama is one of Nobunaga-sama's big 5 bodyguards...the KATANA unit." The zombie samurai shouted. " The KATANA are 5 of Oni's most powerful Man-Eaters hahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhaahahahaa!!!"

"Uh...what's Oni?" I asked with a Naruto like face. With that the five zombie samurai man-eaters fell over anime style.

" Oni is the Man-Eater Clan of Eastern Spira. Nobunaga the Eastern Man-Eater King rules over Oni...Oni has over one thousand Man-Eater clan members." The tall stone sumo wrestler guy said.

" Hmm? King...so your saying there are other man-eater kings? Like the south, north and west?" I asked.

"Although that's completely irrelavent...yes that is what I'm saying." Soichiro said with a nod.

"I wonder who the other three Man-Eater Kings are..." I said rubbing my chin.

" Stop trying to change the subject boy and tell me...where is that child?" He asked opening his large gorilla palm.

" I asked you before...what do you want with the kid?" I asked all of a sudden getting serious.

" Our reasons for finding him are simple..." He answered. I tilted my head to the side alittle waiting for that answer. "We want him...dead."

" Well then in that case no...I'm afraid I can't tell ya where the kid is big guy...well later days." I said turning off and starting to walk further into the Macalania Forest. As I was walking I felt the air shift. I turned my head to see him shooting his right fist towards me. I quickly grinned and held my left foot up...

BOOM!!!

His fist connected with my foot causing an invisible explosion and dust to fly up...when it cleared I was standing there with my foot holding his fist back. I only slid back three yards.

O.o- Zombie samurai grunts.

"Wha...wha...he just...blocked Soichiro-sama's punch." One of the man-eaters said as they fell back on their ass like it was really astonishing or something. Compared to Frostbite's punch this was child's play.

" So you were saying before zombie guys that this...Soichiro or whatever is one of Nobunaga's toughest soldiers? Heh...I must say...if this is the best Nobunaga's got then he should just bring his ass down here himself and try to get the info out of me cuz this..." I kicked Soichiro's fist back and the large stone man-eater took a slide back. I jumped into the air with a slow front flip then I flew down hard dropping the back of my ankle on his huge stone head breaking it into a thousand rocks. I landed down behind him as Soichiro's body fell over with a huge thud. I looked up at the zombie soldiers and grinned. "...Cuz this...just ain't cuttin it."

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmh...you land one lucky hit and you think you've won...I can tell your just a newbie." Soichiro's voice rang in my ear. I was startled at first then I sort of looked back without turning my whole body to see Soichiro rise to his feet almost automatically like someone hit the rewind button. His head recollected from small rocks making a large rock like head again.

"What the...fuck..." I said turning completely around.

"Err..hehehehe...Soichiro-sama is a Type-F Man-Eater. A Perger..." One of the zombie samurai chuckled.

" Break me apart and I'll still come together, I can even form from dirt rocks deep in the ground...there is no killing me." Soichiro said stomping down infront of me.

" Right..." I said sarcastically while raising up my left hand as the belts rolled off of it. Appearing out of dark alchemy was my buster gun, I blasted five energy blasts at Soichiro, one blasted through his chest, one blasted through his head, another through his left arm, another through right shoulder and the last blasted off one of his legs. He fell over and this time when he hit the ground he bursted into alot of small rocks.

Suddenly the rocks all began to tremor, they all formed together making a huge stone hand that reached out to me. I jumped up with my legs opened wide completely dodging the huge arm as it flew under me. Another one from the side was flying right at me. I turned to the right with my buster gun pointed up at it and blasted one energy blast at the hand blowing it into tiny pebbles.

I landed down on the stone hand that was flying just under me and ran on that alittle before flipping to the side and just before landing on the ground a stone arm grabbed my body and slammed me into the ground.

BOOM!

"Uhh..." Blood was running from my forehead. I jumped to my feet quick to see a giant stone hand made of tiny rocks and pebbles flying at me I raised my left hand and using dark alchemy I transformed my buster gun from a megaman like plasma gun to a wide metal shield with dark electric aura. The pebbles slammed into my shield and I was starting to get pressed back as the rocks flew around the shield and started to wrap around my ankles and arms.

It trail of rocks pulled me up like a snake then slammed me into the ground and then into three trees tossing me off into the higher branches. I slammed through five or six branches then started to fall towards the ground. A wave of rocks hit my back and forced me into the ground.

BOOM!

The rocks were forcing me into the ground harder and harder. When the hailstorm stopped I tried to lean up but I looked up seeing nothing but a blurred vision.

"Take him with us...we still need to figure out where the boy..." I heard Soichiro say as the rocks formed together to make his fat body. I blacked out with my last image being those zombie samurai picking me up.

(line)

SPLASH!!

I felt a cool splash of water on my face as I woke up quickly wagging my head like a dog. When I opened my eyes I found myself hanging upside down with my arms tied to my back and my legs tied. In the corner of the room a three eyed cyclopes girl with her arms chopped off and bleeding to dead being raped by three zombie like samurai guys who moaned and screamed in pleasure as she cried.

"That's just sick." I said with a straight face while nodding. " Don't you guys have any decency?"

The zombie whom was getting her from behind had pulled out and walked over to me then punched me in my jaw. "You shut up...Nobunaga-sama is coming all this way just to see you...so I suggest you get your shit together ya lowly Man-Eater." He said with a grin which was completely ugly. I swear this guy only had like three teeth.. The Zombie Man-Eater race are plain ugly. My smile was better than that and I'm a dreadlocked mummy with black teeth, some ripped jeans and flappy chucks.

" Dude...your a man-eater too." I said with a straight face.

" Hmph." He merely grunted and he went back over to the girl.

"No...NO!!" She tried to struggle. "Naota! Naota!!!"

"Hahahaha." The three laughed.

Wait Naota? Didn't Dark Eve say Naota when she picked up that kid awhile back? I see...that kid Dark Eve picked up...probably was the kid they were looking for. The japanese styled slid door slid open and walking in was a man in dark japanese styled samurai armor with no helm and a long black cape. He had a pointy mustasche and black hair held up in one of those chinese like buns it was weird. He looked...human... He must be an A-Type.

He merely glaced at the three men raping the girl and didn't pay it any mind as he walked up towards me. Walking in behind him were 4 other beings, the first was a boy with a long shirt and tight jeans with a red scarf around his neck that covered his mouth and nose and a ballcap that covered his eyes. He held a red staff on his shoulder.

The second figure to walk in was a woman who looked exactly like Madusa. She had a black kimono with blood red blossom peddles on it and long black moomba snakes for hair. Her skin was a weird navy blue color.

The third to walk in was dressed like a Shinigami Squad Captain from the anime Bleach. He had a skull for a head on fire for a head which I thought was pretty cool. He looked like Ghostrider samurai version.

And the last to come in from behind was man with long black wacky hair and a white mask on his face. He was covered from neck to feet in belts which kept his arms and legs tight together. I'm not sure how he was able to move but he sort of glided across the floor which was weird. Stomping around outside, I could see from the door was Soichiro. These must be the five KATANA that that grunt spoke of...and this guy leading them must be Nobunaga.

" So your the witness." He said taking afew steps forth. "Tell me...where is the boy?"

Suddenly for no reason at all...I mean don't get me wrong I know I was in some deep shit but I couldn't resist. I grinned widely showing my black teeth. When I'm in dark situations I have to smile it's an outlet. " What boy?" I said just one second after I said that he punched me my jaw and I spun all the way around by the rope four times before he stopped me.

Ok...I think it's time to stop playing stupid...this guy's punches hurt...badly...Not worser than Frostbite's but damn near close.

"Are you ready to confess?" He asked. I don't have to be a Man-Eater to know that snitches get stitches. But then again not snitching can be even worse...I guess I won't snitch yet. Maybe if he smacked me around abit I'd give him a hint. Seriously this guy's punches hurt like hell...I bet if you wimpy humans were in my shoes you'd piss, shit and tell him everything you know before he even hits you.

" Nah I...I don't think I'm ready yet...gimme a sec." I said just before he punched me straight in my face causing my entire body to fly back and hit the wall then swing forward. He stopped me with his palm...

"Shit...The Fuck!!" I said with blood running from my forehead and nose. "Let me go...I'll hammer your bitch ass!" Ok now at first I was joking around but now I'm ready to fuck him up.

"He's getting impatient..want me to kill him." The guy in the hat with the staff said looking at me.

"Ease yourself Takeda." Nobunaga said raising a palm.

"Yeah calm the fuck down Takeda, let the big guy handle me himself." I said grinning at Nobunaga. He punched me in my chest and I swung backwards and hit the wall then swung forward and he caught me again and stopped my swinging. "For the so called king of the east your sure do suck..." I said looking at my dreads, damn they were so long they were touching the floor even when I was tied up and held acouple feet off the ground. I had no idea they were that long...

" Tell me...where is the boy...the boy Naota, the soon to be leader of the Manda Clan." He said.

" Err...I don't know what your talking about." I said.

" Hmm...this is getting us nowhere... let's just kill him and be done with it." The woman said from the back.

" Aww shut up, my dreads look way better than those snakes whore." I said looking past Nobunaga.

" Do you ever shut up!" The woman shouted throwing a fan at my forehead that hit me and I flew back and hit the wall again then leaned up and Nobunaga caught me with one hand. I looked over to the girl who was still being raped...damn those zombies can go a really long time.

"Let that girl go..." I said.

" Hm?" Nobunaga asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let her go and I'll tell ya where the kid is." I said with a straight face. 

* * *

Author's Note: Yes PERGER CLASS MAN-EATERS KICK ASS!! NO NO NO YOU CAN'T CHANGE YOUR MAN-EATER CLASS NAH UH IT'S TOO LATE SORRY FOLKS YOUR STICKIN WITH YOUR CHOICE HAHA XP

Anyway Pergers have only one element they adapt to like how Soichiro is adapted to stone and earth. You knock him around he'll just recollect himself. There are Perger type Man-Eaters whose element is even liquid metal!

There are ALOT of man-eater classes that I've personally created 13 of them to be exact. You so far know about Type's A, B, C,D, E and F. Six other more classes to go but you have to unlock them by reading so BLEH!! 


	12. Blood Chapter: Ep4

****

Blood Chapter

Episode 4: Set it Off

" Hmph." Nobunaga sniffled hearing my reply. "What significance comes in letting that woman go?"

" Don't question me ugly just do it or I won't tell ya..." I said with a grin. Behind me using blade alchemy I transformed my left hand into a the bustergun and pointed it straight up to the back of my feet. Nobunaga turned to the three men and gestured his head alittle to the right and the zombie man-eaters all pulled out of her bowed then stepped out of the room leaving the girl foaming out of the mouth with her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Damn, any longer and she would have died of suffocation.

"No tell me...where is the boy?" Nobunaga asked as his eyes glen a crimson red. I blasted the buster gun upward shooting through the rope and causing me to drop alittle. I flipped upright and then kicked Nobunaga in the side of his head. His body leaned down alittle but didn't completely hit the floor.

"I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED HIM!" Takeda shouted from behind as he shot his staff forward. I ducked backwards alittle dodging the staff then while lower I ran by Takeda, the three other guards and Nobunaga while snatching up the girl and running with her up on my should through the japanese styled wooden halls.

"You'll never catch us alive ya punk asses!" I shouted waving my right hand up while holding the girl secure to my shoulder with my left arm. As I was running the hallway grew black and all I could see were thousands of eyes on the ceiling, walls and floors all staring at me. Appearing at the end of the hall rising up through the floor was one of Nobunaga's KATANA soldiers. It was the guy with mask and all the belts covering over him.

He raised from the ground like a zombie and was cracking his head left and right, it was turning at 360 degrees and kept spinning. "Running away...big mistake..." His voice rang from the walls and it didn't seem to be coming from him.

"Nope steppin to me was a big mistake!" I said with a wide grin. I switched the unconscious girl to my right shoulder holding her with my right hand. And with dark alchemy I transformed the Buster Gun with a dark electric aura. When the darkness passed my left hand was a large demonic claw like that huge arm from D.Gray Man that Allen has. I raised my left arm up and stretched like twenty yards down the hall towards him as it was stretching it was getting bigger and bigger tearing down the walls.

My huge mech arm slammed into the lunatic causing a large explosion that sent me hurling through the roof. At the last second I had my mech arm slam into the ground so that it would volt us forward which worked like a charm. Me and the girl were flying maybed acouple yards over this weird japanese like castle. Where did these sons a bitches bring me? Am I even in Spira? I don't remember seeing a jap castle like this in the game.

Anyway we were falling again as we were falling the girl finally came too. I looked at her, she looked disgusting she had cum all over her mouth and dripping from her lips. "Wh-who are you?" She asked.

" Your savior so just sit tight and shut the fuck up." I answered her while landing down on the roof of the gate surrounding the castle.

"A Prisoner has escaped! A Prisoner has ESCAPED!!" A zombie soldier ran around the castle.

" Lord Hoshiyanata..." The girl said looking up at me.

"Huh? Oh no...that's Blackjaw babe." I replied with a nod and a grin.

BOOM!!!

Slamming into the wall I was standing on was Soichiro, he smashed it into tiny boulders then sent those rocks and boulders flying at us. While in mid air I used the metal claw to smash and slash through the rocks all the way down to the ground. I landed on my feet and phasing in around me like ninjas was Nobunaga and his five KATANA gang, Soichiro the big rock like man-eater, Takeda the guy with the staff, and the remaining three.

"Honestly how far do you think you'd have gotten?" The flame skull shinigami man-eater asked.

" Yes, we're top notch Man-Eaters. High up on the bracket kid..." Soichiro said taking a large step forward which sounded like abunch of rocks and sand rubbing together.

" Shut up, I nearly whooped yo ass." I said pointing at him. The girl was silent in my arms with her head leaning against my chest. "Tch...if you punks are what top notch Man-Eaters are suppose to be then I'd say I'm above the..."Top Notch" rank...cuz you guys suck."

" You might as well give up, we stand no chance of surviving." She said sounding completely negative. I mean why does she have to say that shit? I know sometimes I can be pretty fuckin negative about things but now I was feeling quite confident.

" Wise words." Nobunaga said. " I'm convinced that you won't go down without a fight so how about you tell us where the boy is and we'll make your death quick and painless."

" Oh really, cuz I was just thinking I'd maybe...not tell you guys then come back later with my clan and we can have an old fashioned mexican stand off." I said. Although the match would be alittle uneven. Nobunaga has five bodyguards and I have only 4 Clan members...eh we'd be fine Eve can take out ten guys.

" Knowing this I guess we can't let you leave now." The woman in the black kimono hissed.

" Why...scared?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" The day Nobunaga-sama's KATANA unit becomes afraid of any foe is the day the sun will fall on this wretched planet." The tied up guy with the Hollow mask said from behind me.

"Heh then I guess it'll be falling tomorrow...you fools just sit tight I'll make sure you guys pay by tomorrow." I said with a grin. I held out my right left hand and with dark alchemy electricity it transformed from that huge metal claw to a metal humansized black batwing, my arm was a friggin Batwing. Nobunaga's eyes grew wide at the sight of this then pointed at me.

"Stop him!" He commanded.

I flapped down the iron wing once and we both went shooting off into the night's sky. "AHHH!!!" The girl screamed.

"YEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" I screamed. While at a high enough speed I spun around and just hovered, standing suspended in mid air with the girl grasped tight to my shoulder. "Man this arm can do anything!" I said looking at it. Whatever I want this thing can transform into, a shield, giant D.Gray Man claw arm.

"Who are you? And...why...did you rescue me?" She asked staring up at me.

"Why? Those zombies were running a fucking man-eater train on your ass, you were gonna be so full of cum you'd pop like a fuckin balloon." I said raising an eyebrow. What did she not wanna be saved? Did she like what was going on with her because I can drop her ass right here.

" Do you not see..." She looked down. "Do you not hear the cries of my clan...if I'm not their whore then they'd violate the rest of the Manda Clan." She said turning up and looking at me.

" Err...Whatever...so what do you want to go back down?" I asked holding her out by her neck. Since her arms were chopped off and she had two knubs she couldn't make the grasp I had around her neck any lighter. She coughed alittle as I held her by her neck. She didn't want to respond, I guess I could kind of tell what was going on in her head. She was but a 16 year old girl, probably 2 or 3 years old as a Man-Eater at best, she didn't want to get violated like that but she couldn't sit back and watch her clan get molested like that either. " Don't worry, we'll save your clan."

With that her eyes wided as I pulled her close to me. I pushed the wind around me back sailing through the skies. "Wha...what do you..." She started.

" I can let raping humans slide,hell Pan does it.But doing that to fellow man-eaters is where I draw the line." I said with a grin.

I flew off through the dark skies bursting through clouds and harsh winds. "Blackjaw." I said as we flew. The girl looked up at me as if she didn't understand. "My name." I said backing up my statement.

"Oh...I'm Uzi of the Manda Clan." She said.

" Manda Clan? I'm from Bloodstreak." I replied.

" Bloodstreak?! Th-then surely you know Dark Eve!" Uzi said looking up at me with wide hopeful eyes.

" Yeah she's a real pain in the ass sometimes." I said with a straight face.

" I sent Naota to go and find her, has he been successfully recovered by Bloodstreak?" She asked.

" Yep, we found him in the Macalania Forest. Dark Eve took em in, he should still be at our nest about now." I said. "If you don't mind me asking whose this Nobunaga guy and why's he taking over your castle? Are guys at war?"

" No...the Manda Clan is a neutral Man-Eater class who are trying to bridge the gap between human and man-eater. We're a peaceful clan, and made such known to the world of man-eaters through a peace treaty signing. The 7 Man-Eater kings signed and Nobunaga being one of them had broken the treaty and killed off more than half of the Manda family." She explained.

"Why'd he do it? Does he have some kinda reason or is he just an asshole?" I said.

" No he seeks the power of the Manda Clan's most sacred item. The power of the Reiki." She replied.

" Reiki?" I repeated.

"The Reiki is a powerful Man-Eater weapon that feeds on the blood of human flesh. It is the most refined sword in all of Spira." She said.

" Pretty heavily armed for a clan who wishes for peace." I said looking at the ground. I confirmed that we were now flying over Djose Highroad.

" Well the Manda Clan has only just started it's road peace since the defeat of Sin 10 years ago by High Summoner Braska." Uzi explained. "Before then the Manda Clan was one of the most powerful clans in all of Spira."

" Well with that sword I bet you guys were...anyway what does this all have to do with that kid?" I asked.

" The Reiki is sealed deep within the Manda Castle and cannot be undone without royal blood. Which is the blood of Naota...Blackjaw, we must find him immediately and protect him." She said.

" Gotchya." I replied. I don't know what my part was in this whole plot but I was pretty damn sure if I just turned a blind eye to all of this shit Eve would just get pissed and kick my ass until I agreed to help. Besides I got to kick Nobunaga's ass for tieing me up and beating the shit out of me like a hacky sack.


	13. Blood Chapter: Ep5

**Blood Chapter**

Episode 5: Sweet Sweet 

I swooped down near the Moonflow, like Yuna discribed in the game this river really does glow at night. It was a truly beautiful sight, anyway I brought Uzi down here so that she could take a bath. We stopped at the edge of the water where we were far away from human eyes and I let her down. She slowly eased into the water and sat down, I started to walk away until. "Hey, where are you going?" She started.

"Uh...you bath yourself I'm gonna find you some cloths if you haven't noticed your in the nude." I said without looking.

" Well how will I bath myself?" She asked.

I turned around to see that she had no arms and that's when I remembered. I walked out of the darkness of the trees and up to her, she had long black hair that touched the back of her knees and it wasn't the normal black hair it was the nicely cut priestess styled hair. Her third eye was halfway open, I guess she was unsure of my intention. "Just...sit down and turn around." I said with a straight face. I had to play like I wasn't interested in her, not to try and get her to like me or anything...it's just if I get interested in her this may turn ugly over here. I think I'd rip a girl to shreds to be honest because as a human I was told many times that I was alittle rough, so as a Man-Eater yeah I'd probably rip a girl to shreds.

Anyway since my body was already wrapped in bandages I had no need for cloths or rags. I dunked my hand in the water once and sat behind her while slowly rubbing my hands around her neck and back.

Uh...this is too ackward...start talking.

"So uh...what's your connection with Dark Eve?" I asked rubbing my hands around her belly and sides.

" Dark Eve is my friend, she was my first friend when I arrived in Spira 10 years ago." She replied. "She used to be in the Manda Clan until she quick and joined Bloodstreak with Flare-sama."

" I see..." I said washing around her stomach and making my way up. I washed off her breasts which was nice then I made my way around her so that she faced me. I dunked my hand in the water and swirved my hand around then brought it out and carefully washed off her face. She kept her eyes closed like a child as I washed her downstairs if ya know what I'm talkin about.

I washed my own damn hands after that then started walking out of the waist high water. I had to find her cloths, the cold doesn't really effect me but I guess it would her. "Stay here." I ordered.

"Um." She nodded then sat down in the waist high water so that it only revealed her head.

I jumped into a tree then jumped from branch to branch like a gorilla, I stopped near the Djose Highroad and sat low behind some leaves. I heard the constant tapping of my fingers on the bark of the branch as I impatiently waited like a stalking predator. Suddenly as if it were some sort of practical joke, a woman riding in a carriage wearing a pink kimono under a heavy white cloth like coat was being pulled by Chocobo towards the Moonflow.

As the chocobo got alittle close I jumped out of the tree click with my left hand transforming into a switchblade I sliced the chocobo's head off before it could react sending it's huge feathery head flying into the bushes. Out of nerves the Chocobo's body kicked around abit as it gushed up blood.

"Ahhh!!" The woman screamed.

"I'd rather not eat someone like you lady so just take off your cloths." I said. She just stared up at me crying. "Take off your cloths and give them to me. I will leave you unharmed." I grinned showing my teeth and she nodded slowly while starting to take off her cloths. I grabbed the sash, cloth like robe and the cloth overcoat to the kimono.

"Later days." I waved jumping high up. I left the woman behind while jumping through from tree to tree. I could hear a faint sound of slaughtering, I guess the fiends must have gotten to her after I left. So I jumped from tree to tree until I reached Uzi again, she was just sitting there waiting for me. Her third eye on her forehead opened up alittle more. It wasn't completely open but it was alittle near it.

" Here dry off with this thing." I said holding up the sash.

" Tahaha." She laughed while standing up.

"Oh...no arms...geez." I said after that she laughed alittle more and I jumped out of the tree and wrapped the cloth around her waist then started to gently pull her towards me. She walked forth playing along alittle and I started to dry her off with the sash. When her body was dried enough I slipped the kimono on around her without the sash so that it sort of just hung open revealing her breasts and her downstairs. But not all of it, I put on the over coat and wrapped her with it covering up her lovelys.

" Blackjaw-san, thank you for your help." She said looking down.

" It's nothin..." I said with a shrug. She leaned her head forward on me.

"No it...is something." She started. I quickly jumped away from her and her eyes grew wide while staring at me.

"Uhhh..let's get goin ha...we've got quite a ways to..to uh..." I said rubbing behind my head. She walked up to me with her eyes closed as if blind walking, she tripped over an unknown object in the water I sprang forth catching her before she could hit the water. There's no way in hell I put those cloths on her just for her to get them wet.

" After only meeting you for such a short time I feel like I've known you all my life." She said not looking up at me. " I can't believe how much you look like him."

"What?" I said.

" You have to be Hoshiyanata-sama's incarnation...you have to be." She said looking up at me again. Hoshiwhatever...she called me that earlier.

"Who is this guy that you keep menti..." I started before she leaned forward and planted her lips on mine just two seconds after she did this I pulled her off of me. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa now wait up..." I said waving my hand left and right. "No, we don't have time for this..." Besides how can she just up and kiss a guy she doesn't even know.

"Y-your right..." She said smiling pathetically. "Naota-kun is in trouble..and I'm here thinking such thoughts...I am an unfit guardian..let's go."

I grabbed her around her waist and my left hand transformed back into that batwing as I flapped off of the ground. We both zoomed up and started back into the midnight air...weird if all chicks from the Manda Clan are like this then that whole clan is in trouble. I'm glad Dark Eve isn't like this...All chicks from the Manda Clan has three eyes...does Dark Eve have a third eye?


	14. Blood Chapter: Ep6

**Blood Chapter**

**Episode 6: The Mission**

"Here we go!" I said as we both flew down landing on the bridge connecting the Calm Lands and the Bloodstreak temple. Standing on the bridge with her arms crossed looking like little Soifon was my wittle Lost. She looked at me directly. "What are you doing out here?" I asked. She looked at the girl then back at me.

"Come on." She said turning and pushing the door open lightly. Well that's Lost for ya, she keeps it real. I let Uzi down and she looked at me alittle as if she was gonna plant another kiss on me then walked along inside. I walked up behind her and the little boy Naota was talking with Eve until he spotted Uzi. His eyes widened and he took off running towards her.

"UZI CHAN!!" He screamed running at her.

"Oh Naota-kun." She said getting down on her knees as he embraced her. They both burst into tears, it was a real disney moment that nearly brought me to tears. What? I like happy endings...well happy reunions because this story was far from over. The boy looked around Uzi and spotted me. His eyes widened and he pulled away from Uzi and ran up to me.

"Hoshi-sama! Hoshi-sama your back I knew you weren't dead!!" He said hugging my leg.

"Whoa kid...chill." I said pushing him alittle.

" Naota, that's not Hoshiyanata." A familiar voice said. Walking over was Eve.

"Sempai." Uzi said standing up. Eve grinned alittle and pat Uzi's shoulder as she walked past her and up to the small boy.

" He only looks like Hoshi, no way in hell he can compare in anything else." Eve said bending down and talking to the kid.

"What? Who the hell is Hoshiyanata anyway?" I asked.

" He was a guardian of the Manda Clan along with Gorogoro. A bandages samurai whose power could be on par with our late leader Flare." Ponzo said tipping up her glasses while walking over.

" Hmph,well where the hell is he now his friggin clan is in trouble." I said.

" He's deceased, he died protecting the Manda House from Sin." Eve said with that the room grew kind of gloomy. Pan was in his stable like room lifting dumbell weights with a set of headphones on. Guess he really didn't give a shit about the situation, Lost was high up on a beam in the ceiling looking out an open window at the moon. Ponzo was standing beside me and looking up at me like I did something wrong. Naota was looking at the ground as if he were upset, he did seem kinda down to hear that I wasn't Hoshiyanata.

"Well sorry to hear that but what the hell are we suppose to do about your situation with Nobunaga?" I asked with a shrug.

" I don't expect you to do anything, the Manda Clan is finished. As we speak now my people are being slaughtered...Nobunaga won't rest until the Reiki is his." Uzi said looking down. Eve had her arms crossed, she wasn't much of an inspirational speaker. Not the type to just burst out and say 'hey don't give up!'. So if they were willing to give in so was she.

" Noway! I won't accept that! If it was like that then I risked my fucking life saving you for no damn reason!" I shouted pointing at her. Uzi looked away from me and her eyes sort of floundered. She bit her bottom lip breaking into tears.

"Well...well what do you expect us to do?! There's only two of..." She started before I cut her off.

"Wrong you have a clan right infront of you. What the hell do you think we can't take Nobunaga and his shitty KATANA unit on well lemme tell ya you got another thing comin babe!" I said punching my belt wrapped arm into the palm of my right hand. " We're waaaay tougher than those queers!"

"YEAAAAH LETS KICK SOME ASS!! BLOODSTREAK RULES!!" Pan shouted jumping up in the back showing his bulky fist. Lost phased out and appeared standing on his head. She looked down at Pan. "You don't even know what's going on." She said staring at Pan with a straight face. "Yeah but I know a good kick some ass speech when I hear one!"

"Tch." Lost smirked jumping off of his head and landing down infront of him. Naota punched into his palm to and when he looked up there was grin like smile on his face.

"Uzi chan! Their right! Let's go and kick some butt...I want those guys out of our home!" Naota said turning to Uzi. Both Uzi and Eve looked at one another out of surprise of his little outburst.

" And they will be Naota..." I said winking at him. He nodded back in ernest.

" SO WE GONNA GO BUST THESE FOOS IN THEIR ASSES OR WHAT!!" Pan shouted like a jock at a hockey game. Lost turned around jumped then kicked Pan in his jaw and he went flying into a wall.

" Eve...it's up to you as the clan leader." Lost said crossing her arms and looking at her.

"...hmm lemme see, a dangerous journey into the heart of an allied base crawling with sworms of bad guys run by the Man-Eater King of the East." Dark Eve said rubbing her chin. "Let's fuckin do this!" She shouted raising her fist.

"YEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Lost, Ponzo, Pan, Naota and myself raised our fists.

"Buuuut let's come up with a strategy first just to be sure." Ponzo said raising a finger.

" Tah...yeah!" I laughed rubbing behind my head.

We all sat down except Pan in a big circle with a drawn map of the Manda Clan's grand castle infront of us.

"Damn Eve...I had no idea you sucked so hard at drawing."

" Shut up Blacky!"

"Ow..."

"Anyway...the Manda Clan's castle is made up of ten layers, three of them are above surface. The other seven are deep underground."

"Wow... These floors go pretty deep."

"Yes it is below sea level right Uzi chan?"

"That's right, the pressure on the last three levels are much too intense for normal man-eaters to be submerged in."

"Damn, and the last floor is where the Reiki is right?"

"Exactly."

" So if Naota died before reaching the sword there is no way anybody could get it."

" Nobody can until Naota kun becomes strong enough to take the Reiki himself...but I know what Nobunaga is thinking..he will probably use Naota's blood to take the sword himself."

"Shit."

" So who gives a fuck about the sword and the kid, lets leave em here and go kick those motherfuckers out!"

" We cannot leave them here unattended to Pan."

" Yeah theres a chance they could be on their way here, we just can't risk leaving them unchecked."

" Sorry guys."

" You don't have to apologize kid...Wait I know...they both look really human right?"

" Yeah well.."

" Let's take em to a town or something and disguise them in with the humans."

" Hmm but with them out of the picture how are we suppose to get the Reiki?"

"Wait we're gonna get the Reiki?"

" Yeah, I don't want to put the Manda Clan in such a situation again so we're taking the Reiki off of their hands."

"Yeah if anybody wants the Reiki their gonna have to come and fuck with us."

" So here's the plan, while we're holding off KATANA, Blacky you take Uzi and Naota into the castle and go to that last floor and get the sword."

"Why does it have to be me? I wanted to fight too ya know."

"I..don't have a problem escorting them."

"No Lost but thanks it has to be Blacky here."

" Why me?!"

" Just do it I'm ordering you ya idiot."

" ALRIGHT WE GOT THE PLAN LETS KICK SOME MUTHERFUCKING ASS!!" Pan yelled throwing his fist up. I stood up and looked at Uzi she looked away from me alittle with a smile. I grabbed Naota by his shoulder and pulled him up onto my back. Then I grabbed Uzi with both my hands like a bride and picked her up. I had no idea why Uzi had to go though, this was Naota's job...oh well.

"Come on everyone." Eve said cracking her neck left and right like she was getting ready for a fight. We all walked outside and she held her right palm out causing a black cloud to appear before us. We all boarded it like it was magic carpet and it slowly hovered into the air and started to zoom forward. As we were flying forth I had my wide maniac grin. I looked down at Uzi and she was looking up with her mouth in that cute little o like shape. Her third eye was completely opened wide and it was looking up at me really creepy like.

Suddenly I heard a whisper to my ear. It was Naota..." Black-san...Uzi chan is a cyclopic man-eater type...her third eye has special powers but it also represents something else."

"What?" I whispered.

" It shows how much they like someone or something, if they don't like something or someone the third eye won't open do ya get it now. Her eye is open to you which means she's taken notice in you Black-san." He whispered. "She used to look at Hoshi-sama the same way." If I weren't so interested in beating the shit out of Nobunaga then I would be alittle more focused on her. But my mind was elsewhere I had to kick Nobunaga's ass...if I beat him I know I'll become stronger. I have to get stronger and stronger to beat Frostbite.

"We're here." Eve announced with that everyone got battle ready. The black cloud made a spiralling down turn and we all flew towards the back end of Kilika Island where the Manda Castle was. The cloud flew over the Manda Castle and we all jumped off of it landing just infront of the castle. With that a loud bell sound rang and rushing out of doors of the castle were those zombie samurai.

I felt Naota tremble on my back and Uzi shutter in my arms. "Calm down guys this'll be done in a second." I said with a grin. I tossed Uzi up and she screamed I grabbed Naota off of my back and tossed him up as well. I ran forward with Eve, Lost, Pan and Ponzo running behind me. Lost phased out and appeared slashing left and right with a wakizashi cutting through zombies like a female Battousai. Eve without using her hands kicked zombies left and right with her hands behind her as if she was bored already. Pan with his large muscular body was slamming and swinging zombies around while roaring like he was Goldberg. I was slamming their heads together, punching, kicking and hopping over some of them. Ponzo transformed in her wolf form and ripped their necks out then transformed back into human to kick them back and slash through them with her claws.

We took out about one thousand zombies each and this was no exaggeration. Bodies were lying all around the courtyard and just when the last zombie fell Uzi and Naota came falling back down. I caught the both of them with both hands with a big pound like pressure. I put Naota up on my back and held Uzi with both my arms like usual. "Welcome back..." I said.

"Uhhhhhh" Uzi was limp in my arms with anime like swirlies in her eyes.

" That was cool let's do it again! Throw us up again Black-san!" Naota said like a hyper kid on sugar.

" No no...don't do... it again..." Uzi said with swirlies still in her eyes.

" Oh so you really did get your clan out here." A voice said. We all looked up to see Takeda standing on the high ceiling with his staff on his shoulder, he was sitting on the edge with his forearm up on his knee looking down at us.

" It's Takeda the 12 Spear one of Nobunaga's KATANA." Uzi said getting serious.

" I hope your clan is as tough as you boasted them to be." He said standing up and putting his hand in his pocket with his other hand holding his staff on his shoulder.

" We're tougher...come down here and get some bitch!" Pan said punching into his palm.

" Fighting Five to One is so annoying though." Takeda said with a shrug. "When I'm the one against the five."

" Fine then coward, I'll be your only opponent." Lost said crossing her arms and taking a step up. "You guys get into the castle, I'll take him."

" Good luck." Eve said being the first to run into the castle. Everyone else ran onward but I stayed asec to look at Lost.

" Go on." She said without turning to see me.

"Your so cute when your all serious." I said with a grin.

An anime like sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. "JUST GO!" She said stomping her foot. I took off running forward through the castle gates, I felt the door slam behind me as I caught up with the others. Eve was leading the way as we ran through the halls. We turned down a corner to see abunch of zombie soldiers holding spears up to block us out.

" Got it..." Pan said slamming his fist into the boards below us causing a shockwave to cave in under the entire row of zombies. Eve ran in and did a full twist flip then dove into the hole like it was a pool. Pan ran and jumped in like a horse then Ponzo. I shrugged then ran over and jumped down into the hole. I flew down quite a ways then landed down ontop of a zombie's skull crushing it. Suddenly a huge stone like arm slammed through a wall and grabbed Ponzo. We all slid to a stop to see Ponzo being pulled out by Soichiro.

"GO! KEEP GOING!" She called as Soichiro pulled her towards him. I wanted to clobber Soichiro too for beating me in the Macalania Forest.

"Come on!" Eve said waving her hand along we kept moving forward cutting down another hall and running down through acouple stairs.

"Black-san, can we really leave Lost and Ponzo-chan like that?" Naota asked on my back.

"They'll be fine they know how to handle themselves." I said grinning.

"If you say so." He replied. But to be completely honest I believed they can pull out of both of those fights alive. They'll be fine...I hope. We continued running down a long ramp like hall that led downward. Zombie samurai man-eaters ran our way with katanas and spears but Pan cleared the way trucking forward like a bulldozer breaking and slamming through them.

"Easy!" Ponzo said as he looked back giving us a thumbs up. Both Eve and I ran down the slant and up to him, infront of us was a door. Must have gone down three or four levels by now. Pan punched the doors open and they flew off of their henges and slid forward on the ground. The doors opened to a corridor with a marble floor so clean you could see your reflextion on it. In the windows you could see water and fiends swimming by the windows...We were underwater now. So we must be below Kilika Isle.

Standing near the biggest window was the guy wrapped in all the belts with the messy long black hair and the hollow mask.

"Hmm that's Kyuzei the Mystic. One of the Nobunaga's KATANA." Uzi explained.

" Good well I'll take this guy, I ain't got any action all day besides the weakling grunts around here." Pan said slamming both of his fists together.

"A big lumox like you won't stand a chance against my telepathy..." Kyuzei said as his name came from all directions like the first time a met him.

" Well we'll just have to see about that won't we mask man?" Pan said cracking his knuckles as he galloped forward.One of his hooves stamped on the ground making a cackling sound. "Now it's my time to be heroic, you guys pass on through...by the time you come back this guy will be dead." Pan grinned.

"Hmph.." Kyuzei smirked as we both ran passed the two.

"Their all so brave...risking their lives for our clan. I am eternally grateful to you all..." Uzi said.

"Hey your sayin it like they died or somethin, I told ya...they know how to handle themselves..they'll come outta this fine just you wait Uzi." I said running along side Eve. We ran down another floor to see more zombies. Eve stopped infront of them and swiped her foot to the side causing a black energy wave like Getsuga Tenshou to fly out of her foot and blast through the samurai zombies.

When the explosion cleared we started to run alittle more and made it to a door just like the ones we stopped at with Pan. Eve looked at me her eyes were a gold color and I peered back at her. She looked at me as if she wanted to say some last words then without any she kicked the door open. They swung open, this room was different. It was a door filled with long pedestals and below us was nothing but water with high needles in them. Above us were long chains holding up large prison cages. This must be a torture room or something.

Across this room was two large red doors.

"C'mon!" I said starting to jump from pedestal to pedestal with Eve just beside me. I landed down on one of the pedestal and all of a sudden stabbing into the ground before me was an arrow. I looked up to see the madusa woman with her kimono sleeves tied back and the dress part near her legs tied upward as well giving her leg room to move. She held a huge rifle like crossbow in her arms.

"That's Mirai the Archer, another of Nobunaga's KATANA." Uzi explained.

" The snake lady." I said. I could feel Naota on my back shivering out of fear all of a sudden.

" I guess this is my opponent, Blacky the rest is up to you...get Naota to that sword and take it before Nobunaga can get his grimey paws on it...I'll catch up as soon as I'm finished here." Eve said swiping her nose once like a boxer then jumping forward onto the center pedestal in the room. She got low into a DBZ like fighting stance.

"Sempai." Uzi said as if she was about to cry.

" We'll get that sword Eve-Sempai!" Naota waved as I jumped from pedestal to pedestal.

I kicked through the doors and ran down another slant like hallway. As I ran down and down in a big spiral following the hall Uzi's nose all of a sudden started to bleed she leaned her body more into my chest as she strained closing her eyes. I could feel Naota digging his claws into my shoulders. The pressure, the water pressure was increasing which was weird cuz I didn't feel it yet.

As I ran down I came up on another red double doors. I slammed my shoulder into the door bursting it open, this room was all stone with two huge buddha statues on either side of the wall. The floors were tiled and standing just before us was the guy in the shinigami like attire and the captain's coat with the flaming skull for a head. My eyes widened...that's right there were five KATANA.

" This is Giyanbo the Inferno. The last of KATANA." Uzi explained as I set her down. Naota sort of rolled off of my back and they both stepped to one side.

" Shit..." I said to myself balling up my right fist.

" Nobunaga-sama lies ahead...but only one of you will be able to see him." He said pulling out a katana from the sash on his belt. Just seconds after he drew that katana it instantly was set on fire and was lit up like a long blade torch.

" Naota, Uzi...take afew steps back." I said with that I heard no replies or footsteps. I turned my back to see them both being pulled back into a dark portal by Nobunaga whom was laughing. I ran over to the portal and dove at it but it disappeared before I could reach it and I went sliding along the ground. "SHIT!!" I said again slamming my fist on the ground. I know where he went...to take Naota to the sword so he can unseal it.

I've gotta hurry! Shit Shit Shit but Giyanbo's in my way. I'll have to end this quick...

* * *

**Author's Note: OOOOOOOOOOKAY LADIES AND GENTS!! Bloodstreak vs. KATANA! **

**1st Bout: Lost vs. Takeda the 12 Spear  
2nd Bout: Ponzo vs. Soichiro the Stone Fist  
3rd Bout: Pan vs. Kyuzei the Mystic  
4th Bout: Dark Eve vs. Mirai the Archer**

**5th Bout: Blackjaw vs. Giyanbo the Inferno**

**Trust me...you don't wanna miss these episodes folks! STAY TUNED!**


	15. Blood Chapter: Ep7

**Blood Chapter**

Episode 7: Lost vs. Takeda the 12 Spear

Standing in the moonlight atop the Manda Castle still was Takeda, he spun his pole staff in his right hand while looking down at her. "Man your really short...I mean really short honey." He said peering at Lost.

" If your too busy worried about height then I think." Lost said phasing out in the middle of her sentence and appearing behind Takeda with her wakizashi to his neck. "You are guaranteed to lose this fight."

"Your height is the last thing I'm worried about." Takeda said turning his head alittle. He quickly pressed his foot down hard and spun around slamming his pole into Lost's wakizashi and the both of them slid away from one another. They both stared at one another, the only sound in the air was the wind passing them by. "Soifon! That's who you look like..." Takeda said pointing his staff at her. " From Bleach, squad 2 captain Soifon...you look exactly like her from the captain's coat to the weapon. That's amazing...but those eyes though. They take away Soifon's beauty...I'll kill you for that." Takeda said going back to spinning his staff.

Lost took one step to the right then another to the left then phasing out and appearing just infront of Takeda. She slashed her wakizashi with both hands downward but Takeda raised his staff holding it like a sword as well blocking her slash then pulling his staff out from under her making her step forward. He then turned and swung his staff horizontally at her.

Lost ducked the attack then spun around with a low sweep kick to Takeda but he raised a foot and took a step back. Lost slapped her hand on the ground and spun her body around along the floor with a double foot kick and Takeda jumped back completely sliding away from her. She phased out then appeared behind him, she slammed her foot into his neck and he sort of swaggered to the side abit. She flipped off of the kick then came flying down at him with her sword pointing downward. Takeda in response raised his staff up with speed to skewer her but she quickly dodged to the side. She flipped out to the side and landed on the roof, just seconds after she landed another staff flew at her. Her eyes grew wide as she quickly flipped backwards dodging that staff as well.

As she was flipping backwards she was slammed in her side by another pole staff sending her flying off of the roof and crashing through the outer gate of the castle. When the smoke cleared Lost was standing there with blood running from her mouth while she was holding her side. "Errr..." She winced. 'That hit just now...one of my ribs were shattered..so much power with just an upward swing?' She thought.

In the moonlight Takeda had all eleven of his back arms out and each arm held a pole staff. " They call me the 12 Spear for a reason babyface." Takeda called. With that he jumped off of the ledge and flew down towards her. Lost took a step back then phased out appearing just above him. The arms on his back all moved with minds of their own shooting staff and staff at her and moving them around. With super speed Lost used her wakizashi to counter and clash with them all but one of them slammed into the side of her neck and she went spinning off to the side.

Takeda landed down just infront of the castle and Lost flipped off of the hit and landed down on the ground. "It's like a web, once you get tangled in my twelve staffs you leave in pieces."

"Hmm stop boasting...you have yet to see what I can do." Lost said with a grin as blood leaked from the cracks in her teeth.

" Heh I've seen what you can do and it ain't much." Takeda laugh.

" You keep telling yourself that, anyway after just fighting you with your twelve arms out I'd say it was pretty annoying...so I'll just have to take those arms your so proud of off." Lost said smiling innocently.

" Good luck bitch." Takeda said stripping his longsleeved t shirt off revealing his skinny body, behind him were abunch of mechanical arms. "I'm a Type C Mechaloid...cutting off the prostetics of a Mechaloid is damn near impossible."

" Not for this blade." Lost said holding her wakizashi up.

"Well we'll just have to see about that!" Takeda took a step forth shooting all twelve of his staves forward. " Takeda 12 Spear Secret Technique: 12 Point Insertion!" The 12 spears shot into Lost's chest, her left eye, her neck, arms, legs nearly every point of her body. Takeda grinned behind his scarf then all of a sudden his eyes widened to see that he had only violently stabbed through Lost's white outcoat of her hakama.

Appearing behind him was Lost she spun around quick and kicked him in in the side of his head causing his hat to go flying off and he went sliding along the ground. Takeda slammed his spears into the ground pole volting him off of the ground and onto his feet. He looked over at her and Lost was standing up in the moonlight with her japanese kanji characters written along her arms and neck. Without her white overcoat she showed alot of skin, her back was fully visible, arms and sides.

She held up her wakizashi like an assassin's dagger. The kanji seals along her arms glen with a dark aura.

' I see, reserved spells...I've heard of this method of fighting...all of those symbols on her arms and body are reserved spells looks like she's reserved hundreds of them.' Takeda thought as his eyes narrowed. ' She is a Type D Man-Eater using Type H techniques...tch guess this is gonna be interesting after all.'

" Hmm what am I revealing too much for your virgin eyes?" Lost said sarcastically.

" Spare me." Takeda said as he got low with his other staves pointing at her.

" Gozu Vrow, Dark Spell No.12 Release, Haste!" She said as a gold ring below her appeared at her feet, one of the kanji seals disappeared on her arm. Appearing over her head was a spinning gold clock that sped up causing a light gold aura to outline her body. Lost started to slowly run towards Takeda then her jog turned into a full sprint and then her full sprint turned into a flash out.

She zoomed across the field as a little dark blur with outstanding speed.

Takeda nearly stood in place with his staff focused as Lost ran around and phasing out all over the field showing after images of herself. Takeda's long silky black hair flowed in the wind as he focused. 'She's only increased in speed. Calm yourself Takeda...You can follow her movements...Focus.' He thought. Her heard her footsteps all over the field.

Lost phased out left and right then appeared just infront of Takeda and swung horizontally Takeda blocked the attack and just seconds after they clashed she phased out and appeared just behind one of his staves swung to the right and she phased out again appearing infront of Takeda slashing him along his shoulder. Blood splattered upward as he quickly gained balance and swung his staff upward out of retaliation hitting Lost in her chin. She flew upward with her eyes wide. 'Dammit!' she thought phasing out in mid air before three staves could rip her to shreds.

She appeared sliding away from Takeda.

" Ha...looks like your gonna need to go faster than that babe." He laughed pointing his staff at Lost.

" No not faster." She said sheathing her wakizashi in the sheath behind her like a ninja.Suddenly an blue electric like aura fired up around her feet and thighs and began to circulate around her body as her hair began to stand on end and her hakama swayed with the wind alittle. She held out her right hand and as blue electricity began to fill it.

'Impossible...could it be...' Takeda thought with his eyelids wide.

"There are only two things that matter most in a fight, speed and power...strike quick and strong. So long as you have speed and power you can win just about any fight. But in this case speed doesn't cut it with you." Lost explained. The lightening aura around her grew out of control and she jumped forward like a firebender and pointed both her middle and index fingers with both hands at Takeda and with that lighten shot from her fingertips and at Takeda. He attempted to block with his metal arms but the electricity shot the arms and with that they all dragged along the ground being short circuited.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Takeda shouted looking forward at her. He grasped onto his staff hard as Lost phased out and appeared behind him with her wakizashi drawn, circulating the blade of the sword was a blue electric aura. "Gozu Vrow, Dark Spell No.20 Released, Chidori Sword..." She said. Down on one knee. Takeda stood for awhile then grin as he spat up blood. His metal arms fell off and his body was severed in half, his torso slid off of his lower body.

Lost dropped her blade before her as hundreds of aftermath hits from Takeda's staff took effect. She dropped to her knees and fell on her face, nearly all of her ribs but one were shattered and her left arm bone and muscle tissue was ripped. Blood ran from her mouth as she laid unconscious infront of the Manda Castle.


	16. Blood Chapter: Ep8

**Blood Chapter **

Episode 8: Ponzo vs. Soichiro the Stone Fist 

Standing in the inner garden of the Manda Castle were two man-eaters. One being a 9 foot tall sumo wrestler made of stone and the other being a blue wolf with a white mane. The wolf was low with it's back arched up and it's jaws slicked back showing it's jagged teeth. Ponzo was low as if ready to jump on her prey, Soichiro slammed his feet into the ground causing the earth under them to shift from left to right alittle.

They both stood across from eachother in silence. 'His body is made of stone, it'll be hard to bite into...' She thought while staying in a low growl.

' A simple animal, I tried to pull Blackjaw but she interfered...It matters not...I will exterminate her and find and kill Blackjaw myself.' Soichiro said with a grin. Before he noticed the wolf before him was gone. She went flying towards him in a spinning axle like spinball and slammed into his stone chest. Soichiro grinned showing his rocky teeth then slapped the wolf down causing her to hit the ground and make a whining sound.

He threw his fist down at Ponzo but she quickly jumped to her feet and leaped up as his fist hit the ground she ran up the fist and transformed back into her human form. She turned into a spin kick and kicked him in the side of the head. The bottom of her foot took off Soichiro's entire head. She flipped off the kick and while in mid air she transformed back into her wolf form landing on all fours on the ground before Soichiro.

Soichiro's massive body refused to fall as he dug his hands into the soil scooping up some rocks. The rocks came together to form his head and he stuck it on his shoulders, the rocks on his shoulders merged with his newly formed head.

Ponzo's wolf eyes grew wide at the sight. ' A Purger...there is no...Purgers are indestructable to just about any force besides your weakness.' She thought as Soichiro got in sumo wrestler stands. He slammed his left foot into the ground and shooting up out of the ground at Ponzo were thousands of stalagtite stones that sliced through her leaving large gashes on the sides of her body.

The fur wolf flew backwards and hit the ground landing on her side. She reverted back to her human mode and looked up through her broken glasses to see two large stone hands flying at her. She tried to stand but the hands hit her covering her in a stone coffin. He then dragged her along the ground and slammed her through the building side and let her go as she flew through two walls landing in a room.

Her body was covered in blood as she slowly tried to stand to her feet.

THUMP THUMP THUMP!!

The sound of a heavy vermin crashing through things was loud in her wolven ears. She looked up to see Soichiro slam through a wall destroying nearly everything to get at her. He tossed a huge punch down at her but she dodge rolled to the side and ran around his massive body.

' What...what is his weakness? When a Purger Classed Man-Eater faces his or her weakness it turns back into a flesh type humanoid man-eater...I have to find his weakness but what is it?' She thought running down the hall in her human form as the Soichiro slammed through a wall dashed behind her with his arms held low like a bulldozer, he took walls and the rooftop down stomping holes in the ground behind her.

As she ran he shot his fist forward shooting a wave of rocks at her, as she ran she tripped and slid through the halls on the pebbles under her feet. Ponzo jumped quick and bent her knees then launched herself straight up bursting through the roof and landing on the ceiling. Launching up through the roof was a massive hand made of rocks and dirt as it raised up and started to fall on her.

Ponzo turned and just as she tried to jump away the rocky arm slammed onto her like a fly swatter and forced her down through the building.

"GAH!" She screamed as she was slammed through the ceiling and straight into an indoor hotspring. As the rocks and dirt hit the ground they all turned into mud immediately and in it you could see an almost human version of Soichiro's arm. He quickly pulled it back and it turned to stone on it's way back to flying to him. 'His weakness is water!' She thought.

She turned into her wolf form and her fur soaked up as much H2O as possible. She then jumped out of the hotspring with a fully wet body and ran through the hotspring doors and into the hallway. The second she entered Soichiro was trucking his way over to her. As he was stomping towards her she jumped up onto his chest and the water whipped in her favor towards Soichiro causing him to show his flesh from his neck to his stomach. She bit into his neck and began to wag her head left and right trying to rip the flesh off.

"AHHHH!!!" Soichiro grabbed Ponzo but his hand turned back to fleshy humanoid like and she bit that causing him to drop her. Upon being dropped she dashed towards Soichiro and with a spinning axle spinball she slammed into his stomach as the flesh around that completely turned humanoid. Soichiro's stone head coughed up blood as he took afew mild steps backwards while grabbing his bleeding hand.

As he took steps back he crashed through a wall and tripped into the hotspring turning his entire body back to being fleshy. She jumped up onto his shoulder and bit into his neck spilling more blood. Soichiro grabbed Ponzo and pulled her away from him, she was still clung to a ripped piece of his flesh she spit it out and struggled biting his hand again. Soichiro cocked back and tossed Ponzo through three different walls landing her out into the inner garden again.

Ponzo stood up weakily...

THUMP THUMP THUMP!!

Soichiro slammed through the building with nearly half of his body still human. She reached to her back and pulled out a curving machette then cocked back and tossed it straight into Soichiro's left eye that was still sort of human like. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Soichiro screamed taking a step back while covering his eyes. Ponzo got down on all fours and dashed towards Soichiro. She ran and jumped in mid air spinning like a screw with her jaws open. " Blood Oath Wolf Driver!" She shouted as her body sliced straight through Soichiro's heart causing a massive hole with no cracks to appear in Soichiro's chest.

She landed down behind him and dropped his still beating heart on the ground infront of her.

"Checkmate." Ponzo said looking back. Not sticking around to watch him fall to his death she took off running with blood leaking from her furry body. She dashed into the destroyed halls and ran down the ramp afew floors. She reached to busted open red doors to see Pan with scars all over his body standing across from a cloaked man-eater.

"PAN!" She called.

" Stay back Ponzo, this is my fight!" He said flexing his huge muscles.

* * *

**Author's Note: This goes out to Servant about that fuckin review you did man...what do you mean Soifon from Bleach is FUGLY?! Soifon is smokin! I swear I'd definitly do her if she was real. I'd find a chick in real life who looks just like her and do her thinking it's Soifon. She's sexy if you don't think Soifon is hot or atleast worth your time in bed then your either Gay or Fucked up in the head! Every fuckin girl from Bleach is hot cept the kid that goes around with Kenpachi...every chick from that anime I'd serious consider doing them if they were real. Or I'd find some chicks that look just like them and do them having them roleplay and shit...but that's just me...no fuck that I'm pretty fucking sure anybody that has ever seen those line of babes (boy or girl) would say the same fucking thing I'm saying now. If your not a lesbo or bi I'm pretty sure after five minutes of staring you will reconsider your options on sexual orientation. And I've just figured out the method to turning gay guys straight, the Bleach girls. ANYWAY point is Soifon is smexy and I'd do her...I'd leave the chick I'm with right now just to go on a fuckin one time date with her. SHES NOT FUGLY SERVANT!! I mean yeah she isn't the hottest babe on Bleach but she's hot so there man!!!**


	17. Blood Chapter: Ep9

**  
Blood Chapter**

Episode 9: Pan vs. Kyuzei the Mystic

Pan's large muscular hands dragged low on his body as he breathed hard he looked up with blood trailing from his mouth at the masked man standing calmly before him. He retained no wounds or any signs of scars. Standing in the back watching the fight was Ponzo with her eyes gazing at her comrade's poor condition. 'Pan is a stamina type man-eater he can't fight long against a mind user...he's fighting a losing battle.' Ponzo thought biting her thumb nail.

Pan stood up straight and wiped the blood from his lips.

" I've told you many times over...you won't defeat me." Kyuzei said with a straight face. His eyes narrowing through the ghost holes in his mask.

" Just shut the fuck up." Pan said as his four horse like legs stood tall pressed on the cracked marble floor. He held his right and left arm up and leaned his head down low and the curving goat like horns on the side of his heads shape shifted into long ox horns. " BULL CHARGE!!" Pan shouted stomping along the ground charging full speed at Kyuzei.

"Hmhmhmhm...Dark Spell No.56, Dark Protectga." He hissed and appearing infront of him was a dark protection barrier. Pan slammed into the barrier on contact and explosion erupted and Pan went flying back he hit a pillar then landed down on his hind legs as his head limped off to the side alittle. His eyes were dialated white with his mouth hanging wide open.

" A Dark Spell..." Ponzo said running over to Pan.

Dark Spells, commonly used by Man-Eaters. Instead of using regular magic like humans, Man-Eaters call upon greater power known as Dark Spells. Using evil demonic incantations and runes Dark Spells is the only thing open to Man-Eaters for they cannot cast normal magic spells.

" Hmhmhmhmhmhm...a brute like you... defeat me...that's not happenin..." Kyuzei laughed as his shoulder jumped he raised his head up laughing aloud. As Ponzo drew close to Pan he whiped his hand out gently moving her back.

"I told ya...this guy is mine..." Pan said while starting to stand up with a grin on his face.

" You'll never be able to beat him by force." Ponzo said.

" Well I don't know any magic spells...fuck magic I can do it without!" Pan said grasping his fist with a tight rope like sound. He slammed his fists together then worked his hooves forward to run at Kyuzei.

Kyuzei took a step back then phased out appearing in mid air. "Dark Spell No. 11 Dark Thundaga!" He said with wide eyes. Shooting from an incantation seal above Pan was a black lightening bolt covered in a thin blue aura that blasted Pan hitting him head on. Pan flexed his muscles and gritted his teeth enduring the pain. When the lightening subsided Kyuzei landed down afew yards away from Pan as his first two horse feet dropped to the knees.

Pan breathed hard. ' Ok...maybe Ponzo is right...but...I don't know any spells...this is gettin tricky...' He thought breathing in and out. ' This guy knows magic right along with that psycho mind shit...how am I suppose to beat a guy like this?'

"Pan!" Ponzo called from the sidelines and he looked back. He turned back to see her waving...

'What does she want...?' Pan looked back at Kyuzei who merely stood stiff with one of his eyes wide open as if he'd seen a ghost but this is always how he looks. Pan raised to his four feet weakly then took afew backstroke steps to Ponzo who stood holding her side alittle.

" I know a spell that you can use." She whispered as they both peered at Kyuzei who merely lowered his head. A thin dark aura surrounded his body.

"What is it?" I asked.

" Well usually it takes nearly 1 year to master just this one dark spell but with this you can master it in a second." Ponzo said holding up a small cube.

"That's a..." Pan's eyes grew wide watching it.

" That's a right a Pandora Box." Ponzo smiled.

" H-how'd you get your hands on that thing?" Pan asked taking the miniature box from her and resting it in his palm. It was about as big as die (dice cube.)

A Pandora Box is a small technical machine that allows Man-Eaters to instantly learn a new spell or ability without loads of training and practice. Pandora Boxes are extremely rare among Man-Eaters.

" What spell is in it?" Pan asked holding the box.

Before Ponzo could answer a black lightening wave flew straight at the two of them. Pan leaped straight up and slammed down on the marbel ground away from the blast just after Ponzo dodged by turning into a wolf and diving to the side.

"You'll have to find out for yourself..." Ponzo said turning human mode again.

"..Err..ok..." Pan said gripped the small box and put it to his forehead. The tiny Pandora Box glen with a blue light and disappeared almost melting into his forehead. Pan opened his eyes wide and with that a grin showing his jagged teeth. "Well Mask boy...your time is up..." Pan said punching into his palm.

Kyuzei leaned back and his eyes opened wide as the entire room grew dark. Appearing all over the room walls and floors were thousands of eyes that peered straight at Pan. His voice began to fill the room. "How many times must I say it...a brute like you could never lay a finger on a genius like me...' He said as his voice rang all through the room.

Pan put his two index fingers to the temples on his head as his body glen with green runes. "Dark Spell No.30 Disable!" Pan shouted closing his eyes. A white flash swept the room once and all of a sudden with that flash the room was back to normal. Kyuzei's eyes grew wide.

"No...Disable? What the..." He said. " Now I won't be able to use my magicks...What's this...I can't...I can't move my body..Was his spell that powerful?"

" Now let's try this one more time." Pan said rubbing his thumb across his nose. He lowered his head as the horns once again realigned themselves. Pan then stomped hard and charged towards Kyuzei as he slowly gained control of his body again. Kyuzei hands came together out of his black cloak as he began to clap his hands together doing ninja like handseals.

"Already?" Ponzo said as her eye narrowed. "He's already getting his movement back PAN HURRY!"

With that Pan stomped harder dashing towards Kyuzei. "BLOOD OATH, BULL CHARGE!!" With that he grew close to Kyuzei and retaliating Kyuzei fired a ki like energy blast at him. Pan bursted through the explosion with his body limping while running one of his long bull horns stabbed through Kyuzei's chest killing him almost instantly. Pan slid along the ground and hit the wall from the ki blast.

"PAN!" Ponzo ran over to the clearing smoke to Pan whom was lying on the ground covered in blood, one of his horns was broken off.

"Di...did I win?" He asked with control of only one of his eyes looking up at Ponzo. She smiled gently and gave a nod.

"You did great." Ponzo replied.

" Heh...top that...Black...ja..." With that his eyes dilated as he his fully hit the ground he laid unconscious.

"Hmm...to think Pan actually beat someone using his head..." She laughed to herself.

SHUNK!!

The sound of a piercing sword into the ground filled her dog like ears and she turned around to see Lost standing there holding her side while using her wakizashi as a cane to hold her up. "Lost!" Ponzo said looking back. "Your ok...I'm so relieved!"

" Err...yeah...but...I'm in no real condition to fight, I'm sorry." She said limping up to Pan and Ponzo. She dropped down beside her infront of Pan.

"No it's fine you've done enough." Ponzo said. 'So she defeated Takeda the 12 Spear...I wonder how Eve and Black are doing...'


	18. Blood Chapter: Ep10

**Blood Chapter**

Episode 10: Dark Eve, Leader of Bloodstreak

Eve dashed from pillar to pillar following behind her was a hailstorm of arrows. She dashed and flipped in between two pillars below using her feet to keep her leveled in between two pillars. She stopped to take cover as the needles slammed into the pillars some zooming right through them. "Shit." She said blowing away some bangs from infront her eyes.

" For the leader of Bloodstreak you sure aren't that impressive." Mirai's voice rang through the dark chamber as the sounds of chains raddling fill the room.

"And for a bitch who has alot of eyes on her head you damn sure aren't a good shot." Eve replied with a smirk.

"Err..." Mirai hissed then pointed her crossbow down at the pillar where she could see Eve's hair swishing. She began to fire cutting through a portion of the rock and just inches below Eve's foot. Eve's eyes widen then she kicked off of one of the pillars and landed down. A hailstorm of more arrows flew her way, Eve slammed her right foot down and thrusted her fist forward causing a wave of dark energy to blast out of her fist like a fireball.

The pressure collided with the arrows causing them stop in mid air and bounce off of the ball flipping and landing along the ground like empty shells.

"Hm?!" Mirai's eyebrow raised to see Eve standing in a strange martial arts pose with her hands pressed together and she was up on her left high toe like a Chun Li stance. Mirai smiled then pressed her hands along the ground of the high pillar she was lying on like a sniper. Shooting up from the water around Eve were three large anaconda like snakes that pounced straight at her.

She jumped up dodging all three of them and while in mid air she did dark handseals which made crimson red seals appear on her skin. "Dark Eve Spell No.XX Goukekyou No Jutsu!" She said with that inhaled and exhaled blowing out a huge ball of fire from her mouth. The snakes all looked up and started to slither mid way up to her but they hit the fireball and bursted into flames.

Eve landed down with that Mirai fired off more dart arrows at her, Eve stomped the ground once and a wave of water from below shot up blocking up the arrows when the wave cleared Eve's eyes were darted straight at Mirai. "There you are." She placed her hands near her hip as if she were holding a ball. Dark purplish and black aura gathered in between her palms. With that those crimson red seals appeared along her body again. " Dark Eve Spell No.X Shindou...HADOKEN!"

With that she launched her hands forward letting fly a giant purplish aura blast. Mirai's eyes grew wide as she grabbed her cross bow she leaped into mid air flipping over the energy blast as it destroyed the top of the pillar she was once standing on.'..What are these spells...These aren't even on the Dark Spell list?!' Mirai thought as she landed down on a cage which was being held up near the ceiling by a chain.

" Die!" Mirai pointed her cross bow at Eve whom was standing merely afew yards away and blasted more arrows. " Dark Eve Spell No.X Forged Needle!" Eve chanted as the red seals came back and her body was covered in a dark red aura. She slammed her left foot down cocked back and shot her fist forward and flying from her fist was a huge beachball sized ball of energy covered in electricity.

The ball of electricity cut through the needles and Mirai before she realized it came into full contact with the eletric ball. When the smoke cleared Mirai was down on her knees her crossbow had been destroyed completely and her eyes were dilated with her mouth hanging open and fuming smoke. Eve turned around and jumped from pillar to pillar leaving Mirai to fall over the edge and land on four needles which went through her head, neck, body and left leg.

She ran down the hall and ran in through an open double red door to find Blackjaw covered in blood from the forehead down with his hands clenched into fists. Standing across from him was Giyanbo. He seemed to have no bruises on him and Blackjaw was breathing hard.

"What are you doing messing around here!? And where is Uzi and Naota?!" Eve ordered with her eyes narrowing at Blackjaw.

" Nobunaga took em." He replied with that she kicked him over the head. "Ow!!" He said holding the back of his head.

"Then go after em!" Eve said looking at Giyanbo.

" Can't this guy is in the way...once I take care o him then I'll knock off Nobunaga." He replied holding his buster gun.

" No, I'll take care of this guy...you head out to Nobunaga and help out Uzi and Naota...their depending on you Blacky." Eve said taking afew steps infront of him. Blackjaw was abit hesitate at first then he gave in and ran around Giyanbo. Giyanbo quickly turned his head to stab Blackjaw in the back but Eve phased in and grabbed the blade with her palm as blood leaked from her hand she looked up at Giyanbo. Then jumped up and kicked him in his skull with that he slid back with his foot raised having blocked the kick with his forearm. "A strong kick for an A-Type." Giyanbo said pointing his fire katana at her.

" You think so?" Eve said bending her knees and getting into a Tifa like fighting set. She took off running towards him and he slammed his sword downward, Eve side stepped dodging the swing then threw a fist towards his chest but he caught her fist with his lef than attempted to stab her but she quickly winced to the side. Jumped and kicked him in the side of her releasing his grip from her wrist. "Dark Eve Spell No.X Acica Kame!" She chanted as crimson red seals appeared on her skin.

With that she placed her right hand on the ground and flashing through the ground was a wave of ice. It flew straight towards Giyanbo who slashed his sword through the ice with a fire wave. Eve dodged to the side just as Giyanbo phased in and slashed her along her shoulder. Her eyes grew wide at his speed then he grabbed her by the neck and stabbed her straight in her stomach with his blade.

"MMmm..." Eve winced spitting up loads of blood from her mouth. Giyanbo tossed her aside and she hit the tiles on the floor as he turned around to walk towards the doors Blackjaw ran through.

" Hmm that was some pretty quick moves there..."

With that Giyanbo quickly turned around to see Dark Eve standing there with her upper tanktop and bra ripped off, on her chest was a japanese kanji seal tattooed and glowing crimson red with a bloody aura. The character in japanese read "Shin". She wiped the blood from her chest ignoring the fact that she was half naked and spread her feet abit as dark aura began to surround her. "I didn't think there was any male left on this planet who could leave a sword scar on me besides Flare...you should give yourself a pat on the back...'

'This bloodlust...it's...it's greater than even mine!' Eve phased out and appeared behind Giyanbo. 'Such speed...' He said with his eye sockets going wide. Shin Dark Eve spun around and kicked Giyanbo in the head. He went sliding along the ground and hitting the wall causing a large hole to seep up. When Giyanbo's eyes opened Eve's platinum blood hair was more a jet black and her golden eyes were now a dark purple and there were red seal marks all over her body.

" What is this?" Giyanbo said just before she phased out and appeared just infront of him. She grabbed him by his neck and raised him up over her head.

"This is Dark Eve!" She said punching him in his side spliting two ribs and some flesh as he went flying into one of the buddha statues. She raised her fists as the dark aura around her body began to resonate in the air. She jumped into the her air and shot her palm forward blasting out were ten dark purple balls of energy. She launched forth her second hand causing another ten blasts to fly out and hit the ground where Giyanbo was laying.

She landed down on the ground then looked into the dust as it cleared it revealed Giyanbo lying on the ground dead just infront of one of the Buddha statues. Eve's hair turned back to platinum blonde and she dropped to her knees alittle as the curse seals receded back to the seal kanji written on her chest. 'Dammit..I won't be able to move my body for some time...I hope he doesn't get killed before then.' She thought looking up at the door.


	19. Blood Chapter: Ep11

**  
Blood Chapter**

**Episode 11: Battle for Manda!**

**(Blackjaw POV)**

I ran down the halls at full speed and bursted through the double doors to see Naota in Nobunaga's hand being held by his neck. Nobunaga had one of his katanas to Naota's throat. Without warning or rhyme I rushed in and grabbed Nobunaga's hand which had the sword in it stopping him from piercing Naota's throat. Nobunaga's eyes glaced to me and he looked at me with wide eyes as if I were suppose to be dead.

I slammed my right fist into his jaw causing him to go flying to one side of the great shrine room and he slammed through a stone lion statue as Naota floated down. I caught him with my right hand. He was knocked out, the pressure from this low was too much for him. Uzi was lying down near the shrine where the sword was kept. I ran up to the shrine and placed Naota down beside her.

"Hahahahhahaahahhaahahaha!!! Blackjaw, even now do you stand in my way...you must really seek your revenge for me tieing you up before." He laughed. He was standing just afew steps down from me and I was up near the shrine while he was down near the start of the stairs. "How about this for conpensation...You give me the sword and I'll make you one of my newest KATANA members...for you to get down here all on your own says much of your strength." He said.

"No deal...Besides, I didn't get down here alone, infact I played no part in beating the shit out of your weak ass bodyguards." I said looking down on him. " My clan Bloodstreak mopped the floor with those losers...much like what I'm going to do with YOU!!" I pointed my left arm at Nobunaga as my left arm belts receded appearing was a gatling gun. I fired off machine like shots at him. He leaned back once and flipped through the air as if it were nothing.

I leaped up with him as my left arm transformed from a machine gun to a giant three finger claw arm. I raised the claw arm up at Nobunaga but he instantly drew his katana and blacked the iron claw out and kicked me back by my chest. I flipped backwards landing on a lion statue as Nobunaga flew up to the ceiling he flipped off of it and flew back towards me.

My large claw arm slammed into the ground below me and pulled up big stone like boulder rocks and I tossed it at Nobunaga as he was flying down at me. He slashed through both of them and continued to fly at me with hsi blade pointed down at me in an attempt to skewer me. I jumped up with my legs opened wide jumping just over him...I slammed my feet on his back jumping off of his back I flipped around transforming my left arm back into a gatling gun while firing shots off at him.

He raised up his katana moving it at highspeed blocking every shot like blast. I landed down on the ground away from him I pointed at him as he began to laugh. "Hahahahahaha...haahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaa...Entertaining...for a low classed Grunt in a ragtag man-eater Clan you aren't that bad a fighter...most of my opponents would be dead within the first move...it truly is a waste to see such potential buried beneath me in the soul...won't you reconsider joining me." He said.

"Sorry I'm already in a clan and besides even if I wasn't I wouldn't join you...your willing to hurt some timid kid just to get your hands on a sword to make you strong? Weak...that spells weak...that's the very definition of weak which is why I'm going to be the one to walk out of this room alive." I said starting to fire my gatling gun off at him. He blocked the first twenty shots then flipped over the rest and zipped to the other side of the room. He landed down on another lion statue.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhhmhmh...it seems you are ignorant of my true strength." He said smiling down on me.

"Hmph, well that's something you should have brought out along time ago...cuz right now your pretty much sucking at this fight." I said with a grin.

" Right...well not for long...after I transform into my true you will not regret it." He said grabbing his katana and stabbing himself in the stomach. My eyes widened abit to see that he had gone completely nuts! " RELEASE! NOW YOU SHALL SEE WHY I AM ONE OF THE 7 MAN-EATER KINGS!" He shouted with that a bunch of dark lighting shot everywhere destroying the shrine and everything around it. While everything was falling apart I ran towards Naota and Uzi then grabbed them both and jumped back sliding away from the shrine. I laid them down gently near the door while looking up. As the smoke cleared standing before me was a the new Nobunaga. His skin was a dark pale color with glowing yellow eyes and large bat wings sticking out of his back. His armor was dark and more demonic looking with an eyeball in the center of his chest. He held two blood red katanas, one in each hand.

He raised both of his large bat wings and flying out were thousands of black little bats! My head quickly zoomed backwards as I stepped back alittle, I straightened up then ran to the right as my left arm transformed into a switch blade. The bats followed me like abunch of buzzing bees. As I ran towards Nobunaga a wave of them flew at me from the front and I leaped straight up into the air.

Two large waves of bats flew at me from two different directions I slashed through one of the waves and the other took me by the back. The wave pushed me down towards the ground. I hit the ground hard as if forced me into a crater and when it cleared I was lying on the ground as the blood began to seep out from my bandages. I looked up at Nobunaga whom was now standing near my hand. He grabbed me by then neck and slammed his fist into my stomach my mouth opened wide and I threw up blood as I went flying back. He phased out and appeared behind me kicking me straight into the air, as I flew up he phased out and appeared above me and kicked me down towards the ground.

I hit the ground hard feeling as if every bone in my body shattered like a puzzle piece. Nobunaga was definitly alot faster and stronger, His hits still weren't as good as Frostbite's but they were enough to put me in a daze. I couldn't move my entire body...Damn all that talking I did just to lose now? "Fuck..." I said trying to get up but my muscles were so loose I it felt like I was damn near weightless which wasn't a good thing.

Floating above me was a Nobunaga with his arms crossed as he grinned. He slowly floated down towards Naota and Uzi...I had to get up! Come on body move...

I leaned up only alittle but my body flapped back down.

"Shit..." I closed my eyes to strain alittle. "Uh..."

I turned my head on it's side seeing a glimmering pill on a rock about half a meter away from my body. Wait...I remember what that is...It's...it's a Stamina Tablet. I rememeber Eve gave me one before I went into the Macalania base that one time. I slowly move my body over by sliding with my hips alittle and raising my whole arm up once every couple of seconds. My hand reached the top of the rock and I grabbed the tablet.

"Heh..." I heaved pulling it back and I sort of dropped it in my open mouth.

Without chewing I just swallowed the pill while looking up at the ceiling. At first nothing happened and I was beginning to think this whole thing was a dud...but then something started up...

My heartbeat started to beat fast...alittle too fast...my skin under the bandages began to grow hot like a burning sensation. My eyes became bloodshot and tears of blood rain down my cheeks. My black teeth grew longer, the smell of gasoline filled the air as I could feel my body growing. No literally my body was fucking growing. My muscles grew huge so huge I thought they were going to pop. I was as big as the Hulk, my black skin under my bandages was blood red and my bandages grew black and filled the air with the smell of gasoline. Steamed raised up from the cracks in my bandages like a man-eater powerhouse.

In one big gas explosion my body released all of the built of power and when the gasoline stopped I was standing there still back to normal size, my bandages were still black and my flesh was still red and the gasoline like smoke was still rising from the cracks in my bandages. I leaped up high like Micheal Jordon out of the crater and landed down at it's edge to see Nobunaga attempting to stab Naota again.

I stepped down once and all of a sudden I was standing right in between him and the kid. I placed my palm over Nobunaga's face and pushed him back by his head causing him to fly back and hit a wall. I caught Naota in my right arm then phased out and placed him back over by Uzi.

"Err...what's this?" Nobunaga's demonic voice said as I looked up at him.

"Metal Oath, First Gear!" I said. I said with that the steam shot out of the cracks in my bandages even more like a steam train, I phased out and appeared above Nobunaga with both my left and right hand up. His eyes grew wide as he looked up to see me. I shot both my hands downward as he phased out I missed him. He appeared behind me and slashed both outward left and right but I phased out and appeared just beside him kicking him in the side of his jaw causing him to go flying through afew destroyed pillars.

I landed down with the steam covering my body. I could feel my own blood boiling in my body it was like I couldn't stand still for two long or stay in first gear...how should I explain it. It was like loads of power was rising up in my body and my blood would boil to a point. Whenever I switch gears the boiling would calm down and a new wave of power would come in. Speaking of switching gears I had to switch now, the gas was getting high and my blood was running hot.

"Metal Oath, Second Gear!" I shouted. With that more steam came out from the cracks of my bandages and my hot blood was starting to cool down but only alittle it was still running extremely hot. I phased out and appeared just infront of Nobunaga as he was getting up and slammed my right fist into his face, he leaned back and I grabbed his arm and slammed my left metal fist into his stomach.

"OHH!!" He said as his mouth formed a big "O".

"METAL OATH, THIRD GEAR!!" I shouted slamming my foot into the ground causing cracks to arise as my blood level went down by 5 percent. I launched myself upward uppercutting Nobunaga, with that we both went flying straight up. He hit the ceiling and I continued punching him in his body and face over and over again until we both slowly raised into the air bursting through 6 levels.

"GAAHHHH!!!" Nobunaga shouted.

I kept punching and punching and punching until my knuckles under my bandages began to bleed. I cocked back with my left hand as it turned into a Big O like fist. I slammed it into his chest and the pole in the back pumped out then slammed in blasting a pressure wave into Nobunaga's chest that sent him flying off into the distance beyond Kilika.

I seen Nobunaga fly off into the distance and become a star like Team Rocket from Pokemon then looked up at the sky as it turned from night to dawn. With Nobunaga's defeat came a brand new day..."Told you...guys...I'd make you regret it...by tomo..."

_System Shutting Down..._

* * *

_...Rebooting...Rebooting...Rebooting...Systems back online..._

My eyes slowly opened to a bright light, I quickly brought up right hand to visor my vision form the sun. I leaned up to see Pan covered in bandages with abunch of cyclops girls in kimonos surrounding him. Some were kissing on his body and licking him and doing this with his privates. Some girls were leaning up and kissing him on the lips and he was frenching with some of them.

" Oh...Black your up...don't mind me hehe...I'm on the road to recovery baby." He said grabbing one of their boobs and kissing them.

"Ohh...ahhhh" They moaned as they the 7 of them were all picking a body part to have 'fun' with. And what made it worse is that they were all beautiful! Oh my god they all had big boobs and nice asses.

I slapped my forehead and turned away from them. That's when I remembered..."Wait hey...what happened?!" I said turning back to Pan. He stopped having sex with those girls and let them sort of cuddle with him with their mouths covered in slob and cum around him. " Did we win?! Did Nobunaga get the sword or what?" I asked.

" What? You don't rememeber? Take a look outside..." Pan said pointing to a japanese like door. I got up and slid the door open to the right to see abunch of cyclops like girls walking around fixing things and cleaning up the large areas. Pan got up and walked up to me with one of the girls riding his back. " You beat the crap outta Nobunaga and the Manda Clan is slowly on their way to recovery baby...but who woulda thought a weakling like you could beat Nobunaga!" Pan said slapping me along my back.

"Weakling?!" I said poking him in his chest.

" Yeah your not really all that strong and shit..." Pan said with a shrug.

" What! Wanna beat horse man?" I asked.

" I'd put my whole bitch slave collection on it." Pan replied blowing steam out of his nose like a bull.

"Whoa whoa whoa you two, calm down." A voice said. We both looked off to the side to see Uzi, Lost, Eve and Ponzo all wearing these gown like kimonos with the matching habi linen cloth coat over it. Walking around them in a near white hakama was Naota. He walked up to me and bowed..."Thank you Black-san," He said. With that all of the 3 eye'd cleaners and repair girls all bowed in my direction.

"You had defeated Nobunaga and saved my life." Naota said. " I don't know how to repay you."

" Hmmm...uhh got some human around? I'm actually kinda hungry." I said lightly scratching my chin.

" Hahahahahaa...here the kid is saying thank you and all you can think about is your gut!" Eve said punching me over the head playfully but it actually fuckin hurt. Here's the thing about Eve if she playfully hits you and it fucking HURTS do not...I REPEAT DO NOT HIT HER BACK. Even if she was playing do not hit her back it will end horribly for you.

" Hmhm, no it's quite alright...we keep some of the best aged human flesh on Spira. I'll have some brought to us immediately." Naota said with a nod. "For now just rest in this room awhile."

"Nah...Pan is getting his thing on with these chicks in here and I kinda don't wanna watch so uh...I'll do alittle explorin... Call me when the food is on." I said starting to walk past everyone. This Manda Japanese Castle place is actually kinda sweet...I always wanted to walk around it since I been here. I walked through the wooden slick halls walking past maids as they bowed to me like I was royalty or somethin which I sorta appreciated.

I walked around the halls getting alittle bored and stopped near a balcony like deck that sat infront of a garden. Like I imaged an old school japanese building, it's abit plain but in a nice neat kinda way... can't really describe it any better than that. "Enjoying yourself?" A voice said again. I looked up to see Uzi standing there beside me. She sat down and placed her hand on my left metal arm.

"Your hand? You..." I started.

"See." She presented both of her hands with a smile.

" How..." I said.

" Sempai is always looking out for me, she...she brought my hands back to me using a Dark Healing incantation." She said. Well I guess Dark Eve ain't all that bad a gal. After she said that we both stared into the water in silence, no one said anything. Her eyes narrowed... "You saved this entire clan, you and your friends...and you beat Nobunaga by yourself...you have to be Hoshi-sama's incarnation!" She got on her knees and clapped her hands together as if preying to me or something. "Aren't you..."

I looked away from her and to the garden. "I'm not saying I am this Hoshiyanata guy."

With that her head dropped low.

I smiled while looking at the pond in the center of the garden. "But then again I'm not saying that I'm not him either... anything's possible I guess."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her again. She was biting her bottom lip and tears were flowing down her eyes cheeks. I looked at her more bluntly and nodded.

"Black-sama, Uzi-sama, the meal has been prepared. We're waiting on you two." A maid woman said bowing before us.

" Kay... com'on." I said standing up and starting to walk past her. She stood up alittle too quick and started to fall over, I grabbed her hand and forced her back up before she could hit the floot. She looked up at me with a red face and a smile.

"Thanks." She said.

" No prob...damn I'm starvin." I said turning away from her and holding my stomach. She walked up beside me and wrapped her arms around mine and leaning her head on it.

"Black-sama...will you always visit here?" She asked.

" The Manda House, if this food is good then yeah I guess." I replied.

" Keep coming here, atleast once a week...and I'll be able to give you the reward you deserve." She said blushing with a smile.

" And what is that? Cash?!" I asked with gold coins in my eyes.

" No...it's something only a woman can give a man." She said raising her finger on the subject.

" Well it's a good thing I'm not a man...I'm a Man-Eater muahahahahahahahahaha!!" I laughed evilly. Laughing evilly is fun...

**

* * *

CONGRADULATIONS! You've read through the Blood Chapter and have unlocked two new Man Eater Classes!**

**Type G: Cyclops Class, Cyclops Man-Eaters are mostly human looking with a third eye on their forehead. The third eye has mystical powers that can telepathically control anything it spots except other Man-Eaters. **

**Type H: Death Dealer Class, DD Class is something like ninjas. They perform such arts as Dark Jutsu(Jutsu from Naruto). They are born with the ability to use Dark Sharingan (Mangekyou Sharingan). They are easily the most skilled Man-Eater Class. **


	20. Wrath Chapter: Ep1

**Wrath Chapter**

**Episode 1: Skull Isle?! **

Walking through the late night Luca streets was a young woman wrapped in yevonite clothing, walking with her was a boy about the same age as her wearing a pair of blue shorts with a red headband on his head. The girl had her arm wrapped around his and her head resting on his shoulder. "How was the game?" He asked with a smile.

" Blitzball is so violent, how can anyone like that silly game." She asked puffing up her jaws.

" Haha...Blitz is all us Spirans have." The boy replied rubbing behind his head.

" I know that, I guess I should appreciate it alittle more then." She replied.

The both of them stopped on a grand bridge that peered over the ocean. "Beautiful." The girl said as her blue eyes twinkled with the starlight that beamed off of the surface of the water. Her eyes then went up to the blackhaired boy, her date. He was steady looking down at her, without any words they both leaned in for a kiss. As their two heads attracted to one another like magnets the moment was immediately stopped by a tall brute wearing al bhed goggles.

"Gimme your gil!" He shouted holding up a knife.

" Ahhh!" The girl screamed in fear hiding behind the boy.

" Err...please just take it and leave us alone." The boy said pulling out a pouch. He handed to him but just seconds after he did the man grabbed the boy's arm violently and pulled him close ramming his blade into the boy's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The girl screamed louder only to get slapped to the side by the man.

With that the mad robber ran off into the streets of Luca, he ran into an alley and stopped to count the gil while laughing. "Hahaha...scored big hahaha! I'm gettin drunk tonight bitch haha!" He laughed letting the golden coins slip through his fingers.

" You robbed those innocent kids, you sonuvabitch..." A voice said.

"Huh?!" The robber jumped to his feet and looked off into the darkness of the alley to see two golden topaz eyes peering at him and only the eyes. "Got a problem with it fuckface?"

" Yeah...yeah I do have a problem with it." The figure said shrouded in darkness.

" Then why don't ya solve it...bring it I'll slit ya fuckin throat." The robber threatened opening his palms out.

" Solve it?...hmmm ok..."

With that reaching out from the darkness was a large metal hand with spikey claw like talons at the tips of his fingers, the hard was about as big as a car as it quickly wrapped around the robber's body and squeezed his body. " AAHHHHHHHH WHAT...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" He cried as his body made the bone cracking sounds. Walking out of the shadows was a 7 foot tall being covered in bandages with black cargo pants rolled up at the ankles and red chuck talyor sneakers. He grinned showing his black teeth as his huge metal arm squeezed the robber's body while ripping it to shreds.

(Blackjaw POV)  
Aww yeah, nothin like killing off jerks who ruin nice nights for the innocent. I receded my giant metal arm and it turned normal size as the belts covered it up again. As I walked past the man with lots of body parts scattered along the ground I swept up an arm and bit off abit of flesh while spitting out some hairs. I ate his forearm like it was a drumstick while looking left and right for anybody who might have spotted me.

Anyways I was out here to check out the late night Blitzball game, the Luca Goers vs. the Kilika Beasts. It was a pretty sweet game by the way and super close they went into overtime. Luca Goers won but I hate those bastards, I'm going to eat one of them from that team so they can come up short. They got no back up players... I started on my way towards the Blitz Staduim. Most of the viewers were gone already so it was pretty much empty right around this time, as I walked by eating the robbers arm I dropped the bag of gil that he stole from them down by the girl as she cried over her boyfriend's corpse...sad really...I should have killed the robber when he first showed up instead of waiting for him to steal something. Damn that kid's dead because of me...well...tough.

I walked around the blitz stadium, there really was no security around here or anything. Careless humans... As I walked around the piers I heard the sounds of rustling and workermen. But I couldn't smell any humans...I ran around the docks to see a huge ghost like pirate ship, it looked like the Black Pearl from Pirates of the Carribean with a raggedy sail and a dark moldy deck. Carrying cargo on and off the ship were big demon like Man-Eaters with reverse joint legs and devil like horns. They were about 9 feet tall carrying huge boxes onto the ship.

"Alright Alright...come on! Hurry it up we gotta get back to Skull.." Giving orders was an all black man-eater that looked something like Vivi. Except he had a big devilish grin you could see his white sharp like gator teeth.

I walked up to the little man-eater. "Hey..." I said walking up.

" Whoa whoa whoa where the hell did you come from." He said jumping back while holding his clipboard up as a shield. "Don't fuckin kill me I got kids!"

" I'm not gonna kill you." I said with a straight face while rubbing behind my head abit. He lowered his clipboard while sort of raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sure you ain't gonna kill me?" He asked.

" Uh...yeah." I replied with a nod.

"Hmm...swear?" He asked.

"YES!" I said stomping my foot with that he jumped away from me.

"Ok ok I'll take your fuckin word for it kid.." He said raising his hands up and waving them around abit.

"Anyway, what's goin on...you said before about a place called Skull?" I asked. He looked at me like I was a complete idiot.

"Whaddaya stupid or somethin? You don't know about fuckin Skull Isle and you call yourself a fuckin Man-Eater?" He asked sounding like some italian guy. Seriously that's what he sounds like a little italian midget.

" What is it?" I asked. He hesitated abit, then once he was sure that I was serious he started to explain.

" Skull Island, it's an evil man-eater made island way off in an uncharted part of the sea. On the island is nothin but Man-Eaters and it's ran by Oz, one of the 7 Man-Eater Kings." He replied. "All Man-Eaters welcomed."

" Hmm sounds like fun." I said with a grin.

" You wanna come along kid? Usually I'd charge for dis sorta thing but you seem like a pretty decent bastard." He said with a shrug.

" Yeah," I nodded.

" Kay but you gotta pull your own weight aroun here, help those bastards load those fuckin crates kid...oh and my name is Montblanc." He said.

" I'm Blackjaw." I replied.

" Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute hold the fuck up...your Blackjaw?" He asked pointing at me.

" Yeah." I replied with a nod again.

" (whistles)...boy oh boy...oh shit...oooooh shit...listen man...if anybody fuckin asks...Montblanc is ya friend alright? Oh shit...fuckin Blackjaw on my fuckin ship..." He said slapping his forehead. "Know what kid, know what? Don't worry about helpin em with the crates just get on board and make yourself comfy...grab some human ribs or somethin from the icebox its all on me kid." He said pushing me up the ramp.

"Ok, Ok..." I said walking onto the ship. It was as broken down on deck as I thought it was, holes and termites everywhere. The wood was soft and I could feel the bugs squirming around under my sneakers. But I do wonder what Montblanc meant by all that, that I didn't have to worry much. He all of a sudden tells me that I have to get to work and now he's sayin that I can just forget it? He treated me like I was some sorta celeb or something.

I sat down on an edge of the railing while looking up at the moon. It took those three bigger Man-Eaters about five minutes to load the rest of the crates. After that Montblanc got on board and started ordering men around to do stuff like set the sail, pull up anchor and stuff. It really was like watching a pirate flick or something. With that the ship slowly shoved off and started into the black ocean.

And it wasn't until miles after we shoved off of port that I realized I was suppose to bring back a fat human for Eve to eat. That's the whole reason I was out in the first place, oh when I get back she's gonna kick my ass...hard...

The large ship eased through the water with no rocking or uneasy travel. Traveling at sea was always something that would put me to sleep although this was my first time traveling at sea. I leaned back and hit the deck while closing my eyes.

Now Entering Sleep Mode...Intiating Sleep Mode...

* * *

Now Cancelling Sleep Mode...Intiating Wake Mode...

My eyes opened and I immediately brought my hand up to block out the sunlight. I leaned up and looked around, I was still on deck of the dark ship. I jumped to my feet to see Montblanc at the wheel. He was standing on afew craters while steering. "Bout time you got up, look we're almost there." He said. I ran up to Montblanc leap frogging over his head then flew up to the sails and hung from one of the long poles by just my right arm like a gorilla. In the distance I could see a large island waaaay too huge for anyone to miss. It looked like acompletely new continent this island was huge.

I could see the port town we were on our way too, all I could see was abunch of shady dark buildings with spikey like designs. "Why do they call it Skull Isle?" I asked.

"Cuz dumbshit, from a birds eye view up top the whole island looks like a skull." He said.

"Hmm cool!" I said with a wide grin.

The ship pulled into port in like ten minutes, I ran down the ramp onto port as the three heavy armed man-eaters started to unstock the crates from the ship and onto the port. I looked around at the port, it was about ten to twenty different ship ports and we were at the one on the end, they all led to town. I walked down the peir and stopped at the big sign that was held up by two pillars. " Welcome to Die Town Bitches!" The sign wrote.

"Teh...Die Town huh?" I said looking around. There was afew hundred black stone buildings and lots of dirt roads. You could see Man-Eater females walking around in miniskirts and tight daisy duke Yuna FFX-2 shorts. It was like they'd never heard of layered cloths before. Man-Eaters with horns, Man-Eaters with more than two eyes, Tall ones, short ones, wide ones, skinny ones. Man-Eaters were EVERYWHERE!

" This is my kinda town." I said.

"Heh this is everyone's kinda town kid." Montblanc said walking up beside me. "Go enjoy yourself kid."

With that I nodded and ran into the crowds, I stopped at an old school western bar with the swinging doors and everything. I pushed the doors open to see lots of Man-Eaters sitting around tables drinking human blood from glass mugs. I walked up to an empty seat at the bar and sat down, at the bar was a neko girl with brown cat ears and short lime green hair with red eyes and a long fluffy brown cat tai sticking out of her lower back. "Hey there cowboy, wow I haven't seen you around here before? Where ya from?" She asked.

" Eh I just sorta everywhere I guess." I replied with a shrug.

" Want somethin to drink cowboy?" She asked with a wink.

" Yeah whip me up some human blood." I said raising my finger on the subject. "How much?"

" Free if you can fuck my brains out and make me cum 6 times." She said placing her hand gently on mine. I looked up at her and she licking the top of her lips as if I were a tasty treat. This is definitly my kinda town. " What's your name cowboy?" She asked.

" Blackjaw." I said with that she let my hand go quickly and slid back slamming against the wall behind her causing afew bottles of blood to spill.

"YOUR BLACKJAW?!" She asked aloud with her hands covering her mouth. With that the entire bar went silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop in this mother fucker. I looked back and around to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes.

" Uh...yeah that's me...why?" I asked.

" Oh my god...is it true?" She asked leaning up to me and grabbing my hand again.

" D-Did you really defeat Nobunaga one of the 7 Man-Eater Kings?!" A octopus like Man-Eater behind me asked with all of his tentacles waving about.

" Oh yeah that..." I said with a shrug. " Yeah I beat em..."

" Oh man!"

"Whoa!"

" Nobunaga the Blood Mist was beat by a newbie?!"

"Man you must be strong kid!"

Alot of them crowded around me. "You've got to tell us the story!" The barkeep neko girl said sliding up a mug of human blood beside me.

Well so then I told them, we sat down in the bar and the girl gave me free blood drinks as I described the entire situation on Manda House with them. Most of them sympothized with me on saving Uzi and Naota because they agreed that the Manda Clan is a completely neutral clan that shouldn't have been bothered regardless of what power they possess. But then something happened that nobody thought would happen...I sure as hell didn't see it coming.

Stepping into the bar was a woman standing at about 6 feet, she had large breasts and long straight silver hair with violet eyes, there was an eyepatch on her left eye and she wore a black leather bikers coat with a high collar. Under the coat she wore a long black dress. Her skin was pale and you could see two deadly vampire like teeth sticking from both sides of her upper lip. To a regular human she would be a scary broad...but in the eyes of a man-eater she was irresistable.

I swear this woman was the most beautiful female Man-Eater I've ever seen.

With her entrance everyone shut up and I even closed my mouth to look up. She walked up to me and leaned down with her face just afew inches infront of mine. "Your Blackjaw?" She asked with a straight face. Her voice and I'm kidding sounded exactly like Yoruichi's voice from Bleach. Swear to god...

" Yeah." I replied.

"Hmph, come with me... Man-Eater King of the Northwest Oz, want's to meet with you." She said with abit of a smile.


	21. Wrath Chapter: Ep2

**Wrath Chapter**

Episode 2: Proof of Identification?

I was standing outside of a large castle wrapped in huge chains with a large sword stabbed into the tallest tower of the castle. This castle wasn't like a normal castle, it was HUGE! Like a fucking giant lives here! "My god..." I said with wide eyes.

" Come." The woman said starting across the draw bridge that was as long as the Brooklyn Bridge! It took us awhole thirty minutes to cross just the drawbridge of the castle. We made it into the large hallway and I felt like I was in the story Jack and the Beanstock. She led me through most of the castle and up some stairs. We took an elevator but the stairs were pretty fuckin huge, can ya say 10 story high stairs?

The castle was mostly an old school gray stone color with crimson carpets and golden trinkets, it was a great place to be in if your like a million feet tall. Hey I'm just sayin this castle isn't fit for normal people. Get lost in this place and your dead, walking around in this place without a tour guide is a mistake.

We stopped before a huge door and she turned to face me. "In these doors lies King Oz, be direct and speak clearly, you get out of line and he will kill you." She warned before pushing open a smaller comparment it was like in KH you how in Disney Castle the door was all huge but Donald like opened a smaller door. Yeah more like that, I stepped through the compartment and walked into the room.

Sitting down on a huge throne chair was an extremely large and big being with pale blue flesh. He had fire red hair and abunch of tattoos on his arms and chest, his belly was big and round and his feet were big and muscular. He wore this huge crimson cloth that covered only his lower body like a caveman. He peered down at me with his orange glowing eyes and grinned showing that he only had long jagged blade like teeth. "Hmmm? What's this? Lust I order you to go out and find the man-eater responsible for Nobunaga's death and you come back with a mere boy?" The huge titan growled. With his talk the entire castle shook.

" My apologies sire, but this boy claims he is Blackjaw." Lust said bowing her head.

" Hmmmm..." He hummed even that rattled the floor under us.

"What...this is Oz?" I whispered.

"Yes, he is the Man-Eater King of the Northwest, he is a one of a kind Man-Eater a Titan Class Type T." Lust responded in a whisper. " He is the strongest Man-Eater in the entire world. He started the entire 7 Kings Faction in the first place."

"Are you kidding me?" I said with wide eyes looking up at Oz whom was staring down at me. "This Man-Eater...is the strongest in the world?"

" Blackjaw or so you say...I do not believe your the one who defeated Nobunaga of Oni. The Man-Eater King of the East." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

" Well I did beat em!" I snapped. I don't give a shit if this guy's a fuckin titan or whatever! I can't stand it when people don't acknowledge you for cool shit that you've done.

" Hmm there is only one way you can prove to me of your identity." He said with abit of chuckle.

" Hey why the hell should I prove anything to you? Your not god!" I said. Lust's eye was wide as she stared at me.

" You brat..." He said.

" I beat Nobunaga if you can't accept that then tough nuts it's not like I need your approval or anything." I cracking my neck left and right. " It's not like I care anyway damn as is..."

" Shut up, weither you find it to be justified or not is of no concern to me. Now you will participate in the Death Skull Fighting Tournament, come in first place and I will acknowledge that you have defeated a Man-Eater King." He said.

" Says who?" I asked crossing my arms.

Lust raised her hands and took long strides away from me like I was suddenly diseased. Suddenly the earth raddled like an earth quake was accuring, when I looked up at Oz he was merely standing up. "Says I, King of All Man-Eaters." He said.

" Well your not the king of me ya fat bastard! Metal Oath! First Gear!" I commanded standing like a powered up DBZ character. My black flesh under my bandages turned red with extreme heat as my heart cranked like a motor pushing my blood faster and heating it up. My white bandages turned black filling with gasoline. Steam then began to exhaust from the cracks in between my bandages. I mastered using Gears, my new ability I picked up from using the Stamina Tablet. When a Man-Eater uses a Stamina Tablet it's possible in that time of powered up state to learn a new ability and I had which is Gears.

Gears works like a stick shift car, my body boils to past nearly 400 degrees and the metal cells combined with the gasoline particles already in my body work together to create heat and acceleration. That heat feeds my muscules and power constantly with no letting up. I switch between gears to cool myself down maybe ten to eleven degrees. Once I reach 700 Degrees my entire body shuts down. It's hard to maintain but it's well worth the power increase.

Anyway I could feel the power flowing into my muscules as they tightened up alittle, I ran alittle and phased out appearing in mid air just infront of Oz's face. I slammed my right fist into his forehead. "You changed colors?" He said. His voice was so booming that it blew me away alittle, I had to cover my ears. "Hmm is that suppose to be some sort powerup...because all I felt was a misquito bite." He raised his index finger and flicked me away like a booger. I flew through about ten to twenty walls before flying out of the castle and sliding along the ground.

"Uhh..." I transformed back into normal. My entire body was in pain... "Geez...uh...yeah I'll...I'll fight in the tournament..." I said raising my finger then dropping my hand down beside me.

**  
Author's Note: Yes the Death Skull Fighting Tournament for Man-Eaters is coming up. There will be abit of OC Man-Eaters and here is a list of them! Coldwrap, Gorgon's Eye, Overkill, Lucky Death, Sparkeye, Dualblade, Pheonix and Mercy. **


	22. Wrath Chapter: Ep3

**Wrath Chapter**

Episode 3: Sweet Sweet 2

I was lying down in that bar again on my back on a round table. There was no other Man-Eaters in the bar at the time it was around night, I guess they all never come here at night or something. "So the Death Skull Fighting Tourny huh?" The neko girl asked. "Tahahaha...and you tried to fight Oz!? The King of ALL Man-Eaters?" This bar keeper girl's name is Salem. She can transform into a brown cat, she's a type B. Anyway after spending alittle time with her I got to know her alittle she's not all that bad a gal really and she liked to eat the same humans I do.

"Yeah for a second there I thought I could take em." I replied. "That guy is monsterously strong..."

"Black I know I haven't really known you that long to get all emotional but you should really watch your back in the Death Skull, alot of Man-Eaters lose their lives in that fight." She said.

" I'm not worried." I said with a shrug.

" How come?" She asked.

" Cuz to prove I'm stronger than Nobunaga, I have to do something that Nobunaga can do which is win in this tournament so all I gotta do is beat the shit outta these people." I said punching into my palm. Salem jumped onto my back wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"Your so gullable, like one of those anime guys...my god your so cute you sure you don't wanna fuck me?" She asked sounding like a blonde. I lost balance alittle with that remark and jumped off of the table.

"Yeah I'm sure now get off!" I said trying to pull her from my back.

"Aww come on Black, I like you and I know you can't resist my slamin bod so let's just do the do! I'm on the pill so we don't have to worry about child birth." She laughed.

"Wait wait wait! Get off ok!" I said running around the bar with her on my back. "Why in the hell are you on the pill? I just met you today!!"

" I know but I knew I was gonna do you before you even walked into the bar! Sit still your making this hard." She said kissing me on the back of my neck. Which actually tickled abit.

SWISH SWISH!

"How inappropriate." A voice said. We both looked over to see Lust standing at the door with her arms crossed. "He just gets her and your already trying to force him into intercourse?" She sat down at a bar and placed her hand up holding her head.

" Shut up bitchy Lust." Salem said jumping off of my back. "Anyway whaddaya want to drink fat legs?"

" Human Blood no alchohol added." She said.

"Right away madam bitch." Lust said saluting sarcastically then angrily stomping to the bar.

" So how many women have tried to molest you since you been in town?" Lust asked looking up at me with abit of a smile.

" Uh...I'm not that popular with the ladies." I said with a shrug. " This face is too fugly."

" Don't sell yourself short Black, you actually look pretty hot for a Mechanaloid. You look better than most male Humanoids around here." Salem said pouring up some blood in a mug from behind the bar. "How big is your cock?"

" Uhh.." I started.

" Don't answer that." Lust said raising a finger. "At anyrate do you belong to a Clan?"

" Yeah." I replied with a nod.

" Which one and how do I join?" Salem asked winking at me as she walked past me handing the drink to Lust.

" It's call Bloodstreak," I said.

" Wow, Bloodstreak. Hmm new talent always springs up in that clan. I'm not at all surprised that your from there." Lust said looking up at me. I merely rubbed behind my head abit with a wide smile. " So Black, do you...have a mate?"

" Mate?" I asked. What the fuck is that? " Uhhh..."

" Like a girlfriend." Salem said jumping on my back.

" Uhh Man-Eaters can have girlfriends?" I asked lightly scratching my chin with a grin on my face.

" Well we all were originally human." Lust said leaning back in her chair.

"Anyway what the hell are you asking Black all of these questions for bitch...stay away from him alright?" Salem said jumping infront of me. " Don't worry Black I got ya covered. Now come on let's go and fuck our brains out." With that she grabbed me by the waist and picked me up onto her shoulders. Damn Salem is really strong.

"Salem wait lemme go!" I struggled.

Tomorrow starts the Death Skull Tournament, I have to fight in this tournament to get Oz to officially recognize me, why in the hell do I have to try so hard for a big lummox like Oz?


	23. Wrath Chapter: Ep4

**Wrath Chapter **

Episode 4: Start of the Walking Death 

It was early the next morning, I was lying in a large bed like area with Salem laying beside me sleeping. I couldn't sleep that entire night all I was doing all day was looking up at the ceiling thinking that I may possibly die in this tournament. But that wasn't what had me up all night, it was the fact that this was gonna be too exciting. I already have a seriously questionable joy for fighting.

The second the sunlight hit tapped my cheek I leaned up, Salem rolled over on her belly and I slipped out of bed. I creeped away from the bed and towards the stairs, after taking afew steps down I noticed Lust leaning against the wall at the foot of the stairs. "Good Morning Blackjaw," She said calmly. "Well let's go."

" What were you waiting for me?" I asked with a straight face.

"Naturally, It's my job to see you to the fighting grounds of the tournament." She responded. She leaned off of the wall and started out of the door, I stepped down the stairs and walked through the doors of the bar with her. We both walked through X Town's dusty streets there wasn't a Man-Eater in sight.

"Where is everybody?" I asked looking left and right.

"Their at the Tournament, The Death Skull Battle Tournament is to us like Blitzball is to the Humans, it's an enjoyable event." Lust replied.

We both walked down a dusty road in the middle of a tall grassed valley, I always loved this walk. The sky looks so natural in this area, "HEY GUYS WAIT UP DAMMIT!" We both stopped walking for alittle and turned around to see Salem running our way. She wore a white bikini with a chocolate brownish leather mini skirt over the lower half of the bikini but it was still visible. On her feet was long white boots with brown straps. She looked like a cross between FFX-2's Rikku and Heavenly Sword's Nariko.

"Salem, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Came to watch you totally own the competition." She said waving her hands around. I swear she thinks I'm the strongest guy out there, well because I beat Nobunaga I guess that put alittle weight on my back. But there is no telling who is at this thing, Lust told me that Man-Eaters are killed every year in this thing.

" What about the bar?" Lust asked.

" I closed it down, besides everyones gonna be at the tourny so who cares ya know?" She said walked infront of both me and Lust then pointed to the horizon. "ONWARD!"

The three of us began to walk down the dirt road, you know now that I think about it this road looked alot like the one Donald, Goofy and Sora took at the end of Kingdom Hearts, no I'm completely fuckin serious no shitting you at ALL. As we walked that's when I noticed Salem's features, she was a hell of a lot womenly that I thought, she the curves in all the right places and she was just cute with her cat ears and tail. I always loved neko girls...not that I was falling for her or anything it's just she's really cute.

" Ehya...what are ya looking at me for? Thinking about me being naked huh?" She asked. I didn't notice she had her head slightly turned to see me.

" Hmm it would seem you both had an enjoyable night." Lust said with abit of a grin.

" Yeah, not that it was any of your business but we had straight up monster sex babe, his cock is like 16 inches long and that's not even when it's hard. Yeah, he made me cum just watching him." Salem lied as she wrapped her hands around my neck and I walked sort of dragging her along. Anyway we didn't have monster sex...eh...I don't even wanna imagine what that even looks like.

Actually to speak truthfully Salem just took her cloths off and after I told her seriously that I wasn't in the mood for having sex with a complete stranger she sort of turned away from the idea and we talked all night.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_  
" So your part of a clan already huh?" _

_" Yeah." _

_" Is there any girls you like in Bloodstreak."_

_"Well...sorta but she'll never like me back."_

_"Huh?"_

_"What?" _

_" Wait asec...y-you like someone already."_

_"Yeah she's really amazing too, I want to fight and become stronger so that person will notice me...But even if I became Man-Eater God she'll never like me."_

_" So why are you fighting then if you know she'll never notice you?"_

_" I gotta make some kind of approach to her and this is the best I've got."_

_" I'm...I'm so jealous...and I'll openly admit that...most guys who turn into Man-Eaters don't give a fuck about love. All their in a relation for is the pussy, well they are like that on Earth but atleast most of them cared. Now the male Man-Eaters, they don't care at all." _

_" Sounds like you been in afew bad relationships."_

_" Yeah, never could find a Man-Eater that would love me! Your no different here you are talking about some other girl..." _

_" Sorry." _

_"It's ok, I finally found a guy but his heart belongs someone else..."_

_"...I'm sorry again."_

_"Stop apologizing, I'm not through yet...your one of those guys I'm not gonna let slip through my fingers...you'll see I'll make you fall in love with me...When you leave to head back to your clan I'm coming with you. No if ands or buts about it... and I want to see this girl you like so much."_

_"She's the leader of our clan so you'll have to make her happy." _

_" YOUR IN LOVE WITH YOUR FUCKING LEADER?"_

_  
" Is that a bad thing?"_

_" OF COURSE IDIOT!!!" _

_" Why?"_

_" The leader of every clan has a morale responsibility and can't involve his or herself with simple affairs of the clan members they watch over...That's what makes them so strong..sure they'll have sex every now and then but there are no feelings attached...your looking to get your heart broken Black." _

_" So she really won't ever like me then."_

_" Hmph...sorry about telling you that." _

_" Well I'm not too worried about it, as long as I can stick by her...besides how would it look anyway, a big monster like me and an pretty A type like her ya know."_

_"You should really stop doing that...your not ugly your form is handsome I swear to you, besides even if you were deformed your personality would charm over any girl if they were willing to give you the time! I don't want you to doubt yourself all the time like that...Promise me you'll stop degrading yourself..."_

_"Hmm..."_

_"Hey promise me dammit!"_

_"Ow...ok ok...I promise."_

_  
-Back-  
_

* * *

We walked over a big hill and looked over the grand valley infront of us to see a huge arena like stadium that looked alot like a colliseum. "Wooo here we go!" Salem said putting her hand up to visor her eyes from the sun. We walked down the valley as other Man-Eaters crowded around and was headed in the same direction like a big herd.

Lust brought us through the crowd which were late spectators buying late seat tickets. Standing at the door were two Chimera like ripped Man-Eaters with muscles ontop of muscles. They nodded and opened the grand double doors for us, the three of us walked into a dark hallway, it looked like a rock concert with a crowd of demons man-eater screaming and cheering in the crowds. There was cool lightening and everything...it looked like the start of a bliztball game and that cool Jecht Theme was playing really loud.

Lust walked through the lower hallways under the loud stands and me and Salem merely followed. "Here this is where we part ways." Lust said stopping at a large basement like entrance that led to a lower floor. I looked down at the stairs and started down them but I felt a tug on my belt arm. I turned to see Salem standing there smiling at me. She leaned in and kissed me on the forehead while she was standing on the first step and I was like down on the fifth. "Break a Leg, We'll be watching so don't lose or I won't marry you!"

"Marriage?" I didn't want to even think about that so I continued walking down the stairs. Besides can Man-Eaters even get married? What the fuck is that all about...argh just forget it.

I walked down to the last floor and into a room where there were other 6 other man-eaters and 3 female man-eaters. They all stared at me as I walked and I quickly narrowed my eyes." Got a problem?" I asked.

" Yes I've got one..." Quickly snapping at me was a dark one in the back, he had long black antenna and yellow slanted eyes with a long crimson cape. He looked like a cross between a Heartless and Spawn! But he didn't scare me though. "I heard Blackjaw the Man-Eater who defeated one of the 7 Man-Eater Kings will be participating in this year's event...is that by any chance...you?" I grinned big.

" Yeah," I replied. With that reply everyone sort of gave me their full attention like I was suppose to give out some kinda speech or somethin. I walked over to a corner and sat down while curling up abit. I kept my eyes on everyone in the room, I couldn't afford to let my guard down even in here. After about ten to tenty minutes of waiting stepping into the lounge was Montblanc?

" Monty?" I said raising my eyebrows.

" Oh kid your participating in this year's event too?" Montblanc said. " What are ya tryin to gain popularity or something."

"Shut up...whaddaya want?" I asked.

" I'm the ref for this little shindig...right not your all kinda jumbled up in here and so as to not make this one big clusterfuck battle.." Montblanc said. With that a jester like Man-Eater walked in with a box and dragging along with him was a board with a big piece of paper on it that had the match set up. "Now each of you will draw a number from, this box and that's the order you'll fight in...kid you first."

I walked up to the box and stuck my right hand in grasping a piece of paper, I pulled it up on it was the number 4. I showed it to the jester and he laughed like a clown then wrote Blackjaw on the number 4 spot.

" Ok Blackjaw No.4"

"Next!"

" Mercy No.1"

" Lucky Death No.10"

" Dualblade No.2"

" Pheonix No.8"

" Sparkeye No.5"

" Overkill No.3"

" Gorgon's Eye No.7"

" Coldwrap No.9"

" Ava Bright No.6"

"Nice line up here so the first match is Mercy vs. Dualblade, the second match up is Overkill vs. Blackjaw, the third fight is Sparkeye vs.Ava Bright, the fourth round is Gorgon's eye vs. Pheonix and the last match of the first round is Coldwrap vs. Lucky Death." Montblanc announced. "Now that we have it all lined up...Mercy, Dualblade if you'd please step this way."

Walking through the door first was a Mercy, from what I can tell she looked normal enough like an A Type, she had chocolate brown hair that stopped at mid back with skinny blue jeans that were ripped along the side like tiger claw marks and a somewhat of a tight body shirt with straps along the sides like mini belts. She didn't wear any shoes nor did she ever blink. She just walked through the door taking careful steps.

Walking through the doors behind her was silver skinned opponent with long red hair that swayed behind him and black armor with runes written all over them. This guy is a type C...just like me! This was Dualblade I presume. It'll be hard for a normal type to beat down on a mechanaloid.

" The rest of you can watch the match from the match from this screen." Montblanc said raising up his right hand and slowly lowering down from a compartment in the ceiling was this flat screen. Everyone in the room looked up to see Mercy cautiously stepping on stage, the ring they were fighting in was what looked to be a giant blitzball sphere ring. They stepped in on a solid floor that was about as big as a football field and covering over them was an invisible barrier probably to stop super moves or spells from hitting the crowd.

The ceiling to the entire stadium opened up and sitting outside on a huge floating thrown chair was Oz peering down into the stadium. The giant field raised up high and appearing around the stadium were thousands of screens projecting the same image which was Mercy and Dualblade.

The giant sphere containing the two raised up to a level where it could be seen both by Oz and the stadium.

"Good morning throat chokers and human stompers I'm your host Grim."

"And I'm your co-host Levi and welcome to the 346th Death Skull Battle Tournament!"

"We've got quite a treat for you today folks as we pair up some of the most insane opponents in one ring together!"

" More head stomping bitch slapping action!"

" Right now we have our first two opponents Mercy a blind Type B vs. Dualblade a battle hardened Type C with an attitude!"

" It'll be quite hard for Mercy to pull this off, Type C's are THE WORST opponents to face they almost have no weakness Grim."

" Yeah well I'm willing to put my slutty whore of a wife on the line to say that Mercy might have afew tricks up her sleeves."

" I say she's dead meat!"

" Well I say she's gonna take this home!"

" There's only one way to know whose gonna be right Grim."

" I agree Levi, first match of the day and I'm already pumped let's watch and see how this goes!"

**First Match Mercy vs. Dualblade!!!**


	24. Wrath Chapter: Ep5

**Wrath Chapter**

**Episode 5: Mercy vs. Dualblade**

Standing on the floating panels with her feet spread apart was Mercy, her eyes straight forward and completely blanked out as her swayed off to the side with the wind. Dualblade's hair also flowing in the same direction he took one step forth towards Mercy and her eyes broadened with the vibration.

_  
"The air is tense bitches and bastards...who will make the first move."_

_"Like I said before Grim my money's on Dualblade." _

Dualblade stood completely still after his first step and Mercy's eyes broadened even more as if waiting for him to make a move first. Dualblade merely stood still, he knew full well on her ability to see things through vibrations in the floor. Dualblade raised his right hand appearing above him was a dark sword as black as his armor. He pointed towards Mercy with one hand and the blade shot off like a speeding bullet towards her.

_"Uh oh Grim what is this!?" _

_" I dunno Levi but it seems Dualblade is making the first strike!" _

The sword flew towards her, 'He's making an airstrike.' She thought hearing the air being cut infront of her. She quickly flipped to the side dodging the sword, in the time her feet weren't touching the ground Dualblade dashed towards her appearing just infront of her as she landed. When she landed on her feet she quickly leaned back like Neo dodging a horizontal sweep slash from Dualblade. She then placed her hands behind her and began to flip backwards with Dualblade quickly running behind her trying to slice her left and right but she kept flipping backwards dodging the sword.

She placed on foot on the ground then while down on her knees she shot a kick at Dualblade who blocked with one of his swords that caused him to slid back afew feet. Mercy jumped to her feet and took the offensive running towards Dualblade, she ran then did a cartwheel flip into transforming immediately into a crocodile, she opened her large jaws and snapped towards Dualblade whom slammed his sword on the front rims of her jaw.

"_Holy Fuck Shit Damned in All Hell Grim!"_

_  
"Couldn't have said it better myself Levi." _

While Dualblade was fending off the biggest crocodile he'd ever seen he closed his eyes to concentrate on summoning another blade. But the pressure from the clashing had given up and he immediately opened his eyes to see a large anaconda wrapped at his feet. He quickly jumped up before the large snake could catch then slashed his sword to right shooting dark fireballs from his blade.

Mercy then transformed into a small white mouse and ran around the battlefield avoiding huge blasts. She transformed back into her human form just as Dualblade slammed onto the ground with his heavy metal body and armor.

_"Well it's a clear indication that we're dealing with two skilled Man-Eaters here. For a Class B to transform into more than one signal anime shows true mastery of that class." _

_" Yes and how Dualblade can jump so high and move so quick with his body being made of steel isn't amatuer rank." _

Dualblade spun both of his heavy broadswords in eachhand then slammed together joining them at the hilt to make a swallow sword doubled edged sword. He dashed towards Mercy making loud stomps sounding something like a train as he rushed her. He raised his left hand and appearing above his left shoulder were five black broadswords floating suspended in the air. He pointed towards Mercy and the blades blasted off towards her.

She quickly dodged to her left only for Dualblade to appear just beside her stabbing her right in the side causing blood to shoot up. Mercy's eyes widened.

_"Oh no direct hit Levi, that was DI..RECT...HIT!" _

_" Can this be the end for Mercy?" _

Mercy cringed as she tried to pull off of the blade but Dualblade quickly grabbed her right arm and like a twig he snapped her bone in half. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Mercy cried just before Dualblade slammed his metal forehead against her's causing her eyes to dilate and big bloody mark to appear on her forehead. Dualblade grabbed her shoulder and pulled his sword out of her stomach. He quickly turned around and snapped his fingers all six of the dark blades he fired at her from before stabbed her from six different directions.

They all broke apart while pierced in her body and Mercy fell back hitting the ground on her back with her eye dilated white and blood running from her mouth Montblanc began the count. " 1...2...3...4...5...6...7..."

_" 10 Counts and she's out Levi..."_

_"Yeah then again I don't really see anybody getting up from something like that...just goes to show Grim there is no male or female discrimination in the arena." _

_"If only I can get my slutty wife to participate in this event." _

As Montblanc counted Dualblade broke apart his sword and sheathed the both of them on his back.

"...8..."

"...9..."

"...1-"

_"WAIT A MINUTE!! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!! MERCY IS GETTING BACK UP!" _

Mercy placed on hand foot up and slowly raised herself to her feet from her knees and Montblanc stopped the count.

_"LOOKS LIKE THIS MATCH IS FAR FROM OVER GRIM!"_

HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! The crowd roared as Mercy stood weakily to her feet. She breathed hard as a Dualblade turned around, he raised his hand to grab one of his blades from his back. Before his hand touched the hilt a blacksword shot straight into his chest and Dualblade's eyes widen. 'What?' He thought looking down as he leaked blood.

He looked up to see Mercy glowing with a green aura as her eyes glen the same color. "I'm a type B but transforming, that's the ability of my class, not my ability." She thought. Raising up from the ground were tiles from the floor below them.

Dualblade's eyes broaded as he crushed the sword lunged in his chest and slammed his sword along the ground shooting a dark windscar like wave towards Mercy. The wave flew around Mercy as if intentionlly moving. Dualblade's eyes widened.

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON LEVI?!"_

_"I DON'T KNOW GRIM BUT DUALBLADES ATTACKS ARE USELESS?! WHAT IS MERCY?!"_

" I didn't want to use this power because I hate killing people even Man-Eaters." She said slowly walking towards him. "And this power...forces me to kill..." She said appearing all around her were thousands of of different black swords.

'Th-that's my ability!' Dualblade thought as he raised his hand up making the same amount of blades.

They both all at once fired the blades at one another, they sword connected in two large waves causing an explosion to occur between the two. When then dust cleared Mercy was standing behind Dualblade with a broke black sword in her hand. She dropped it beside her and held her side as she started to walk towards the exit to the ring. Dualblade coughed up blood with blood shooting from his shoulders and sides.

He dropped to his knees dropping his two swords as they shattered. He fell down on his face coughing up pure blood. Montblanc started the count. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!! He's out! Mercy Wins!"

_"WHAT THE SHIT GRIM!"_

_" I told you my little Mercy was gonna bring it home!" _

_"What happened in that cloud of smoke just then Grim...she had to cheat!" _

_" I don't know Levi but something happened and Mercy came out on top." _

_" What a spectacular ending to spectacular fight although my boy Dualblade didn't win I still respect him." _

_"The next bout is Overkill vs. Blackjaw!" _

_" Grab some snacks from the snack bar folks, refill your blood cups the next match is about to begin!" _


	25. Wrath Chapter: Ep6

**Wrath Chapter**

**Episode 6: The Hunter Plots**

Sitting at a desk in the Guadosalam underground was Baralai, his snow white hair slicked back and his body clothed in yevonite robes. Standing before him was a woman with short black hair slicked back in the same fashion. She had silver sunglasses and a black leather one piece racer suit with yellow gloves and yellow steel toed boots.

"Heh, Lord Baralai you look rather spiffy tonight." The woman said sitting on the edge of his desk.

" Supposedly Maester Seymour is suppose to be asking Yuna to marry him when she arrives at Guadosalam in two more days." Baralai replied running his hand through his head. "Once that goes through I'm to show up at the wedding."

"So what are you breaking in your suit now?" The woman asked with half a grin.

" No... I'm dressed now because New Yevon is going to take a leap in our Man-Eater hunts. A hidden event in time that will dub New Yevon a natural disaster among the Man-Eater race." He said standing up from his desk and doing a small circuit around his room. He stopped at a sphere that sat on a shelf near the wall. Staring at it abit he picked up the sphere and observed it, then held it up as it projected a holographic image around the room. The woman in the leather suit stood up slowly staring at the image, she grinned.

"Skull Isle?" She said with a smile.

" Home of one of the 7 Man-Eater Kings yes?" Baralai asked.

" The strongest of the Man-Eater Kings...King Oz. So called founder of the 7 Kings." The woman responded. " So what are you planning."

" The Destruction of Skull Island..." Baralai replied. " Doing that will wipe out a rough 43 percent of your race...I hope you don't mind Vixen."

" Not at all, it's savages like those untamed fools that make us Man-Protectors look bad." She said lowering her shades to reveal her blood filled eyes.

" Well said." Baralai nodded then walked out of his underground office and out into a crome metal hallway with New Yevon flags hung up like torches through the halls by poles. Vixen followed Baralai through the halls as Hunter soldiers garbed in crimson yevonite armor while carrying new machina guns that resembled something of AK-47's. Large Man-Protectors the size of two story buildings walking by also clad out in huge armor.

"Hmm it looks like you were planning this for awhile." Vixen said tipping up her shades.

" About three months now, we finally have the resources to make our move...we attack immediately." Baralai said with a grin. "I'll be sending in 5 Man-Protector Generals...Vixen, I want you Meteel, Endrance, Dryzar and Sideswipe to lead this mission."

" 5 Man-Protector Generals, sir do you really think you need to see 5 of us...I mean I can take the entire island in under 10 minutes myself." Vixen said bowing her head knowing full well that she was speaking out of line.

"Oz is a powerful brute, you'll need your comrades Vixen." Baralai said with a grin. "Now round them up."

With those words Baralai left her to ponder. Vixen turned off and started to walk down a long metal hallway, she turned off afew paths where almost no soldiers tred and stopped at a huge round door reinforced with triple thick iron. She placed her hand on the machina sphere and the door and the slowly opened with a scrubbing brick sound.

The room inside was completely dark, with a single light shining down on a large machine standing at 16 feet, it had three cannons on it's head and a long crocodile like jaw with reverse dinosaur like legs that had black armor on them. He had a long tail and his arms were two huge gatling guns. As Vixen walked into the room it's eyes glen red as if cutting on.

"Meteel, we have a mission." Vixen said. "It's directly from Lord Baralai himself."

" Lord Baralai...what will he have us do (x2)." The metal dino replied without moving his powerful jaws.

" Destroy Skull Island." She answered.

" Ahh...Finally we are going to eliminate that accursed mudball of an island." Meteel replied as the electric wires that connected him to a large battery snatched away automatically. " Leave the means of my transportation to me...you go on ahead with whomever you have lined up."

"Understood, Jackal, Dryzar and Sideswipe are all on this mission with us." Vixen said.

" Very well." Meteel said lowering his head so that his body huddled into a huge metal ball. Vixen backed out of the large room and turned around to see a Man-Protector standing at nearly 8 feet tall. He was half white and half black, had clown make up on his face and a three belled jester hat with long creepy arms with stubby legs. He had a big grin on his face while staring down at Vixen.

"Aww fellow General what are you doing wandering around Meteel's quarters so early this morning for?" The large jest asked with a huge grin on his face.

" Jackal, I've no time for your antics...quickly find Dryzar and Sideswipe and tell them to report at the hanger. We have an important mission handed down to us by Lord Baralai personally." Vixen said looking up at Jackal whom merely grinned and without a word further he disappeared into a black puff of smoke. Vixen ran down the vacant halls with most of the soldiers already in position.

She made it to the hanger where all of the yevonite soldiers boarded among large unknown airships and some riding on the back of huge vehicle sized Man-Protectors. The soldiers were by the thousands as they stood awaiting commands. Standing before the thousands of underground yevonites were the five.

Standing above the hanger looking down through a large window with his hands tied behind him was Baralai with abit of a snicker.

**  
Looks like HUNTERS are on the move again and they have their eyes set on Skull Isle! Just how powerful are these generals and will Oz be able to stop them all?**


	26. Wrath Chapter: Ep7

**Wrath Chapter **

Episode 7: A match interrupted? 

I sat back on one of the benches as Mercy made her way into the lounge where the rest of us was waiting for her. Everyone sort of gave her somewhat of a puzzled look, judging by how the fight looked I could have sworn she was a complete goner. Being the next to walk through the door was Overkill my opponent, and it seemd that Montblanc was rushing through this thing as fast as he could for some reason.

I jumped to my feet and stood up straight cracking my neck left and right.

" Com'on Com'on!"

"Alright I'm coming geez." I said walking through the doors that led up towards the stadium, as I walked through the doors for some reason I felt like I was at my high school graduation.I took one step out into the open hearing nothing but screaming and shouting.

_"I think this is one of the most anticipated fights of the whole competition Levi."_

_"Yeah it's a shame it has to come so early I felt more like waiting for a surprise Grim." _

_"Well surprise is out Levi, word has gone around that this new...Blackjaw kid had actually defeated one of the 7 Man-Eater Kings Nobunaga." _

_" Sorry but seeing is believing to me Grim."_

_" You can say that again Levi, until we see what this kid has got we can't really write off the rumors as true." _

Those sonuvabitch announcers. But they do sound like two guys off of a Madden game though, I walked along the bridge and into the sphere were Overkill was already standing. I stepped down on the tiles and looked around abit, the space was really big in here for supernatural brawling. As the stadium raised I noticed Overkill with his heartless like eyes peering at me and his jagged mouth in a big grin. I grinned back at him as the belts around my left arm started to recede slowly.

We raised up and on the corner of my eye I could see Oz peering at me. Montblanc appeared over us standing on a floating base panel, he raised up his mic. "FIGHT!!" He yelled with that the crowd roared. I took one step down first and took off running towards Overkill, I transmuted my left arm into the huge metal claw arm then raised it up as if to grab Overkill. Just as I reached within five meters of him he raised his hands out of his crimson cape and clapped them. With that he exploded with a black smoke, I slid to a stop and raised up my left metal arm to visor from the smoke.

When the smoke cleared Overkill was sitting on the head of that chameleon heartless that was in Kingdom Hearts Lost Jungle World. He was standing on it's head while peering at me. He put his hands together in a ninja like handseals and as if controlling the chameleon himself the creature shot it's long sticky tongue out at me. I jumped up quicky just barely dodging it. While in mid air I seen it jolt up at me with it's body spread out wide and Overkill still standing on it's head.

With it's right fist it punched me with it's fist taking up my whole head and half of my body. I went flying back towards the ground, I flipped in mid air and landed down on the ground. I looked up to see that the chameleon and Overkill was gone, I could feel the air shift and I quickly turned around to see the chameleon standing there behind me. He shot it's foot in an odd angle at me and I raised up my metal clawed arm to block it as I slid away from it.

After staring abit I could see that the Chameleon had the same colored eyes as Overkill. Overkill although looking like a heartless in body he had different eyes. His eyes were yellow but they had these rings in them that looked like the inside of a tree when you've choped it down. There were these many rings in his eyes that looked like a spiraling hypno-ray. He was controlling it through some type of Doujutsu.

" What's wrong Overkill? Don't wanna take me on yourself?" I asked.

" But I am taking you on myself." He replied as the giant chameleon took one step towards me. " I guess since your going to lose anyway I should atleast fill you in on what your dealing with." With that I sort of smirked. " Do you know what heartless are?"

" Yup." I replied.

"Good, then your from Earth like me so I can put it simply instead of advancing further with any explanations." He said.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

" I can control the Heartless, since I have no heart I don't have to worry too much on them having to take mine as payment. It is a natural ability of my body..." He said with a wide grin. His laugh was absolutely creepy...no seriously it was a complete mess. It sounded like a dying gazelle mixed with crying babies and a nail on a chalk board followed up with a guy who knows nothing about saxaphones.

" Hmm so that's your own ability huh?" I said as my oversized arm transformed with dark purplish electricity into the buster gun. " Well allow me to introduce you to my Man-Eater ability...Dark Alchemy!" I pointed it at the chameleon and charged up with a bunch of dark aura. I blasted off a dark matter blast at the chameleon and it leaped straight up dodging the blast flying straight into the air just like I thought it would. My bustergun transmuted into a hook. I pointed at the chameleon and shot it at the creature it shot through the sky as fast as a bullet then latched onto the chameleon's neck. The hook was attached to this long chain, I pulled back on the chain and it pulled me through the air up towards the chameleon.

As I was flying up I cocked my fist back and launched it forward slamming my fist straight into the Chameleon's lower jaw. It's eyes exploded like two balloons as it began to disappear with a pink heart floating up from it's misty corpse. "Your turn!" I said as my left arm transmuted into a large thick blade about a meter long. I leaned over in his direction slashing downward as he dodged to the side.

We both landed down afew yards apart from one another. "Dark Alchemy, that certainly is a conveniant ability...alchemy that doesn't apply to the laws of equivalent exchange." He said with a grin.

" Yeah whatever...all and all your gonna lose." I said taking a heavy step forward that launched me towards him. He grinned again then clapped his hands blowing up in dark smoke again. When the dark smoke subsided this time there was a forelegged horned Behemuth Heartless. I jumped backwards dodging it's large foot then slid down to a side, It's horn gathered thunder like energy and fired off bolts of lighting at me. I contanstly hopped left and right dodging the explosions.

I took an all out sprint towards the Behemuth as it roared leaping forth to jump on me. I jumped straight up at it and sliced it's horn in two with the blade on my left arm. I flipped in mid air and landed down on the ground behind the felled Behemuth.

I stood to my feet and pointed my buster gun at Overkill whom was ready to clap his hands and summon another Heartless. Just as I was about to fire something odd happened...the ground began to shake uncontrollably. By the way Overkill was looking it seemed he had nothing to do with it. I looked up hearing air splitting to see a huge creature that looked like Metal Gear Rex from Metal Gear Solid slam down just in the ring. It broke through the barrier shattering it like it was glass, Oz's eyes narrowed as he looked straight up.

The giant Metal Gear like Man-Eater all of a sudden busted out with nearly ten missile launcher cannons with four gatling guns.

O.o- Me

T.T- Overkill. "Shit..." He said.

It fired off bullets and missiles in all directions. I slammed my left hand into the ground transmuting a stone wall infront of me which exploded on contact with a missile that caused me to go flying back. I hit the ground and the stood up quick looking at the mechanloid.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

The screams of thousands filled the air as I looked up to see soldiers dropping from airships out of the sky into the stadium and firing off shots at Man-Eaters. I jumped to my feet and ran towards the stadium audience. I jumped straight out of the ring leaving the machine like maniac and Overkill behind. As I flew into the crowd I slammed my fist into the side of a soldier's helmet crushing his skull into the bleacher seat.

Man-Eaters who had no ability to fight began to dash through exits being shot down and stabbed to death by swords. HUNTERS! HUNTER soldiers were everywhere along with their armored chimera Man-Protectors.

"Black! Bla..." I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned around to see three HUNTER soldiers with broadswords closing in on Salem, she backed against a wall and sat down with dilated eyes. Soldiers began to crowd around me shooting guns, bullets shot straight into my body spilling blood all over my body but I ignored the pain and trucked right through them, kicking soldiers and smashing their heads alike breaking through the crowds of gunmen to get to her.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY YOU BASTARDS!!" I screamed slamming my fist into one of their stomachs which sent him flying into a crowd of them. I punched them aside and transmuted my left arm into a machine gun taking out more of them with speedy shots. I made it down to the first row seats and took long strokes towards the three soldiers. I finally reached them and grabbed the back of the first soldier then snapped his neck with one hand. I grabbed the second soldier, ripped his arm straight off spilling blood all over himself then tossed him into the last standing soldier.

Salem was trembling in fear, her eyes dilated as she sat in a puddle of her own fluids. I picked her up by her waist and took one big jump, the pain from the bullets was now kicking in like a wavering pain pill. I was shot 26 times, 10 bullets in the chest, 3 in the right leg, 2 in the left shoulder, 5 in the right arm and 6 on the left thigh. Blood was leaking from my body and I could feel myself slowing down.

As flew through the air over the crowds from my massive jump I seen nothing but carnage...How'd this island get found out!? I thought only Man-Eaters knew about this place!!

The stadium was now vacant with afew soldiers killing off some Man-Eaters left behind. The soldiers ran into the lounge where the other competiters were waiting and they all flew out as soon as they went in. Walking out was Sparkeye, Mercy, Dualblade while heavily injured, Coldwrap, Ava Bright, Gorgon's Eye, Lucky Death and Pheonix. I landed down on the ground kicking a soldier out of my way.

Sparkeye clapped his hands as blue electricity surrounded his body he placed his hand on the ground sending a thunder current through the ground that caused soldiers to fry. With that jumped out of the bleachers and took off running towards an exit. As soon as I stepped foot outside there were near a thousand soldiers standing outside and just infront of them was a pile of Man-Eaters. They were probably killed while trying to escape.

"Bla..Black.." Salem said weakily in my arm.

I took one step back while looking left and right. They immediately stared shooting again and I turned around running back into the stadium I stopped inside the stadium were soldiers were still pouring in from the sky. Airships spiraled overhead, so I couldn't transmute my arm into a wing and just fly out of here.

I looked up at Oz, is this fool just gonna sit here and watch as his people die. That's when I noticed Oz was standing up as five being phased in and out around him casting spells and attacking. These five figures were...slowly defeating Oz?

Slamming down just behind me was a T-Rex looking Man-Protector with a gun on his snout. I turned around pointing the machine gun at the monster but it was struck down by a dark sword.

"Blackjaw..." The other competitors for the tournament ran up to me.

"What's going on here? How'd the HUNTERS get here?!" I asked.

" Skull Island has been hidden from humanity for nearly 1000 years, the information had to have been leaked somewhere." Coldwrap said as if he were bored while scratching the side of his head.

" At any rate..." Lucky Death started before a grand explosion occured. I looked beyond the stadium to see Oz fall down like a giant tower upon the land with blood trailing down from his enormous body.

**Oz the Strongest of the 7 Man-Eater Kings have been defeated by the HUNTERS, Skull Island is being taken over by New Yevon!? What else could possibly go fuckin wrong eh?**

NO BULLSHIT: Ok listen noble fans of me and my friends, I'm taking a full week and a half off starting monday I'm going to Miami with my girlfriend we been saving up for a vacation for like two years since before we even moved in together so yeah I'll be gone for awhile. But I will come back with updates so don't worry. I'll be back...around...uh next week wednesday.


	27. Wrath Chapter: Ep8

**  
Wrath Chapter **

Episode 8: Death of Blackjaw 

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eve screamed to the top of her lungs. She dashed out of her room drop kicking Pan sending him flying into a wall.

"Ow!! What the hell did you hit me for Evy?" Pan whined rubbing his jaw as anime like tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Hmph...he...has been gone along time." Lost said sitting up on a high beam near the ceiling looking out the higher window as if waiting for him to return. Her eyes narrowed.

"ALONG TIME!! HE'S BEEN GONE FOR TWO FUCKIN DAYS!! HE OWES ME A FAT GUY!! I'M HUUUNGRY!! OH YEAH HE'S GONNA FUCKIN PAY FOR THIS!" Eve shouted punching a wall causing it to crackle and fall apart. Dashing into the temple hideout was Ponzo in her wolf form, she immediately transformed back into her human like form.

" I just found out about Black." Ponzo said with a face as if she'd saw a ghost.

"Well SPILL IT SO I CAN GO AND RIP HIS FACE OPEN!" Eve shouted punching into her palm.

" He's dead..." Ponzo replied.

"What the fu..."

* * *

_( 5 Hours Earlier) _

**(Black's POV)**

Oz had just fallen with a huge crash in the distance that shook the entire island. " Noway...Oz fell?!" Coldwrap said turning towards the commotion. I couldn't believe it myself, are the HUNTERS Man-Eaters really that strong? I walked up to Mercy and handed Salem to her. " Mercy..." She didn't look directly at me, she was blind I mean how could she? She didn't reply or say anything at all. "Please...keep her safe for me."

"What are you an idiot? You can't stay here! 5 Man-Eater Generals from New Yevon are here...All of us combined can't even beat one of them." Kizer Zin said with a grin. "That's why I'm gettin the hell outta here." A dark puddle opened up under his feet and slowly sank into the floor. I wanted to call him coward but than again what was I thinking? I had to help Oz...something in my very being told me that I HAD TO HELP HIM OUT!

I body wouldn't let me run away from this.

Is something suppose to happen here or something?

" I will guard this woman with my life. You have my word on this Blackjaw-kun." Mercy said bowing her head as I handed Salem to her.

" Thanks." I said with an evil grin.

" So what do you plan to do?" Lucky asked raising an eyebrow.

" I plan to stop them." I said as my left hand transmuted with dark alchemy into a bustergun. I looked up and leaned down then jumped straight up into the air, I landed down near the edge of the stadium and jumped straight off. Down below the stadium were lots of HUNTERS and Man-Protectors. I landed down on a HUNTERS' head then jumped off another soon running and jumping off of heads and shoulders.

As I dashed through the crowds punching soldiers left and right they took stabs and shots at me with swords ramming through my chest and bullets cutting through my back. I landed down on the ground and dashed off towards Oz whom was lying on the ground like a stomp. Standing on Oz's big toe was a woman in a black bikers suit with silver shades and short black hair swayed back.

She turned around resting her hand on her hip just seconds after I arrived. "Hm?" She cocked her head to the side looking at me as if I were an alien.

" Who are you?! What you attacking Oz for?!" I asked.

" Hmm just as I thought your not one of us, a straggler..." She said rubbing her chin. "Sorry but I can't disclose such information on a fool like yourself."

"Wanna come down here and say that bitch!?" I asked waving my right fist.

"I'd Love to." She said with a grin. I blinked and she was gone, my eyes widened quick. "Peek a boo..." She cooed in my ear. She slammed her foot into the side of my head from behind and I went sliding along the ground tumbling and such until I hit a rock laying up in the valley green. As I tried to get up I looked over at her, phasing in behind her was four other generals.

The first was cladded out in metal armor that made him look like Metal Gear Rex, it was a huge man-eater with heavy armor and weapons. Appearing beside him was a half white and half black jest with a three pointed hat and a wide grin on his face with clown make up and long clown like hands that dragged along the floor. Standing beside him also was a man wrapped in black cloak with spikey black hair and pale skin whom merely stared at me. And the last was a man in a martial arts gee with fire red hair and red eyes with his arms crossed.

" What are you doing messing around with this weakling...We've already set the charges." The clown like jester said with abit of a weird laugh. The clown looked over at me with a grin. "Oh what have we here?"

"Jackal, deal with this scrub but don't take too long or the island is gonna go up with you on it." The woman said turning her back to us. With that she started to walk off and the other three Generals walked along with her.

"WAIT YOU BITCH I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!!" I jumped forth transmuting my left arm into the machine gun. I pointed it at her but appearing just infront of me out of black smoke was the jester. He slammed one of his heavy fists on my head and I quickly hit the ground face first. I felt his huge clown like boots slam onto my back and I spewed up blood from my mouth as I slowly sank into the ground. He flipped off of me and landed afew yards off as I placed one hand down forcing myself up slowly but surely.

I looked up to see him laughing uncontrollably at me. That pissed me the fuck off, I managed to raise to my feet with blood running from my forehead and mouth. " Hahahahahahahahhahahaaa...who are you anyway kid?" The jester asked. "Ah who the hell cares...in exactly 3 Minutes this entire island is gonna go BOOOM!! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"Three Minutes..." I said swallowing hard. There was no way I was gonna get off this island in three minutes, if I were human I would have died of a heartattack after hearing something like that. But for some reason I wasn't afraid, I believe all Man-Eaters are prepared for death. So that's it huh? I'm gonna die on this island...well then so be it...atleast I'll be taking a General HUNTER with me. I narrowed my eyes as I transmuted my left arm again into a large metal dragon arm. I took off running towards Jackal while dragging the arm along the ground splitting a huge gash in the dirt. When I drew close I pulled my arm from the ground and raised it up with an attempt to rip out his insides. But the jester raised his right hand and caught my metal arm while standing still.

BOOM!

The air behind him exploded releasing with my force but his body didn't move an inch. He stood there laughing at me as he squeezed my wrist, I could hear the sound of cracking until SNAP! He crushed my metal arm into pieces and wires before my very eyes with his right hand. "You've got only two minutes left kid...give it up...your dead! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!" He slammed his big clown boot into my chest and I started to slide back. I placed my right hand down stopping my sliding then looked up at him. My left arm from just above my elbow on down was completely shattered and spewing dark electric sparks.

"SHIT!" I screamed. " IF I HAVE TO DIE HERE THEN YOUR GOING WITH ME!!" I bent my knees alittle as my heart accelerated. My blood got extremely hot as the smell of gasoline filled my nostrils and steam raised up from the cracks in my bandages.

"Hmm what's this?" The clown asked cocking his head to the side. "Metal Oath, First Gear!" I took one step and phased out appearing just infront of him, I shot my right fist forward and Jackal raised up his left forearm just barely blocking my fist. I phased out and appeared just behind him slamming my right foot into the side of his head causing him to go off sliding to the side.

As he slid away I phased out again and appeared infront of him. I shot my right and only fist forward just as I was about to punch him my fist went straight through him. I quickly raised my left foot to kick him but my foot went straight through his head. I landed down on the ground and phased out appearing afew yards away. My knees were bent and I was sort of slouching like a DBZ character as the steam raised up from my body.

My fist went straight through him...what the hell?

" HAAA 30 MORE SECONDS WAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Jackal laughed waving his hands up and down.

" Not much time!" I phased out and appeared behind Jackal, I wrapped my arm around his neck in a vice grip but slowly but sure it felt like Jackal evaporated in my arm. He turned into black smoke and the smoke seeped away from me into the air forming together again Jackal. " I am Jackal, purger of black smoke...not that this would matter now...your going to die here muahahhahahahahha HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!"

The ground began to rumble as my eyes grew wide, shooting up from the ground like a geyser was pure fire. I leaned back alittle and looked down again, grass and stones were raising up from the ground and into the sky. "NO...NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as everything turned white around me, I felt my body breaking apart with speed. My arms, legs, body all being ripped to shreds. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The last image I was able to see...

Was the smug look on Jackal's face as he laughed at my death...

I don't care how...

I don't care when...

I'm going to kill you... and anyone else whoever profited or affliated with the destruction of this land...

That... is...my promise...my death note...

"I'LL MAKE ALL OF YOU PAAAYYYYYYY!!"

The explosion capsized and sunk the entire island with a huge explosion that could be seen for miles.

* * *

_(Back) _

"What the fuck, whaddaya mean he's dead?" Eve said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. 

" He's dead, gone to the big Man-Eater lounge in the sky!" Ponzo said.

" Hm? Where is your proof of this?" Lost asked jumping down from the ceiling and landing down just infront of her.

" I got word that Blackjaw participated in the Death Skull Battle Tournament on Skull Isle. Just five minutes into the second battle the HUNTERS attacked the Island, Oz Man-Eater king and overseer of Skull Isle was killed." Ponzo explained. With that Lost, Eve and Pan was abit taken back, their eyes grew wide and their mouths hung open.

"King Oz?! The strongest Man-Eater alive was killed!? Impossible!" Pan said clenching his fist. " Noway! I mean I knew the Generals were strong and all but...damn!"

Eve turned her back while clenching her fist and grinding her teeth together. "Well clan leader what'll we do?" Lost said turning to Eve.

" Whaddaya mean what'll we do? Nothing that's what..." Eve said walking towards her room. Lost phased out and appeared in Eve's path and Eve looked down at her.

" I cannot accept this!" Lost argued.

" You can't but you will...this is the way of a Clan, if a single member falls off we have to keep going for the sake of that fallen member. Prey for him on your own time..." Eve said walking around Lost.

" I can't believe it...Black's dead too." Pan said as his hind legs gave way and sat down. Eve walked into her room and Lost and Ponzo sort of looked down. "Heh, ever since he fought Frostbite to save us and came out of that alive...beat Nobunaga...I guess..I guess I thought the guy was damn near invincible." Pan laughed weakily while rubbing behind his head.

" Hmm...I thought you were something special..." Ponzo said with a straight face.

"No...we can't let this go...we can't let this slide...these HUNTERS are an annoying lot...we have to destroy them." Lost said balling up her fists.

" Yeah your right short girl!" A voice said.

Bursting through the front doors was Salem landing down with her bangs casting a shadow over her face. Behind her was Mercy, Lucky Death, Coldwrap, Dualblade and Lust.

" We're joining this clan...as of today we're apart of Bloodstreak, I'm gonna make those bastards pay..." She said grinding her teeth together.

**Blackjaw?! Is he really dead? Salem, Coldwrap, Lucky Death, Dualblade and Lust joins Bloodstreak but is it enough to stop the Generals? Find out on the next Man-Eater.**

**CONGRADULATIONS YOU'VE READ THROUGH THE WRATH CHAPTER **

You've unlocked 2 new Man-Eater Classes. 

**I Types: Majin Types, Majin are demon like swordsman man-eaters who weild nothing but heavy swords. (Like Bustersword type of heavyblades). All Majin Man-Eaters use swords in combat and no other method. A Majin's sword doubles for a Majin's heart. They are the most powerful of all Man-Eater class with phsyical attacks. **

**J Types: Fallen Angel Types, Fallen Angels are black winged man-eaters who look human enough. They do not completely devour humans they survive only off of sucking their blood. Which makes them black angel winged vampires. They aren't as powerful as the Majin class but they are more skilled in the arts of Dark Magic. **


	28. Rebirth Chapter: Ep1

**Rebirth Chapter **

Episode 1: Know You 

...Shhh...eeee...

...eeepp...eehhh...

...Rebooting...Rebo...f9wsjdjjhhuphujfgvpopyfpiu[uioboi[n

...ooti...innnnnnnnnnng...

...meeeeeeeeeee...eeeeeeeepp...

...23 percent complete...

...epppppppppppppppp...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxhhhhh...q2isian8I8ISAZIDFJOZIV IDXHUHSU...

f...asdhdAIUHSU(DHay8BUBUuinfdsohd9ufhguhdqwanOI...

fffffff...e1qeffffffffffq9erjd9...

45 percent compleeeeeeeeeeeeee...tttttttttttt...

* * *

...Ehhh...

"Ohh...my head..." I said softly as I slowly started to open my eye. I sort of found myself in a tube of lime green water. I looked left and right but not completely, I couldn't move or anything. Standing infront of the huge invisible tube I was in was a man with a long white coat with long straight red hair and lime green eyes. I could tell he was human.

" How was your nap?" He asked.

I merely narrowed my eyes. Where am I? What is this?

"Take a look at yourself." The same man in the lab coat said holding up a mirror. My eyes widened at the sight of me, there was nothing floating in that tank of liquid but my head and half of my face was torn off revealing a skull with a red crimson glowing eye in it. Half of my brain was a machine and the other looked human. The side that looked the most machine was on the side that was ripped up. There was wires and everything poked into my neck and temples.

"Wha...what happened to me?!" I said getting alittle restless.

" What happened to you...you were blown to smithereens don't you remember?" He asked.

Oh... that's right...on Skull Island...I survived that?!

" Yeah you were suppose to have died but I spotted your head lying down outside of my lab and I had to take a look at ya. It's a good thing your a mechaloid...any other type and you'd be dead." He replied turning his back to me. " That's what I like about Mech type Man-Eaters as long as their heads are fine they can recover from just about anything...don't worry pal...I'll have ya suited back up and outta here in no time."

" Who are you?" I asked. The tank that my head was in had spoke, I couldn't move my jaw so I sent brain waves through the speakers to project my words.

" Heh, My name is Dr.Cross...When Man-Eaters get sick or busted up they come to me to get fixed. I take everything from dentistry to emergency wounds." He said sitting down in one of those rolly chairs.

"But your a human, why do you give a rats ass about the Man-Eaters?" I asked.

" Heh, all of you man-eaters are alike...you say the word human as if its some sort of disease or plague...it's so funny sometimes." The doctor laughed slapping his forehead.

" You didn't answer my question." I said getting alittle testy. I hate stupid asses who verge off the topic like that.

"...No I didn't." He replied. " But does it really matter?"

" What?" I said.

" There is something that you need, a new body that I can provide and I said I'd provide for you...does it really matter who I am if I'm willing to help you out free of cost?" He asked with a grin that matched that of a Man-Eater.

" Ehh...yes." I replied. " One with you being a human you could poison this new body or sell me out to the HUNTERS, you talk about Man-Eaters with familiarity so you must know what we do to feed..me turning on you and eating you alive is a risk you can't take."

" Well said but no I wouldn't go so far as to do that to you." He said with a shrug.

" Nothing is priceless...you gonna build me this body for something ain't ya? What do you want from me?" I asked.

" Heh your not as stupid as you look I'll tell ya that much...anyway I do have a price.." Cross said looking straight at my head. "In exchange for building you this body I want you to save my wife."

" What?" I asked.

" From the HUNTERS, I would like you to save my wife." He said crossing his fingers while sitting back in his chair.

" HUNTERS...you mean to tell me your wife is a Man-Eater?" I asked.

" Yes." He replied.

"But...your human..." I said. Is something like this even possible? For a Human and a Man-Eater to have a relationship together? Obviously so if this guy is willing to go the whole nine yards.

"Yeah I know I'm human and I know the whole thing is purpostureous but... We love one another, I could care less if she feasted on my own flesh.. I will always love Angelica. You must bring her back to me." He said staring at me seriously for a moment. As far as I see it I don't really have a choice...

"I'll help you." I replied.

Cross stared at me awhile, he didn't look excited at all to hear me say that.

" Do you swear on your life as a Man-Eater?" He asked.

" Yes." I replied.

" How...How can I trust you?" He asked.

" I don't really know, I can't force you to trust me...it's something that's gotta be worked out by you." I replied.

"Very well, I'll sculpt you a new body." Cross replied takin afew steps back from me. He turned around and sat at a long desk like table then picked up afew tools and started to fix on something it was as if he were already working on it.

"...Hmm...tell me something scientist." I said.

" Yeah?" He replied without turning around.

" About that new body of mine, will I still have my dick or will I be a robot?" I asked.

"Hahahahah...hahahahahahahaaa oh boy...right when I thought you'd start asking about my past or something you go straight to that." He said laughing aloud.

" Yes, I value my monster penis much like a friend of mine." I replied.

" Hahaahahahahahahahahaa...anyway let's save what your body will be like for a later time..." Cross laughed until he cried.

" Ok but seriously, what happened to your wife? Where was she taken?" I asked. Cross stopped laughing at got serious again while fixing on something as sparks shot up over his shoulder.

" She was abducted by the HUNTERS, for you see they thought she was attacking me. As much as I begged them to let her go they never did...she was taken to the Bikanel Desert HUNTERS base which is where we are now." He replied.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I asked.

" We're near that base that my wife was taken too...I tried to save her plenty times over but I was..unsuccessful as you can plainly see. I need the power of a Man-Eater...and your a C-Type, C-Type monsters besides the I Types are the most powerful Man-Eaters among them all." He explained.

" I see..." I said.

"Hmm I'd expected you to laugh at me." He said. " Most of them do."

" What because your wife is a flesh eating monster and your human? I do not find that weird at all...after all the shit I've experienced since I been here...I don't find anything too weird anymore." I replied.

" Well..what about you..." He started. "Now that I think about it I don't know your name or anything about you my friend."

" My name...it's Blackjaw." I replied simply.

" Even when your cyber brain is damaged you can still remember who you are?" Cross asked while continuing to work.

"Hmm...I guess I can." I said.

" Tell me about yourself, we don't have anything but time here." He spoke picking up another tool.

"...I...don't remember." I replied.

" You have no memory of the earlier dates?" He asked.

" I'm afraid not." I said.

"Hmph so you actually survived, I thought you were gone." He replied. Why does he keep saying random things? "If your Blackjaw then you have to be the Man-Eater who was on Skull Island. You may not remember this but you fought in a battle tournament on Skull Island and the island was destroyed by the HUNTERS."

I don't get it, I sat there watching him explain everything about this Skull Island. If I can't remember anything on my past then how come I know what HUNTERS are and I know who I am. It must be my cyber brain, it must have been badly damaged so it threw away some of my memories and kept the ones it thought was essential. For some reason I feel terrible, like I forgot someone or some people that I shouldn't have.

"When are you gonna be done?" I asked.

"I'm done now." He said pulling away from his desk. He walked off into the shadow of this freaky lab, he was gone for almost 10 seconds until the lights in the room cut on. The lights were dim so it really didn't hurt my eyes. Rising up on large metal table and leaning up to face me was a completely new body. He didn't have bandages all over his face and body like my last body. He was tall, atleast 7 feet tall, he had brown skin and short white dreads that swayed backwards. His cloths consisted of black belts covering his body much like the bandages did my old body. They covered his neck, chest and arms. Over those black leather belts was a long white sleeveless coat that stopped at the back of his ankles with a furry eskimo like collar. He had black cargo pants held down with afew belts and steel toed boots with claw like designs on them.

For accessories he had a platinum hoop earring on his eyebrow a spike like piercing under his lip and dog color around his neck with a chain hanging from it and a skull at the end of the chain. Over his finger tips were steel spike like claws.

His eyes were closed and his body was just lying there as if he were dead.

" You created this?" I asked.

" Actually I've been working on this body for quite some time, I planned to insert my own mind into this body to become a Man-Eater myself but the process would never work. I'd just end up dead...and I think I knew this." He replied. "This used to be the body of another C type Man-Eater but I reconfigured it to look something similiar to you. And I took some memory cells from your cyber brain of your earlier abilities and added it to this body..."

" I see..." I replied. "Well how do you plan on getting me in that body?"

He held his hand out and a compartment opened up from the tube I was in revealing a direct link from my head was a cord in Cross' hand. He walked over to the new body and held up his neck revealing a plug like hole in the back of his neck. He rammed the link into the back of his neck. Suddenly my vision got all fuzzy and a black screen came up over my eyes.

" The download is gonna take acouple days so hang in there." Cross said in his final words before I blanked out completely.

_Downloading..._

_Downloading..._

_Downloading..._


	29. Rebirth Chapter: Ep2

**Rebirth Chapter **

Episode 2: The New Black 

_  
_Walking over sand dunes on the Bikanel Desert was a girl standing at 5'9 she wore a white tubetop with silver chains. Gray cargo shorts that stopped alittle past her knees. White tights and silver ballet flats. Has a small star tattoo over her right eye. Silver chain bracelet on her right wrist and a blue topaz ring on right ring finger. As she walked through the sand a wild barrage of sand was zooming her way.

Her long light platinum blonde hair swayed back as the storm brought forth a terrible wind. She sniffed the air and her face formed a grin, as the sand recided driving towards her was a large truck cargo truck with a secluded trunk. She jumped and landed on the back of the truck as it zoomed through the sand on a sandy dirt like road.

Sitting in the truck driving was Dr.Cross with a big grin on his face. " Don't worry Angelica...I've brought help!" He said driving as the truck over a hill making the entire truck jump.

BOOM!!

"Ahhh!!" The girl riding along the back of the truck screamed as she fell hitting her head on the truck. "owww!!" She said holding her forehead.

BAM

BAM

BAM!!

The sound of someone beating on the back of the truck filled Cross's ears and he looked back alittle while keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "SORRY SORRY! THE TERRAIN IS ALITTLE ROUGH!" He yelled back at his passenger in the back of the truck. The truck drove for miles across the sea of sand until a large black spiral tower surrounded by a large black electric gate and other surrounding buildings like a small city was in view.

The truck stopped behind a dune hill three miles from the facility. Cross cut the truck off, opened the door and jumped down out of the truck. He walked along the side of it and lifted the back of the trunk slide door up. Seconds after the slide door was rolled up the truck rocked from side to side as steps of a heavy being was sounded. Stepping off of the truck was 7 foot tall dark skinned Man-Eater with black eyes and crimson red pupils. He had white spikey dreadlocks that swayed back like a Sasuke Uchiha like hairstyle. He wore black belts around his arms and chest, a sleeveless crimson red coat ripped at it's ends near the back of his feet with a black furry collar that looked alittle like a lion's mane. His steel toe boots had two small spikey talons that locked with a gun loading sound as he turned his feet.

The girl sitting on the top of the truck looked down. 'It's him..the one who smells of Bloodstreak.' She thought. He all of sudden turned around to spot her onto of the truck. Her eye's grew wide and her body jumped as one of his arms stretched like rubber towards her. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down the truck quickly and in less than three seconds they were both face to face.

She stared at the yellow glowing circular shades that he had on over his eyes like Vash the Stampede.

" Who is this? An agent from the HUNTERS?" Cross asked.

" Uh...no I'm not." The girl said staring up at the male Man-Eater as he just stared at her silently judging her. He stared afew seconds longer then placed her down on her feet infront of him.

" Your an A-Type Man-Eater." The tall one finally said.

" Wha..." Cross tipped up his glasses while looking with wide eyes at her. "She's a Man-Eater? But she...looks so human...A-Types really are a fooling type."

" At any rate she's not of any significance to this mission," The Man-Eater said walking around her. She turned around quick and grabbed his hand.

"Wait...don't I look similar to your Clan Leader? I mean..." She pulled her hand back from him. " I'm...I'm Ava Bright, I'm Eve's sister!"

" What?" The Man-Eater asked turning his head just alittle.

" You know your Clan Leader from Bloodstreak. I'm Eve's twin sister Ava." She replied rubbing behind her head.

" I have no idea what your talking about." With that he started walking off around the truck. He stopped at the dune hill and kneeled down alittle beside Cross whom was on his knees looking over the dune hill with a pair of binoculars. He handed the binoculars over to the Man-Eater and he looked through them spotting HUNTER soldiers with rifles up on watch towers guarding the front gate. On the inside of the gate were soldiers patrolling the innards of the base walking around buildings and allies.

" So Black, what will be your approach?" Cross asked.

" Bust in there," He replied.

" I've told you there may be a General in there, your body is built to take on a General but you cannot overpower one." Cross said.

" It'll be fine." The man-eater said handing the binoculars over to Cross. He stood up and cracked his neck left and right while revealing his black teeth, he had two silver fangs in his black jaws like a grill. "Let's do this."

* * *

**(Blackjaw's POV)**

I ran up the dune hill and stopped at the top of it. I closed my eyes remembering what Cross said about this new body of mine.

_

* * *

(-Flashback-)_

_" So what's up with this new body?"_

_" Your original Man-Eater body's power was Dark Alchemy, the power to perform alchemy without equivalent exchange, but your power was only limited to your left arm. Using nano machines in your blood it is now possible to transmute any part of your body and along with that any type of material. You can turn coal into gold, water into oil etc. Now you have full mastery of your Man-Eater power Dark Alchemy." _

_" Am I still...monster or am I a robot?" _

_"Alittle bit of both, half of your brain is cyberized and the other half is human like...if your wondering if you can still have sex and grow old then yes such things are possible for you." _

_"Phew...so..nano machines...Tell me about those..."_

_(-Back-)_

_

* * *

_

I started down the dune hill with a straight face, I knew exactly what I was gonna do and I knew what my target was. Angelica, an H type Man-Eater being held on the third prison floor. "Blackjaw!" A familiar voice rang. Without turning my head I already knew who was following. Running up along side me was Ava.

"What are you saying that you quit Bloodstreak or something?" She asked standing still as I walked past her. She then continued walking along side me.

" Do you know that we're about to walk onto a HUNTERS base?" I asked nonchalantly.

" Yeah I know but...listen are you still apart of Bloodstreak or not?" She asked. Bloodstreak, why does that sound so familiar to me. And the name Eve...That sounds familiar as well. Maybe this Bloodstreak is tied somehow to my past.

" I don't know a Bloodstreak, I mean don't get me wrong I probably have known a Bloodstreak but I don't know...I lost my memory of my earlier events on this world. It's like waking up as a Man-Eater all over again for me." I replied.

" You lost your memory...I was amazed to find out that you were still alive but now...I don't think my sister will be too happy about this." She said rubbing behind her head. "Well you know what, maybe I can help you remember Bloodstreak."

I stopped walking almost nearly halfway to the HUNTER base. "Why would you do that?" I asked peering down at her. She was definitly cute, pretty nice. I had to turn away from her.

" Because your a part of my sister's clan I guess. And besides I have to find her, I came searching for any members of Bloodstreak hoping they'd guide me to the nest." She said looking down. "But that's ancient history now, I'm more interested in you. I'm gonna help you get your memory back, it must be hard not remembering anything about yourself."

" Well I do remember who I am...just not what I used to do or who I've known." I replied. "Anyway if your going to stand by me I have to let you know that we're entering this HUNTER base."

" Uh...what are we going in there for?" She asked placing a finger on her chin.

" To save someone." I responded with that I pressed my foot down hard flying forth at high speed with my sleeveless coat flying behind me like a cape. Ava was surprising quick as well floating beside me. We took large steps like Inuyasha, eck...dammit I hate that anime I'm telling you!

"MAN-EATERS TEN O CLOCK!" A soldier yelled. Bullets rained down on us like hailstorm as I phased out and appeared over a watch tower with my arms crossed. I whipped them out and my claws sliced through the two soldiers like a box cutter. I landed down on the watch tower then slammed my palm on the ground sending dark electricity into it. I transmuted two steel balls the size of baseballs into my hands and then using alchemy again I transfigured it's make up into two bombs. I tossed the two steel bombs at the other watch tower causing it to explode and collapse over.

The sound of a siren rang over the entire area and I jumped down off of the watch tower I was on slamming my feet onto the entrance of the gate flattening it under my feet. Ava appeared just behind me having just reached the facility. "Wow your probably almost as strong as Eve." She said.

"We don't have much time, we've gotta reach Angelica." I said standing up straight as soldiers dashed towards us. I held both of my hands up transmuting both my left and right arms into two long mantis like scythe blades. I took one step forward flying towards the crowd taking long wide horizontal strikes slicing through soldier torsos and chopping off heads.

Ava spread out two small miniature white wings from her back and created twelve magical white swords of light. She floated up as the white blades buzzed around like bees slicing through soldiers. "How dare you two rogues bust into Lord Meteel's base." Most of the soldiers were running away from us now. I looked up to see an extremely black skinned man standing up on a high building infront of the front entrance to the tower.

He had really black coal like skin and white pitch eyes with a white jacket and black gloves and black shoes. He had long legs, long arms and a long body.

**Who is this new opponent that has arrived infront of Ava and Black? **


	30. Rebirth Chapter: Ep3

**Rebirth Chapter**

Episode 3: The Noble Monster

**A mysterious opponent has shown his face, is he a HUNTER?**

" Who are you?" I asked with a straight face.

" My name is Kycker, it's a pleasure to meet you both." He said standing to his feet and holding his long arms out. "I'm glad you've started this little commotion, no one hardly ever comes to the Bikanel Desert District...now I ask you...what is your purpose here? Are you bursting in because you hate us that much your filthy rogues or is it because a fellow Man-Eater have been held captive and you wish to save them."

" I'm not filthy!" Ava yelled shaking her fist.

" Release Angelica, a Female H-Type." I said pointing my finger at Arson who merely cocked his head to the side alittle.

" So you are here to save someone." He said hanging his tongue out a side of his mouth. "In that case then I'll have to say...no."

" Hmph...so you want to be difficult eh?" I said with a grin showing my black teeth.

" Yeah what of it?" He asked showing his fangs as well.

" Nothin, I was hoping you'd resist!" I shouted as I transmuted my right arm into a huge dragon like claw. It raised up and just as I was about to wrap my huge palm around his body he phased out and appeared in mid air over me over me. I transmuted my left arm into a long drill arm and shot it towards him but he phased out again and appeared leap frogging over Ava's head.

I receded both my left and right arm transmuted them both back to normal. I phased out and appeared just infront of Arson who merely grinned, I grinned at the same time and shot my fist towards him. He raised up his foot and slammed his heel with my knuckles and we both clashed. I went sliding away from him as he slid away from me. "You guys really have chosen the wrong place to try and save someone." Arson said standing up and placing his hands in the pockets of his tight black leather pants. His long black hair was held back into a ponytail.

" Zhat so?" I asked cracking my neck left and right while also cracking my knuckles.

" Yes, this is the Dark Spiral. One of the HUNTERS most advanced and deadliest bases. This is less of a prison and more a training facility for the HUNTERS Man-Protectors." He said with a wide grin. " Don't you two get it, your both walking into a deathtrap."

"Black, maybe we should get outta here." Ava said as she lowered to the ground.

" You can go back if you want, but I'm gonna truck right through here." I said holding up my right hand and making a slicing sound with the claws at the end of my finger tips. "I made a promise to someone and I'll fulfill that promise...I'm not leaving here without that man's wife."

"Noble words for a flesh eating monster..." Arson replied.

" Yeah I was aiming for the noble anti hero monster." I said with a grin. I phased out appearing just infront of Arson with my fist held up, he dodged his head to the left dodging my fist as I watched as I slowly flew past him. I hit the ground sliding then I phased out as Arson tried to sneak up from behind with a drop heel kick. I appeared beside him and punched him straight in his jaw sending him sliding away from me.

His demonic ears tweeked alittle as he leaned forward kicking me straight in my chest causing me to fly away from him as well. I caught my balance quick and slid along the ground with my hands down to slow down my sliding speed. I stood up to my feet while holding both of my hands out with a grin. This fight was exciting but I had to end this quick. I don't want to waist any unnesscary stamina.

Ava was standing on the sidelines watching the fight with her arms crossed. I didn't want her to interfere and I think she sensed that, this was the perfect time to test out what my new body can do but as I've said earlier I haven't the time.

My fingers grew extremely long razor like claws that were twelve inches long each. Crown like dark rings of aura appeared around the razor claws. "Crowned Clown." I whipped my right hand out to the side shooting whip like energy beams towards Arson. The beams struck Arson on the chest and hit the ground around him causing a multi-tude of grenade like explosions.

Arson phased in just behind me. He swung his foot horizontally and I ducked while turning around and raised up my right hand quick stabbing him with the 12 inch claws in his chest. "Keh!!" He coughed up blood that fell down just infront of me on the concrete. I drew back my long claws out of his chest and he dropped down just infront of us.

"Eh...heh...you won't make it...you won't save the bitch your looking for..." He said as blood rippled out of his mouth gagging him alittle.

" I beg to differ...now how many Man-Eaters are in this spiral?" I asked peering down at him.

" Teh...Including General Meteel I'd say about 16." He replied with a wide grin.

" Hm only 16 of them." I said grasping my fist. " Good then I know how many asses to kick...once I've destroyed all 16 of these fools..I'm going to level this base."

" Good luck you sonuva..." Before he could finish I clapped my hands together causing a spike to shoot from the ground stabbing Arson from behind cutting through his body and silencing him. I turned my back and started towards the huge double doors that led straight into the spiral base. Ava walked along beside me without saying anything we both stopped at the door.

" You...remind me of someone." She said looking up at me.

" Mind if I ask who?" I said placing my hand on the large double doors. Dark electricity flowed from my hands and into the door and it slowly opened up for the both of us.

" No not at all, its this guy that...everyone kinda liked." She blushed.

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow while we both walked into a long dark hallway with blue lights lighting the way towards a bigger room. We both entered the bigger room and stopped there abit. This room was large in a circular like spiral that led either up or down.

" Eve was in love with him and I was too, he's actually the reason why I left Bloodstreak." She talked as we both walked down a flight of stairs. Angelica was on the third floor underground cell. We cleared the first flight of stairs into the second row.

"So who was he?" I asked looking left and right. I spotted some more stairs and continued walking until I went down the second flight of stairs.

"He was the late leader of Bloodstreak his name was Flare." She said as her eyes became two big anime like hearts. I rubbed behind my head while looking at her with a raised eyebrow...wait...Flare...

I took one step down and with that step everything flashed white.

_-Flashback-_

_"So what do you want me to join?" I asked looking down at the water infront of me._

_"..." She didn't respond at first. " Will you? My clan Bloodstreak, used to be the most powerful Man-Eater class in all of Spira. We killed as many humans as we wanted and practically owned this place until...one day an Unknown Man-Eater Type came along claiming himself to be a Thunder God. His name was Raiden...He wiped out nearly a 3rd of my clan...we fled all over Spira running with our tails between our legs."_

_" Hmm horrible story..." I said looking up at her now. For some reason this is the part where I would be scared if I were human. But as a man-eater I felt soo...care free...I liked that. I think I like being a Man-Eater. "How is me joining Bloodstreak suppose to change anything?"_

_" Because your a Type C, our clan leader Flare was a Type C." She said._

_"But we're two completely different guys...I mean Man-Eaters." I said waving my hand off. " Instead of putting all of your trusts into one guy, why not recruit awhole bunch of Man-Eaters to help you against this Raiden?"_

_" There are nearly a thousand Man-Eaters on Spira, and 83 percent of them works for Raiden." Ponzo replied._

_"Wow so you guys are pretty much boned unless you have some strong Man-Eaters with you." I said with an evil grin. Battle excites me, back on earth I wasn't much of a fighter. I mean if I had to I WILL FIGHT, but if I didn't have to and I seen some kind of way out of a situation I'd take the less painful route. But...on spira...I feel like I want to get into with acouple of motherfuckers._

_" I'm sorry for forcing this on you, you may be a maneater but you still have a conscience." _

_  
-Back-_

My head all of a sudden was killing me, I leaned on the railing with my left hand and covered my face with my right. My head was splitting..."Ahhh...shhhii.."I dropped to one knee holding my head.

VROOOM!!

Rolling up the railing where I was a bald bulky man with no shirt and his lower body was a motorcycle like wheel with a big exhaust pipes sticking out of either sides of him. He rolled up to me unexpectly and he was moving too fast for me to counter. Ava jumped just infront of me out of nowhere and drop kicked the motorized Man-Eater. He flew back away from me off of the railing and with his hands he grabbed the side and tossed himself back over the railing on our side.

VROOOMMM...VROOOMMM...

On his back was a giant metal back pack like thing." My name is Otto, I was hoping you fools would defeat Arson to get to me...Now I'mna kill you both! I've been training here in this facility for 10 straight years and it's about time I unloaded on you motherfuckers." He said making a cranking sound.

"Err..." My head was hurting so much I could barely contain it. What the hell, I couldn't even stand up straight.

"Black, Black what's wrong." Ava said kneeling down beside me. I looked up to see Otto flushing towards us leaving black skit marks along the ground and steam behind him.

"Watch out." I said weakily.

I pressed my hand down on the ground causing a wall of metal to raise up infront of us. Missiles flew from around the wall and towards us from all direction. I was too weak to even move. Ava wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight as the missiles collided around us.

BOOM!!

"Muahahahahahahahahahaha..." Otto laughed with a big grin.

When the dust cleared I was down on one knee with Ava standing infront of me with her hands out casting a barrier of light around us. "Sit tight Black, I'll protect you."

"You'll...You'll fight for...me?" I said just hearing that made my head hurt even more as a white flash filled my eyes.

_(-Flashback-)_

" Dammit!" I yelled as I hit the ground. I tried to stand but my body was too weak. 

_" Fuck why are you trying so hard when I'm right here trying to help you out...geez your pain in the fucking ass...just sit tight Blacky, I'll handle the rest ya little pussy." Eve said cracking her neck left and right. _

_(-Back-)_

__

"E...Eve?" I finally got ahold of myself to find myself lying against a wall. I looked over to see Ava standing in the middle of the hall across from Otto, one of her wings were cut and was dripping blood. I leaned up with my right arm against the wall. The headaches had stopped, while I was staring at her. As she was standing there breathing hard with scratches all over her I closed my eyes in a blink and when I opened them I spotted a Soifon looking girl in Ava's place.

" Black!" She said looking back at me. In that instant Otto rushed towards her, I took one step down and phased out appearing just infront of her.

"Lost, I'll protect you." I pressed my foot down and slammed my fist into Otto's face sending him flying off to the side. "Ava, get to the third floor and search for a woman named Angelica...that's our target...I'll stay here and take care of this vermin." I grinned showing my black teeth. I looked back at Ava and smiled alittle. " Ok?"

She blushed alittle as if just seeing Flare again and nodded. "Ok." She ran down the stairs as she ran down them her body was regenerating all on it's own.

"Now...as for you..." I said pointing towards him. "Get ready for a world o hurt..."

**  
Blackjaw seems to be recovering his memories bit by bit of his clan! **


	31. Rebirth Chapter: Ep4

**Rebirth Chapter **

Episode 4: 1 Against 12 

**Blackjaw is recovering his memory little by little but is it too late?**

Staring at me from across the hall was Otto. I raised my right hand transmuting them together into a long pulse laser gun. I shot a silent energy spike from the gun and it hit Otto in the chest sending him flying back. I transmutated my hands back to normal and pressed my palm on the floor causing a spike to stab Otto in the back skewering him on a spike.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

I looked up to see the ceiling over me collapse as a giant metal snake flew straight at me from above with it's mouth wide open. I quickly took a step back phasing out and disappearing away from the path of the snake. Appearing behind me and wrapping his arms around my body was a Dragon like Man-Eater with a long alligater snout. He spun me around slowly like the secondary lotus and hurled me down towards the ground. We both spun at high speed slamming through different walls until we hit the sandy bottom of the long spiral room.

When the dust cleared I was sitting down on the Dragon's dead body as 12 Man-Eaters surrounded me. Some small, some large, some thin some wide, some tall, some short. They all had their eyes focused on me as I stood up my tipped my shades up on the bridge of my nose.

"My name is Blackjaw, and I've come to free all of the Man-Eater prisoners along with silencing all of you and leveling this entire base to the ground." I said as steel 12 inch blades stretched around each of my fingers. I grinned evilly showing my jaws.

A tank like Man-Eater transformed like a Deceptacon and blasted off ten missiles that spread out and flew straight down at me. I bent both of my knees jumped up flying towards the tanker like Man-Eater as he fired off endless rounds at me. I phased out and appeared appeared on the ground just infront of him then jumped up while running my steel nails through his chestplate. I ran my nails all the way up his chest slicing his frontal body in half spilling blood and oil as he leaned back. Flying at me from behind was a huge bulky A type Man-Eater with metal fists he shot his right fist towards me and I dodged to the left and stabbed all five of my fingers into his chest then at high speed I pulled them out and stabbed him five more times as blood ran from his mouth I kicked him away from me and flipped backwards.

I landed down on the sand as four Man-Eaters came at me from four different directions, I placed one hand on the ground causing spikes to shoot up from the ground stabbing through the four Man-Eaters.

Flying at me was a vampire like Man-Eater with bat like wings. I flipped backwards with my feet wide open and reached my hand forward it stretched like a robber hand grabbing that vampire J-Type Man-Eater by the head and slamming him into the ground. Flying at me was a steel ball from behind which flipped out to reveal an armardilla like Man-Eater.

I transmuted my left arm into a doubled bladed battle axe. I slammed the axe on his forehead and causing blood to immediately rise up as I grabbed him by his tail I swung him down throwing him atop the J Type I knocked down crushing his chest under the force of the armadillo maneater.

I landed down on the ground and looked off to the left to see the remaining four Man-Eaters dashing towards me.

"Crowned Clown!" I said raising my spikey fingers as mini black crowns appeared the finger tips like rings. I whipped my hand out to the right shooting waves of black lightening out of my fingertips that blasted the remaining four causing them to disappear into particles amongst the rapid energy.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

"Bravo...Bravo..."

I turned around to see a white and black jester with long hands that touched the ground clap. He was laying on a destroyed pillar, "That was aweful mean of you though, having killed these Man-Protectors whom have practically trained here since birth... You took all of that time away from them." He laughed.

" Who are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

" Heh? Don't remember...I can remember you although you look different..." He said with that my eyes grew wide alittle. " I can always remember the stench of a loser...But I can't believe you survived...your an undying loser... Oh well I'll introduce myself anyway... my name is General Jackal, the leader and General of the Omega Ruins Base."

"Your a General? But this is Meteel's base..." I said.

"Yes well I came here on business with Meteel but it seems he has a pest control problem." Jackal said turning his head all the way upside down which was kind of creepy.

"Yeah well I'll be taking care of that problem in a second." I said.

" WAhahahahahahhaahaa!! I liked that joke, your going to kill yourself?" Jackal laughed.

" Laugh at this funny boy." I said phasing out and appearing just infront of him. I slashed my hand down to the right as he phased out and appeared just behind me. He threw his fist down towards me but I phased out and appeared above his fist. I stabbed my palm forward and just as I was about to stabbed him he exploded into smoke. The black smoke quickly filled the lower under barracks of the spiral room.

Seconds after I felt a grasping hold around my body for some reason. I flew straight up with the black smoke spiralling around me, I slammed through ten to twenty different ceilings until we both flew out of the spiral building. I went flying upside down and hit the sand of the Bikanel Desert hard and with that I blacked out.

* * *

_"..."_

_"E..."_

_"Hhhhhh..."_

_"Loading...Loading..."_

_"Blackjaw..."_

_" If this these...Egh...I just might..."_

_"No.."_

_"Will you visit me every week atleast once."_

_" If this human meat is good then I just might come back." _

_"DAMMIT BLACKY!!"_

_"WHAT EVE?!" _

_" Black you should try raping a human girl...the way they scream it's so nice."_

_" Rape? Doesn't sound too bad...I'll try it one of these days."_

_"Black wanna go hunting together?"_

_" I just ate Ponz.."  
_

_" Hmph."_

_"Lost your so cute I just wanna hug and kiss ya...look how short she is." _

_" Let's fuck Blacky come on!! I been craving for your cock a really long time!" _

_" What?...Salem your gross..."_

_"Do you have a mate?" _

_"How much times do I have to tell ya Lust!" _

_"YOU WILL PARTICIPATE IN THE DEATH SKULL TOURNAMENT!!" _

_" No I won't dammit!" _

_" The Reiki is all mine!!" _

_"Not so fast Nobunaga!" _

_"Mmmm humans taste like Lasagna!" _

_"You have 3 Minutes left on this forsaken Island!!" _

_"Jackal if I'm gonna die your dying with me!!" _

_"Looks like you die alone!" _

_"NOO...AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_

_"All of you will PAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" _

_" I'll kill each and every last one of you!" _

_"That is my will...that is my deathnote!"_

_

* * *

_

" I remember now..."

I raised my hands out of the sand breaking through the piles of sand reaching the top and gasping for air.

" I remember...everything..."

"Black! Black!!"

Running up to me along the sand was Ava, and with her was a woman with long navy blue hair and red sharingan eyes with pale skin. She wore a beige prisoner like cloak over her body. " Ava, guide Angelica back to Cross and wait for me there...Once I'm done here I'll guide you back to the Bloodstreak Nest." I said raising to my feet. I could see off in the distance Jackal walking towards us while sort of dancing and skipping.

"Black...your memories." She started.

" Now isn't the time." I said taking off my broken shades and using alchemy to repair the busted glass in them. I grinned showing my black jaws while sort of laughing with a clown like laugh. " Now run along...it's gonna get messy here."

We were standing outside of the busted base with nothing but endless sands surrounding us. Jackal skipped his way up to me and stopped afew yards off, I was standing there grinning as my long coat flapped off with the wind like a cape. " Hahahahahahahahahhahaa...what are you waiting for me like your ready or something...I like this new look though...makes you look less ugly."

" Heh, well I hate your old look lemme remodel it for ya." I snickered.

" By all means!" Jackal bowed while holding his hands out. I phased out and appeared flying towards him, I transmuted my right arm into a big demonic dragon like D.Gray Man arm and shot it towards Jackal. As soon as my arm reached within two meters of him he exploded like a smoke bomb into black smoke again. Appearing behind me was a fist made completely of smoke. It slammed onto my back and as I was flying down a leg of complete smoke kicked me in my stomach and I hit the ground. I lifted myself up quick as a huge truck sized fist of complete smoke flew down at me. I flipped forward dodging the smoke fist.

I slid away as the smoke filled the area around me like a deep fog. "Shit..." I said looking around.

"It's looking pretty much the same way Blackjaw, my win and your defeat!" Jackal's voice rang through the area.

" Sheesh..." I said rubbing behind my head with my left hand. How the hell do you beat a guy who can transform into pure smoke?! " Geez this completely sucks." How do you get rid of smoke...hmmm a strong wind maybe? I held up my right and left arms then transmuted them together making a huge circular fan. BOOM!! I blasted a beam of wind out of the fan in all directions but the mist wouldn't move.

"Hahahahaha if I had a nickle for everytime a fucker had tried that I'd be a rich Man-Eater." Jackal said with a laugh.

I transmuted my arms back as a beam of dark mist flew down towards me in the shape of Jackal's laughing head. I phased out appearing in the air as three waves of smoke came after me like giant snakes.

I tried to swing my fist at it but I passed right through the smoke as one of the beams tackled me out of the air. I went flying straight down and hitting the sand while sliding into a sand dune. I leaned up with blood running from my mouth. I held my chest and threw up nothing but blood.

I stood up weakily feeling nothing but dizziness. "Don't you see Black?! It's impossible to beat meeee...hahahahahahahaahaaaaaaaa!!!" He laughed aloud.

" I...guess it can't be avoided...heh..." I laughed with a grin. " I guess I'm gonna have to play my trump card... I didn't know this until I got my memory back...if I hadn't gotten my memory of this fight back I might not have figured out how to beat the shit outta you." I said with dark grin.

The smoke formed together showing a big Jackal's head as he laughed at me. "Beat me? I have no weakiness!!" Firing towards me was a huge hand made completely of smoke. I grinned as the smoke collapsed ontop of me.

SHINK!!!

SLASH!!!!

BOOM!!!!!!!!

When the smoke cleared from around me I was standing there. In my hand was a huge sword, it was a sword that looked exactly like the Tetsaiga only the blade was black with crimson japanese characters on it and there was a chain at the end of the hilt.

"What?! You...You CUT ME!!" Jackal shouted as the mist collected together again. He transformed back into his normal form with his middle and index fingers on his right hand sliced off.

" Jackal this is the end for you." I said grinning as my eyes glen through my shades.

**  
Blackjaw as revealed a new power?! What is this new sword? And what impact will it have on the battle? **


	32. Rebirth Chapter: Ep5

**Rebirth Chapter **

Episode 5: A Dark Hero is Born 

**Blackjaw has revealed a brand new sword and power!!**

"What's that sword all about?" Jackal laughed holding his right palm as blood leaked from his numb fingers.

" It's gonna be the tool that ends your life of course." I laughed back. "HAAAAAAAAAhhahahahahahhaahhaahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

"Stop that you twit!! STOP LAUGHING AT ONCE!!" Jackal transformed back into black smoke and shot three beams of smoke towards me. I grinned showing my teeth and grasped the hilt of my blood sword with both hands and swung downward blasting a beam of crimson red energy that looked like spilt blood towards the black smoke. It blew away the black smoke.

The smoke recollected showing Jackal's right arm cut all the way off. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He screamed.

"PAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAA!!!" I laughed as I walked towards him like a zombie flapping my body from side to side while holding the heavy sword.

"This power...it's the power of a Type I Man-Eater...impossible...but your a C Type." He said with wide eyes as I walked towards him.

" Well thanks to you fools I was reconfigured and recreated into this new body." I replied. " I can't really explain the details Cross can do it better...but to put a long story short...I am both a C and I Type." I replied placing my hands on my face. With my finger on the edge of my eyelid I pulled down revealing the flesh under my eye alittle like Orochimaru. "I told you I'd make you sons a bitches pay...And I will...I kill you and everyone that works with, for or even helps your organization...the savior of the Man-Eaters has come...you HUNTERS will die by my blade and we Man-Eaters will rise and take Spira for our own..."

I slammed my Blood Sword into Jackal's chest and it began to absorb his blood into the blade. The body Cross was experimenting on and fixing up for his own use was an I Type Man-Eater a Majin. Majin are swordsman Man-Eaters who weild big ass Buster Sword like weapons that look like goblin like demons. Since I was part mechaloid I guess I retained my normal form. This must be some kinda calling from the Man-Eater God or something...maybe I really am ment to stop the HUNTERS and liberate my people.

" Hahahhahahahaahahhahaaa..." I laughed holding my forehead. I held up the Blood Sword and stabbed myself in the chest with it. It went into my chest like my body had eaten it. My body is the sheath for the sword and using alchemy I break it down into particles inside of me. I tipped up my shades onto the bridge of my nose then fell back hitting the sand while looking up at the blue sky.

I closed my eyes feeling a cool breeze that swept over the sands, appearing over my head kneeling down over my head was Ava. She was right, she really does look just like Eve. "Hmph...you really do favor your sister alot...or does she favor you?" I said.

" You really did get your memory back!" She said with wide eyes.

" Yeah...usually in the animes it takes a guy like fifty episodes just to see a flash back of his past..which sucks ass." I said with a straight face. "Oh...what about Cross and Angelica?"

"Take a look for yourself." Ava said pointing towards the dune hill. I leaned up and looked over to see Cross kissing Angelica passionately as the sand blew up around them. I couldn't help but to smile at the scene it was great. Although he is a human he helped me out, in return I brought him back his wife. We're now even Cross... My body was nearly out of juice. My energy was low from transmuting my body so much and pulling out the Bloodsword.

I got up weakily and started to walk towards the base as my body weakily dragged along the sand. "Black, where are you going?!" Ava said getting up and wrapping her hands around my body before I could completely fall.

"There is still prisoners in there..." I replied as I threw my hand around my shoulder. "CROSSS!!" I yelled.

Ava slowly turned us both around to face them. "I THINK YOU AND ANGELICA BETTER GET LOST...WE'RE GONNA FREE THE PRISONERS..." Cross pushed his glasses up lightly and grabbed his wife's hand. They both entered the truck together.

"BLACKJAW!! THANK YOU!!" Cross yelled back.

"Heh...no thank you man..." I said as I watched him drive off. He gave me the power to fight again...

Ava helped me over to the Prison and we both entered it, I didn't really do anything though. Ava set me up against a wall and she bursted through some of the cell doors. All I could hear was alarms as Man-Eaters ran past me who just sat there looking at my feet with my eyes dilated. They ran past me as if I weren't even there and out of the front entrance while cheering and roaring.

"DON'T PUSH! STAY CLOSE AND EXIT NEAR THE MIDDLE FLOOR!" I heard Ava as she directed them past me.

" Your all free..." I said with a grin as blood ran down my chin.

As I sat there I was wondering what it'd be like returning to the others in Bloodstreak. Eve would probably kick me in the head for not delievering her fat guy to her...heh...If I'd done what she asked the first time non of this would have happened.

" Black, all of the prisoners have been set free..." Ava said bending down infront of me to get to my level.

" Good let's get outta here." I said.

Ava picked me up and I threw my arm around her as she walked me out of the prison I couldn't help but to notice. Why in the hell was only Jackal here? I thought this was Meteel's joint. We both walked atleast a good couple of yards away from the prison so that we could see it on a horizon. Ava stepped away from me leaving me to stand by myself and I held both of my hands up in a sort of cross with my fingers erect as metal claw like talons shot out of my fingers. Black aura like crowns surrounded my wrists as I was covered in a dark aura.

"Crowned Coffin!" I slashed both of my hands out to the side shooting thousands of dark skulls at the prison that flew through the air like missiles. They fired off exploding along the edges of the spiral and caused the building to collapsed in a big explosion. I dropped to my knees and fell on my face blacking out.

_Systems offline...Powering down..._

* * *

_Rebooting...Loading...Loading..._

_  
Powering up..._

_10 Percent..._

_29 Percent..._

_56 percent..._

_83 Percent..._

_100 Percent..._

_Power On_

I opened my eyes looking up to see a rumbling ceiling, my hand was on my chest as I looked up and around. I remember this small space, there was abunch of boxes stacked around the small shaking room. This is the back of Cross' truck...

The truck came to a slow stop and the doors opened up letting in more light. I held up my hand visoring it from the light and stepped off of the truck. I looked around seeing and smelling nothing but humans, my mouth watered like there was no tomorrow. "Errr..." I started to lose track of myself as my vision began blurred with red blood. Ava ran up to me just seconds before I was going to pop off eating people and threw a little red block into my mouth. It was a small block of blood that tasted like a full grown human. I chewed on it like jerky and looked down at her.

"Phew that was close, you were gonna go all savage." She jumped off of me and laughed abit while rubbing behind her head.

" Djose Temple." I said looking up at the huge thunder temple. How the hell did we get way back here?

" That's right, I drove you guys back...it was the least I could do for you." Cross said walking out around the truck with Angelica at his side with her arms wrapped around his.

"Thank you for everything." She said bowing before me japanese style.

"It's iight...no prob.." I said chewing on the jerky like it was gum.

" And you leveled that entire HUNTERS base right along with it." Cross said surpised.

"Yeah, I think it's about time somebody stood up to those HUNTER assholes." I said pointing to myself like Sora and crossing my arms.

" HUNTER is a massive underground army bent on exterminating our kind." Angelica added.

" Your point? Don't worry we'll definitly beat those guys." I said walking off. "Until then you two stay safe."

I walked past them without much of a goodbye and Ava caught up with me walking along side me as we both walked down Djose Highroad which led to the Moonflow. "So now we're going to the nest right?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I replied.

" I can hardly wait!" She replied rubbing behind her head. " I bet Eve isn't gonna be all that happy to see me though."

" Why that's your damn sister isn't it?" I asked walking along the road beside her.

" Yeah but...well me and Eve don't really see eye to eye anymore...well we never did really." Ava replied looking down.

" Why?" I asked.

" Well I told you didn't I?" She said staring at me. I could tell she didn't wanna repeat the whole story.

"Uh no." I said with a shrug. " You did but I wasn't paying attention."

" Opmf..." Ava fell over anime style then stood up quick. "PAY ATTENTION!"

" Ok ok...now go..." I said placing my hands in my pockets.

" Ok, it all started with Flare the former leader of Bloodstreak. I was uh...I was love with him but so was Eve." Ava said. With that my eye widened as I looked at her.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAaa...Eve liked this guy?!" I asked punching into my palm.

" Uh...yeah she actually was involved with him." Ava said almost ashamed or jealous. " All of the females in the clan was jealous of Eve because she and Flare were in love...mmmmm..."

" DAMMIT TELL ME WHAT WAS THIS FLARE GUY LIKE?! HOW CAN I BE LIKE HIM...awww..." I shouted running around like sonic afew times circling Ava. I sat on the ground kicking like a 5 year old in Toys R Us. Eve actually was in LOVE with this Flare guy...emm I'm jealous of that bastard. But on second thought I'm not too jealous, if Eve is a total pain as a clan leader and something of a friend then she's probably even worse as a Man-Eating Girlfriend...suuuucccckkkksss.

" Why do you want to be like Flare?" She asked.

" Because he gets all of the girls and he must have been some kind of smooth talker...I don't get any chicks and I couldn't talk smooth to save my life!!" I said throwing my fists everywhere. I calmed down then faced Ava. "Do you know what I mean?"

She looked down and laughed abit almost phsycotically. " Your a funny guy... you really have to cut out that defeatus attitude...you should just be you...I'm sure girls will flock around you if you be yourself."

" It's hard to believe such a nice chick like you is actually Eve's sister!" I said with wide eyes. We both walked along the Djose Highroad reaching the Moonflow.


	33. Rebirth Chapter: Ep6

**Rebirth Chapter**

Episode 6: The horribly horrible homecoming

****

I was flying through the air on boots with fan like windmills on my feet flying forward like Nightz. Flying along beside me was Ava with her wings wings, we flew straight over Macalania Forest and flew around the Calm Lands which looked like a big patch of green. We flew around it alittle then swooped down and landed down along the ridge that entered the hidden temple of Bloodstreak. We walked through the hidden passage and spotted the temple.

"Man it's good to be home." I said with a sigh.

" Home is where the heart is." Ava said as we both started walking across the bridge. As we got closer the stench of...hot sex was in the air? My heart slowly dropped and I sort of looked down at Ava to see her eyes wide. She smelt it too, you know when you have a really hot girl with you and you can't remember weither you cleaned up in your house or not and you both are at the door and your sweating bullets? Yeah...well that's how I felt right now even though Ava wasn't my girl.

The big front double doors was wide open and I sort of peaked my head in. My eyes were wide as I could NOT believe what I saw.

Ok here we go...brace yourselves readers...

I saw Lucky Death and Salem naked together and Lucky Death had her against a wall straight driving her like there was no tomorrow. His left hand was on her hip and his right was massaging her nipples. He was kissing her along her neck while doing the whole thing. And Salem was busy moaning. " Eh...it feels so good...it..it feels sooo good." She moaned hugging him close to her.

Oh no no I'm not done yet.

Lust was down on her knees sucking off Coldwrap in a corner and Coldwrap's eyes was rolling to the back of his head. "Damn you have talent." He said. I slapped my forehead.

That's not even the worst of it.

Lost had a human up near the top beam of the ceiling kissing her neck and slowly eating her while ontop of her rubbing her body against the humans. It was like sex eating.

Ponzo was lying on her bed as Pan was driving his huge sausage into her small...crotch...

This was so fucking disgusting I wanted to throw up. But instead I did this...

"EXCUSE ME FUCK BUDDIES!!!" I screamed. "CALLING ALL MORONS!! CALLING ALL MORONS!! TESTING ONE TWO ASSHOLES!!!!"

They all jumped alittle and looked our way abit only just noticing that we were here. It took a good three minutes for them to completely stop and look towards us. Salem stood up with her arms crossed butt naked infront of both of us. "What do you two want?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes at her.

" What the fuck do you mean what do we want...I live here you bitch." I said pushing her aside as I walked into the temple with Ava closely beside me. "Guys...what the fuck is going on in here?"

"Who are you?" Lust asked wiping some cum from her mouth...disgusting.

" Who am I?" I started while grinding my teeth I wanted to strangle her for that.

" His name is Blackjaw, he is apart of your group still right?" Ava answered for me.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!"

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BLL..." Salem jumped straight at me diving and stepped out of the way and she hit a wall.

" Salem, Coldwrap, Lust and Lucky Death? What the hell are all of you doing here?" I asked.

" We're new additions to the clan." Coldwrap said with a straight face. I bet he was angry I disturbed his blowjob.

" BUT FUCK THAT HOLY SHIT BLACK YOU COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!!!" Pan said pointing at me.

" Yeah I like the look, you you you you look soo...sooo smexy like that!!" Salem said waving her hands around. She tried to hug me again but I didn't want her touching me so I placed my hand up to her head stopping her from getting to me.

" I can't believe your still alive!" Ponzo said walking up to me naked.

To be completely honest I didn't really feel like talking to any of them at this point their all...fucking...filthy people to me now. I mean of course we're all flesh eating monsters but they are just...not normal to me anymore. I don't consider them on my level of speaking anymore, I mean we'll eventually get back to being friends but right now I don't feel right even being around them. Lost jumped down from a high up beam, she was naked as well but she had her captains vest over herself.

Everyone got silent as Lost looked up at me with a straight face, I looked away from her. "Where is Eve?" I asked looking down at her.

Just seconds after I answer that question Eve came walking out of her room stretching as if she'd just gotten out of bed. She looked over at all of us and her eyes sort of broadened abit. "EVE!" I said pushing everyone out of my way. "It's me Blackjaw..." I said waving my hands around.

" I know exactly who you are!" She said taking off running towards me. She's running to me...she really does care! I held my hands out for a huge but instead I got a flying dragon drop kick to the face. I went flying into a beam and hit a wall falling down on my face. She walked over to me and grabbed me by the hair and looked into my eyes. She pulled me to my feet and kicked me in my side then punched me in the jaw. She then started kicking my ass left and right punching me and slamming me on the floor over and over again. Everyone else just watched...

I stood up completely while breathing hard, Lost came out of nowhere too and kicked me in my side. She uppercutted me in the chin and I felt back hitting a wall then sliding down to a sitting position. Lost and Eve rushed me together my instincts told me to fight back but I wasn't going to. Ava phased in and held her arms out.

"Why are you beating him up! STOP!!" She screamed.

Eve stopped and came to a sliding hault.

"Ava?!" Eve said looking angry all of a sudden.

" No, Eve stop hurting him...he's been through alot already." Ava started.

"Why are you here!" Eve said pointing at her she raised her fist to punch her slamming her fist into Ava's jaw and sending her flying against a wall. "I told you never to come back here! I don't wanna see your stupid face around here!"

I didn't too much care for this family drama...I placed my hand on the back of the wall and pulled myself to my feet as I started walking towards the entrance to the Nest. " Where are you going?!" Eve asked like a angry mother.

" To get some fresh air...it's abit...stuffy in here." I said walking through the doors with a grin showing my black teeth. Walking along behind me was Lust, Salem, Lost, Pan, Coldwrap and Lucky Death all of us left Ava and Eve in the building alone.

As I walked I turned back to them and waved my hand off. "Leave me alone...don't follow me." I said just seconds after that I phased out right there and appeared laying down on the grass just outside the temple. I was looking up at the blue skies, you know that depressed feeling you get when you feel like your not wanted? Yeah well I was feeling that for some reason. It's not because of the asskicking I just got by Lost and Eve, they only did that because I made them worry. Or atleast that's what I think they kicked my ass for...or it's probably because I didn't deliever the food they wanted and they had to go hunting for humans themselves.

"Heh.." I leaned up while looking off at the sky with a slight smile. I can't stay in this clan, I have to be on the move...I have to leave here...right now other Man-Eaters are being captured by these HUNTERS. I have to liberate them, set em free.

How I looked at the world now was competely different from how I looked at it earlier. It was turning dusk, the sun was setting to the west and the stars were slowly coming out with the sun's departure. You know that area where you find Tidus' Celestial Weapon in the game? I was sitting around there watching the sun set on the water. It was beautiful...something I wish I could share with someone...anyone.

That's another thing that I have to close myself off to.

Finding someone to love and someone to love me back, I'm meant to battle the HUNTERS, I can't sit around trying to look for a mate. It's like trying to find a girlfriend when you have piles of schoolwork to do. You just shouldn't be focused on something like that...Besides having someone would probably only complicate things for me.

It's settled...I leave Bloodstreak and go out on my own. I'll destroy the HUNTERS and free everyone. I'm gonna be the new Dark Hero of the Man-Eaters. When I think about it like that...it's not so bad but I can't escape that empty feeling. My Man-Eater hormones are kicking around and I need someone to spend time with, it's like an instinct...like a command by nature. This is probably what pushes Pan to rape girls all the time.

" Hmm...so your planning on leaving the clan." I turned my head to see Lost sitting right beside me.

"Ahh!" I screamed just alittle with a jump. " Don't do that kid."

" Don't call me kid or I'll kill you." She said crossing her arms and legs.

" Tch..well anyway what the hell do you want? Here to punch me around some more?" I asked.

"No..." She replied.

"Good cuz I had enough." I said with a shrug. Seriously I did, have to girls who punch like bricks knock you around abit you'll feel as if you had enough too. I'm telling you there is no being a hardass around the girls of Bloodstreak.

" I'm...I'm..." She looked as if she was struggling to say it. "I was worried...when you...went away..."

Seriously it looked like it was killing her to say this. " Whatever, it didn't look like anyone was worried...nobody'll probably notice me being gone anyway." For some reason my voice broke like I was gonna cry or something. I hate that shit, seriously as a human and as a Man-Eater I can never get over that. When I'm talking about something really depressing it doesn't matter how I feel or what I'm doing...I feel like I wanna cry. Call me weak minded if you want...I don't really care...

"Well look at how long you were gone..." She said.

" How long has it been anyway?" I asked.

" About 4 Months since your death was announced." Lost responded.

" Damn, so I was out for that long huh?" I asked looking up at the stars. The sun had set already and although I was sitting right there infront of it, I had missed it talking about depressing shit...I'm such a loser. I wanted to jump from this fucking cliff and kill myself for some reason. Just let go dammit...man what is up with this fucking depression?

Why am I this depressed?!

Where the hell did it come from?

The feeling of wanting death, begging for it...why am I like this all of a sudden?

" I have to go." I said pushing myself up to my feet and starting to walk towards the place where Mt.Gagazet was.

" Wait...are you...are you coming back?" She asked.

"...No." I said turning towards her alittle. "Say goodbye to everyone for me."

With that I starting walking alittle until I felt a blade to my neck. " I'm sorry but I can't allow you to leave just yet."

I kept a straight face. " What?"

" I can't let you leave this clan, not until you've heard what I have to say to you." She said.

" What that I'm incompetent?" I looked down at my palm as five long wolverine like blades errupted from my fingertips. I turned around quick and swiped my arm across her face but she quickly raised her wakizashi and blocked the blade as she went sliding away from me. " Lost, go ahead home." I said receding my claws into my hands. " I don't wanna fight you."

" I don't want to fight you either...just don't leave me here." She said.

" What..." I said turning around to see her drop her sword.

" Ever since I got here I been alone, I went searching forever for him...I came here a searched for years but I couldn't find him...I couldn't find my boyfriend." She said placing her hand on her forehead as tears streamed down her cheeks. " I've been alone my entire life here...All of the other Man-Eaters treated me like dirt, the humans were no different...I felt like...like some kinda missing link or something...but..." She sniffled. "But that's when you came along...out of nowhere you sweep in and save me...you befriended me and everything...you and I both know th-that Eve would have just fucking ignored me if you weren't there...I don't think I'd be alive without you Black...And when you left...I felt that alone feeling again...that's why I hit you...I thought you were dead and that feeling of not being wanted settled in again... I don't want to feel like that again...so please...don't leave again."

"We leave at 2am...be ready." I said walking back towards the Magus Sister Temple. I looked down at her to see that she was still naked with the captain's jacket on over it. "Tch...and be dressed..whaddaya tryin to seduce me ya freak." I said walking off again.

"Emm..." She quickly covered herself and starting right along with me. Well that's it, I'm ready to leave Bloodstreak and start my journey to defeat the HUNTERS and save all Man-Eater Kind. Lost telling me all of those things about her reminded me of something, before I got there is something I have to do...I half to...(gulp)...tell Eve how I really feel. She may kick my ass around or reject me either one is fine just so long as she knows dammit!

I'm going to venture where no other male Man-Eater has ever gone before...


	34. Rebirth Chapter: Ep7

**Rebirth Chapter**

**Episode 7: Bare your Soul**

It was evening time and Pan, Coldwrap and Lucky Death had brought back fresh human to eat. I was laying down on a pillar on my side of the gang nest while looking up at the ceiling. Lost was sitting up on a high pillar like a monkey, like she always does the little punk. Salem was sitting down across from my room staring over at me I was pretending not to notice. I bet she felt pretty fucked up about herself having some fun with Lucky Death.

Ever since I came back she hadn't looked or spoken to the poor guy. Same thing with Coldwrap and Lust, they've just been neglecting those two guys. I don't really blame Lucky and Cold...hell I don't blame any of them. I mean if they were having relationships...alright who cares it's just they could have atleast acted alittle more enthused that I had shown up alive and in a new body.

" Hey Black come and get it, your human meat is getting cold." Pan shouted into my small space which echoed back to me.

" I...I don't really feel like eating...eh..." I said. I felt like eating it was just that, if I started to eat and got full Eve my punch me in my gut and make me throw up on her thus leading to another asskicking. Why am I in love with someone that I'm afraid of? I tell ya I can't wait to do this shit and get it over with it's really eating away at me.

" What don't feel like eating?...sheesh..." I heard Pan said as I heard more meat being eaten.

I closed my eyes to sleep.

_Internal Clock Set...1:50 AM...Clockset..starting now.._

* * *

_Wake up...Wake up...Internal Clock Alarm...Wake up...Wake up..._

I opened my eyes up then sat up completely while looking around, the temple was dark.

_Internal Clock Alarm...shut down now..._

I got up and walked out into the open, everyone was fast asleep. I looked on the high beam where Lost sleeped but she was gone. She must be outside waiting for me.I walked up to the Door of the Fayth moved the curtains out of the way walking into the chamber of the fayth. This was Eve's room, I looked around and spotted a queen sized bed with lots of portraits on the walls and lots of open stone like windows. Eve was sitting down in one of the windows, my heart dropped to see that she wasn't sleeping.

" What do you want?" She asked in a groan.

"Uh...there is...there's something I gotta say to you." I said pointing at her. In an instant she phased out and appeared in my face.

"What?" She asked in a 'What the fuck do you wanna do' kind of way.

" I uh...well..." I rubbed behind my head and swallowed. Ok...well here we go...I could only live once... " I wanted to tell you that I am really..." When I looked at her, her eyes were dilated in a sort of angry way. And her hands balled up into fists as if she hated just looking at me for some reason. Watching her like this triggered something in me, all of a sudden I wasn't afraid anymore. I steeled myself and stood up straight infront of her like a man.

"Black spit it out dammit." She said.

" I love you." I said.

T.T- Eve "..."

" I..always have ever since I first met you, it was abit fuzzy at first but then I was sure...I'm sure that I like you in that kind of way." I said looking at her. She lost the face of anger and her eyes just loomed like she didn't care all of a sudden now. I would give just about anything in the world to know what she was thinking. " Sorry..." I looked down so my bangs would cover my eyes. " I just couldn't leave without telling you that."

" Leave? Where the hell are you going?" She asked.

" I'm leaving Bloodstreak, I'm gonna go against the HUNTERS and destroy them." I said starting to walk out of her room. She reached up and grabbed the back of my coat then pulled me back alittle.

"Your a real coward you know that?" She said facing me.

" Wha..." I started raising an eyebrow. "How I just explained my feelings...ha...doesn't make me coward so there."

" No, usually in most movies...when a guy confesses to a girl...he kisses her before she even has anything to say...to tell you the truth I was waiting for that moment but you never did it. Which is why I hate you now." She said.

O.o- Me "Uh can I still kiss ya?" I asked.

" No, that moment has passed. You ruined it." She said replied with a straight face.

"Damn..." I said rubbing behind me.

" Now leave my clan, go knowing that you screwed up a moment in your pathetic meaningles.." Before she could finish I leaned in and placed my lips on her kissing her. I placed my hands around her waist and pulled her closer but I didn't get the same reaction back. She slammed her nails into my shoulders causing blood to drip down my shoulders. My eyes opened and she kissing me with her eyes open. And from that moment on it got weird...she stabbed me in the stomach with her sharp nails.

"Mm..." I tried to pull away from her but she kept close and kept her lips on mine kissing me nearly half to death. She forced me against a wall and it wasn't me that was kissing her it was her that was kissing me. It was murder and rape put together all in one. She poled her nails out of my bleeding stomach then sat up on my chest as I was laying on the floor bleeding.

"Loving me comes with a price...a price I don't think your willing to pay yet..." She said slapping my face gently. She stood up and walked off towards the window again and sat down looking out of it. "Now get out...your blood is ruining my floor."

I walked out of her room as my body's blood leaked and the wounds healed up pretty quickly. That was somewhat hot and weird and horribly terrifying all at the same time. I want nothing else to do with chicks for the next couple of years. I walked out of the Nest and took one step that step sent me flying forward. I phased out and appeared at over the Calm Lands. I drifted to the ground and hit the floor then stood up straight. Standing over by the Monster Arena was Lost with her arms crossed. She made her way over to me. "Ready?" I asked her while tipping up my yellow Vash shades.

"Mhm." She nodded.

" Let's go."

**CONGRADULATIONS YOU'VE FINISHED THIS ENTIRE SEASON OF MAN-EATER:FINALFANTASY X!**

**In doing so you have unlocked the remaining two classes. **

**Type K: Immortals, Immortal Man-Eaters are sharp beasts who are immune to death. Their strength is about average and because of their prolonged life they know alot of ancient magics and dark summonings. (Very rare type of man-eater). **

**Type L: Jinchurrikis, Jinchurrikis are Man-Eaters that look human with demons sealed inside of them. They wear masks on their faces that look like Hollow Masks. **


	35. Sakura Chapter: Ep1

_**Sakura Chapter**_

_**Episode 1: The Notice **_

I was walking along the dirt road path leading to Mt.Gagazet with tears flowing down my cheeks. "...And...And..." I sniffled to Lost whom was just walking beside me with a straight face. " That's what happened..." I explained crying my eyes out like a 13 year old girl.

" Wow...that's the strangest rejection I've ever heard." Lost said as we both sat down on a large rock. We were in that area where the Chamber of the Stolen Fayth was, just before the bridge and heading up to Mt.Gagazet. We sat here for a break, Lost doesn't really like to travel too far all at once. She always stops and sits down for some reason and whenever she'd sit we'd stop...almost like a lazy cat. "Well you've been rejected Blackjaw..."

" Do you think I'll ever find love again?" I asked looking over at her.

"Your a 7 foot tall human eating monster with black teeth...what do you think?" She said.

" Oh man..." I said lowering my head.

" And what's worse is you can't do any better, Eve is by far the most lucious female Man-Eater I've ever seen." Lost said with that it made me almost wanna cry more. "One of these days she'll turn around though."

"YOU THINK?!" I said with wide eyes and a grin.

" Yeah but when she does she'll probably find somebody else most likely...you did...leave the clan afterall." Lost said with a shrug. "Besides why the sudden interest in her anyway?"

"Babe the interest wasn't sudden ok." I said shaking my fist everywhere.

" Call me babe again and your dead." She jumping off of the rock. "Come on."

" Right." I sighed then stepped off of the rock. We started across the bridge headed towards Mt.Gagazet.

" Anyway where are we going?" Lost asked looking up at me. I tipped my shades up to the bridge of my nose and grinned showing my black teeth, I tried my best to look like Millenium Earl. I liked his smile.

" What I implied earlier, we gonna take down some HUNTER bases, cripple the army, take out Baralai and Seymour then SAVE THE WORLD!!" I said jumping up while waving my hands around.

"Hmm..." Lost sighed rubbing the side of head. "Save the world?"

"By world I mean Man-Eater world, muahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!!" I laughed like an evil scientist.

" Idiot..." Lost said crossing her arms.

"IDIOT!?" I cried.

" Are you by chance Blackjaw?" A voice said all of a sudden, Lost and I stopped at the end of the bridge. It didn't smell like a human and I didn't sense anybody come up on us. Lost and I turned around at the same time to see a huge crimson red dragon on all fours with his red wings flowing up behind him perched up behind us. How can such a huge thing move so fast without much a sound?

"Uh...and if I am Black?" I asked with a smile while placing my index finger on my cheek. The dragon leaned it's head back and coughed up a clear bottle with a note in it. I picked it up and opened it then pulled the small piece of paper out. Lost jumped up on my back and wrapped her hands around my neck to look over and see the letter it read:

_BLACKJAW_

_IF YOU GOT THIS LETTER THEN GET YOUR SORRY ASS TO SODA FOUNTAIN. USE THE DRAGON TO FLY TO SODA FOUNTAIN INCASE YOU WERE FUCKING WONDERING HOW TO GET HERE._

_KING OF MAN-EATER KINGS, OZ._

O.o- Me and Lost. "Uh...didn't Oz die?" I asked looking up at the dragon.

" Come on kid, he's the strongest Man-Eater in the world. Do you think he can be taken out by flunkies from Yevon?" The dragon replied breathing out abit of fire.

" So what is this Soda Fountain?" I asked.

" I could tell you but wouldn't you rather see it yourself." He said spreading out his wings and leaning his body down low. I looked back at Lost whom was still clinging to me and we both raised an eyebrow at the same time. Lost jumped off of my back and landed on the dragon's head. I climbed it's forearm and stood up on it's back with my arms crossed.

"All aboard?" The dragon asked with a grin.

"Yeah." Lost responded.

The dragon spread his long wings and flapped them once then again as he slowly lifted off of the ground. His wings pushed him forward while he was riding up alittle. I dropped to one knee while holding onto one of the spikes from his back. He were flying straight up into the air cutting through clouds in the endless blue. I couldn't feel the cold but I could feel heavy wind blowing me back alittle my grip tightened around the spike until he started to level himself abit.

We slammed through a cloud and leveled out straight flying through an airspace in between clouds. Lost seemed to be fine so I didn't really find the need to worry. As we sailed through the skies coming into view was a huge island covered in crystals. "That's Soda Fountain, King Oz's true realm. Not even Yevon knows of this location yet." The dragon explained.

"What the..." I said with wide eyes. "That's...Bhujerda!"

" What?" the dragon replied.

" Hmm it really is Bhurjerda." Lost said calmly. The red dragon sailed down near a port like area where hundreds of other Man-Eaters were of all different types walking around like it was a metropolis. Which it really was, it was a large stoned city that looked alot like Bhujerda, infact I was sure of it. We both jumped off of the dragon and he flew off before I could even ask any questions.

" Well that was pretty helpful of him...Wow...I've never seen this city before in all of my years of being on Spira. I've never even heard of Soda Fountain." Lost said as we both stared up at the grand city.

"It's because only the strongest of the strong know about this place, only those who have evolved can come to Soda Fountain." A voice said. Just behind us was a girl standing about at 4 feet even. She had spikey black hair that looked exactly like Cloud's and brown skin with light pinkish eyes. She wore a black dress with long black and white striped thigh socks and heavy black shiney shoes. She had a black holy cross burned on her forehead and a scar on her bottom lip. She had her hands fixed behind her.

" Evolved?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you've never heard of Man-Eater Evolution?" She asked placing her finger on her chin innocently.

" Uh..no.." I said rubbing behind my head.

" After a certain amount of humans eaten a Man-Eater evolves into a different form...think of it like Pokemon haha I love that pikachu." She said hugging herself while looking up at me. Her eyes were in a slant and her smile reminded me of something like Etna's from Disgaea. Devious and Cunning never know what she's plotting but hides it behind a creepy smile.

" Seeing as though your here you must have evolved." Lost said crossing her arms while staring at her.

" No I haven't evolved." She said leaning back with her finger on her cheek.

" Then how'd you get here?" I asked.

" Hmph you two didn't evolve how'd you two get here?" She asked the same thing. And she gave us two different looks, whenever she looked at Lost her face would go into this grunt like frown but when she looked at me she had that evil looking smile. I turned my back to her and pulled out the note again, it just says come to Soda Fountain not much after that. I guess he expected me to pretty much figure out the rest.

" Hey uh..." I said looking down at the new girl.

" The name's Rodo," She said with a grin.

"I'm Blackjaw and this is Lost. We're looking for King Oz's castle...I got this summon." I said holding up the paper.

" Oh ok...ummm...it's that one over there." she pointed to the biggest crystal tower that looked like a giant spiral. Much like the Bikanel Desert HUNTER base. "But it'll be abit tough getting in there." She held out a black umbrella and opened it and with that she started to slowly sail into the sky.

" Hey whaddaya mean?" I said but she didn't respond. Her umbrella carried her off into the distance and she disappeared among the clouds.

"What a strange girl." Lost said mechanically.

" Yeah." I nodded. "Well come on."

Lost and I walked through the streets of Soda Fountain, the town didn't seem to be all that bad it was just filled with freaks. I thought I was in some kinda comic book convention or something. Lost was walking especially close to me right about now so close I could feel her on me. Although she probably wasn't aware of it she was nervous at being in this place. Shit I was too, an entire city full of Man-Eaters? And since the sense of them dying and not going to Hell in their minds there is no telling what'll break out. As we got closer and closer to Oz's castle the population started to decrease it seemed not too many would go and visit Oz.

We cut through an alleyway where two Man-Eaters a female that looked like a mermaid with two feet and a male that looked like a giant hog were doing the do. Lost and I just passed it by like it was nothing and exited the alley. Across the ways was the entrance to Oz's castle. We crossed the road and pushed the front gates open, inside the gates was a white open garden the size of a football field.

" Whoa..." I said with wide eyes.

" Mh...didn't take Oz to be much of the gardening type." Lost said crossing her arms.

The garden was beautiful it looked like something straight out of a fairy tail with lots of different flowers and oddly shaped bushes with stone carved pathways. We started walking through the Garden Path that led to the castle doors.

" Hmph...so you guys came after all...You must be THE Blackjaw." A voice said.

Standing in mid air on her umbrella was Rodo, she had her finger up touching her chin while smiling down at us. "Rodo?!" I said taking a step back.

" That's Rodo, Man-Eater King of the West." She.

"WHAT?!"

**THE NEW SEASON HAS ARRIVED AND WITH IT'S NEW COMING ALREADY NEW CHARACTERS ARE SHOWING THEIR FACES!! JUST WHO IS THIS RODO AND WHY DOES SHE TORMENT BLACK AND LOST?!**


	36. Sakura Chapter: Ep2

_**Sakura Chapter  
**_  
_**Episode 2: Rodo's World**_

I looked up at Rodo she had did she know that he little frilly panties were showing or was that her intent. She stood up high on a statue over us with her hands on her hips, she had her umbrella on her back diagonally like a sword. "Uh good afternoon Rodo! We'll just be heading in now!" I said wrapping my hand around Lost's shoulder and sort of walking with her towards the doors of the crystal spire.

She snapped her fingers and appearing just infront of the large doors was lots crystal spike like bars. Lost and I stopped and we both turned our heads at the same time to see Rodo standing on the ground now just afew feet away from us. "Like I said before...it won't be easy getting inside." She said with a smile.

"Tch..." I smirked with a shrug.

"I can sense a bloodlust in her, she intends to fight us." Lost whispered with that I nodded slightly with the spikes on my fingertips growing to about the length of blades.

"Whoa, I haven't done anything yet and your already going all jack the ripper on me." She said as her smile turned into a frown. At that instant her eyes flashed with a bright light and Lost's body was covered in a box of pure light.

"LOST!" I said quickly slashing the invisible box but nothing happened. My hand was bounced back and I went sliding away from it. "Take this! Deathguise!" I shouted waving my claw from left to right causing black skulls to fly out of my hands like grenades and they flew at Rodo. They exploded around her covering her in black fire.

"BLACK!!" Lost slammed her hands on the box as her legs started to disappear.

"NO!" I ran up to the transparent box and punched it left and right but it just wouldn't break. Before long Lost's body, arms and neck had disappeared her head was finally taken by the abyss of light.

" She's still alive so don't worry about her." A voice said. Walking out of the flames was a body burned down the flesh, my eyes widened alittle. Suddenly her body was revived back to normal cloths and all. " Right now this is about you.." she said placing her hand on her bottom lip and sort of leaning to the side to make somewhat of a sexy pose. It probably would have been sexy but she looks like she's 10 years old and she's very skinny which is what the real turn off is. "What's wrong don't I make you horny?" She asked standing normally and raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." I said with a shrug.

"Grrrr...why not!" She said with a straight face.

" Because you it seems too much like pedophilism." I said.

" IS that even a word? Anyway it's ok...when I became a Man-Eater I was actually 23 years old." She said with a wide smile. " So it's ok."

"Actually it's still not." I said with a shrug.

" Ok listen listen listen listen...Man-Eaters don't care about that kinda stuff anyway see? There are lots of pedophiles in Man-Eaters they rape girls at any age these days so what right?" She said with a shrug.

" Well I still have my human dignity hung on so I don't find your sexy." I said with a shrug again.

" Ok then...your gonna wish you did say I was sexy." She said a smile.

With that I bent my knees alittle and spread my fingers out in a fighting stance. She's a king ranked Man-Eater so I can't take her lightly. I placed my hand on my chest and dug into my flesh causing blood to spill up.

O.o- "SQUEE!!!" Rodo screamed jumping back while hugging her umbrella close. I grabbed a hilt inside my chest and brutally ripped out as the blade slipped out and I held it fast and up like Inuyasha...eh...hate that damn anime. "Wow...a heavy sword...that makes you a Majin, but...Majin look like gargoyles...you don't look like a gargoyle." She said cocking her head to the side.

"I'd rather not explain it!" With that I took one step flying straight at her.

I slammed my Blood Sword down towards her but she raised up her umbrella and clashed with my sword. I fucking umbrella?... I held the sword with my right hand and pulled back my left as black crowns appeared around my needle like fingertips. "Crowned Clown!" I shouted whipping my hand to the right causing an explosion between us both. I went flying out of the smoke sliding along the ground and she went sliding back away out of the smoke as well.

"Crowned Clown? Hmm what a sweet attack!" She said skating on the air like her umbrella was an air skateboard. This was surprising but more over was the fact that there wasn't a scratch on this little girl. I hit her with my Crowned Clown attack which is my strongest no hand technique at point blank range! She should atleast have alittle damage. "Here is one of mine I hope you like it!" she winked. "Carnival of Carrots!" She said pointing to the sky.

Appearing around me were thousands of spikey carrot like needles all suspended in the air around me. "See ya!" She said pulling down her eyelid and sticking her tongue out at me. My eyes widened as I was stabbed through my body, legs, arms, neck...everywhere on my body was filled with spiked carrots that felt like iron needles through my body. Blood leaked from my body as if I was pouring it down out of jugs.

I dropped my blood sword as it leaked away like blood. I grasped my fists and bent my knees like a DBZ character and felt my blood start to boil. " METAL OATH!! FIRST GEAR!!" I shouted as my body ankles, knees, wrists and shoulders started to exhale steam from my body. I looked up as the characters were pushed out of my body shooting everywhere like bullets.

"That's one!" I said as my skin turned crimson red completely, my eyes were red and I could feel viens all up over my face. I didn't get full mastery over Gears but I did have an understanding of it. Gears was like working a gun, I can only go as high as Four Gears and I used the First one already to push those things outta my body. I took one step down and phased out causing the ground to rise with me as I flew up at Rodo.

Her eyes were wide as I slowly flew past her, I turned around quick and kicked her along her back causing her to fly down towards the ground. She hit the ground causing a large crater just infront of the front doors of Oz's Castle. I flipped down and landed on my feet,then turned around to see her standing up with a spit of blood running down her nose and past her mouth. There was big trail of blood...

"Ohhh what's this new power all of a sudden? I thought you were a loser up until now..." Rodo said with a big grin on her face. I took a step down phasing out and appearing just infront of Rodo with my palm infront of her face. Her eyes widened. "Squee?"

" Crowned Clown!" I shouted with that a black explosion erupted between the both of us I flipped backwards as my body turned back to normal I slid away from the explosion then looked up as the smoke cleared to see Rodo's body standing without a head. Her limp body dropped to her knees and fell out. I sighed then stood up straight. "Oh wait I forgot to force her to bring Lost back!" I said placing my hands on my head.

" I told you already that she's fine dum dum."

With that my eyes widened and suddenly Orochimaru's Fighting Theme played in my ears. Rodo stood up in the crater and her body was fine, she didn't have a scratch on her!! "HiHi Kel-chan! I love this theme...It's Orochimaru's fast pace theme I really love it...I always play it when I'm ready to kill somebody." She said with an innocent smile. Suddenly a huge shard of glass fell down in between us, "Huh?!" I looked up to see that the sky was breaking apart like glass, everything around me was falling apart like glass as if this place wasn't even real!

Everything broke apart until there was nothing left but a dark abyss of nothingness. Appearing around me were thousands of dark shadows with white eyes they all gazed at me equally. Appearing in the backward rising up was Rodo, she was huge...she was the side of a super giant as she laughed looking down at me. "Oh yeah...this is definitly the part where you lose." She said placing a finger on the bottom of her lip.

The shadows standing around me took form of thousands of versions of me. They all transformed their hands and legs and bodyparts into swords, guns, chainsaws, scythes, hammers, sickles, chains, staves, clubs... "I've said it once I'll say it again cutie..." Gigantuan Rodo said with an innocent smile that turned into a grin of malice and discord. "See ya..."

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as they all jumped on me at once. I was on the crowd feeling nothing but excrutiating pain, I clenched my fists and slammed them down. "METAL OATH!! SECOND GEAR!!" Using the extreme heat and force from the gear I caused all the clones of myself to fly back alittle. Millions of them were flying at me at the same time.

"Huh?" Rodo's eyes grew wide. "No way!"

"There is no way in hell I'm gonna die here!" I shouted.

"But this is my world dammit! DIE YOU MUTHERFUCKER!!!" Rodo shouted causing giant swords to rain from the skies. More clones of myself flew from above as I bent my knees gathering strength. Steam rose up from my ankles, knees, shoulders and wrists again. "METAL OATH!! THIRD GEAR!" I jumped up with one huge lunge flying straight up at Rodo with my entire palm extended. As I was flying the darkness around me shattered and as if I broke through a door I was back infront of Oz's house flying directly at Rodo whom was standing there with her eyes wide as if not knowing what to do.

Just as I was going to swipe her face off a huge pair of feet slammed onto my back forcing me into the ground. "AHHH!!!" I coughed up blood and my cheek hit the rocky floor as I seen a huge furry creature with a giant double battle axe on his back step off of me and walk up to Rodo.

"Rodo, you were ordered only to lead him here and that is all..." The huge hairy thing said to her.

"Awww...Berg I was only playing with him." She said crossing her arms and pouting.

" Hmm..playing huh..." I said with a grin as I pushed myself off of the ground with blood running from my body. My shades fell from my face and broke on the ground under me. My body felt like it was gonna break apart...but I had to use it...the last gear! I bent my knees feeling blood splatter from my body as steam rose up from my wrists, knees, ankles and my shoulders again. Viens rose up around my face as my skin turned red. My muscles pumped up and I suddenly felt alittle taller. "METAL OATH...FOURTH GEAR!!!" I said looking up at the giant walrus and Rodo.

"YOU IDIOT POWER DOWN YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!!" Rodo screamed. "STOP IT WE'RE NOT PLAYING ANYMORE THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!...I'LL BRING BACK YOUR FRIEND OR WHATEVER ITS OVER!!"

"I'm pushin it...to the limit!" I took one hard step down as the ground rose up behind me. I slammed my fist into the Walrus' face and he went sliding back with his eyes wide. The walrus flipped back in mid air and pulled out his battle axe. I phased out and appeared just infront of him as my fist and his axe clashed causing an huge explosion. When the smoke cleared I was standing down in a huge crater with a grin on my face...I'm enjoying this...my body is breaking apart but I'm actually enjoying this fight.

When the smoke cleared standing across from me was the ice walrus. My excitement over took me, I couldn't...I couldn't control myself! I can't control my body I can't MOVE!! I couldn't even control my facial expression my grin was bigger than usual like the grin of the devil. "HAAAAAAAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAAA!!! METAL OATH!! FIFTH GEAR!!"

"It is obvious you are out of control...you could never be the replacement king we're searching for!" The walrus said pointing his axe at me.

**HOLY FUCK BLACKJAW HAS GONE COMPLETELY INSANE!! CAN ANYBODY STOP HIM OR WHAT!?!**

Author's Note: Oh yeah I made an Update Schedule check my fuckin profile, if you don't like it your gonna have to learn to deal kids. 

**  
**


	37. Sakura Chapter: Ep3

_**Sakura Chapter **_

Episode 3: Beserker 

"METAL OATH!! FIFTH GEAR!!" Blackjaw screamed with a wide grin on his face as his feet dug into the ground with two stamps. He looked up as his black pieces of metal flew towards him as if being pulled by a magnet. The whole right half of his body was a black shiney metal and other half was his normal self. The metal side of his face looked something similar to Robocop he had a crimson red eye and his black jaws were as thick and wide as the Earl's. His right arm was covered in metal and he had long metal claws and on the right side of his back was a heavy turbine like jet booster and his foot was like heavy and had metal spikes along the calve of his leg with small turbine boosters on his ankle.

"You...have gone completely insane...allow me to relieve you of your misery." Iceberg said taking a huge mammoth like step forward and pointing his iced axe at Blackjaw who stood waiting eagerly.

" Misery? I don't call this feeling misery you hair bastard..." Black replied as his head turned a full 360 degrees and back at Iceberg. "This is...excitement!" With that Black took a powerstep forward as he flew towards Iceberg and phased out with a crimson blood red light. He reappeared just infront of Iceberg with a grin on his face. He slammed his fist straight into Iceberg's jaw causing him to go sliding to the side just alittle.

"Blackjaw cut it...OUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT!!!" Rodo shouted as she flew towards him on her Umbrella. She raised it up and swung it at him but he merely raised his forearm blocking the blow.

"Heh...Blackjaw? That's not my name...How very disrespectful..." Black replied as blood ran from his left eye. He placed his palm over Rodo's face and pushed her back causing her to slid away from him. Iceberg took that opportunity and slammed his palm down on the ground causing ice spikes to run along the ground towards Black. The ice covered him in stalagmites.

"Hmph.." Iceberg looked up and Blackjaw's right metal eye glen once. With that he bursted out of the ice with black electricity and sparks bursting off of his body like a busted computer. Rodo flipped down landing beside Iceberg while holding her umbrella a sword.

"This is bad Berg...he might blow!" Rodo said while getting red.

"I know..." Iceberg replied tightening the grip on his axe. Bursting out fo the ground behind him was a large metal arm with huge blades for fingers and a long iron like forearm. Rodo and Iceberg turned around to see a hand flying down at them, they both phased out and appeared in the air to see Black's left arm like a huge root stuck into the ground. He raised his arm from the ground and shot his arm up at the two.

"Tch." Rodo smiled with a smirk as she used her umbrella knocking the arm away. "Carnival of Carrots!" She shouted as lots of spike like carrots appeared around Black. The needles all struck him at the same time causing a large smoke like explosion. Appearing just beside them was Black with his right fist raised up. Rodo's eyes grew wide as she seen him fly slowly towards her with his fist up ready to strike. 'How...' She thought. Iceberg appeared infront of her at the last minute with his axe raised and Black punched the side of the axe. They both clashed then broke away from one another.

Iceberg flew back while floating on ice crystals and Black flew back while floating on his turbines. "Your reallly starting to piss me off walrus man!" Black said holding up his right and left arms as they transformed into two huge metal like cannons with metallic turbines behind them that spun like Bahamut's generater gathering non elemental energy into his cannons. Iceberg slid back gather ice into his axe..." DIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! GIGA DESTROYER!" Black shouted as blood spewed from his mouth. Blasting out from his cannons were two crimson red energy blasts that shot towards Iceberg in two large beams. Iceberg slashed his axe to the side firing hundreds of enormous icedragons in one huge beam.

The two beams clashed.

BOOM!!!!!!!

* * *

Floating in a dark abyss was Lost, her eyes closed she let her body drift through the darkness. 'Where am I?' She thought. 'Am I dead?...no...not dead...I haven't fulfilled my purpose yet.' She thought. 'It's so cold here...Black where are you?...help me you...you idiot.'

Cutting through the darkness was a beam of light. With that her left eye opened to see a hand reach in and grab her by the color of her hakama. She was pulled up gently through the dark space into the light. In no more than an instant Lost was brought to the battle field, she was down on her knees gasping for air as a dust surrounded her on all sides. "Are you alright...sorry Rodo can get carried away sometimes." A voice said to her. When she looked up standing beside her was a man with long black and spikey hair with a crimson red coat and red eyes, he had black a black wing perked from his left back and wore an black suit underneath it. "Vincent?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Heh...sorry my name is Oz, but I do get the whole Vincent Valentine thing alot." He laughed with a gentle smile. He pulled Lost to her feet as she blush wildly from the slightest touch. After fantasizing she remembered her place and what happened.

"Black!" She said immediately turning to look around.

"Blackjaw, he's right over there." Oz said pointing his head in the direction. "My Garden is such a mess."

Off in the distance standing up from the smoke was Blackjaw, as his long sleeveless red cloth like coat swayed in the wind he peered ahead with a heavy grin showing his black razor sharp teeth. Standing across from him was a 9 foot tall walrus wearing panda's fur on his back and white metal armor underneath. His big ice tusks sticking straight up and his ice axe in his left hand ready. Standing on the Ice Walrus' side was Rodo, her black dress was ripped showing alittle of her panties, her long thigh socks were also full of holes and ripped as well along with her shoes being ruined.

"Wha...what happened here?! Blackjaw..." She said starting to run over before a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

" Blackjaw is suffering from a program overload...any second now his body is gonna explode." Oz replied. "Like a timebomb."

"WHAT!" Lost said placing her hands on her head.

" I know it's very unfortunate." Oz said rubbing his chin alittle.

" Can't you do something..." Lost said.

"Well if we could shut him down then that would stop him from exploding but there is another problem we'll have to deal with in the future." Oz said as his eyes narrowed. "And that's the other Black..."

" Other Black?" Lost asked.

"Yeah, you see...all man-eaters have a split personality, the human side and the man-eater side. It's in all of us...but Type C Man-Eaters have three sides, the human, the man-eater and the machine...The one that's acting up right now is the machine part of his body. It was overloaded with power so much that it malfunctioned and has gone haywire." Oz explained.

" Well...err how do we shut him down?" Lost asked raising an eyebrow.

" Simple just knock him out." Oz said with a nod.

"Done!" Lost said phasing out. When she reappeared she was standing in the same place she was before she left with Oz's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go...will you hold my coat for me?" He asked smiling down at her. Lost blushed madly again then nodded with that Oz handed his crimson coat to Lost and walked over to the situation.

'This man...is the Man-Eater King...he's the most powerful Man-Eater on the face of Spira...but his smile...it's almost human.' Lost thought as she watched him walk calmly over to the bout.

Oz phased infront of Rodo and Iceberg. "You two are pressured to use your true powers...speaks much for this boy..." Oz said with his hands in his pockets.

"Oz-sama..." Iceberg and Rodo immediately dropped to one knee before him.

"It's a shame he can't control it though." Oz said raising up one hand.

"Eh?! Who the fuck are you!?" Berserked Black yelled as his long tongue hung out of his mouth. Half of his tongue was metal even.

" I am Oz, I'm the one who invited you here, but should I have known you'd do this I would have saved the invitation for later." Oz replied with a straight face as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Blackjaw I had intended to make you replacement King of the East but after viewing your performance today I have reserved my judgement."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!" Berserk Black phased out and appeared just infront of Oz who held up one finger and blocked Black's punch causing sonic winds to blast past them both.

" Hmm you really are strong I might just have to use two fingers next time." Oz said with a smile. He phased out and appeared on the other side of Black, Black dropped to his knees as the metal on his right side popped off of him revealing his normal body. A huge gash of blood seeped through Black's chest as he fell down to his face. His eyes were wide and his body remain motionless and covered in a pool of blood.

Rodo and Iceberg walked up to Black's body. " Is he..." Iceberg started.

" No...I intentionally missed any vitals...he'll be fine." Oz said with his hands in his pockets.

" A beserked mechanaloid...something I've only heard about in rumors." Iceberg said sheathing his axe on his back.

" Yeah well as you can see their very much real...gather him up let's go." Oz ordered.

" Yessir." Iceberg wrapped his large hand around Black's neck and picked him up onto his shoulder. The three of them started to walk towards Oz's castle spire until Lost phased infront of them.

"Hey wait!" Lost said.

" Aww my coat thank you miss..." Oz said walking up to her. She handed it back to him while looking away from him as to not blush.

"Lost is my name." She responded. "Anyway...what are you doing with him?"

" As he is I'm afraid we can't let him run wild..." Oz said putting on his overcoat with his hands fixed behind him like a scientist.

" Wha..." Lost said as her eyes broadened. "Why not?!"

" His psyche is damaged and synchronization with his cyber brain is below 0, when he wakes up most likely he'll still be beserked. I cannot risk someone mindlessly trampling all over this world and alarming Yevon." Oz explained.

"What are you sayin...synchronization what the hell are you talking about?!" Lost shouted.

" Hmm you know about anime right...think about Ichigo, how he had that Hollow inside of him and it was taking over his body slowly...same principals apply here, Black's personalities are at war...the man, the man-eater and the machine. Their having one big battle royal in his head...whoever wins is who gets the body...and my money is on the Machine." Rodo explained and smiled.

" But Rodo I thought you liked Black." Oz said with a shrug. "If the machine wins he'll have no emotions."

" I do...I wuv him...but if the machine almost pulled me and Iceberg into going super then the Black chan is in trouble." Rodo said waving her hands around.

" What...so your saying that Black could possibly..." Lost started.

"Die...only one personality can have the body...if one wins the other two are sent to the back of the mind to be overwritten by data. It's like being dead in his case." Iceberg replied.

" Come on...the only thing we can do now is wait for Black to wake up...when he does there will be a victor." Oz said opening the castle spire door.

" If it's not Black chan we gotta kill em." Rodo said simply.

**WHAT THE FUCK?! **

**Author's Note: As you can see Oz is no joke, even Blackjaw sup'd up like he was couldn't lay a hand on him. He blocked his fist with just a finger, Oz is like a God Man-Eater...ain't no touchin em. **


	38. Sakura Chapter: Ep4

_**Sakura Chapter **_

Episode 4: He has Arrived 

It's been about a month since Kelvis died mysteriously in his apartment just a floor above mine. I say good riddens to that fuckin nig, I was sick of him always partying around all the fucking time and playing video games. We were practically in the same graphic designing class, while I was taking notes he'd kick back and act the whole damn thing was a breeze bothing me all the fucking time "Hey Al, what's this guy talking about?" or "Hey Al, I just updated this new story on fanfiction it kicks ass.". I hated that black motherfucker...Not only did he make me seem like a total joke but he took the one girl that meant anything to me. My childhood friend Elizabeth, I was actually in love with her...FUCK HIM!! FUCK HIM!! KELVIS I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!!!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!

"Huh...oh.." I dropped my pencil on the desk and pushed out of the table. I walked lazily up to the door and looked through the eyehole and seen standing there was Elizabeth, her long blonde hair held back in a ponytail and her glowing blue eyes looking forward. I opened the door almost immediately to see her standing there in a long blue jacket that covered her body with a red scarf around it. Looking at the jacket sort of turned my mood alittle because it was the jacket Kel used to wear that fucking nig.

" Oh Liz what's up." I said with a smile.

" Hey Allen, I hope I'm not bothering you." She said rubbing her cheek alittle.

" Noway, come on in." I said opening the door wider. She nodded alittle with a slight smile and took a step inside, that's when I rememebered my room was a complete mess! There was cloths everywhere all over the place and everything. Liz walked in and sat down on my lazyboy couch with her feet coupled together and her hands laced together on her lap.

"Uh I'm really sorry about the mess I been busted my ass studying for this mid-term." I said picking up cloths scattered along the ground.

"Oh...it's ok Allen really." She tried to say.

"No no...I really should get around to cleaning this place." I said rubbing behind my head. I threw some of my cloths in my room closet and picked up some scattered papers and PS3 three controllers. " So uh Liz what have you been up to?" I had to ask.

"Just...ya know...um studying..." She said looking down I could hear her voice breaking. " Kel he never studied...I remember I used to always tell him..." She broke into sobs and she brought her hands up to her eyes. Hmm she's still grieving over him fucking nig look what your doing to her! I'll never forgive that asshole in life or death for making her cry. I walked over to the couch and sat down beside her wrapping my arm around her shoulder and hugging her close alittle.

" S'ok Liz...let it out huh.." I said with a smile. I smiled because the guy that I wanted dead for so long, the guy that stood in the way of me and my childhood friend was finally gone.

"I'm really sorry Allen, I...I didn't come over here for this." She said looking up as her mascara was running.

" It's alright. But you have to ask yourself Lizzy." I said patting her back. "Would Kel really want me grieving? Come on he was a very well spirited guy and he laughed all the time even about stupid shit...if he sees you crying all the time he'll pick on you."

With that she cracked a smile then looked over at me weakly. "Y..your right..." She said.

"Yeah and you should get a start by burning all of his things." I said clapping my hands together.

" What?" Liz said raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

" To show Kel whose up in heaven right now God Rest his soul that you've moved on." I said patting her on the shoulder.

" I...even if I did move on...I don't think I can do anything like that..." She said placing her hand on her chest rubbing the texture of the coat. With that I felt a thump all of a sudden. It sounded like something heavy hit the floor in a room over, I looked at Liz and she was still talking I don't think she noticed anything. Suddenly I heard that thump again and this time I had to get up. I stood up straight... "Uh something wrong?" She sniffle.d

" No everything's fine...uh...can ya excuse me for moment." I said holding up one finger and walking towards my room. Suddenly the thumping sound got louder, I placed my hand on the door knob feeling a grounding sound. Like the sound of a disk stuck in the playstations. I opened the doors slowly so that only my eye could peek through the crack in the door. In the room was a black box shaped creature with alot of tentacles like an octapus. I immediately shut the door and busting through it was a black wire. I jumped back and started to dash into the livingroom.

"What was that?" Elizabeth said standing up and looking into the hallway. I grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her towards the door but I felt two black wires wrap around my ankles and pull me back into the darkness of the hallway. "WHOA!" I turned on my back trying to kick and pull my feet back the tug was too strong."Liz! Liz go and get help...go and get help!!" I screamed.Out of nowhere a black wire struck me straight through my heart and I felt my eyes widen. "AHHH!!" I screamed again.

"ALLEN!" Liz dropped down to her bottom and backed away with her hands covering her mouth.

I leaned back feeling nothing but pain the wire was stuck in me like fucking tact. I looked upside down with my head on the carpet to see Liz get stabbed all over her body and one even went through her eyes and mouth.

"RAHHH!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Line)

"Gehh...ehhhh..."

My eyes opened up as my body suddenly felt a shiver. "Ohh...errr..." I leaned up seeing a pair of long legs garbed in white suit like creased pants. I leaned up and stumbled alittle forward until I caught my balance. I was taller than I usually was...I was about...7 feet tall. "What the..." I looked at my palms, my skin was as pale and colorless like a corpse. I looked down at my body, I had a long body garbed in a white skinny suit with a black collared shirt and a white tie with black gator shoes that were pointy and curling at the tips. I walked over to a water puddle and looked into it seeing that my normal face...it was different...my skin was very pale, my hair was pitch black, my ears were really long and pointy that stuck out to two ways of my face like elves ears and my eyes were black as well with my purples a greenish blue color. I had a long white top hat with a black band around it as well.

Eh..." What the hell...what's this?!" I said placing my hands on my face.

" MMmmhmmm..."

I turned around to see laying on the ground behind me was Elizabeth but...she was much bigger. Her breasts were so big and delicious looking, her thighs were beyond a supermodel's figure and she seemed to be about 6 feet long now. She was laying on the ground, her vanilla skin still had it's blossomy color and she wore a pink bikini with gold bracelets on her wrists. She had pink japanese characters written like paint down the sides of her thighs and on her stomach and along her arms. Her long blonde hair was now long and held up in two ponytails and she had two orange fox ears replacing her human ears and sticking out just alittle above her bottom was three little fox tails.

" Elizabeth." I said placing a hand on her arm and rocking her alittle. She looked so sexy despite her new change that my heart couldn't stop racing, I wanted to ravage her right here and now.

"My name is...Yoyo." She said with her eyes closed. Replying with that she opened her eyes revealing thick red eyes that looked almost like anime eyes, her pupils were so big it was almost scary. "...ummm...Allen." Hmm it really is her, for asecond there she scared me with the whole Yoyo routine.

" Liz." I started.

" I told you...my name is Yoyo." She replied staring at me seriously.

"Wha?" I said raising an eyebrow.

" No...I'm really sorry...it's...I can't control it...something just erges me to be called by that name. Just call me Yoyo." She said holding up her hand.

"Oh really well call me Sweet Tooth or Sweet for short." I replied. My eyes widened, my and the words I spoke weren't my own.

"Ok." She responded with a nod.

"No no just call me Sweet Tooth." I said. What?! I can't say my name..." Al-Sweet Tooth...Alle-Sweet Tooth."

" Ok I get it I'll call you Sweet Tooth." She said angrily.

"Aww forget about that...where the hell are we anyway?" I asked standing up completely and looking around. We were surrounded by a bunch of tall spires that lightening bolts were striking. The field we were one looked like wasteland cooled over.

"This place is the Thunderplains." Yoyo replied standing up completely.

" Huh? You've been here before?" I asked looking over at her.

"Uh...no...but...I feel like I have." She said placing a hand on her forehead.

"Liz...I mean Yoyo are you ok?" I asked. She looked like she was gonna faint.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine...how did we end up here Allen? What...what's going on? Why do we look like this?" She asked rubbing the side of her head.

" You've just been devoured by Demi Eaters and you both were transformed into Man-Eaters." A voice said. I looked up to see a figure hanging from one of the lightening rods. He wore a black cloak over his entire body and he had no eyes, nose or ears just a mouth. He held onto the rod with a large hand then jumped off landing just yards away from us. On his back was the Buster Sword.

For some reason I wasn't frightened nor was I alarmed by this mysteriously grotesque looking man, Liz I mean Yoyo beside me here didn't seem too frightened either. " Who're you? And what are you talking about?" Yoyo asked.

" What I mean is that your both no longer human." He replied with that I felt my heart drop alittle.

" Wha-what?" Yoyo started but couldn't finish.

" Do you see your enormous bodies and not to mention your lust for blood right now. You were both just born so it's natural to want to feed." He said.

"Your not making any sense." I said broadening my eyebrows.

" Hmm...how do I put it into simple baby turns...you both are walking demons who feast on the flesh of man." He said with a grin.

"You lie." I said with a straight face. "This some kinda fuckin joke right."

"You honestly look at me with that body of yours and tell me I'm lying...your stomach is rumbling and you can feel it but not for normal food...for human meat." He replied. With that said my stomach did growl and I could somehow taste my grandma's tasty stack covered in all those spices. I looked over at Yoyo, she seemed to be smelling the same thing. Her nose was raised high and her legs were clapped together with a smile on her face.

" My name is Cynobyte...follow me... I have loads to discuss with you both."

**THE JOURNEY OF SWEET TOOTH, BLACK'S RIVAL BEGINS! **


	39. Sakura Chapter: Ep5

_**Sakura Chapter**_

Episode 5: The Deal

It didn't take long for me to give myself a grip. We were all walking through a large cavern with lots of monsters that absolutely refused to attack us, they merely passed us by like we were one of them. Malboro's and ghost type monsters, machina even. While we were walking through this cavern Cynobyte was talking to us of our origin. So far I was able to get that both Elizabeth and I had become blood thirsty monsters. I came to terms with this sooner than I thought I would and it seemed Liz was the same way but something else was bothering her.

And something else was bothering me too...I heard that Kel's body was found near the playstation when he died. And for some odd reason my PS3 attacked me too, I remember on a yahoo search engine that PS3s come to life through emotion. But I never fed my PS3 any emotion I...wait that's it...

I remember back in my room I'd always speak of my hatred towards Kel to myself. Maybe my PS3 thought I was referring to it...and out of my own hatred that thing came to life and devoured me. And what's worse is that I got Liz involved. " Cynobyte, is there no way to reverse this transformation?" I asked.

"No...once your a Man-Eater your one until you die...there is no going back to being human." He replied as we walked through the cavern.

"...Damn.." I said to myself.

"..." Liz refused to speak she just kept her head down. Before coming we'd just eaten our first human together, Liz was like a wild demon. She jumped on the guy and started eating chunks off of him. It was more brutal than anything I'd ever seen. Right now here big eyes were focused on the ground and narrowing as if she were lost. I wanted to do something for her...anything...but I could think of nothing. And she stopped talking as well so talking is out of the question...

I sighed then looked up to see that we were standing in a completely different. We were in a chapel with stain glass windows, the sunlight was sprawing through cracks in the ceiling. But...how is that possible? Weren't we just in the Omega Ruins?!

" Where are we?" Yoyo asked looking left and right. "This place...it's beautiful."

" This is a secret location unknown to all even the world itself...this place is called the Chapel of the Goddess." Cynobyte explained as the sound of a heavy piano started playing. "Aww..she is here...she is waiting for you Sweet Tooth." Cynobyte nodded. I looked at him then up at the chapel doors.

"Who?" I asked for some reason I had a large grin on my face showing my shiney white teeth.

" They call her the Goddess of Man-Eaters, her power rivals that of Oz, someone you do not know of yet...but with her you will know soon." Cynobyte replied. I took one step forward I could feel my innards quiver at just that first step towards these doors. My senses...my instincts were telling me that there was something inside this chapel that I couldn't hope to defeat even if I had the power of a God.

As I was walking Cynobyte placed his hand out to block Yoyo from advancing any further. "The Goddess only wishes to see Sweet Tooth." He informed her. I looked back at Yoyo and nodded my head and she nodded as well. I turned back towards the doors and pulled on the handle of the left door swinging it open. I walked in with a grin and my top hat low so that it covered over the nose and eyes of my face.

"Heh...anybody home?" I had no idea why I was so cocky but for some reason I liked it.

" I've been waiting for you..." A lovely voice responded. When I looked up sitting at the piano was a woman with light blue hair, she wore a long black dress and had long black angel wings sticking from her back that stretched out to about 5 meters in length. They were the longest and only angel wings I've ever seen in my entire life. She stood up from the piano she was sitting at which was in the center of the chapel replacing the alter. She turned to face me only to reveal that she was wearing a dark butterfly mask over her face. She had dark purple lipstick with same colored mascara and red eyes. Her fangs stuck out from her underneath her upper lip like a vampire. "Sweet Tooth." She finished while turning to face me completely.

"You've been waiting for me?" I asked with a grin on my face showing my teeth. For some reason I was really excited. "But my dear who might you be?"

" I have lots of names." She said slowly stepping down from the alter towards me. She was alot shorter than me about Yoyo's height. " Some call me the Goddess, others...the Demoness...but you can call me Zertizus."

"Zertizus...hmm," I grinned. "Well what is it that you want with me?"

" Your a newly born Man-Eater and you possess such strength...power that would that Man-Eaters train four 200 years at the most to achieve...you possess this power at birth." She said getting closer to me. " I need your help Sweet Tooth, I need you to become my angel of death, my...sweeper."

" What do you mean?" I asked. Although I asked I pretty much had a general idea of what she was getting at.

" I am unlike your species of Man-Eater, instead of devouring humans...I devour worlds." She walked back up to the piano and sat down while looking at me. Devour worlds?! Is she serious...

" You..." I started looking with wide eyes.

" I am a Hexus Man-Eater also known as World-Eaters. We are exempt from the Death Law and we can eat any planet of our choosing. I haven't eaten in over 2 years and I'm starving. That's when I spotted Spira." She opened her palm and projecting in it was the world we were standing on this very instant. "It looked so delicious...I must have this world...my hunger yerns for this planet."

"Well what does all of this have to do with me?" I asked with a grin while cocking my head to the side alittle. What is wrong with me? Shouldn't I be scared!? This woman is speaking of eating the entire world and killing us all.

"I'm glad you asked... I need you to kill all 13 Man-Protector Generals of Yevon and all Man-Kings...well leave Oz for me but take care of the rest." She said simply. I know about the 13 Man-Protectors, Cynobyte told me of them. Their Man-Eaters who have gone straight to help the human race instead of devouring them. The 13 Generals are amongst the most powerful in the world. Their hand extends wide over the plains of Spira and they are feared by many but I heard that one of them was killed recently so I guess that only leaves 12 but the 7 Man-Eater Kings are awhole new breed. Like the Generals they have power and their might also extends across Spira...but the difference in power is definitly real among these two groups. The 7 Man-Eater Kings are on top of the 13 Generals in power especially Oz. He is suppose to be the strongest Man-Eater in Spira.

After thinking that out I looked up at her while tipping my hat down alittle.

" Why should I help you? What's in it for me?" I asked. " If I helped you by killing all of these folk you are free to devour the world ultimately killing me in the process...it's a losing game on my part."

" Hmph..." She smiled eagerly at me. "You are special indeed, most men who come here just do whatever I say...my power puts fear into their hurts the likes they've never felt but you...you boldly tell that what I purpose isn't in your favor...I think I'm falling in love with you."

I merely shrugged.

" How about in exchange for helping me I'll allow you...and Yoyo to live free on a planet of your own?" She said appearing beside me out of black wind. " I know about you Sweet Tooth or should I say Allen, how you long for Elizabeth's company...you've been in love with her since the first day you met her...and then Kelvis comes along and sweeps her off her feet."

"How do you..." I turned to her but she was gone. I looked around until I seen her sitting down in the stands beside me.

" I know everything about you Sweet Tooth, and I also know Kelvis.." She said looking over at me. "Although he is nowhere near as strong as you...all of that hatred collected over time has turned into power...power under the souls of your feet. All of that hatred inside of you, all of that power...it pushes you to a level beyond evolution which is why I waited for you...and not him."

" Hm? What do you mean...'not him'.." I started.

" He's here, the one you despise with every fiber of your being...Kelvis...He goes by the name Blackjaw and he's been making quite a name for himself." She responded. With that my heart got a throb that sent chills down my spin and my eyes grew wide, my feet were jumping with excitement and I could feel viens pop up through the side of my head as my tongue stuck out of my teeth. "Him...Always taking the glory...everyone always recognizes him!!" I said placing a hand over my face with a grin.

" Aww but everyone will soon recognize you for your deeds, you'll rid the world of the Kings and the Generals. You will stand amongst them all with Blackjaw's head on a platter." She responded.

" He's still ALIVE!" I turned raised my foot up high so that it was leveled with my upper body then swung it down and lashing from my heel was a dark wave with purplish electricity emitting from the waves and slashing a huge gash in the church. I had dropped to one knee slamming my fist into the ground causing a crater. Then I punched again making more craters in the chapel floor. "WHY!!! WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE?!"

" He is a Man-Eater just like you now." She responded. "Infact he is one of the essential ones I want you to kill."

" I'll do it...I'll do whatever you say Zertizus, just make sure you keep up with your end of the bargain...I won't hesitate to strike you down as well." I said standing to my feet in the crater while looking up at her.

"You'd dare threaten a World-Eater? Your like an ant to me kid." She replied peering down at me.

" I don't care...anyone who endangers Yoyo will pay for it..." I replied staring at her.

" Hm..." She returned with a smile. "Fine, you have my word as a Goddess...I will let you and Yoyo live peacefully together."

I turned around and started towards the doors until she appeared like the wind infront of me.

"Before you leave I have something to give you." She replied.

" What?" I replied. With that she reached forward and sunk her fangs into my neck, I could feel some type of liquid being injected into my neck. She pulled away and stared at me. With that I felt my muscles tighten and my body suddenly felt like I was over an airvent of power. Dark purplish aura surrounded my body in skulls sounding like abunch of screaming humans. I felt stronger...

"I just thought I'd help you along the way alittle. I've given you some of my power...use it as you see fit." She said as a black tattoo like seal appeared on my neck which looked like a blossoming black flower.

"Hmph you could have warned me before biting." I said pulling up my suit coat alittle. I walked past her and towards the door.

"You know what to do..."

"Kill all 13 Generals and All 7 Kings...I want to digest this world with pleasure...do not fail me."

**  
CONGRADULATIONS YOU'VE UNLOCKED TWO BRAND NEW MAN-EATER CLASSES**

**  
M-Types: Psychic Class, they have the ability to fool or destroy their opponents mentally. They can do such things as cut off the brain's sight on the enemy so that your opponent would think your invisible. Or such things as go inside the opponents mind and attack his mental state destroying enemy's brain.**

N- Types: Materializer Class, has the ability to materialize just about anything into mid air out of pure energy. Like making a sword out of energy or a shield or knives. 

**(Types You've Unlocked so Far)**

**Type A: Humanoid, looks most like a human, easily disguisable among humans and the weakest Man Eater class. **

**Type B: Animaloid, looks most like humans with animal attributes such as tails or ears or claws or fur. They have the special ability to transform into a single animal. **

**Type C: Mechaniloid, has monster like bodies with metal prostetics or added body parts. Like metal wings, or a metal arm or leg or head or a full body prostetic.**

**Type D: Darkloid, a phantom like man-eater, isn't the strongest class but the swiftest.**

**Type E: Undead Man-Eaters, Man-Eaters from beyond the grave. They are most weak against white magic but are pretty much invincible to any other form of attack. **

**Type F: Perger Man-Eaters, Man-Eaters who have the ability to transform or become one with a certain element. Like transforming into pure sand or pure fire or pure wind. They are the most conveniat Man-Eaters and are perhaps more rare than the Mechaloids. Perger Man-Eaters are the most difficult class to kill. **

**Type G: Cyclops Class, Cyclops Man-Eaters are mostly human looking with a third eye on their forehead. The third eye has mystical powers that can telepathically control anything it spots except other Man-Eaters. **

**Type H: Death Dealer Class, DD Class is something like ninjas. They perform such arts as Dark Jutsu(Jutsu from Naruto). They are born with the ability to use Dark Sharingan (Mangekyou Sharingan). They are easily the most skilled Man-Eater Class. **

**Type I: Majin Types, Majin are demon like swordsman man-eaters who weild nothing but heavy swords. (Like Bustersword type of heavyblades). All Majin Man-Eaters use swords in combat and no other method. A Majin's sword doubles for a Majin's heart. They are the most powerful of all Man-Eater class with phsyical attacks. **

**Type J: Fallen Angel Types, Fallen Angels are black winged man-eaters who look human enough. They do not completely devour humans they survive only off of sucking their blood. Which makes them black angel winged vampires. They aren't as powerful as the Majin class but they are more skilled in the arts of Dark Magic. **

**Type K: Immortals, Immortal Man-Eaters are sharp beasts who are immune to death. Their strength is about average and because of their prolonged life they know alot of ancient magics and dark summonings. (Very rare type of man-eater). **

**Type L: Jinchurrikis, Jinchurrikis are Man-Eaters that look human with demons sealed inside of them. They wear masks on their faces that look like Hollow Masks.**

**Type M: Psychic Class, they have the ability to fool or destroy their opponents mentally. They can do such things as cut off the brain's sight on the enemy so that your opponent would think your invisible. Or such things as go inside the opponents mind and attack his mental state destroying enemy's brain.**

Type N: Materializer Class, has the ability to materialize just about anything into mid air out of pure energy. Like making a sword out of energy or a shield or knives. 

**Author's Note: Read all of the classes carefully although you may think they are for you their actually for the General 13 because each General is of a different type(Except K of course). **


	40. Alturo Chapter: Ep1

_**Alturo Chapter**_

_**Episode 1: The Battle of the Mind**_

**(Kel POV)**

"...eh... Huh?(Huh?)..."

"...Where am I? (Where am I?)..."

I was lying down ontop of what looked to be a building. I stood up feeling the wind in my hair and placed a hand down on the ground lifting myself up. I looked around seeing that the sky was a crimson red and the clouds were black. And I was in the middle of this huge gothic black city. Where...what is this place?! I felt the wind blow again, that's weird...I can feel the coldness?

I looked down at my palm. "Wha?!"

I could see my normal brown skin, I was wearing a white short sleeved button up and blue jeans. The cloths I was wearing when I was first devoured..."What the fuck?!" I placed my hand on my face feeling my face I had no fangs or tattoos or any of that. "What the hell happened...wha?!"

"Hmph...seems you've finally come to...but in vain you can do nothing you a mere human can't defeat a Man-Eater." A voice said. I turned around to see a tall man dressed in black his body looked like it were made of pure smoke and before him was the crimson Tetsaiga sword.

"Ahh...Whoa..." I took afew steps back, my feet were shaking it's fear...It's...it's fear I'm afraid...I'm I'm a human again.

"Your so frightened you can hardly move." The figure said and his voice echoed through the city.

BOOM!!!!

I turned around quick to see a building fall over, off in the distance were two small fire fly like light classing like two far off space ships. "What's...what's..." I started.

"That is Mecha Jaw and Black Serunus, you right along with those two is what makes Blackjaw." The dark Man-Eater behind me said. " But soon enough only one will have Blackjaw's powers. And I can safely say it won't be you...humans are worthless, they cannot fly, use spiritual power or call forth mystic energies. Worthless beings who are incapable of doing such things."

" Err..What are you talking about?" I asked now starting to drop the fear and pick up the anger.

" Mecha Jaw and Black Serunus were under your control...in this world, your cyber brain they were held captive and used like slaves to your will. Through all of the fights you've fought you continued to grow strong but they were getting even stronger...when they got to a point where they were sure they could slay you they rebelled...Mecha Jaw and Black Serunus engaged your cyber brain and attacked it throwing it off balance." He explained.

"Cyber brain...so this place is like...inside my mind?" I asked looking around.

"Yes...Because of your Cyber Brain being damaged you were brought here. Now you must fight for the control of your body back...Against Black and Mech. You cannot leave this cyber world until there is a victor...The Cyber Brain must determine a user and if it doesn't your body will continue to lay motionless." He explained.

"Who are you?" I asked. " If Mech, Black and I make up this world...who are you? Where do you come in?"

" I am the 4th party, Dr.Cross reinvented your body and installed an extra program the Majin Type Man-Eater, the one who weilds the Blood Sword...that is I." He replied peering down at me with devilish red eyes.

" Aren't you worried too?! Mecha and Black might come this way and wipe you out too and use your powers!!" I said pointing at him. "You have to fight."

"I care not what my powers are used for. I only wish to be strong and nothing more...if my powers are used to ability of someone else who is also strong then I care not." He replied.

" Then give me your powers." I said peering at him. At that moment, at that second I didn't feel afraid anymore like he was already giving me his powers.

" You are not strong, I will not lend my sword to one so weak." He replied.

" What is your name?" I asked staring at him angrily. With that I could see his red eyes open wide. With that they narrowed again with a straight look.

" My name is Satan." He replied with that the smoke surrounding his body cleared. Standing before me was a tall 10 foot tall man with crimson red skin, he had curving goat like horns and wore black armor with two long black angel wings sticking from his back. He grabbed the hilt of the Blood sword and a black aura it changed into a rapier like sword with a curving shield that was like a guard over the handle. It was a rapier sword with a blood red straight blade which was a whole two meters long and a black cloth at the end of the hilt which was about 24 inches long. The sword was about as long as the Masamune...

He breathed and black mist expelled from his mouth.

"You know on Earth..Satan is..." I started.

" The Devil...I know of the tales." He replied. "But it is the name of my Man-Eater body and bothing more...what is it that you wanted to know my ecknowledgement for?"

" To refer to you by name instead of referring to you as a thing.." I said with a straight face.

BOOM!!!

Another building was knocked over this time with a huge explosion, I was afraid it seemed they were both making their way here and the battle between the two seemed to be getting more and more intense. " Listen Satan, your looking for somebody whose strong and somebody to use your powers who is strong." I explained. "And I'm looking for the strength to not just sit by and be killed by those two...I believe we can help eachother out."

"How so?" He replied.

" If you help me by giving me your powers I could have a chance to defeat Mech and Black and get my body back." I replied.

"And how is this helping me?" Satan asked with abit of a grin.

" In doing this I can promise that I'll be in more battles, I plan to defeat the General 13 and the HUNTERS led by Baralai. Don't you think through all of those fights we could grow stronger together?" I asked raising a thumb.

"What's the difference, if Mech or Black gets the body the same thing will be done only faster." Satan said. With that I smiled.

"You see Mech will try to go about things the logical way and fight accordingly..he's only a computer...Following a computer leads to demise and Black will go the brute way and rush in getting himself killed before there is even a fight. But with me...if I get that body back I have the brain of a computer, a monster and a human...I can promise you Satan...that if you lend your powers to me your powers will grow...besides Black and Mech are already strong...wouldn't you rather grow in strength instead of overpowering everything. The struggle to become stronger...that's what's most important and what's most memorable for someone whose already powerful." I explained.

"You have quite a way with words." He said with that he silenced himself for awhile staring at me as if accessing the situation. He turned his back to me and stood there for about five minutes.

BOOM!!!

More buildings crashed down and rubble and debris went flying past us. Flying over us were two beings. The first being was covered in armor, he looked like a level 3 akuma, with flat helm that had six red eyes on it with a wide mouth and a metal tongue with and lanky metal body. And flying behind him was a monster like man-eater covered in black belts from head to to toe. He had no eyes and only a wide mouth with black teeth.

They both flew at one another clashing like two little bees in the distance then flew around from one another slamming into a building.

"Fine." Satan turned around to face me. " I shall lend you my power..." With that he held up his right palm and like a black smoke like rubberness it began to stretch towards me. I didn't know if this was gonna hurt or not so my heart dropped. "In return you must never lose another battle again." The black smoke went into my eyes, nose and mouth, into the slots under my fingernails even.

I felt sudden peace with myself after inhaling the fumes and when I opened my eyes I could feel no more fear. My black dreads were sticking up and they were a glowing white my eyes were crimson red and I had the numbers 666 burned on my forehead and I was dressed in the black Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo's Bankai hakama cloths. On my left back was a black bat like wing and in my right hand was the red long rapier katana.

I've done it...I've absorbed Satan's power and now I have the gift to fight...tch...the easy part is over. Now I have to take on Mech and Black, there is no telling how strong these two are. I guess...I'll have to find out first hand. I bent my knees and jumped through the air, my body felt so light I flew straight up at the section where they both were gonna clash again then held my sword up horizontally blocking Black Serunus' kick and Mecha Jaw's punch.

"Hey guys...mind if I cut in?" I asked.

**OH SHIZNIT KEL OR SHOULD I SAY KATAN IS BACK! IT'S KEL VS. BLACK VS. MECH THE FATE OF BLACKJAW WILL BE DETERMINED THROUGH THIS THREE WAY BATTLE ROYAL!!**

**NO THE WRITER IS NOT A FUCKING ANTI-CHRIST!!! **


	41. Alturo Chapter: Ep2

_**Alturo Chapter **_

Episode 2: Sleeping Hollow 

Blackjaw was laying motionless on a white hospital like bed and sitting in a chair kicking her legs playfully was Rodo, she was humming while staring at him and blushing. She jumped up out of here seat and looked around abit. "Hmm..." She had devious smile on her face. She ran to the door quickly and looked outside into the golden hallways looking left and right. There was no one coming or going, she closed the door to the medical room then sped walked over to Blackjaw's bedside.

She stroked his forehead feeling his warmth then stroked the many black tattoo like marks on his face. She climbed on to his body and looked down at him with a cat like w-smile. "Hmm.." Rodo leaned towards Black with her lips puckered and her eyes closed. She got closer and closer to his face until her lips were met with a palm. Rodo's eyes opened and she looked up to see a Lost standing there staring at her angrily.

"What are you doing?!" She asked.

"Kissing my boyfriend what's it ta you?" Rodo said raising an eyebrow.

"He's not your boyfriend, get off of him Rodo." Lost said with a straight face.

" No, why do you care like I said before...geez you made it clear you both were only friends." Rodo said waving her hand off at Lost.

" But I don't remember Black making it clear that you were his mate...what your doing is nothing more than molestation." Lost replied.

" So what guys do it to girls all the time." Rodo said with a shrug.

"Get off of him." Lost said reaching and grabbing Rodo's arm. With that Rodo snapped her fingers and Lost fell back into a black hole that closed up behind her. Rodo then looked towards the open door and with her finger she shut it closed with a telepathic wave and locked it. Rodo leaned back down and got close, her lips tasted his for one second then she pulled back and touched her lips licking them abit. "Sweet...his...lips" She said reaching in and kissing him again. Rodo forced herself on him kissing him on the lips and forcing her tongue into her mouth which bled from his sharp teeth. She then started kissing on his neck, just seconds after lowering to his neck Blackjaw's left hand slowly raised up as it did it began to turn silver and his fingers were as long and sharp as knives. He held his hand just behind Rodo's head spreaded out.

Rodo's eyes wided and Black attempted to grab her head which would chop it into pieces but Rodo flipped off of him dodging the grab and sliding away from him. Black's hand turned back to normal and he let his hand lay on his chest as he continued to sleep.

" Looks like he doesn't want anybody to disturb him...why were his lips so sweet? It was like...like candy." Rodo walked up to him with her hands folded behind her. " I'll stay with you forever Black, I don't want any girl kissing those lips but me." With that she stuck her finger in his mouth then pulled it out, her index finger was covered in his saliva. She placed her finger in her mouth and licked it. Her eyes widened again. "It's so sweet..." She blushed.

* * *

_Back in Kel's Cyberbrain!!_

I went flying back hitting a building with blood running from my head and palms, I looked up to see Mech flying at me. I leaned up holding the Blood Katana Rapier weakly in my hand as he flew down at me. I swung the sword just when he was closing in and the blood sword right along with Mech's fist clashed causing an invisible pressure wave that blue back most of the buildings around us and causing an even deeper crater.

Appearing over both of us was Serunus, " Crowned Clown." He said holding up both of his hands. He whipped his hands down together and shooting from his fingers were dark zig zagging beams covered in red electricity. Mech and I jumped away from one another as the beams struck down infront of us causing yet another oversized explosion.

I phased out and appeared landing down on a rubble formation then phased out again appearing behind a wall sitting against it while breathing hard. "Shit...Shit...these guys are powerful.." I peaked past the stone wall to see Black Serunus and Mecha Jaw battling it out fist for fist. Black swung punching bolts and gears out of Mech and Mech punched causing black blood to fly out of Serunus.

Hmm...so Crowned Clown was Black Serunus' technique. " I SEE YOU!!!" My eyes got wide and I phased out dodging more Crowned Clown waves. Crowned Clown waves were these black lightening looking waves with little black crowns surrounding them like rings. It's a sweet technique to look at but nothing you'd want to go against. It's typical beam attack that explodes on contact but it also causes lots of status damage like poison, confusion, silence, slow, sleep it's like being hit with a Bad Breath from a Malboro at the same time as a Mana Beam.

Anyway I appeared in the air over the attack as the ten beams blasted into the ground causing an explosion under me. " Blades of Blood." I whipped my sword from left to right with both hands sending about five cresent moon energy blasts at Serunus.

Just seconds after I fired that attack Mech phased in just infront of me and shot his fist towards me, I raised up my sword quick blocking the attack and keeping the sword held up we were forcing one another back and forth. " We've decided to go ahead and jump your sorry ass in!" Mech said with a grin. Black phased in just beside me and kicked me in the side of the head and I went flying down towards the ground.

I flipped backwards after my hearing got back and slid along the ground, Mech appeared just infront of me and punched me in the chest I raised up off the ground from that punch alittle then he turned around and kicked me in the jaw with his heel causing me to go flying through about three walls before stopping and sliding along the ground.

"E...h...(cough) (cough)." I looked up to see Serunus standing just infront of me. "Do you know how long we've been stuck in this world...always supplying our power to you? A weakling who doesn't even know how to use it." Serunus stomped his foot into my head causing my head to slam into the ground making a hole. He stomped the back of my head two more times and I fell through the floor landing down in a dark floor.

I hit the ground hard and flying out through a side wall was Mech he punched me in my jaw left and right then upper cutted me causing me to sort of lift up. He grabbed me by my coat and flew upward slamming me through floors as we flew up. We bursted through the city floor and he tossed me down towards the ground.

I laid there on the ground alittle sort of leaning up on the rubble abit. "Dammit..." I said breathing hard.

I...I can't lose here...

Serunus flew towards me and whipped out a black energy based whip that wrapped around my neck. He pulled me through tthe air slamming me through multiple buildings before letting me go and Mech phased in over me kicking me back down towards the earth. I hit the ground hard with a pressure like air wave that blue back the buildings around me.

This time I was laying down motionless, my eyes were blurring and my energy was gone. I had no more power left to fight with...

I...can't lose...I can't...

I have a goal...I won't let myself die until I've completed this goal.

Serunus and Mech flew down at me at the same time like two missions.

I leaned up alittle slowly raising to my feet. Besides...this is my body, I won't let these fools take what belongs to me! This body has been mine since when I first got to Spira, these two didn't endure the pain of having your insides ripped out. These two didn't beat Nobunaga and save Uzi, these two didn't confess to Eve. I did...I did it all, and for them to come along and take what I've worked so hard in developing.

The rocks around me began to lift off of the ground defying gravity around me, my hair began to flow freely as my body was covered in a blood red aura. Serunus and Mech flew down throwing punches at the same time. "TIME TA FINISH YOU OFFFFF!!!!!!!!" Serunus shouted. I raised up the blood sword horizontally catching both their punches while looking up with my eyes in a slant.

"No it's time to finish you guys off." I said. With that I pushed as hard as I could and forced the both of them back afew feet. With that I phased out and appeared just behind Mech. Mech quickly turned around as I slashed down and we clashed with that clash I phased out and appeared behind Mech again he raised his forearm and blocked the clash with that I phased out and appeared below him with my sword pointing forward to skewer him. But he slid backwards in mid air just seconds after I missed I phased out and appeared beside him.

"What is this speed!?! It should be impossible for him to move like that with such a weapon." Mech said with his 6 eyes widening. I swung the Blood Katana downward and Mech blocked with his forearm again. In that instant I phased out and appeared on his right side slashing upward cutting right through his armor. "GAHH!" He screamed as oil spilled out of his chest he slid away in mid air away from me.

Serunus appeared behind me suddenly. "Peek-a-boo." He said swinging his fist forward and I phased out.

Appearing just beside him. "Uh-oh..." He said with that I slashed to the right without even looking chopping his head straight off of his shoulders. With that his body burned away into black particles.

I stood up looking across at Mecha Jaw whom was still slouched over holding his chest. "Wait...Wai...Wait!" He said holding his palm up.

" It seems instead of helping me you sought to obtain my power for yourself." I said holding my blood sword up and pointing it at him. "There is no room for forgiveness for an arrogant fool like you and Serunus. This is my body...and I'll be damned if I'll let it be controlled by anybody else but me." I spun the Blood Sword by it's hand on my finger like a gun then threw it at Mech. The sword slammed straight through his head with cracking breaking like sound.

"YAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled with that his body broke into silver glass like shards that broke apart and seeped into the airspace above us. My body was covered in a crimson aura as I began to float down towards the ground. I merely grinned as I looked over the destroyed city. I slammed the blood sword down and turned off to walk off. "Now...where is the exit to this place."

**Katan defeated Mechjaw and Black Serenus! Ruler of Blackjaw's power and body has been decided but now that Kel has his body back...what does he plan to do next? **


	42. Alturo Chapter: Ep3

_**Alturo Chapter**_

_**Episode 3: Court of the Kings**_

"Hmm hmm hmm chuuu chuuu...hmm..." Rodo hymed and puffed walking back and forth in the medic ward as Blackjaw lay motionless on the bed. The door swung open and stomping in was Lost. "What your back?!" Rodo said pointing at her.

" Yeah and I've got a knuckle sandwich waiting for ya." Lost said running towards her. Rodo smiled innocently and snapped her fingers and with that Lost ran straight into another black hole.

"Rodo, you know that's not nice!" A man walking in with a spandex black tight suit and a butterfly mask on his face. His hair was short and black and his skin was pale.

"Oh...Miyax, what are you doing here?" Rodo asked with a straight face.

"I came to see Blackjaw of course, I just arrived from Monarch Isle, I heard Blackjaw was positively scrumptious!" Miyax said shaking his hips from side to side like an over excited fangirl.

" I swear I don't like gay guys, anyway stay away from him!" Rodo said holding her hands out.

"What's this...that pinkish bloom on her cheeks." Miyax said leaning in towards Rodo just inches away from her face. With that he placed a hand over her little left breast. "That beating heart." He then phased out and appeared behind her feeling on her thighs and running his hands up her little dress. "Those warm inner thighs...Rodo...could you be...in looooove."

"Well we are engaged." Rodo said feeling on her cheeks and looking away from the homosexual Man-Eater King.

"Psh...Rodo? In love...bullshit." A new voice said breaking the commotion. Walking into the room was a 7 foot tall blue lizard like Man-Eater with crimson red fur mane around his neck and red fangs with greenish like eyes. His scales were his only armor and outfitted on his back was something of a scaled spikey sword.

" Lord Salamander, what brings you to Oz's mighty castle?" Miyax asked stroking his hair.

" I was summoned...we're suppose to crown the King of the East today are we not?" Salamander replied. Just acouple seconds after that a grunt like gorgoyle soldier wandered in and immediately dropped to his feet.

" E-excuse me...Kings and Queen, Lord Oz wishes to see you all in the audience chamber." He spoke.

Rodo twirled her umbrella in hand and started to walk out of the medical room. Salamander and Miyax followed her out and they walked down a long golden chamber, the walls, floor and even the windows were lined with gold. They all ventured through the halls until they stopped at a large door which was halfway opened. Inside this large room was a round table with seven long spikey chairs that fought for the ceiling.

Rodo walked up to one of the chairs and jumped in while crossing her legs up on the table sitting down at the table with her were five other Man-Eaters. These were the Man-Eater Kings. Six of the most powerful of them all... Although their kings they are by no means comrades, any of them would slit the others throat just to take their property. They run on fear and not respect, they will be friends infront of one another but they wouldn't dare turn their back on eachother. Their betrayal runs deep.

The first King was the King of the North, King Iceberg Frost. King Iceberg is a huge armored Walrus, with ice like tusks and an ice axe outfitted on his back. King Iceberg aka Wally as Rodo calls him is one fixated on the Death Laws and will force any and all Man-Eaters to follow the ways of the Death Laws. Those who don't follow the rules of the Death Law are saw to him as heretics. He hates Rodo for her refusal to abide by the Death Laws.

The second King is the King of the West, King Exile. King Exile is a cyclopic man-eater. He has long white hair and pale skin with topaz colored eyes and wears a white robe. His psychic energy is so strong he can make a man go insane by just looking at him. Exile is keen to torture and loves to see others cry and bleed, he will torture both man and man-eater alike it is all the same to him. He hates Miyax the most because he disapprove of his sexual prefrences.

The third King or should I say Queen is Queen of the South, Rodo. Rodo is the cute little psychic type Man-Eater who loves to drink blood more than eating humans. She has spikey Cloud like black hair, brown skin with pinkish eyes and a black cross burned on her forehead. She wore alittle pippy longstocking like dress with long black and white thigh socks and black dress shoes. Rodo is about 4 feet tall and looks as innocent as any 12 year old girl. But in truth Rodo is the most deadly of the Kings having the power to open dimensional doors anywhere she pleases. This power is something of her own and not her Man-Eater ability which gives her quite an advantage over many of the other Kings with their one ability. She hates just about all of the others except Oz and Salamander.

The fourth King is the King of the Underground. Lord Salamander, despite his lizardy appearance he is indeed a Majin type Man-Eater. Salamander commands the underground like Omega Ruins and temples hidden underground. Although he looks like a murderer he is one of the most gentle of Man-Eaters and sometimes he even spare the lives of humans. Many judge Salamander by his cover and that's where they actually piss him off.

The fifth King if the King of the Skies, Miyax. Miyax is a purger type Man-Eater who seems to swing on the side of the same sex which really aggrivates the entire court. Although he is homo Miyax is actually quite strong, he is stronger than about three others. He dislikes Exile.

Finally the last King was Oz, the Vincent lookalike, the only thing he had in common with Vincent Valentine was his face and voice everything else was completely different. He sat up in his chair.

"Now...lets commence the meeting shall we." Oz started with a half smile. "The topic this time is crowning a new King of the East in place of Oda Nobunaga...I have someone in mind and I'd like to know what you all think of him. His name is Blackjaw, a Mechanoloid type infused with Majin."

"...I commend his strength but he is much too wild and unruly to be let a King." Iceberg said sitting back in his chair.

" My sentiments exactly, he ruined your Garden after all." Exile said fixing his fingers together.

"Oh now come on guys...Black would make a perfect King, he already met the requirements of defeating a King and one of the 13 Generals." Miyax said raising a finger in defense.

" Yes but Nobunaga was the most weak of us all and we were going to replace him anyway." Exile said angrily. "He relied on a pathetic sword to boost his powers so that he would stay in the court...how lowly."

" Yes and Jackal was easily defeatable as well." Iceberg added.

"You guys are unfucking believeable!" Rodo smirked sitting up right. "Just because a guy is coming up and is stronger than you two you want to all of a sudden knock em off."

"Stronger than me? I've seen what this kid can do and I am not in the least impressed." Exile said sitting up angrily while glaring at Rodo.

" In that battle I felt a powerful force but had I unleashed my limiter he would have been finished. He does not have what it takes to be king in strength nor in rite." Iceberg said.

" Hmm..." Miyax rubbed his chin as if looking for a loophole.

"Lord Salamander, I have not heard from you yet." Oz said looking across the table at the shaggy lizard who merely kept his arms crossed and sat back in the chair.

"My decision lies either, way...I don't approve of him but he has made all the requirements." Salamander replied.

" I see...so Iceberg, Exile you two are the only ones in opposition of Blackjaw's becomings of a King. So we have two in favor, one neutral and the other two in opposition." Oz said with a straight face. " Then it's settled, Iceberg, Exile one of you will fight against Blackjaw. Should he defeat you he will become and king but if he fails..."

"Then he'll die, I will be his opponent." Exile said with a snicker.

"W-what?!" Rodo said jumping up and her chair flew behind her with raw force.

" Is something wrong Rodo?" Oz asked with a smile.

" Don't let Exile fight him...I-I'll..." She started.

" We all know of your infatuation with the boy so it would be wise as to not let you fight him. You would probably let him win." Exile said with his hands resting in his pockets.

"Do you not have faith in Black-kun's abilities? I say let him fight...Black is gonna beat the pants off of Exile anyway." Miyax said with a shrug.

"Watch your tongue." Exile replied as the eye on his forehead narrowed forcing Miyax back with an invisible wave that blasted him into a wall. Miyax immerged from the rubble as pure water then fixed himself together again.

"Do not fight in here...the battle will commence as soon as Blackjaw awakens. This meeting is dismissed."

* * *

Stomping through the golden hallways was Lost. "When I get my hands on that Rodo!" She said punching into her palm. She walked past the medical room Black was in and just out of the corner of her eye she seen a familar form. Lost suddenly slid back to see a girl standing at Black's bedside. Lost grunted and walked inside, "Can anybody in here let the poor guy get some rest?" She asked. 

" I am." The girl replied. Turning around swishing her long brunette hair was Mercy. She stood with her colorless eyes peering at Lost.

"Mercy? What are you doing here?!! Aren't you apart of Bloodstreak still?!" Lost asked taking afew steps back.

" No," She replied calmly turning to face Black again.

" Whaddaya mean no." Lost asked walking up beside her.

" Since your here now I guess I could tell you." Mercy said in abit of a calm whisper. " I was originally a spy sent by Lord Oz to look after Eve."

" Huh Eve? Why?" Lost asked.

"That's classified information." Mercy replied with that Lost tilted her head as if falling over anime style abit.

"Uh ok." With that Lost looked down at Black's body. Her eyes widened to see that his face was completely different, his white hair was now spikey and dark blue at the tips, he had the numbers 666 burned in a triangle like way on his forehead. His mouth was abit wider and his teeth could be seen. Marked under his eyes were black markings like dark vines. Sticking out of his temples were two horns that stuck out and pointed forward like devils horns.

"What's...all this?" Lost said feeling on his horns.

"Lost..." He said suddenly placing his hand over hers.

"Huh?! Blackjaw..." She said his full name and with that his eyes opened. Mercy stood motionless like a standing corpse without even breathing. He leaned up with that grinning showing his black teeth. He placed his long hand over his face laughing alittle. "Huh? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, do me a favor will ya?" He said with his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth and licking the top of his lips.

" Anything." Lost nodded.

" Call me...Satan Black from now on."

**Satan Black?! WHAT THE FUCK!? Blackjaw...er... Satan has finally awaken from his slumber and into a frying pan with a match against Exile! Don't miss the next update or I'll kill ya!!**

**NO IM NOT AN ANTI-CHRIST...although the guy Satan is suppose to be bad or whatever It's just a fucking name! And call me crazy or whatever but I actually think Satan is a cool name...though I'd never name my kids that.**


	43. Alturo Chapter: Ep4

_****_

Alturo Chapter

Episode 4: Oz and Satan

I leaned up noticing my hands for one, they were big hand demonic looking it looked almost nasty. My hands fingers seemed to be about half a foot long each and at the tips were these silver spike like tips. The rest of me was normal I still had the sleeveless red coat with the black furry Squall like collar and black attire covered in belts and the metal boots with spikes sticking up out of the tips.

"Where am I?" I asked with a wide grin. My cheeks were ripped open and my jaw was even wider. I looked more...like a monster. But I didn't care, I have a goal right now. I stood up on my two feet towering over Lost and...Mercy? "What are you doing here?" I asked looking at her as I pulled out the yellow Vash the Stampede shades and put them on over my eyes.

" Hm." Mercy didn't respond she didn't even look at me it was as if I wasn't even there to her.

"Fine whatever." I said waving my hand off to her. My stomach was killing me, I had to get something to eat. My body was really really weak, I need a human I have to eat a human now.

"Supper time." A familiar voice rang in my ears. I looked up to see Rodo walk in through the gold door with a car that had human limbs on them and blood leaking off the sides.

" Rodo?!" I said looking at her. I took a step back and raised up one of my hands in a somewhat defense over position.

" BLACK!!" She rushed me wrapping her hands around my neck. Then she pulled away alittle to look at me, "I like the whole devil thing ya got going on there..." She said with that she blushed while looking at me. "I was really worried about you but I knew you'd come back to me." She leaned in and kissed my lips then two seconds after I grabbed her entire head like a ball and pulled it away from me.

"What are you doing?!" I asked widening my jaws like I was gonna eat her. My tongue snaked out of my mouth like it had a mind of it's own. This was actually pretty cool cuz it made me seem like Orochimaru from Naruto. But then Rodo did the most unnatural shit I have ever seen in my entire life as a human. She leaned forward towards me again and licked my tongue. I immediately withdrew my tongue and closed my jaw and the slits on up my cheeks that made my mouth look even wider closed shut.

"So sweet...So it's not just a phenomena of you being asleep." She said with a smile.

" What are you talking about you little bitch!" I said grabbing her arms and shaking her.

"I'm r-r-r-r-r-r-reall-ly-ly-ly-ly i-i-n lo-lo-love n-n-now." She said as I shaking her.

"Ah...your a weird kid...scratch that a weird man-eater kid." I pushed her back and jumped to my feet where Lost and Mercy was standing. Mercy is still a mystery to me, I mean wasn't she with Eve at Bloodstreak?! And isn't Rodo my enemy or something like that!? Just what the FUCK is going on around here?

" Ahhh yes. It seems your awaken and seeing as though you aren't wreaking havoc I'd say it really is you this time Blackjaw." Walking into the room was a man that looked exactly like Vincent Valentine from FF7. Except he had this red mafia suit with a black fur coat over his shoulders.

"Stop right there, my name is Satan Black I suggest you commit it to memory." I said pointing at this mysterious guy. I leaned towards Lost who sort of looked up at me oddly. "Uh...who is this guy?"

"He's Oz, THE Oz." Lost whispered back.

"WHAT OZ?!" I said aloud jumping back her just alittle.

" Correct. I am Oz, Lord of all Man-Eater and you Satan Black I welcome to my estate." He said nodding. " Now would you please...would you accompany me to the Hall of Kings?

" Hmm sure." I said. " Though I don't plan to stay here much longer."

As I walked past the pully of body parts I grabbed a human arm from the basket like a drumstick and walked alongside Oz outside into the solid gold hallways. I opened my mouth wide and bit into the flesh as we walked eating off meet like piece of rib. We both walked silently side by side until we reached a tall set of doors. I walked through the door and first even though I didn't know this place. I walked in and the room was extremely dark with tall chairs at a high table. I walked over to one of the chairs and sat down and Oz walked around to the biggest chair at the end of the table.

"Now then, to start I'd like to say congradulations on recieving your body to it's full pace." Oz said.

" Thank you." I replied as my teeth bit through the bone of the arm I was eating.

" Ok and to put this as simple as possible...I'm considering making you King of Eastern Spira." He said with a grin.

" Hm...I refuse." I with a grint as human flesh hung from my mouth. I sucked it up like it was piece of spaghetti.

" You refuse?" Oz asked raising an eyebrow for once loolking confused. " I don't think you know how much of an..."

" Yes I do and I refuse. What do you kings do all day besides sit on your ass and watch shit unfold around you instead of never really doing anything. Baralai and those fucking hunters are out there killing our kind and what the hell are the kings doing?! Sitting down on their asses well lemme tell ya somethin motherfucker...you and these Kings aren't gods you never will be get over it. Because when it boils down to it your just monster just like the rest of us." I said pointing at him. "Answer me this Oz, so called strongest guy in the world or whatever...if you Kings are so fucking strong and YOU KNOw what the deal is with these Hunters then why the hell won't you do something about em?!"

" Because the Kings aren't focused on Spira, this is a human's world. A place unfit for us...I know that this isn't how we're suppose to live our lives. Off of humans." He said looking at me with a straight face.

**Author's Note: Aww man sorry to leave this story at a cliff hanger but I'm...really...really REALLY tired. I'll pick this story up with the next update...I gotta get some rest. **


	44. Alturo Chapter: Ep5

_**Alturo Chapter**_

Episode 5: Fight for Right

I stared across the table at Oz whom stared at me with a sort of look that wasn't angry or sad but worried. He looked at me like a father to his sick son, " I care not of what goes on with the humans and their little HUNTERS squardron. And I do not care for the trash that lives below the upper lands."

"WHAT?!"

" You don't seem to understand, those who let themselves fall under the power of the HUNTERS are weak and should be taken care of. Man-Eaters are not a weak breed we sand above humans an.." Before he could finish his sentence my right hand transformed into a huge revolver gun. I blasted a huge dark ball at him and it exploded on contact filling the entire room with smoke.

When the smoke cleared he was standing there unscathed. "WHO GIVES A SHIT IF THEIR WEAK OR NOT THEIR OUR OWN KIND!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE HUMANS EITHER BUT THAT'S NO REASON TO FORESAKE OUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD BECAUSE OF WHERE THEY LIVE OR MEANS OF STRENGTH...BAHH YOUR NO MAN-EATER KING YOU JUST SOME LOSER WHO AQUIRED POWER THROUGH A COWARDOUS..." My hand transformed back to normal and I turned my back to him. " I refuse to be a King..."

I walked out of the room, I refused to even fight that guy. How can some many monsters follow a coward like him... I walked down the golden hallways with my fists balled up. I walked past a room where Lost and Rodo were standing arguing with eachother. "Lost come we're leaving." I said as I walked by. She pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at Rodo before walking up beside me.

"Waiiiiiiiiitttttt!! Your leaving already?!" Rodo asked wrapping her hands around my waist.

"Yup," I said with a straight face. "This place and being a king actually sucks so...whaddaya gonna do." I shrugged.

" Hmm...if your gonna go then I'm coming too." Rodo said jumping up on my shoulders hugging me from behind.

" WHAT NOWAY! I refuse to travel with such a..." Lost started.

" Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow.

" Oh shush it, she's just jealous that I've stolen your heart." Rodo tried to kiss me on the cheek but I held my hand up and pushed her head away.

" Rodo your a weird kid, lay off." I said grabbing her and putting her down on the floor. She looked up at me and immediatly started clinging to my leg. "Hey leave me alone!" I said trying to kick her off.

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" She whined. I tried to pry her off but she wouldn't budge.

"What...would it takkkkkee for you to geeet offffffffff!!" I said trying to pull her off. She let go and I fell back on my bottom then stood up tall again.

"I'm gonna go with you to save the world!" She said holding up her umbrella. "Well the Man-Eater world anyway."

"Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow.

" Your right we Man-Eater Kings always sit around, plus it'd be great to go someplace other than my Island for once." She said with her eyes straight and her mouth with a slight smile.

"Fine." I nodded.

"You can't be serious." Lost said slapping her forehead.

" She wants to help out the cause, we can use as many people as we can get...we're going up against the HUNTERS afterall." I said continuing my walk. We made our way out of Oz's crystal castle and out into the streets of the city. Just when things were actually looking normal...

BOOM!!!

Flying towards us was a wave of heat that blew through the entire street killing off all Man-Eaters standing in it's wake. Lost and I jumped straight up and off to the side and Rodo jumped along another path onto a building across from us. We all looked forward to see a man in a white Arrancar robe with brown skin and curly white hair that went down to his waist. He had his hands fixed behind him with a third eye on his forehead.

"Who the fuck is that? And how'd he do this?!" I asked with my eyes wide. Along the road was a extremely deep slit along the road filled with burning magma.

"Exile! Back off alright, he doesn't even wanna be King anymore!" Rodo shouted at him. Exile? His name is Exile?!

" It matters not, he assaulted King Oz such a crime is punishable by death." He said with a straight face. He said that as if he didn't have a heartbeat at all.

" I assaulted your king because he was full o shit!" I shouted pointing at him. Just seconds after I said that I was struck in the chest by an invisible force which felt like a straight bullet jab. I went sliding back on the ceiling while placing my hand down to stunt my slide speed. I kneeled down on one knee and coughed...no threw up alot of blood.

I felt his feet appear near me and his hand grabbed a ring of my jacket and pulled me up to face him. "666...the number suits you." He said looking up at my forehead then into my eyes. "Be proud, only few have the privilege of witnessing my elegance in battle."

" And you should be proud, for being destroyed right here by the next King of Man-Eaters!" He looked down to see that my palm was on his chest. "Crowned Clown."

BOOOM!!!

In a dark explosion I came sliding out of the aura and beside Lost and Rodo then I stood up. When the dark fumes cleared Exile was standing there shirtless with a blood mark on his chest that looked like a laughing jester. His wound almost instantly disappeared as he looked up. "The next King of Man-Eaters...you?" He asked looking up at me slowly. " With such a pathetic attack? And at point blank no less."

" SB, you can't take this guy.." Rodo said more seriously. "We have to run...he's way too strong... Exile is one of the strongest of the Kings under Oz."

" And what you think I'm scared of that...I don't even fear Oz you think I'm gonna be afraid of his underling?" I asked raising my right hand I placed it over my mouth putting my thumb in my mouth and biting onto it feeling pain. With that pain I stomped my foot down once feeling heat pump through my legs and arms. Steam began to expel from my mouth, wrists, elbows, knees and ankles.

"Ahh Gears. It is your personal special ability." Exile said with abit of a smile.

" METAL OATH, FIRST GEAR!" I dashed towards at high speed clearing the distance between us in mili-seconds. I had my right fist raised and just as I swung he dodged his head to the side blocking my punch. I slid right past him and I went sliding off to the side. I looked at him he was just standing there...I dunno what happened but for some reason at that exact moment when I seen him turn to face me. I knew in body and spirit that I couldn't beat this guy. It was the first time I'd felt like this...even against Oz I didn't have such a feeling.

I stood up straight and the steamed stoppe expelling from my body. " What have you given up already?" He asked with a straight face. I wasn't afraid of this man but I did know that if I tried to fight him any further I would lose.

"Know this...when I step upon this land again...I'll be stronger than all of you." I said turning my back to him I started to walk off.

"Hm? That's it? Well...then I'll wait for that time to come and you can face me when your less of a weakling."

Rodo and Lost phased in on either side of me almost at the same time. "What happened?" Lost asked looking up at me.

" I'm not sure...come on." I responded as the three of us walked.

"Where we going now?" Rodo asked.

" Back to the Manda Clan, I have to see Uzi."


	45. Alturo Chapter: Ep6

_**Alturo Chapter**_

Episode 6: Reunion

We were walking through the Kilika Woods, it was night and the stars were out bright. Lost, Rodo and I trudged up the stone steps leading the japanese like castle. I expected it to be all gloomy around here but it was infact the exact opposite. I reached the top of the steps to see abunch of Cycloptic girls and guys walking around talking in kimonos and having a good time it was like a festival.

As I stepped up out of nowhere three cyclops man-eaters jumped out of the trees from behind us and pulled three spears up to my neck. " Whoa..." I said holding my palms up. They pointed more spears at Rodo and Lost.

"You'd forget the ones that saved your clan?" Lost said with a straight face. Lost is so cute when she's trying to figure something out! Anyway this is serious time these guys had spears up to us.

" Wai-Wait! Lower your weapons, Black-san!!"

Running up to me wasn't the little boy before but a boy standing at nearly half my hieght he wore a white kimono and stopped just infront of me. "Black-san! Your alive!!" He said rushing in and hugging me. His voice was much more deeper like a teenage voice.

"Uh...Naota?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Heh...Bet ya don't recognize me huh?" He said rubbing behind his head. When I left him he looked like he was 7 now he looks 17. "The leader of the Manda clan grows ages faster for ceremonial purposes."

"Wow...well whaddap...I'm surprised you remembered me kid. I'm not all covered in bandages any more." I said with a grin.

"Heh how can I forget that crazy grin of yours." He laughed. With that he brought his hands up and tugged on my curving devil horns.

"Sorry...couldn't resist they look so cool." He said scratching his cheek with one finger. With that he looked over and noticed Lost and Rodo. "Lost chan." He bowed. "It's great to see you again."

" Same here Naota." She said with a straight face and a nod. Lost is so cute when she tries to hide how happy she really is inside. With that the whole army calmed themselves and bowed in apology. "Oh I'm terribly sorry but I don't think we've met, I'm Naota of the Manda Clan."

" Hi, I'm Rodo, Black san's fiance." She replied with a bow.

" Is that true?" Naota asked with wide eyes.

" NO DON'T BELIEVE HER!" I said shaking my hands left and right. " Rodo is such a kidder." I grabbed her and held her up facing away from Naota. I then whispered to her like I was going to fucking kill her. "Don't go around saying stupid shit like that." She looked at me and kissed me on the nose then I pulled her away and put her down and turned back to Naota.

"Anyway where is Uzi? And what's going on around here?" I asked.

"This is just a celebration for Onee chan's wedding tomorrow." He replied.

" Uzi?" I asked.

" Yes. She's getting married to the branch leader of the Western Manda Clan family." He said with a smile.

"Can Man-Eaters...even get married?" I asked as my eyes turned into small dots of confusion.

" Sure we can silly." Naota said punching me in the arm. "Anyway you wish to see her? Boy she's gonna be super suprised she cried for 8 days straight when she found out the news on Skull Island."

" 8 days huh? What kind of woman cries like that for somebody she hardly knows?" I said with a shrug and a smirk.

" Woman who could possibly be in love." Lost replied with a straight face. Aww Lost is so cute when she refuses to ecknowledge jealousy.

" Love...who is this Uzi?" Rodo punching into her palm and cracking her knuckles.

"Come on let's go meet her together she's just getting all dolled up for the party." Naota said as the four of us walked towards the large door. Man the whole Nobunaga thing seemed like so long ago. Like years! We made our way into the old castle and walked along the finally carved wooden floors and hallways. This place ain't lost it's charm either I see.

We walked about three halls making three different turns until we got to a door with long paper like windows. Naota held up a hand signalling for us to stop then he opened the sliding door. "Onee Chan we have visitors here to see you tonight." Naota said bowing his head. I couldn't see Uzi I could only hear her voice as she spoke back to him.

"Tell them to wait for me at the banquet Naota-kun," She replied.

" Onee-chan these visitors are very special." Naota said starting up again.

"Still...please instruct them to wait fo.." She started again but I jumped in Naota's way to see a beautiful woman standing infront of me. Apparently Uzi grew alittle too, she had huge D-cup breasts and long shiney black hair covered in a blue kimono with this pink cherry blossom like hakama cloth coat over it. Her hair was all pinned up in this weird golden thing and her face had this pinkish make up and lipstick.

"Whoa you look..." I started before I realized how she was looking at me. Her eyes were wide and she standing up on her feet staring at me like I was a ghost. She was just standing there looking at me without saying a word. I leaned back and whispered to Naota. "Did...I come out too early?"

" Dunno she's just standing there." Naota said. "Onee-chan?"

"You mesmerized her." Lost said walking out into the open as well.

"WHOA...DAMMIT!!" Rodo said staring at her then staring at herself. "Her boobs are like melons!...its gonna take years to get to that size.." Rodo cried rubbing her flat chest.

" Uh Uzi are you...alright?" I asked with that she began to fall back all of a sudden. I quickly ran over and grabbed her hand then pulled her back and she flew into my chest. "Hey you sick or somethin?"

"Your...your alive...Your really...really here..." She said rubbing her cheek along my chest. She began to tremble for some reason. " I thought you were dead..." Tears ran down her cheeks and I placed a hand on her back. "Why didn't you come back sooner...wh-why didn't you prove it all to be a lie sooner?..." She asked hitting my chest over and over again with a closed fist.

"Heh..." I smiled alittle. "Uzi stop cryin ok, I'm here now so stop crying already...sheesh."

" Meh..." She looked at me with abit of a smile as her make up ran off the sides of her cheeks.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF!!" Rodo grabbed Uzi's kimono sleeve and pulled her off of me and along the floor.

"Ow." Uzi winced looking up at Rodo. "Who are you little one?"

" Don't little one me! Stay the hell away from the father of my future offspring!" Rodo said pointing at me. I simply slapped my forehead.

"Tch... I don't like that girl." Lost said crossing her arms with a smirk.

" Neither do I...why did I invite her along?" I said asking God in heaven.

" Uh father? of future offspring?" Uzi repeated looking over at me.

" Eh Uzi don't believe her she's only messin." I said with a shrug.

"Doh! Why do you always say that I'm serious." Rodo said pointing at me now.

"Why would I ever want a monster relationship with a brat?" I asked with another shrug.

" It's always fun when Black-nii san visits." Naota said rubbing behind his head with a laugh. "Anyway you have to tell us the story on how you survived that explosion!!"

" Yes I'm also curious Black-sama." Uzi said as her eyes got really wide and all anime like with the sparkles in the background. How do people do that shit? I mean I can't make a face like that!

" I would but aren't you guys suppose to be at a party right now?" I asked with a grin.

" Oh that's right...ooh." Uzi said as her eyes lowered. Naota also seemed abit disappointed as he looked off to the side angrily.

" Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I said winking. " I actually need to speak with the both of you on a different matter anyway...but it seems for right now you guys have to enjoy the party." After I said that they both looked up at me and expressed a hint of happiness.

"In that case you all have to join us." Naota bowed. "It would be an honor."

" Some free food and alil dancer never hurt anybody." I said with a wide grin.

" Tchyea right." Lost added.

The four of us stood up and walked out of Uzi's room but I noticed she wasn't coming. I took afew steps back and peaked into the room, she was looking down for some reason. "Uzi..." I started. She looked over at me not changing her face expression. "Somethin wrong?" I asked.

" It's jus...that..." She started. "Oh it's...it's nothing I'll be right out after I fix my mascara it's running hehe."

"Alright hurry up before I eat all the human parts and save nothing for ya ya twerp." I said waving to her then running through the halls to catch up with the others. We made our way out and found ourselves at the party. There was alot going on, weird japanese styled music was playing, people talking and dancing and there was a HUGE spread on a table of human parts!

"Enjoy yourselves." Naota said holding out his hands. I zoomed past him and acouple of others and straight to that human food table. I grabbed a handful of human eyeballs and shoved them in my mouth and they were cold they tasted like grapes. I grabbed an fried human ear and at it, tastes like porkgrinded marshmellows. I shoved more and more into my mouth taking huge chomps and swallowing it. I was chewing on some more human ears until I felt a tug on my red sleeveless coat, when I looked back I seen Rodo standing there. I raised an eyebrow while shoving about five or six human eyes in my mouth and eating them.

"SB come on dance with me." She said grabbing my hand.

"Heyheyhey Satan Black don't do dance." I said waving my hand off in her face. "Now go and dance and declare your love to some other guy."

" Kyaaaa now I like you even more your so badass." She said humping my leg like a dog. "I'd give anything for you to do this to me."

"Eww get off kid!" I pushed her back by her forehead but she kept pulling herself onto my leg clinging. As I was pushing Rodo back I seen stomping up the stairs was a huge fat cyclops man-eater with a large kimono on. He had huge dense eyes and a big mouth as he walked the fat on his neck and his man-boobs would jiggly not only that but he was like 10 feet tall. My god this guy is enormous!

" Who the fuck is that?!" I asked whipping my head back seeing one of the world's missing links.

" It's Lord Toyoma, Onee chan's future husband." Naota said walking up beside me.

"What that...that...that thing." I said pointing to Toyoma. "How could Uzi say yes to that?!"

" She didn't...she's being forced to be married by the Western Manda Branch. Onee chan is just a servant so neither she nor I can object." Naota said.

"So she didn't even agree to this marriage...that's bullshit." I said.

"There she is!"

Walking out into the courtyard was Uzi garbed like a japanese princess, she walked up bowing her head at the guests and walked straight up to Toyoma whom was staring down at her with slob running to one side of his mouth like a fat kid looked at cake. "Come on my dear let us dance." He said reaching his huge elephant hands down to her before he could reach her I took a step forward.

"HOLD IT!" I shouted pointing at him. With that all of the visitors and guests stared at me and the attention was brought over to me. " Don't you lay your big ugly hands on her."


	46. Lust Chapter: Ep1

_**Lust Chapter**_

Episode 1: Stand for me

Everyone was glaring at me for disturbing the moment but I didn't care. Doesn't anyone besides me find this fucked up? Toyoma ignored me and reached for Uzi and I glared at him again. "HEY BIG GUY I TOLD YOU TO LAY OFF!" I shouted. With that he stopped again and looked over at me.

"Just who are you suppose to be?" Tomoya asked.

" I'm the guy whose not gonna let you marry her because your because you think you can." I replied cracking my fingers like Inuyasha.

" Not gonna let me...I am the son of the Western Branch of Manda Clan and she is but a mere servant...I believe I am entitled to do whatever it is I choose with this underling." He spoke with that my eyes widened and dilated at just hearing that bullshit.

"That's suppose to be your wife and your talking about her like she's trash?! You bastard you don't deserve to have her." I said balling up my fists.

" There's nothing we can do Black-san, the Western Branch of Manda is far superior to us. We have to let them do whatever they want without asking questions." Naota said looking down while balling up his fists. His bangs covered over his eyes I could tell he wanted to do something as well but the politics were killing him.

" You heard him...step down." Toyoma said grabbing Uzi and pulling her into his gut with the nastiest hug I've ever seen.

"Step down?! I'm not your fucking soldier you fat load a shit." I replied with that he let Uzi go and stood up straight looking at me with viens popping up out of his head. His arms got from fatty and shapless to big and muscular but his fat body remained the same he pointed towards me. "I dare you to say that again." He said showing his teeth.

"FAT LOAD A..."I started before Lost jumped up and grabbed my mouth pulling me back behind the foot table, Rodo grabbed my legs and they both pulled me back. They let me go once the party got started again and everyone ignored me. "Whaddaya guys think your doin!!?"

" He's an aristocrat." Lost said looking over at Toyoma. "I really can't stand for Uzi to put up with someone like that either but you have to think about Naota and his clan...should anything happen to Toyoma, Naota will have to pay for it."

" Well duh we're not apart of his clan!" I said.

" Yeah but still Naota'll get busted for letting none clan members into a clan member only party." Rodo explained.

" Dammit...I just can't sit and watch this though!" I said looking across the food table.

" I can." Rodo said.

"WHAT?!" I shouted looking back at her.

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

" There's nothing we can do for her, she'll be Toyoma's wife by tomorrow afternoon." Lost said with a straight face as usual.

" Sure your not just jealous of the guy SB?" Rodo asked. "S'ok really you can deal by going out with me hehe." She winked at me and posed trying to show her butt off.

" Shut up. Anyway I'm not jealous...I just can't stand these kinds of things. Besides Uzi is our friend I'm not gonna let that guy take her when she doesn't even wanna be with him. She deserves a guy more worthy like Naota or something." I said peaking over the snack table.

" Naota or something...you just don't get it." Lost sighed. "She really likes y..."

" If your not jealous then why are you trying so fucking hard?!" Rodo asked staring at me angrily.

" I just explained it already she's my friend!" I shouted.

" You wouldn't do the same for Lost if something like this happened to her." Rodo said pointing at her. Lost closed her eyes angrilly and blushed.

" Yeah I would, I'd save her on the spot. Infact if it were Lost I would have killed the guy already!" I said angrily.

" Oh yeah what if it were me?" Rodo asked.

" You I'd let them take...besides your a Man-Eater Queen you get yourself outta anything!"

While we were arguing the party was starting to settle, I looked up to see Toyoma and Uzi sitting down on two futons Toyoma, had a huge plate the size of a swimming pool beside him as he was eating limbs, Uzi had a small cup of human blood beside her taking sips. Everyone else was sitting and watching some sort of weird preformance the other man-eaters were doing with masks.

" We gotta figure out a way around this." I said.

"Excuse me."

With that Rodo, Lost and I all turned around to see a man in a very light blue kimono almost like crystal ice blue, he had navy blue hair swayed back with a cross shaped scar on his face. "You were the one talking with Toyoma just earlier?" He asked.

" That's right the fat shit." I said staring angrily across at him as he sat next to Uzi.

"I see well I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." He said urgently.

" Well I don't want to so where ever it is your going your gonna have to go alone." I said turning back to the seen. Suddenly just seconds after I said that it was followed with a sword to the side of my neck. With that my eyes completely veered away from the others and to the corner of my eyes. Rodo looked back completely with an emotionless face, the same face she showed me before she fought me on Oz's Island. Lost grabbed the hilt of her wakizashi from behind her ready to unleash it's fury.

"I believe you have my understanding." He sounded. We can't possibly start a fight here...I stood up straight.

" Alright let's go." I said walking towards the gates of the castle that led down the stone steps. As I was walking Toyoma glared at me with a smile...that face son of bitch, he must have called this guy here to come and take care of me. Don't worry fatass, I'll be right back up here after dealing with your fucking lackey. The blade tip was touching my back and I could feel it as we eased down the stone steps. We walked all the way down them and started through the woods without stopping, cutting through lots of bushes and vines until we reached an open peak where the moon could be clearly seen.

" My name is Aisubokkusu of the the Western Manda Clan Branch. I have been sent here to eliminate you on request of Lord Toyoma. It's nothing personal." A deeper voice sounded from this guy. I stopped completely then turned making a 180 and seen this big dark blue crocodile in a kimono behind me. His sword was different too it looked like a huge butcher knife. He tried to slash me down diagonally but I ducked it and kicked him in the chest which seemed to have no effect and slid away from him.

"It seems he was concealing his true form." Lost said with her Wakizashi already drawn. White mist expelled from his mouth as he held his huge right spikey arm up.

" I am one of the Elite Guards of the Manda Clan, come at me if you dare." He growled in a low roar.

Lost and I phased out at the same time and appeared just infront of him. I slammed my fist on his snout and Lost slammed her wakizashi down on her Aisu's shoulder but it didn't cut through. Suddenly pain surged through my entire arm as ice wisped up through my arm freezing it from my knuckles all the way past my elbow. You know that chilling pain you get from being cold like a hurting frost bite?! Oh yeah I was feeling that times ten!! "AAHHHH!!!!" I screamed dropping down on my back while holding my frozen arm. Lost's wakizashi froze over and Aisu snapped it with his jaws alone breaking it into several pieces.

Lost's eyes grew wide as she phased out dodging one of his punches. When she dodged it his fist flew into the ground upon punching a piece of the ground it froze and broke apart of the ground making an ice crater. I flipped off of my back and landed on my feet without using my hands and slid away from him. I raised my left hand instead as a dark aura appeared around the tips of my fingers.

"Death Jester." I said slamming my palm down on the ground. A dark hole appeared infront of me on the ground and rising up out of the ground was a dark masked jester with a wide black grin. It held a huge scythe in it's hand as it floated around in mid air like a ghost. Upon spotting Aisu the Death Jester flew towards him with his scythe and slashed downward but Aisu raised his butcher like sword and blocked the attack.

"AHHHH!!!" I screamed dropping to my knees as the ice began to hurt my arm again. It was as if my arm was being severed somehow. With my sudden pain my concentration was broken and the Death Jester exploded into dark particles. Aisu came rushing towards me crashing through the ground with loud stomps as Rodo jumped in my way. She held up her umbrella infront of me with it unlatched and pointed it at Aisu who was thrashing towards us. Blasting from the tip of the umbrella was a thick crimson thunderbolt that shot Aisu in the chest blasting him to pieces.

"And that's how it's done." Rodo said closing her umbrella. She turned back to face me and held up her hand over my freezing arm and a green light appeared over her palm. The ice was slowly breaking apart from my arm and I started to breath easy abit.

" I'm sorry...that's how what is done?" A voice said with that my eyes grew wide as I looked up to see that there was a huge puddle of ice on the ground. The ice was fixing itself together to make Aisubokkusu who was pulling himself up from one knee.

"Noway...an ice purger?" Lost said narrowing her eyes. She pulled off her Shinigami white captains jacket revealing her arms and back which were covered in black flame like tattoos. She then started abunch of naruto like handseals and about three of her dark tattoos disappeared from her back as she was covered in a crimson red aura. She held back her head and opened her mouth blasting out a huge fireball. "Katon Goukekyou no Jutsu!"

The fireball exploded with Aisu while he was pulling himself together causing a huge firebased explosion. "Err...I didn't know Lost was so strong. Maybe I'll watch my mouth and stop X-Zoning her." Rodo said as she healed my arm all the way down past my elbow now. Flying out of the fire was a huge ice hand. Lost flash stepped and phased out, I grabbed Rodo with my left arm and jumped straight up as the ice hand flew towards me.

And as I was floating in the air I let Rodo hang onto my neck and I held up my left hand high as little black crowns formed around my fingertips like rings. "Crowned Clown!" I whipped my hand down shooting five dark zigzagging beams at Aisu who was now a giant ice dragon serpent thing. The blasts exploded on him only shaving off chunks of ice.

Lost and I landed down side by side and I let Rodo down off of my neck. "Dammit, his weakness isn't fire or lightening." I said staring up at him. Oh for those of you who don't know Crowned Clown is a lightening based move.

" Rodo why don't you try using your special Rodo's world ability?" Lost asked sounding almost sarcastic.

" I've been trying but for some reason his mind is closed off." Rodo replied.

Damn, and I can't use Gear because if I do it'll leave me completely vulnerable. I can't risk it so early in the game like this...what else can we do here?! The ice dragon settled and transformed back into that icy blue crocodile.

"It is no use, I've seen many try to counter my ice but all attempts ended in failure." He said with a wide grin. "You will die at the hands of Aisubokkusu."

" Sorry but not today." I said with a grin. 

Aisu slammed his butcher knife sword into the ground. "Ice-Time." He said with that a huge white wave flashed over the area freezing nearly everything the trees, the grass, even the air around us. My body began to freeze from the feet up and my arm froze over twice. My eyes wided and my mouth opened as I began to completely freeze up. Standing beside me was Rodo who held her arms up as if blocking but she completely froze up in a Rodo sized glacier of ice. Same with Lost who froze up alittle ways behind us.

As the ice raised up through my neck and my lungs collapsed I closed my eyes as if going into a deep sleep.


	47. TIME SKIP

_**TIME SKIP**_

Basically a skip of time from the point where you stopped reading to the point your reading at now. The time that has passed is just 2 weeks. TIME SKIP is some new thing I'm starting that would speed up the process of a long fic. In one time skip page I can cover atleast ten to twenty episodes. If you've got any complaints or serious issues with this then...I dunno you can report this story as abuse have the admins get rid of it and have all of the fans who love this story kick your ass.

Well anyway let's get started with this -cracks neck and stretches-

* * *

_**Just about the Size of it: **_

_**When we last left Blackjaw or should I say Satan Black, he was wrapped in a glacier of ice by Aisu Bokkusu an ice elemental Man-Eater gator whom worked under the Western Branch of the Manda Clan. Just as Aisu was gonna put an end to SB, Lost and Rodo he was stopped by Crush a Type N based Man-Eater who makes quick work of Aisu and busts out Black, Lost and Rodo. Crush apparently was a servent for Oz and he overheard Black and Oz's conversation, he left Upper Island to join Black's mission in eliminating all HUNTERS. Shortly after Crush joins the group they head back to the Manda Clan base to see that Uzi was already taken away by a Gigas (Living Man Eater Airships).**_

_**After acouple minutes of contemplating and swearing Black decides to head to the territory of the Western Manda Clan base. Of course Lost, Rodo and Crush had made up their minds to walk with him. Naota who was in opposition at first was swayed by Black's determination and decided to join the party as well. Riding on Naota's Gigas they reached the Western Branch Manda Clan base which is by itself a huge japanese styled castle on an island by itself. (Think Seireitei).**_

_**Upon reaching the West Branch base, Souhaku the leader of the Western branch ordered his most skilled assassins to stop Black and crew.The five assassins sent to defeat Black and the crew had appeared infront of them just as they were entering the grand hall. Seiji, Tofu, Erca, Zetsu, Icchi. Black fought Seiji, Tofu fought Rodo, Erca fought Lost, Zetsu fought Naota and Icchi battled Crush. **_

_**In a long drawn out battle.(That lasted nearly seven episodes.)**_

_**Zetsu, Icchi and Erca defeated Lost, Naota and Crush. **_

_**Returning to help his fellow friends, Black took off to help out after just beating Seiji. But Rodo insisted that she handled the three of them alone while he saved Uzi. After a short exchange of words Rodo assures him that she and the other three will catch up when they are able and Black continues forward. He races through the Western Branch Base defeating lots of cyclops man-eaters before reaching the sacred chamber where Uzi and Toyoma are walking the isle. **_

_**Black busts in and drop kicks the preacher in a hilarious kind of moment. (That part was funny actually.) Toyoma speaks to Black in a matter that upsets him and Black in a fury kills Toyoma with one quick slash of his Arcane Blood Sword.(Pretty much a red version of Millenium Earl's sword from D.Gray Man.) He chops off the head of Toyoma whose father becomes infuriated.**_

_**Souhaku(Type J Man-Eater). Souhaku spread his black angel wings and after a long exchange of words about the Clan's tradition and how Black broke it through killing his son. Souhaku and Black commences in one furious mac tastic fuck awesome kick ass battle. After Black activates Gear 3rd he gains the upperhand over Souhaku.**_

_**Just when it seemed as though Black would win Souhaku broke the hidden Manda Clan Seal which was printed on his back that sealed the power of the Manda Clan. Souhaku becomes as big as life and his body merges with the entire island making him a huge ten black winged dark creature. Black, grabs Uzi and starts to make a high powered run to get her out. Rodo successfully moves Crush, Lost and Naota while Black grabbed Uzi. **_

_**Rodo then boards Naota's Gigas and everyone starts to leave but Souhaku's power was so dense that he had his own gravitational pole and was pulling everything in sight towards him. Black leaps off the Gigas much to Uzi and Rodo's dismay and confronted Souhaku. Black and the Godly Souhaku commenced in another grueling battle that ended in Satan Black defeat.**_

_**After nearly getting killed Black starts to sink in the ocean. The airship Rodo and the others were in continued to be sucked in towards Souhaku. Rodo decides that it was her turn to help. She hands the wheel to Uzi who was brought to tears after watching Black's defeat. After little pep talk Rodo gets Uzi determined to see things through to the end. She leaves the ship and dives deep into the darkness of the sea to find Black who was laying flat on a reef. **_

_**Rodo then has a flashback of how Oz had placed a hex on her body, so long as she continues to be with Black she will not be able to utilize her full power as a King unless she is willing to open herself to someone. Rodo kisses Black passionately not because she loved him but to break the hex. Within that kiss Black was revitalized and not only that but he subconsciously absorbed Rodo in a cross fusion of Man-Eaters. **_

_**Rodo and Satan Black had fused together to make one single Man-Eater by the name of Black Road.(Think Ulquorria from Bleach.) Black Road and Godly Souhaku begins to battle and in a long awesome what the fuck is going on ass kicking nut stomping fight. (This battle was actually kinda cool.) After a battle where Black Road is lightly destroyed he defeats Godly Souhaku and transform back into Rodo and Black whom is both knocked out. Rodo was laying ontop of Black in a way that made Uzi sort of angry. **_

_**After the battle and the retrieval of Uzi, Black and the team head back to the Eastern Manda Branch hidden in the back of Kilika for a welcome home celebration. Black and the gang celebrate with eating more human meat and Black pops the question. He asks Naota and Uzi if he Crush, Lost and Rodo could stay at their castle and use it as a base for his new upcoming clan. **_

_**Naota and Uzi couldn't have refused him even if they tried. Not only did Naota let Black stay but he joined Black's clan as well. After awhile of trying to figure out a name for the clan(This actually was one full funny episode.). Everyone had finally decided on calling the clan Blitzkrieg. **_

_**And that's just about where we're at. **_

_**

* * *

**_

As you have probably figured out the reason I decided to do the Time Skip thing was actually because of the past episodes I wrote I lost em on accident. They were saved on my flash and I lost it.(Don't ask how PLEASE don't.) Anyway yeah so I made this time skip thing...be happy that I haven't forgotten about this fic.


	48. Mating Chapter: Ep1

_**Mating Chapter**_

_**Episode 1: MATING SEASON!?!**_

"HAHAHAHAA!!!" Crush laughed alongside Naota and Me for no reason. We been laughing for about two days straight now. "BLITZKRIEG IS IN BUSINESS!" The three of us shouted all at one time holding up mugs of human blood. We all drank letting two small rivers drip down the sides of our chins. "AHH!!"

" So what are our plans Boss?" Crush asked folding his legs and slamming his big hands down on the floor.

"Yes I am also curious to know what our tasks will be Black-sama." Naota bowing his head slightly.

"Heh, you guys already referrin to me as Boss?" I asked with a grin showing my teeth.

"Yeah well you are the maneater with the master plan after all." Crush said clenching his right fist. "Heh just tell me who to pound and where their at!"

"Don't be so hasty, lets sit back and enjoy the lime light for alil while boys." I said sitting kicking back. "Hey Naota where are all those cute servant man-eater chicks?"

"I retired all of them." Naota said raising one of his fingers happily.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Crush and I shouted at him as he went flying off from the sonic boom of our combined screaming.

"I retired them all, you know since we're an official Man-Eater gang and all I figured we wouldn't need servants." Naota said.

"AWWW DAMMIT! Of course we need servants you idiot!" I said punching him over his noggin. "Without hot babe servants this escapade will be a long a weary road!"

"Yes I agree with the Boss!" Crush shouted holding up a flag that says AGREED.

"Sorry Black-sama." Naota said bowing his head apologetically.

"Eh...whatever what's done is done..." I sighed.

"What about Lost, Uzi and Rodo-chan. They are beautiful girls no?" Naota suggested. Crush and I looked at eachother.

PFFFFAAABAAAWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!!!!!!!!! We both broke out laughing while holding our stomachs. Seriously Lost, Uzi and Rodo? What's this kid thinking...

"What's so funny?" Naota asked puffing up his face.

"One their not even into us and two even if I am the Boss of Blitzkrieg, they won't do a damn thing I say!" I said pointing at me. "So we've got to go and find more chicks...well man-eater chicks."

"What about human girls?" Crush asked with a grin.

"Noway...I'm seriously against human embreeding ok, Naota, Crush no human screwin! If your gonna bring a human here it's to eat them and nothing else." I said narrowing my eyes behind my shades.

"Yessir." They both said saluting.

"Now that that's settled how bout we get on making a team flag!" I said evilly. I don't know why but saying things evilly is better than saying them normally. I heard the sound of feet stepping along the floor. The door opened to Uzi who was dressed in a pink kimono on and alot of pink make up over her eyes,third eye, lips and cheeks. She wore a cerulean blue sash and her long brown hair sort of coiled around her lower legs. "Black-sama, there seems to be someone here to see you."

"Huh? Like a visitor? Who the hell would come and visit me?" I asked.

"A FAN PERHAPS!" Crush said jumping to his feet.

"OR MAYBE AN ASSASSIN!" Naota played along jumping to his feet too.

"No can't be a fan or an assassin. I'm not famous." I said standing up and walking through the wooden halls with Uzi by my side and the two idiot brothers behind me. "Man this place is really great for a secret base." I said with a grin. "I chose correctly." I looked over at Uzi, I didn't notice it before but her face was really red. Without warning I brought my right hand up to feel her forehead then I immediately pulled it off. She was really hot...

O.o-Uzi "Ah...uh..."

"Is something wrong with you or something?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I didn't know Man-Eaters could get sick...that's really odd.

" N-no it's fine. I'm-I'm fine." She replied waving her hands up.

Anyway we made it to the made foyer and straight to the front door where a squinted black goblin like creature was waiting. "Are you the one called Satan Black?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"On behalf of the Dark Republic I want to formally congradulate you on successfully forming the Man-Eater Team Blitzkrieg. From this day forward you will be known as Team Blitzkrieg and thus all allowance of other teams attempting to kill you and take your base are now prehibited." The little goblin said. "Good night." With that he started to walk off into the darkness of the night.

"Weird." I said narrowing my eyes.

" OH MY GAWD!!" Crush yelled pointing past me at the sky. I looked up into the dark night to see that the moon was a crazy pinkish red color.

"Whoa, that's strange...what the hell's it mean?" I asked looking up at Crush.

"You don't know what that moon means Black-sama!?" Naota squeaked.

"No what's it mean?" I asked.

"It means that it's...Mating Season." They both said at the same time with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"It's MAN EATER MATING SEASON YOU FOOL!" Crush grabbed me with one of his huge arms and took off running with Naota running beside him like a ninja.

"Hey! Put me down man!" I said squirming. "Where are you..."

We dashed through the Kilika Forest and stopped near the bank of an unknown part of the forest. He dropped and I fell down on my face. "Ok...what the hell is goin on?" I asked with a straight face.

"It's Mating Season Boss...ITS MATING SEASON! What are we gonna do...we're gonna need shelter and lots of human meat." Crush said pacing back and forth with his big body.

"Mating Season?" I said.

"Once a year like dogs, Man-Eaters have a mating season too. But its a time of fear and terror for us males." He said pointing to himself.

"Whaddaya mean?" I asked.

"All of the male Man-Eaters lose their powers, we become as weak as humans. And all of the female Man-Eaters become stronger and more affectionate." Naota explained." Their horemones go out of whack and they really can't control themselves."

"Wha-wha?" I started to say as my eyes grew wide. "Why do the girls get stronger?!"

"So that its easier to catch us, not only that but their senses are heightened and our musk can be smelled by them for miles!" Crush said placing hands on his forehead."And you definitly got it bad boss!"

O.O-Me "Ho-How!!" I started to raise my voice. For some reason I could feel it...after a really long time I could feel something I haven't felt since I was a human...Fear.

"Because Uzi-chan, Rodo-chan and Lost sama already likes you. When they already have feelings for a male even before season starts its even worse because they'll go for no one else but you." I jumped to my feet quick and paced around back and forth.

"Are you guys serious...your not just messin with me right?!" I shouted pointing at them.

"Very serious Boss we have to leave this island...we have to messin go somewhere where their ain't chicks." Crush said.

"Mating Season lasts about 3 weeks. So we have to save 3 weeks worth of human food." Naota said matter o factly.

"Wha-what happens if we actually end up mating with them?" I asked laughing just abit...am I blushing?

" You'll die, when they actually capture you they'll sex you to death." Crush said with a straight face.

"What...ahahhahahahahaha!!" I laughed. Sex me to death? That sounds great I always wanted to die like that.

"It's not what you think, you'll actually die I mean sure it sounds great at first but you've got no idea...they keeping screwing you and screwing you not letting you get water or anything to eat just screwing and screwing day in and day out. Until that 3 day eating period runs up and your dead. Then they'll go and find another male victim. They won't stop until they are sure they'll get pregnant...that's really what mating season is all about. Reproduction." Crush explained. "I remember when I was a rookie, I thought it was fun, the first couple of hours and she was cumming like it was new years eve but...something was up she just kept going on and on. I couldn't take it...if it wasn't for a friend of mine I would be dead right now."

"Gahh?!! So...they just will keep riding my...shlong until I die what the he..." Before I could finish my sentence.

SLASH!!!

CUT!!

DICE!!!

TIMBERR!!!!

POW!!

Falling over infront of us was a huge oak tree and standing in it's wake was a female man eater with navy blue hair up in a ponytail, she had dark blue skin and dog ears with jagged teeth. She wore no cloths, all she had was a patch of fur covering her vagina. "Woof..." she barked as her face was a bright red color and her fluffy dog tail wagged back and forth.

My heart dropped and my eyes were as wide as canalopes! I was sweating bullets...The three of us started to slowly back up. "Oh...males..." A voice said. I turned around to see sitting in the water was a female man eater mermaid with a big fin on her head with red eyes. Half of her head was outside of the water so we could only see her eyes.

"Satan Black..." A voice said. I looked up to see Lost standing in a tree with her arms crossed and a slight red tone on her cheeks.

"Lost! Please tell me this is all a joke!" I said pointing at her.

"Mating Season is very much real, and you are the one I wish to mate with. Please comply peacefully..." She said placing a hand on the hilt of her wakizashi.

"I didn't wanna have to ever do this but it seems ya gave me no choice...Crowned Clown!" I shouted whipping my right hand forward. Nothing happened, no beams shooting from my fingers or anything. "CROWNED CLOWN!" I yelled more loudly whipping my hand forth again. "CROWNED CLOWN! CROWNED CLOWN!!"

"I told you...we lose our powers during Mating Season." Crush even a guy as big as him was afraid.

"Aww Black...there you are." Rodo suddenly appeared phasing in just infront of us. And Uzi came running through the bushes.

"Black-sama, I...I want you to be my mate." She said clapping her hands together.

"Run boys." I said with a straight face.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as the three of us ran as fast as we could. We were running like the humans was from us, is this how humans feel when we hunt them down?! Oh man this is horrible! Am I even gonna come outta this alive.

Lost landed on my back and I hit the ground face first. "NOOOO!!!" I screamed I wanted to cry. I felt her licking my ear and her body sort of mount me from behind. Naota came out of nowhere and hit Lost in the head with a log and she sort of rolled off of me. I got up quick and started running. "WE'RE SO DEAD!!" I screamed. Rodo came running out of the bushes to the side.

"Gotchya!" I ran towards her and leap frogged over her head and took off running.

Uzi's hands wrapped around my neck and I kept running dragging her along with me. "Black-sama! Black-saaaammaaaaa!! Wait wait Black-sama please!" she cried. "Be my mate, I love you."

"NOOO GET OFFA ME!!!" I grabbed her hands and unlocked them as if taking off a cape and took off running even faster. Something was happening to me...I was actually feeling tired?! Do we actually become human during Mating Season or something. I feel so fucking weak all of a sudden! We made it all the way to Kilika and the humans spotted us while screaming and running for shelter. The chicks that were chasing us ran into town as well.

"THE FERRY THE FEEERRRRYYYYY!!!" I screamed pointing at it. We ran onto the boat and Crush shoved us off with his large foot. The girls stopped at the edge of the pier and we watched them as we sailed off. "HAHHAAHAAA!!!" I laughed triumphant.

"Feeling better?" A voice said.

"Much." I said rubbing behind my head that is until I turned around. Standing on board with us was a woman with long black hair and pale white skin, she had sharp crimson red teeth and wore almost nothing on. She had big black batwings, otherwise she was really hot.

"Run boys..." I said with a straight face.

"Theirs nowhere too run...your in the middle of the ocean now rememeber?" she said licking her finger then rubbing her vagina. "Now which one of you lucky males wish to mate with me?"

"This is bad..."


	49. Mating Chapter: Ep2

_**Mating Chapter**_

_**Episode 2: I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THIS!**_

" Which one of you lucky males wish to be my mate?" she asked rubbing her puss puss.

"Black-san I don't wanna die...waaa...I don't wanna die you guys." Naota started to cry with tears running down his cheeks.

"I...I don't wanna die either." I said. "And maybe we don't have to, we can take em if we work together!"

I looked around the deck and spotted a harpoon laying along the ground. I picked it up and held it like Kimarhi, Crush picked up a rope with a hook at the end of it and started spinning it around. Naota sucked up his tears and picked up a metal pole holding it like a sword. The bat like woman flew at us at high speed, I launched the harpoon forward and it struck her in her upper right shoulder. Crush tossed the rope around her neck and swung her like a wrecking ball throwing her overboard.

"Yes! We did it!" I said throwing my fists up. "We're invincible!"

"Are you? You look pretty vulnerable to me."

The three of us turned around to see Rodo sitting on the cabin of the boat, Uzi standing on the deck afew meters away with her hands cupped together and a smile on her face. Lost was standing on the nose of the boat with her arms crossed. "WAH!!" Naota screamed.

"Calm yourself Naota-san, we've only come for Black-sama." Uzi said blushing while placing a hand on her cheek.

"You guys...on the count of 3...we jump off the boat." I whispered while keeping my mouth together to avoid suspiscion.

"Jump off?" They both whispered back at the same time with wide eyes.

"Either jump off...or I'm dead. If you two are my fuckin followers then do what I say!" I whispered furiously.

"Yessir." they both said swallowing.

" You all want me?" I said taking a step forward. "Kinda...impossible ain't it...I'm only one guy ya know. You all can't have me at the same time."

"We're willing to come to an accord this night." Uzi said. "This night will be the single greatest of our entire lives...why have others miss out on something that will be truly extraordinary?"

" Something seriously is wrong with you guys...Rodo and Lost agreeing on something crap I never thought I'd see in this lifetime." I said winking at Uzi. "Well you guys got me, there is noplace for me to go...well come and get me." I said holding my hands out. Uzi quickly unfastened her kimono revealing her body to me first then let it slide off of her shoulders. "I'm abit embarrassed..." She giggled removing afew hairs from her face. Rodo was busy trying to undue her dress and Lost was getting out of her shinigami hakama.

" 3!! RUN RUN RUN!!!" I yelled pointing to the eastern side of the boat. Naota ran doing a front screaming throwing your hands everywhere flip, Crush just dove off and I sort jumped downing a backflip while pulling one of my eyelids down and sticking my tongue out at them.

SPLASH!!

Crush, Naota and I slowly floated down into the dark abyss, even in the water I could see the dark blue abyss above us called the sky and the stars.

SPLASH!!

Swimming down towards me was Uzi she reaching for me like I was drowning, for some reason I couldn't fight it. Her hands gently touched my cheeks and she forcefully pulled me forward closing her eyes. Just before our lips could touch Crush grabbed my ankle and pulled me down deeper out of Uzi's grasp. I sort of waved at her as the bubbles raised up around me.

I could feel my lungs collapsing from holding my breath so long. I pointed upward with my thumb to Naota and Crush and we all swam to the surface.

SPLASH!!!

GASP!!

I was gaping and scraping for air. My silver once spikey hair was laying down on my head my bangs covered my eyes and I could only just barely see. In the distance the Ferry was sailing off. "Well...this sucks haha." I laughed showing my spikey black teeth.

"What are we gonna do now? We're miles from Kilika, and besides that it seems their are more females that way. We can't just swim to Besaid and risk running into Lost and the others either." Naota said. Our heads were bobbing above the water as I was thinking, I relaxed my body and spread it out with that I started to float in the water like a weightless piece of paper. Naota and Crush calmed themselves doing the exact same thing...I opened my eyes and looked up at the stars above us. We're gonna be running like this for 3 weeks?

For 3 weeks I'm gonna be this powerless?!

"Boss..Boss..."

I looked over at Crush who brought me out of my line of thoughts. "Uh what?" I asked.

" What's the plan?" He asked.

" You say this happens every year right?" I asked starting to think alittle.

"Yeah." They both replied.

"Then there must be some kinda island where only men man-eaters go to escape the heat." I said. "Because if this shit is really going on and its really this bad the male population would suck. There has to be a secret island or hiding place for Male Man-Eaters that wanna go into hiding for 3 weeks."

" Yeah, dammit why didn't I think of that...there is an island like that. Sorry because I was so scared I guess I never thought of it..." Naota said gently tapping his forehead. "My clansmen used to take me there when I was young during the season."

"Great then lets go." Crush said.

"Psh, what are we gonna swim there?!" Naota asked.

"Noway...we're gonna head back to the base and take the Gigas over to this isle." I said pushing and swimming into the direction of Kilika. The second I shoved off there was a constant splashing sound behind us.

"Males,Males,Males,Males,Males!" Splashing up and down like dolphins were abunch of mermaid like siren man-eaters.

"WAAAH GO!!! SWIM!!!! SWWWWWIIIIMMMMM!!!" I screamed. I made my hands like cups and swam taking huge strokes. But it wasn't enough those mermaids caught up to us like we were standing still. One of them dropped directly on my wrapping her arms around my neck then spinning me around to face her. She looked into my eyes lovingly then stuck out her tongue which was really long. It slithered into my mouth making me almost want to vomit. I opened my mouth wider and chombed down on her tongue immediately she let me go and screamed as blood seeped from her mouth. I spit out her tongue chunk and swam to the surface where Crush and Naota were being mauled by two mermaids.

I swam over to them and bit into the shoulder of the one holding Naota. She let go and swam off as well, I swam over to the one mauling Crush then bit and clenched onto her tail pulling her off. I guess my powers may suck now but my trusty fangs are still strong. It was like having a bear trap in my mouth, and that's really what my teeth looked like too. Like a bear trap...

"Come on!" I said continuing to swim forward. Naota, Crush and I swam around the island near the backside slowly with only the top part of our heads poking out of the water like three crocodiles. We looked left and right then all around before climbing out of the water. The three of us walked out shivering at first then gained our cool and walked up the stone steps to the Blitzkrieg japanese mansion.

The three of us looked all around before sneaking back into the house. We shut the door carefully behind us and tip toed through the dark halls with fear in our hearts it was like being in a scarey movie. I dunno why but I felt like I was either in Dawn of the Dead or Resident Evil I really did. Resident Evil Mating Season for Man-Eaters.

We all walked around the manor, it seemed like nobody was here after all. To get to the Gigas we had to go through the garden and to the back of the castle near the shrine. As we were cutting through the garden there was the sound of a door opening somewhere.

"Black-sama." A voice said in the distance. She sounded as if she were sad.

"Yeah I guess he...(sniff sniff)...wait asec..." I heard Rodo's voice. My scent...they can smell our musk for miles now because their senses are heightened. I looked around the garden quick to see a apatch of mud and dirt from the rainy day before this.

"Come on guys I got an idea." I said rushing over to the mud and jumping in it. I started to baths myself in mud, mud'll throw our scent off completely. Crush and Naota did the same dressing themselves in mud with that we all hid under the wooden porch leading out to the garden and sort of dug alittle into the muddy ground under the porch. Stepping down from the porch was a pair of black shiny boots in black straps...Rodo...

" Hmm...(sniff sniff)..." Rodo looked around I could see her feet pacing back and forth. "(sniff sniff)...huh?"

" Rodo chan, Black-sama I...I could smell him for asecond here." Uzi's voice rang above the porch rattling the boards.

" I smelt his scent as well." Lost said stepping up with two thumps against the porch.

"Well I guess he's not here either...come on lets go." Rodo's feet disappeared as she the sounds of the three walking off filled my ears. Crush started to scurry but I brought my left hand up stopping him from advancing any further. Although I couldn't use my powers I can still hear very well. And I could hear, Rodo,Lost and Uzi breathing. They were still here, they were probably waiting for us to come out.

"What are we waiting for we gotta go." Crush whispered slightly.

"Not yet..." I said swallowing with wide eyes looking forward at the garden. "We're gonna sleep here tonight..."

"Wha..." They both whispered looking at me.

"Just shut up...if we leave from this spot anytime tonight we're gonna get caught." I whispered hearing them breath. No doubt their gonna sleep in here then when their sure we're not here they'll leave. I grabbed the back of the heads of Naota and Crush then gently placed their faces into the mud while placing my head in the mud as well. This isn't the most pleasant of ways but for now we're gonna have to survive off this.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok just to get this into your head in the explanation I didn't explain what Crush looks like. He looks exactly like Buccha from that anime Air Gear, with the bulky arms and the fat belly except on his foreheard there is a cross shaped scar. And a Gigas, they usually look like giant floating whales with six wings (sometimes eight). Their living Man-Eater airships. **


	50. Mating Chapter: Ep3

_**Mating Chapter**_

_**Episode 3: U-M-H-A**_

ZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZzzz

zzzZZZZZzzZZZzzzz

Mmm...I felt warm water on my body and the soft scrubbing of a cloth or towel. I felt it on my back, cheek and chest. It felt good...

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in the Manda Clan sauna. My eyes widened and my heart dropped, my cloths were off and I felt exposed on alot of levels. My hair was down on my shoulders covered my eyes sort of making look alittle like Riku. "Oh shit..." I said looking at my hand for some reason.

"Oh your awake, good I didn't want to try and fuck while you were sleeping it would be uncalled for even in mating season." Rodo said sitting on my lap. She was wrapped with a towel around her tiny sugar lump breasts. Her spikey black hair was laying down on her shoulders like mine were.

"Stay still." Lost said mechanically while washing my back.

"Black-sama do you know what happens to female man-eaters if they don't mate with a male?" Uzi's head rested on my shoulder and I could feel Lost's legs wrap around my waist from behind assuring that I wouldn't move.

"What?" I asked.

"We die..." Rodo said simply with an Etna like grin in my face. "So you see through letting us mate with you you'll be saving our lives."

"Fine...I didn't know your lives where in danger." I said narrowing my eyes. "But before we do it in one huge..weird monster orgy can I go use the washroom really quick?"

"You tricked us with this before...I will accompany you." Lost said as I stood up.

Damn how could I not notice them taking my cloths off I was in the nude. I took a heavy step out of the sauna while holding my junk ya know, my situation. Even though I'm sure they saw it already I have a thing for females looking at my cock. Lost was walking along behind me with a towel wrapped around her lovelies(breasts) and lower body. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I was walking around in the bathroom with my hands on my head...What am I gonna do..What am I gonna do..?!

Where the hell is Naota and Crush anyway? How could they let me get captured...how could I let me get captured?!

"Don't bother trying to escape... Uzi had used her power to place a barrier over the castle. And don't bother counting on Crush and Naota either, we forced them onto the Gigas and they left. There is no one here but you...and us." With that Lost just appeared in the bathroom with me.

"WHA!?" I said jumping back and holding my hand up. "Stay away from me I'm not kidding."

" You didn't have to use the bathroom did you?" She asked.

"No but stay away alright? I don't wanna hurt ya..." I said almost to tears as I held up my right fist. Not tears of sadness tears of 'Oh my god I'm gonna be sexed to death'-ness. "I bet you guys aren't even gonna die if you don't mate..."

"Yes we made that up as well." She said crossing her arms. She looks so much like Soifon from Bleach it's not even funny.

" Can't you find somebody else to mate with or something...geezus christ why does it have to be me?!" I asked backing up to a wall.

" So...you don't want to mate with me?" She asked looking down. " Do I really cause you such discomfort?"

" No of course not but right now your not in your best senses." I said trying to get through to her. It seemed like it was working. "If you'd come to me sooner or something I would have loved to uh...no that doesn't sound right...uh if you hmmm...approached me alittle less insane then...maybe I wouldhave probably accepted you as a mate but your just freakishly horny now and I uh...don't want my penis broken although its a monster penis it's still mine none the less."

She looked up at me with crimson red eyes like she was hypnotized, she reached out towards me and snapped at her with my teeth she jumped back for asecond and I slid open the bathroom door then shut it behind me locking Lost inside. She kicked down the door and I took off running down the hallways with my hands over my junk.

"What took you long?" Rodo asked as I ran past her. Uzi, Lost and Rodo were chasing behind me also naked like we were playing naked tag or something. This would be so cool if I WEREN'T GONNA BE FUCKED TO DEATH!!

I slid running down a hall to see Lost standing there I did a 360 U turn and just as I turned to face the other way Uzi was standing there with her hands cupped together by her chest. "Oh yeah...I'm dead...whoever the fuck thought it was funny to do this to the guys is a cold motherfucker." I said raising my hands up and stepping back to the wall.

"Well there is nowhere for him to run...so whose got him first?" Rodo asked.

The three girls peered at eachother, out of nowhere Lost pulled out her wakizashi, Uzi drew her six scrolls. Rodo merely snapped her fingers and appearing behind the both of them were black doors that sucked them up. Rodo's special ability to open dimensional gates. She looked at me with a finger on her bottom lip while easying towards me. "Please be gentle with me Black..." She blushed holding her cheeks. "Well you can be rough if you want."

"Oh my stomach hurts..." I said holding my abs. Rodo looks like she's probably 12 or 13 years old, she's like 4 feet tall. Ok ok, Rodo looks exactly like Road from D.Gray Man. So think...how in the hell would I look screwing alittle girl?! Oh man... DISGRACE!! I'M A FUCKING DISGRACE IF I DO THIS!! I've got to get outta here! Wait asecond Lost said that Uzi put a barrier over the castle...but since Uzi was just x-zoned then...

I grabbed a slipper which was sort of laying there beside me and threw it at her. It tapped her forehead and I jumped to my feet running off. I didn't run straight outside though, I mean c'mon I'm naked. And running away from just Rodo shouldn't be that hard. Running away from Lost is much worse, she'd shunpo infront of me then grab me she does it every time.

I ran up a flight of stairs and straight to the group room which was sort of like a livingroom but bigger. My cloths were folded as usual in a corner, Uzi even while mad in mating season still goes out of her way to organize my shit. I grabbed the black boy suit and slipped it on leaving the belts unstrapped then grabbed the red cape with the fur collar and slipped it over my body. I got the clawed gauntlets and steel blade grieve boots.

"You put on your cloths rather quick." Rodo whispered in my ear she was had her arms wrapped aorund my neck all snug. "GET OFF!!" I screamed jumping around and rolling around on the floor but she wouldn't budge. "I know what's gotten you upset, it's my form isn't it...don't worry my body may be small but I assure you that isn't the same for my clit, its probably more sexier than Lost and Uzi's."

My eyes were doing anime swirlies after she said that. I've got to get her off of me so I can leave but...wait asec...this is crazy and it'll draw me close to the line but it may be my only way outta here.

" Rodo..." I said with a grin showing my teeth. I pulled out my Vash the Stampede shades from my cape and put them over my eyes. I grabbed her forearm which was wrapped around my neck. "Lets do it...let's mate."

"Hai!" She said with hearts for eyes. She jumped off of my back and pulled me over to a futon, she laid down on it and spread her body eye while blushing.

"Before I mate, I want my female to be covered in blood." I said pulling my black furry lined hood from the cape up onto my head.

"Blood?" She questioned. Before I leaned in towards her kissing her lips.

"Mmmm...mmm..hmmm." She moaned as I kissed her.

I brought one of my hands up and sunk the claws at the end of my fingertips into her back and pulled down scratching her causing blood. She didn't so much as flinch, with my left hand I did the same scratching her right thigh. "Mmm..." She winced alittle that time. I pulled out of the kiss gazing down at her with a false smile.

"Your lips are so sweet, like candy...I can't take it anymore SB, I want you inside of me." She said sounding like alittle kid. It's too early for that shit, anyway I had enough blood from her. It's a long shot but its atleast worth a try. I jumped off of her and stabbed my blood stained index finger into the floor. "Demon Magic: Solid Blood." I said. The blood she was covered in solidified turning as hard as concrete. Around here...

"Grrr...Black! Black stop!"She struggled as I took off running out of the big room.

I ran all the way outside to see abunch of men dressed in crimson red armor with huge rifles. Walking up to me was a Man-Eater with a wolf head covered in armor. He looked down at me. "Who the hell are you guys?" I asked.

"We are the U-M-H-A...are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah but what's the UMHA?" I asked.

"United Male Helpers Association, we help those males who are in trouble doing mating season."


	51. Mating Chapter: Ep4

_**Mating Chapter**_

_**Episode 4: Oh Baby!**_

"United Male Helpers Association?...man I feel like a chick being rescued right now." I said rubbing behind my head.

"SB!!" A voice shouted from the back of the crowd. Running through the crowds of Man-Eater sentries was Crush and Naota. Crush held a huge bazooka like shotgun and Naota was holding these two mini pistols.

"Wha...what where were you guys?!" I asked pointing at them.

"No time to explain, we have to board the Gigas and get out of here." The wolf headed Man-Eater shouted. His voice sounded like Piccolo's from DBZ...no not japanese voice overs ya friggin otakus.

"MALES!"

"MATE WITH ME!"

"TIS THE SEASON FOR MATING!!"

"I JUST WANT A SWOLEN COCK INSIDE ME!"

Crowds of female Man-Eaters were stomping through the forest in a stampede. "HOLY CRAP!!!" I screamed with my hands in the air. The wolf headed Man-Eater stomped infront of me. The crowd of soldiers around him in face masks with rifles also pointed their guns forward.

"FIRE!"

They blasted off rounds at the crowds of females shooting back the whole first line of them. "Hurry boys...board the Gigas!" The wolf headed Man-Eater said as he was firing. The giant Gigas airship was in the air over us with alittle rope ladder leading down. He doesn't have to tell me twice, Crush, Naota and I climbed up the rope ladder about halfway through it.

A bat winged female man-eater swept down and plucked Naota off of the ladder like an eagle. "BLACK-SAN!!!" Naota cried reaching for me. I grabbed Crush's gun from him and pointed bat winged woman. I fired off one single shot clipping one of her wings she dropped Naota who fell back into the Manda Manor slamming through the roof. I leaped off of the rope with the shotgun in hand and hit the ground hard.

"Boss where the hell ya goin?!" Crush shouted.

" Back for Naota, get on the ship and circle around to pick us up." I screamed over the loud gunfire. With that I spotted his thumbs up and ran off towards the mansion, I looked back at UMHA who was being over taken by the females. The females ripped through their armor like tissue paper, and commenced in harvesting their sperm by raping them...seriously it's what it looked like. The male Man-Eaters were down and the females were mounting them licking on them and all that jazz. There was a maximum of five female per male it was horrible. Even the leader the wolf headed guy was getting carried off by a crowd of female giggling man-eaters. I turned around and dove into the mansion.

I landed in the foyer pointing the shotgun around like a military soldier. "NAOTA! NAOTA C'MON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed pointing the gun around. I had it up near my shoulder with one eye open pointing it like a professional. I took careful steps around in the japanese styled castle, my feet were making creaking sounds on the floorboards. "NAOTA!" I yelled one last time.

I walked all the way down the hall leading to the garden, in the garden was Naota and some female phantom type Man-Eater with long black hair that touched and dragged along the ground. They were both kissing. "Na..." I started to yell but I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I turned to see a female Man-Eater with long aqua blue hair. She was a mechanaloid type man-eater and she looked like Kos-Mos from Xenosaga only with vampire like fangs, little devil wings and a little devil tail.

"Do not stop them." She said gazing at me. My heart dropped...because she was a she! I pulled my hand away from her.

"That bitch is gonna kill him!" I said point my shotgun at her. The female beside me swiped her hand across the gun slicing it in two.

O.o- Me

"Female Man-Eaters only lust for those they are not destined with. That boy whoever he is, is Nora's destined mate." She explained. "She won't end his life because they are destined to be together. She will be fulfilled with him and protect him through mating season."

"Wha...so your saying...that..when a male and female Man-Eater are destined to be together..." I started.

"The female will not ware down and fatigue the male to termination." She explained like a robot.

"Well smartass how do you know their destined?" I asked pointing at her. And why isn't she mauling me? Did she already find her special someone?

"The two will be drawn to eachother. Naota was drawn to Ms.Noru." She responded.

"Well...you say she's gonna protect him from the other females right?" I asked looking over at the Kos Mos lookalike. She merely nodded. "Well you better stick to that...or I swear when mating season is over I'll kill the both of you."

I took off running towards the hole Naota fell through in the first place to see a rope hanging from the sky through the hole. I jumped onto it and climbed up the rope ladder into the ship. I looked down to see Rodo climbing up the rope as well. I bite the rope ladder to pieces and it fell down right along with her. As I watched Rodo fall in slow motion there...it hit me...it hit me like a ton-o-bricks.

If we want to survive this hellish nightmare of a season we're gonna...

Have to find the ones we're destined to mate with...if we can atleast find them they'll protect us from the hordes of bitches trying to rape the shit out of us. I do feel sorry for those UMHA guys they did save my butt. But how do we go about finding them?! I wonder who my mate is!!!

"Boss what's the plan?!" Crush asked sitting down in the bridge. I leaned up and walked over sitting down in the co-pilot's seat.

"Crush we've got to find our mates." I replied.

"WHAT?! Ok Boss you've come up with some pretty crazy ideas before but you want us to go out there and FIND THE BITCHES WHO WANNA RAPE US TO DEATH!?" He shouted pointing behind him.

"No, females who we're destined to be with won't rape us to death. They'll mate with us in the best way possible or so I've heard..." I said.

"Who did ya hear this from?! AND WHERE'S NAOTA!?!" He shouted some more.

"Lower your voice your giving the Gigas a headache and it's not flying straight." I said holding onto my seat.

"ERRR...what are you talking about though...destined...the girls we're DESTINED to be with won't rip us to shreds!? I've never even heard about that before..." He replied. "What did happen to Naota."

"He somehow found his destined mate, or she found him. They were both kissing like they had just got married, it was one of the single most beautiful things I've ever seen in my entire life." I looking ahead. I wonder, will I be the same when if I ever meet my chosen one? Since I wasn't attracted to Uzi, Lost or Rodo it can't be any of them. It would have been funny if it were Rodo. If Lost was my chosen then I would have been ok with it...Lost is cute although she is kind of cold at times. But Uzi I would have been completely annoyed with...I would accept Rodo over Uzi she is a complete pain in the ass always callin me Black-sama.

"Ok Ok...I'm down with this but...how do we find the ones we're destined to be with?" He asked.

"That devil machine girl said that the male and female become attracted to one another." I said. " So whoever we fall for at first sight I guess that'll be the one."

" Hmm you know trying to find them would mean going into the crowds of chicks!" Crush said with hands on his head while steering with his big stubby feet. "I mean normally that sounds like a good idea but now it sounds like walking into a death trap..."

" Yeah I know but we gotta risk it. Since UMHA was easily raped what the hell makes you think us with no weapons can do. We can't stay on this Gigas for 3 Weeks it's gonna need some rest eventually and that's gonna mean going back to the ground where being discovered is a certainty." I said raising a finger on the subject.

"I feel like I'm in a horror flick, I always do when it's mating season." He said trembling.

"We'll be fine, I can sense these kinda things." I nodded while crossing my arms.

" Can you?" A familiar voice rang that made us both jump. I turned around to see Lost standing there with her wakizashi.

"I don't care if I'm not your chosen one, you and I will mate." She dashed at me jacking me against the windshield with her palm around my neck.

"Boss! Err..."

I looked over at Crush to see that there was a serpent like female man-eater coiled around his body mauling him. "Oh shit..." I coughed alittle grabbing Lost's neck trying to choke her but her fucking hold was so strong I was slowly passing out. Is she gonna try and knock me out then 'do me' in my sleep. That would be lame...This is nuts! I'm gonna die!

I could feel the Gigas plummeting towards the ground we're gonna die at this rate. "Alright...Alright Lost you win...you win geezus fuckin christ...I got no idea how you got onto this ship but alright already...you win. I'll do whatever you want." I said panting.

"Bo..." Crush said trying to push the serpent lady off of him.

" We don't have a choice here." I said looking at him. If we start I don't know if I'll be able to pry her off of me...it's gonna have to be something. I looked around the Gigas for anything I could clobber her over the head with..there was nothing. Well nothing in my current state that I could pick up anyway. If I trap her using that demon spell it would just piss her off besides theres no place to run. From our hieght we'd break our legs and risk being raped with broken legs.

Damn you mating season...damn you to hell!

I felt Lost mount my chest like a cowgirl and she placed a hand on my cheek lovingly. Whatever I do I can't get caught up in the moment, the second I do she will have won and I'll be a dead man-eating motherfucker. She sort of leaned her into mine and our lips touched. With a sudden quickness she pulled away with wide eyes while touching her lips. "Sweet..." She said to herself. Her bangs covered one side of her face as she smiled at me. "Your lips...are sweet." She added blushing. She stuck her tongue out and licked my lips before kissing me bringing me into a sloppy french. While we were kissing I was brought back into the thoughts of Lost...why does she like me anyway? Why does anybody like me?

I'm a dopey otaku with a black bear trap for teeth that grins all the time like an idiot even when things arent' funny. I lose almost all the fights I'm in and half of what I say doesn't even make sense. Why...why would Uzi, Lost and Rodo like someone like me? Are they as dumb as I am?

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I felt a pressure on my lowerbody. My shlong stood at attention, I must like the feel of Lost because I didn't feel a thing for Rodo. I wanted to claw Lost's head off, I seriously was against this. One she was hypnotized by her horemones so she wasn't gonna even remember this, and two...I feel exposed.

Right now I'm thinking...

Maybe we should have jumped ship...

Lost was naked the only thing she had on was that captain's haori, her hand was reaching for my...stick...I was as scared as a virgin when all of a sudden.

BOOM!!!

I looked up to see standing on the windshield was a woman in a black leather suit, she looked like Nikko Robin from One Piece. Infact I thought it was her at first glance. With a grin the woman slammed her fist into the glass breaking it causing the air to rush out. With that I kicked Lost in her chest and she flew back then forward flying out of the windshield.

"I'LL GET YOU!! I'LL GET YOU I SWEAR IT!" She screamed as she flew out of sight. I zipped up my leather pants then jumped to my feet as this weird savior unraveled the serpent woman from Crush. Crush's eyes grew wide and his face grew a bright red color, the woman looked up at him with a luffy like grin and hugged his fat belly.

"You are my chosen one." They both said at the same time. With that she picked up Crush. (A/N: When you say Crush, think Buccha from Air Gear...he's an extremely big guy so picture Robin from One Piece picking Buccha like they were just married...ackward.)

With that she jumped out of the ship leaving me on it as it was plummeting towards the ground.

O.o-Me "Are you fucking serious?! YOU GONNA LEAVE ME FOR DEAD?!!!" I screamed angrily. I held up my hands in the direction as the Gigas hit the grounds near Mi Hen Highroad.

BOOM!!!

When the explosion and the dust passed I was laying under the airship...my legs were completely crushed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I cried out as blood rushed out of my mouth. "Geh...kah...haah...gaahhh. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed in pain my bangs covered my eyes when I let out breaths it flew the sand up infront of me alittle. I slammed my forehead into the ground printing the numbers in a triangular form...666...with that my passed...out.

* * *

Walking through the tall grass was a female figure, on her forehead was the number 7. She wore a black tube top that only covered her breasts and a white skirt with long black thigh socks and white boots. Her long light blue hair reached to about her but and her cerulean blue eyes gazed at Black who was laying face down with his hair dreched over his head. "Ah..." She said kneeling down infront of him. She lifted his head up by his chin and removed afew bangs. His eyes were pure black with no pupils and his mouth was wide open with a river of slob running down one side of his mouth. On his forehead was what she was looking for. In a triangle there was the number 666.

"I found you... Oh thank you almighty benevolent God, thank you for blessing me with my destined mate." She said dropping Black's head and his face hit the ground with a PURSSH! "Oh my...oops..." She said waving her hands around. "Heh.." She laughed abit rubbing behind her head.

"Now...let me remove your burden! Yosh!" She said jumping to her feet and dusting herself off. She walked over to the Gigas and with one hand lifted the entire front half of the ship up as if it were nothing. She grabbed Black by the back of his cape and pulled him from under the path of the ship then dropped the ship. She gathered Black into her arms and started to carry him.

"Your badly hurt..." She said with wide eyes. "Don't worry I'll make it all better..."

"Where do you think your going with my mate?"

The girl turned her head to see standing behind her was a female man-eater in a shinigami like attire...Lost. "Unhand him this instant..." Lost said drawing her wakizashi from behind her. Lost phased out quick and appeared infront of her slashing to the right. She dodged backwards sort of leaning back then kicked Lost as she slid away from her. "Hai!! Oh my! I'm very sorry, I think we got off on the wrong foot, we're both females in heat afterall...my name is Sandalphon, Sandy for short and you are?" She said with a smile.

"I am...taking my mate back!" Lost as an invisible aura raised up around her body.

"This is bad...she's trying to fight me." Sandy said to herself. 'But she keeps referring to the one called Satan as her mate... I thought it impossible for any other Man-Eater type rather than an angel to like someone such as this.' With that she rested Black down on the ground and shut his eyes closed for him.

" I am most sorry but I'm afraid he is my mate." Sandy said holding up her fists in a Tifa Lockhart like pose.

" I don't care if your his chosen or not...but I've already decided. Should you or anyone else stand in my way...I won't hesitate to exterminate." Lost said pointing her wakizashi at her.

**Author's Note: This'll be my last update for acouple days, I have to really get to working on getting my rent paid and acouple courses at the university are callin so until I've worked out something with the schedule I won't update. Sorry my fans...but have faith in my silence for I shall return to thee. **


	52. Mating Chapter: Ep5

_**Mating Chapter**_

Episode 4: MOTHER?!

"Twuaaahhh..." I gave out a loud tiger like groan.

_Systems Back Online..._

_57 Percent Latent Power remaining..._

_Systems start..._

I leaned up feeling a sudden dizziness. I looked up to see Lost and some unknown blue haired woman clashing with eachother, my immediate decision was to crawl away before they realized I was awake. I leaned down on my stomach and crawled away into the bushes alittle, I needed to get away from this scene I had no idea what the fuck was going on but it was mating season and being sexed to death is something I want to try and avoid.

Without my powers working my recovering speed and processors have all be halved to alittle under less than half the normal recovery rate. I was crawling through the Macalania forest, fiends were eyeballing me thinking of weither they should attack me now or wait until I'm long dead. I may be weak but I can still kick fiend ass. I pounded the ground once with my right claw and sort of walked like a gorilla on my two fists up against a tree for a rest.

Damn...me the great Satan Black...

Running and hiding from abunch of females like alittle homo.

Mating Season is a Bitch! I would beat the shit out of whoever thought this was good idea...

RUSSLE RUSSLE RUSSLE!

The bushes beside me began to tremble and russle around and with that my eyes jumped. "Holy shit." I said trying to move my busted legs...damn what happened to them? Anyway I couldn't move them. Black oil and crimson red blood along with afew wires were poking and leaking from my legs. Clearing the bushes was the blue haired girl with the number 7 on her forehead. She wore a black tube tope with a white skirt and black thighsocks with white boots.

"There you are." She said walking up to me and kneeling down infront of me.

"Who the...Where is Lost?!" I asked showing my black fangs. Even though it was mating season and it's possible she wants to hump me to death, I'm still worried about her? Hell I was worried about everyone, Crush, Naota, Uzi, Rodo and Lost of course. Even though we're not all in the best of sorts I was still wondering if they were ok.

"Not to worry, she's fine." This mysterious girl said looking off to the side. And walking through the bushes was the cute little Soifon looking Lost. Seeing her made me sigh in relief and also cry in agony inside.

"Shit no please don't rape me! Just uh...leave me be haha!" I said holding my hand up.

"Your so cute, I'm not here to rape you. I'm here to protect you..." She said grasping my head and hugging it.

"Wha?!" I said peeling her off of me. I looked up at Lost who merely stood there with her arms crossed. Why in the hell wasn't she throwing herself at me? Is Mating Season over? But it's only been two days. "Who are you...and what's goin on?"

"I'm...your mother of course." She said giggled and turned away from me blushing.

O.O- Me "Wh..."

Before I could continue Lost went ahead and explained further. "She is actually the Mother of the Demi Eater that was in your PS that turned you into a Man Eater...so basically she is your Man Eater Mother." She explained.

"Wha wha wha...bu bu bu but..." I said pointing at her. "She looks like she's our age...probably even younger!!"

" I gave birth to the Demi Eater Blackjaw 5 years ago." She cooed putting her hands on her cheeks.

" Thi-Thi-Thi..." I said with anime swirlies in my eyes. I was completely thrown off by this entire thing, I go from surviving a horde of horny man eater females to finding my lost mother whom I didn't know existed and is as young as me?! BEING A MAN EATER IS SERIOUSLY SCREWED UP! "At any rate uh...Lost are you uh...ok..AHH!" I screamed just after asking while holding up my hands.

" Yes I'm fine. I've already mated with someone." Lost said looking over at this mysterious woman. She looked back at her and winked with that Lost sort of blushed and looked away.

"Wha...you screwed my mom?!" I said pointing at her.

" I guess you can say that." Lost shrugged.

"But she is a female?" I said poking one of the girl's soft breasts.

"Male of Female, it really doesn't matter to me. But if it absolutely had to be a male it would have been you." She said looking at me and I raised an eyebrow. To be honest and I know I shouldn't be saying this. I was really jealous of this girl, doing Lost would have been quite an experience...oh well. Beggers can't be choosers.

"Hey you called me mom." She blushed leaning forward and kissing me on the lips.

O.o-Me "EH?! Get offa me!" I said pushing her back. She sort of jerked back with the push and stared at me with a smile.

"My name is Erza. It's nice to meet you my son..." She said bowing her head.

"This is too ackward." I said slapping my forehead.

" I see where you would find it weird. Most female man eaters mate and have a Demi Eater babies that are sent off, they don't really get to raise them. And when the Demi Eater finds a host and comes back to Spira or any other world, they are unrecognizable even to their parents. Which is where alot of the word "incest" comes into play in the Man Eater generations. Some males are screwing their daughters or other way around without them even knowing it." Lost explained.

Oh yeah, the Man Eater race is definitly screwed up. "Wait asec...if I'm unrecognizeable even now because I had a model change...how does she know what I look like?" I asked pointing at Erza who stood there sitting politely on her knees like a japanese girl. She had a dimwitted cat like smile and her eyes were small and beedie as if she wasn't even listening to our conversation.

"Well it's a long and dreary story including love and X rated things...son shall I teach you about the birds and the bees?" she asked pulling up her tube top revealing her breasts to me. I slapped my claws over my eyes.

"Just tell us the story already!" I said reaching forward and grabbing her tube top and pulling it over her breasts.

"Oh...well 5 years ago I had during Mating Season I met Kurohime. Your other mother..." Erza said rubbing behind her head.

"WAIT!! OTHER MOTHER?! No...father?" I said as sweat dripped down my face. I have a lesbian couple as parents...well Man Eater Parents?! WHY IS MY LIFE SO FUCKED UP?!

" No...Kurohime was a special man eater female she was blessed with uh..both...yo-you know." Erza said slapping her cheeks and blushing madly.

" Your so lucky." Lost whispered in my ear.

"Lucky why don't ya try cursed!" I said pointing at her.

" Anyway, Kurohime and I sort of grew closer than just a mating couple. Even though we were not chosen to be with one another...I...we loved eachother and made love everyday until you were born Black." Erza said pinching my cheek. With that she smiled and looked down with her beautiful bangs covering her face. "That's right you were born...and so was she."

"Sh-she?!" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Your sister...Her name was Sickness Black." Erza said. "She was the first to come back and she hated her current self...Kurohime and I tried to do what no other Man Eater couple tried to do...actually take care of our children. Sickness returned from the human world first and she...she hated her current self. She never accepted our love, in doing so she joined Baralai and the HUNTERS. She returned and killed Kurohime, she attempted to do me in too and I was just about to let her as well...But that's when...That's when I remembered..." She cried, tears streamed down her cheeks and I sort of looked down. She held my hand with both of hers. "I rememebered that we had two children...and that maybe, maybe you wouldn't hate us...I've always watched you from a distance. After what happened with Sickness could you...really blame me."

"Damn that's...deep...but Erza...what do you want me to do about it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Heh...you called me Erza...well...I want you to destroy your sister Sickness." She said looking up at me angrily.

O.o- Me "Wha?"

"Sickness hates what she has become...and as her family we should be the ones to help her." Erza said looking into my eyes with her beautiful blue ones.

" Fine...I'll help eliminate her. Besides she's a HUNTER. And that's what my clan exists for... to destory them." I said.

"She's not just any HUNTER she is one of the 13 Man Eater Generals." Erza said rubbing behind her head.

O.o-Me "WHAT?!"

"Yes...she does spring forth from Kurohime's genes but then so do you."

" How will you combat a female general in Mating Season?" Lost asked shrugging her shoulders.

" Guess we'll just have to wait for Mating Season to be over. You two are gonna have to protect me until then." I said looking up with a grin.

* * *

We were back at the Manda House on Kilika Island again, Lost and Erza had pulled me in and bandaged me up pretty good adding afew healing spells I was able to walk around again. Alot of changes have went down ok, Naota and his mate Noru who was really a small black winged angel like Man Eater had returned to the Manda house as well. Noru is now apart of the clan with Naota pleading that she please joined. Noru is abit weird and sort like a goth always saying things like "I wish I was dead" or "I want to cut myself." she is the complete opposite of Naota who is always free nice and well mannered. Crush had brought home a girl with him as well and she is a A type human classed Man Eater who looks alot like Nico Robin from One Piece. She is...HOOOT...I'm wondering why in the hell she is with Crush!? Rodo and Uzi have returned and my mo...err... Erza was keeping their hormones at bay by uh having intercourse with them.

Anyway the lot of us managed to clean up the old japanese castle picking up the dickless UMHA soldiers who tried to help us, they were raped so hard by girls that their dicks were literally ripped off. IT was gross looking...

Everything seemed normal enough but we really had 2 more weeks of Mating Season over with. Despite that...I was really jealous, I want so badly to mate with a hot chick too. But I don't want to if it means being raped to death!

"Black san." Naota walked up beside me and sat down crossing his legs. "Ahh a beautiful day out huh?"

"I guess...if you care about such things." I replied.

" What's the matter Black san? You've been down lately, not your usual cheery evil self." He said looking at me while cocking his head to the side alittle.

" Well I..." I started before.

BOOM!! "AHHH YESS!! YESS OJOU SAMA!!" Uzi screamed from the upper floors of the hideout.

"ERRR...Nothing is wrong with me!" I said grasping my fists. "IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE THE ONE MAKING THEM SCREAM AND MOAN LIKE THAT!!"

"But Black san I didn't sa..." Naota said as I was strangling him.

"WAAA WOOOOO!!" Rodo moaned from the upperfloors as well. "Oh...touch me there...OOHHHHH"

I punched Naota in the jaw then threw him into the livingroom. "I'M GOING FOR A WALK DAMMIT!" I yelled angrily blowing steam out of my nose. I sort of wobbled to the forest instead of walking.

Lame...

Lame...

LAME!!

I'm so lame, I had three hot girls wanting to do it with me but noo...I let my mom take em... I'm so lame it's not even funny. There is nobody in the world for me! All of the mates have been taken and all that..."Noooo...I'm a virgin Man Eater..." I cried sitting on the grass hugging a tree! Why am I so unlucky?!


	53. Sickness Chapter: Ep1

_**Sickness Chapter**_

_**Episode 1: Gathering Information**_

The moons were back to their original luminous glow for the first time, for today marks the end of Mating Season. No telling whose dead and whose still alive by now. I wondered if Dark Eve and the rest of Bloodstreak was ok. By the way Lost was looking I could tell she was abit concerned for Ponzo and the rest as well. Maybe later I'll go and check it out. But right now I've got abit of a problem, I have to kill my own sister.

Or rather a being whose suppose to have been my sister...or something like that.

Uzi, Lost, Rodo, Naota, Crush and I all sat on the long steps before the Kilika Temple, dead bodies and blew slewed all along the path to the temple. Having feasted on them previously while we pondered. My mother or rather Erza, was gone. At the end of mating seasons she entrusted me with the task of doing Sickness Black, my sister, in. As I rubbed my claws cleverly along my chin I had to think of a plan to attack her.

"Still ain't figure nothin out yet SB?" Crush asked taking a bite out of a female's thigh which was torn off at the pelvis.

"Sickness had joined forces with the HUNTERS and from Erza's intel, she's located in the heart of the HUNTERS base, Bevelle. We don't have the man power to go up against that fortress." Lost said laying the facts out which sort of stung alittle.

Rodo opened her umbrella then closed it, her face was covered in blood as if it were make up but she refused to clean it off. "If we can't go to them why not get them to come to us?"

"How?" I asked.

"Remember the tournament on Skull Island, the Death Skull Tournament?" She replied playing around with her umbrella by tapping against a stone step.

Crush spit up blood and chunks of human meat. "OH YEAH ANOTHER MAN-EATER TOURNAMENT IS COMIN' UP BOSS! WE SHOULD GO TO IT!"

"Crush shut up and chew your food." I said waving my hand off at the brute. "Rodo go on."

Lost interjected. "I think I know what she's getting out, we should go and participate in the tournament."

"YES!" Crush raised a fist.

"But we should also tell the HUNTERS." Naota also added his piece.

"But how will we get them to send high ranking Man Eaters and HUNTERS after us?" Uzi asked cuddling up beside me which sort of made Rodo snort.

I narrowed my eyes. "It'll be abit of a longshot but before the tournament begins we should go around to different Man Eater clans and invite powerful Man-Eaters to participate. If we get enough strong guys there then HUNTERS will have no choice but to disbatch the highest motherfuckers to try and eliminate them." I grinned from ear to ear. "Heh and that's the plan."

"Goin' to other Man Eater Clans and knockin' on their doors. I love it." Crush stood to his feet, his gruesomely huge muscles flexing and his enormous fists tightened. I looked back at the others Naota nodded standing to his feet as well as Rodo. Lost was down below the steps staring off into the distance like a loner and Uzi gave me a full arms around my neck hug.

"Alright Blitzkrieg...let's go!" I ordered and with that everyone bared their fangs. "RIGHT!"

With one leap I flew several feet into the air and landed down at the bottom of the steps with the rest of my clan landing down around me like a group of ninjas. Together we dashed through the Kilika Woods passing by Fiends whom dared not attack. Because of the whole Mating Season fiasco our Gigas ship as well as our home was completely destroyed leaving us with nothing. I really do hate rebuilding but it's inevitable.

We'd run straight into town, the warm huts full of fresh human meat were silent and still, it was very late at night so it didn't surprise me too much to see them sleeping. We dashed straight for the ferry docked at the port, upon touching deck we immediately began upravelling ropes and unweighing anchors. With all of the commotion two Kilikan sailors came out of the cabin, they wearily stepped out after a good yawn and glared at us.

"Hey whaddaya think you're...AHHGHHHH!" One of the sailors screamed but it was too late, I'd closed in on him quick and took a massive bite out of his jugular. He held his neck and simply fell back choking on his own blood. The second sailor's eyes widened at my sudden speed and before he could take off a katana stabbed in through his throat and slid out with precision and speed. He dropped to his knees and fell over like a cold stone, I expected to see Lost but instead it was Uzi. Holding a ceremonial katana in her usual ceremonial kimono.

Pulling a samurai like strawhat from her head she smiled at me. "Please allow me to fight alongside you as well Satan-sama."

I rubbed behind my head. "Geez I didn't know you could fight."

* * *

_**Meanwhile under the Moonlit skies...**_

__The massive fortress of Bevelle with ever alert gaurds stood tall and firm even in the darkest hours of the night. Atop a balcony dressed in a stirly white suit was Baralai, commander of the HUNTERs and underground Agent under Seymour Guado. Infront of him stood a small table wrapped in a white cloth with plates and golden silverwear. He sipped on a glass of wine staring up at the moonlit skies white waiting for his date to arrive.

The glass balcony door cracked open the slowly opened wider and wider until a full figure of a girl with dark brown skin and jet black hair walked in, she had crimson red eyes and wore a shining red dress with long arm gloves. She stared down at Baralai whom stood up and opened a chair for her to sit down."My lady." He smiled but she didn't return it. She simply sat down and crossed her legs seeing a wine glass filled with human blood infront of her.

"Sickness my darling Man-Eater HUNTER." Baralai smiled again. "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation to dinner."

"Cut to the chase bloodbag, what do you want?" She asked showing her fangs abit.

Baralai grabbed the bottle of wine and poured himself another glass. "What's the status on the Man Eater Kings?"

"Hm..." Sickness narrowed her eyes.

"Don't play coy with me. I know very well what's already going on within the Man Eater Branch of the HUNTERs squad. You're going after high rollers, I've been informed that you led an attack on Soda Fountain." Baralai replied stirring his glass up with a twirl before taking another sip. "So how was it."

Sickness looked down at the table. "Everyone of them have been eliminated from Oz to have all been eliminated."

"I don't suppose you have any proof of this?" Baralai asked.

Sickness stood up and grinned from ear to ear looking similar to Satan Black. "You want proof? It's just down there human." She said pointing over the balcony. Baralai stood to his feet, his eyes wide and dilated he dashed to the balcony's rim and stared over to see Yevonite soldiers pulling in five coffins.

"Miyax of the skies, Salamander of the Underground, Iceberg of the North and Exile of the South and Oz the King of Man Eater Kings, with the exception of the West Queen Rodo...You can check the corpses if you wish, they are geniune I assure you." Sickness said grabbing her glass and taking a sip of blood.

"Impossible..." Baralai said with wide eyes. "Intel says that you left with a group of three how could you...ahh Mating Season, you waited until..."

Before the priest could finish Sickness stood to her feet and glared at him angrily with the intent to kill."You believe that someone as strong as me has to wait until Mating Season? No...I killed them with my bare hands. A day before Mating Season began."

With that announced Baralai's heart sank. 'Impossible, this girl...defeated the Kings whom Yevon has been fighting for centuries? This can't be...'

"Man Eaters...all of them must die. I'll eliminate every single man-eater on this planet...And then I'll kill myself." She said just before walking off.

"WAIT! Sickness Black, there is something you need to know...you have brother. He is the proclaimed Dark Hero Satan Black and the West Queen Rodo is within his clan..."

"I know of him already and the whereabouts of the West Queen are not strong enough to stop me nor hinder me in any way possible, there are much bigger fish to fry in this sea of carnage."

"GAH!"

A scream broke out from the Bevelle main courtyard as one of the coffin doors popped open, yevonite soldiers fired off their rifles at a sludge covered corpse that was once Oz the King of all Man-Eaters. The undead corpse moaned in agony covered in a dark green toxic slime that slowly but surely ate away at the flesh like acid. "It's Oz! He's back from the dead!" A yevon captain screamed blasting off multiple flamethrower guns at the walking dead but with a single hand sweep the undead Oz swept away the line of soldiers as if they were nothing.

Baralai marveled at Oz's reawakening while Sickness merely grunted. She leaped over the balcony railing landing down in the courtyard floor across from the undead Oz. As the demonic zombie moaned dragging it's feet towards her, she ripped her dress at the side to give her thighs more mobility.

"S-Sickness-ness-esss..." Oz groaned, in a final effort the King of Man-Eaters stomped down hard and enough to cause an upheaval of the earth around him. With that he leaped forward blasting off like a rocket at high speed, the whipping winds blew up Sickness' skirt revealing that she wore no underwear. Staring at her maiden hair Baralai blushed as he looked off in another direction.

She didn't move an inch as Oz simply passed her by and stopped himself acouple of yards behind her, he dropped to both his kness and his body slowly fell apart, his arms dropped from his shoulders as well as his head, his torso melted with the green acid that ate away at him.

Baralai rested his arms on the balcony railing looking over Sickness. 'She truly is the most dangerous man-eater on the face of this planet. Her power over poisons prooved to be too much for even Oz. That deadly liquid corrodes the skin and destroys ones internal organs turning it into sludge, and she can easily create, manipulate as well as become this toxic sludge. There's no doubt within me, that she is the Man-Eater whom will destroy all Man-Eaters.' The commander of the HUNTERs thought as he raised a glass.

**SICKNESS BLACK, SATAN BLACK'S TWIN SISTER IS ON A RAMPAGE TO KILL ALL MAN-EATERS! HAVING ELIMINATED THE FIVE OF THE SIX KINGS DOES THE WORLD OF MAN-EATERS EVEN STAND A CHANCE? FIND OUT NEXT UPDATE!**


End file.
